


Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by GleeChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 120,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeChan/pseuds/GleeChan
Summary: After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter finds himself being even more famous than he was before. Returning to Hogwarts for the finally time, there doesn't seem to be an end to the amount of beautiful girls who want to physically thank him. This is an Adult alternative-timeline Book 8, filled what-ifs and hook-ups. Strong sexual content and language.





	1. Hannah Abbott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is a book series created by J.K. Rowling and published by Scholastic Inc. As such, the rich world and characters Rowling created are not owned by the smutty nobody posting this. This story was written for entertainment purposes only, and was not intended for profit. The event in the story take place in an alternate Book 8 timeline, and as there is a Harem in this story, you can bet this is not canon.

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

 

Chapter One:Hannah Abbott.

 

Emerging from an empty fireplace, Harry Potter appeared in the _Leaky Cauldron_.Dusting himself off from the remnants of Floo Powder and ash, Harry coughed somewhat, then straightened out his robed.It had been a few weeks after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and the idea of this would have seemed unreal to Harry if it hadn’t been for all the fans and well-wishers he kept encountering of late. He had always been famous, but never universally liked by the majority of the Wizardry community.It was as if they had forgotten all the times they had turned on him when ever the _Daily Prophet_ printed lies about him.Still this wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, even if it did seem a bit two-faced.

The reason for Harry arriving in Diagon Alley was because Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had asked him, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, to finish out their last year of schooling.They had already received Honorary Diplomas, so Harry at first intended to decline.However Hermione had talked him into it, stating the appealing idea that for once they could go to school and not have some sort of crisis on their hands.Just having to worry about classes and school activities seemed like the perfect vacation from what his life had been the last year or so.Sleeping in a cozy dorm room instead of camping out in the wild did have it’s appeal.

Ron was quick to point out the moronic nature of returning back to school.The three of them had accomplished something that grown wizards and ordinary Hogwart's graduates could not.As a team, they destroyed forever the worst dark wizard in history.Ron argued that the school couldn’t teach them anything new, and they should bank on their new status as heroes to land cushy jobs within the Ministry, but Hermione was on a different mind on the matter.

“You can’t survive on your laurels, Ron!”Hermione had lectured to the both of them back then.“Once the novelty of defeating Voldemort wares off--”

“The novelty of defeating You-Know-Who?”Ron had fought back, marveling at such a statement.“Are you completely mental?”

Hermione ignored the insult and explained.“Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and still had to make a living by becoming a teacher.If someone as accomplished and brilliant as Dumbledore had to do something like that, then where does that leave us?”

Harry was on two minds on the matter, but in the end he felt Hermione had a point.Perhaps he could get an apprenticeship in the Auror’s Department, but he’d be missing a whole year of schooling.So it was for this very reason that Harry had agreed to go along with Hermione for his Seventh year at Hogwarts.Since he was returning, this required him to purchase the equivalent years worth of books and supplies.

Still Harry was no fool.Knowing full well that going to a place like Diagon Alley, a magical community jammed packed with Wizards, might be some sort of a problem, he decided to take some precautions.If he got bombarded by people wishing to shake his hand, hug him, or even kiss him, he would never get far into the magical marketplace to buy what he needed.Luckily for him, Hermione still had a draft of Polyjuice Potion left over from their adventure abroad and she agreed to lend him some.The only task now was to find someone in the _Leaky Cauldron_ near his age to take a sample of. 

Unfortunately Harry had next to no chance of scouting the place before a number of hands jetted out of nowhere offering a shake.He then was pulled into several embraces and received multiple pats on the back accompanied with giant praise.Being as polite as he could, Harry gave them what they were wishing, and waited for the crowd to disperse.He couldn’t believe out long it took for them to return to whatever it was they were doing before he turned up.The last of the stragglers was Dedalus Diggle, who Harry had to physically pry himself from.

“Hullo Harry.” A round face boy called out to him after he managed to get away. 

“Hello Neville.”Harry returned the greeting, relieved to see a familiar face.

“I read in the Prophet that you’re going back to Hogwarts.”Neville spoke excitedly.“I wish I could go back with you, but I already graduated.”

Harry had heard this before from several of his old classmates, but he actually would have enjoyed going back to school with Neville.“It’ll be interesting sharing a dorm with a new set of Gryffindors.” 

“Come to buy some school supplies?” 

“Yep… maybe I might splurge and get a new broom while I’m at it.”

“Oh?What happened to that Firebolt?”

“Lost it when I was on the run.”Harry told him.“I’m sure I’ll be needing another broom for Quidditch this year, so I’m hoping to find something that’s not to expensive.”

“Don’t you have loads of money though?”Neville remembered.

“I have enough.” 

Harry never really talked about how much money his parents left him, but it also wasn’t a secret either.For Neville to know about this wasn’t that strange.Nevertheless Harry was often surprised to find out that occasionally people knew he had a small fortune.Combined with the money that Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin left him, Harry was pretty wealthy.

“Good luck dealing with all the people out there.”Neville chuckled.

Harry jumped at the opportunity.“That reminds me, mind if I borrow a hair or something of yours?”

Neville blinked a dumbfounded look.“Why?”

Reaching into his ropes, Harry produced the vile of Polyjuice Potion.He popped the cork and let Neville look at it.Neville groaned and gave Harry a pitiful look.“You know I’m no good at potions, can’t you just tell me what that is?”

“It’s Polyjuice Potion.”Harry told him. 

It took a moment for that to register in Neville’s mind.“Oh!That’s the gunk that makes you look like other people, right?”

“Right.If I look like you, I might have a bit of an easier time.That is, if you’re okay with that.”

“No, no, that’s a good idea.”Neville nodded, then yanked a hair from his head.He winced as he did so, but all the same gave Harry the hair.“Isn’t that stuff gross?”

“It’s the worst thing you’ll ever drink.”Harry told him as he added the hair.The vile bubbled from the reaction of Neville’s hair then emitted a mossy mold smell.Both boys pulled their heads back instinctively from the smell of it.

“Blimey, that smells disgusting.”

“Still smells better than Crabbe or Goyle ever did…”Harry grimaced, but pulled the vile to his lips.“Well… cheers!”And with that, he knocked back the potion. 

It was as disgusting as he remembered it.Asmany times as Harry had drank it, he never got used to the taste.He gagged, but in moments his stomach felt sick.He resisted the urge to vomit, and braced himself against Neville’s shoulder.Soon he found his clothes were getting tighter and his eye sight more fuzzy.When he took off his glasses he saw the real Neville’s face shine with amazement.

“That is completely weird.”

“I know the feeling.I saw a handful of people change into me once.Anyway, I better be off.I only have about 30 minutes or so, and I better make the best of it.”

“Okay.”Neville waved at him as Harry left the inn.“I’ll see you later... Neville.”

The street was busy on Diagon Alley, as usual, and at first Harry was scared on what would happen once he started mingling among them.But the Neville-face was working it’s magic, and Harry soon found that most people ignored him.As quickly as possible Harry traveled to the various shops picking up everything he needed.He had been smart enough to appear in _Gringotts_ the day before to withdraw his money.Not surprisingly they weren’t happy to see him again, as he did crash a dragon through the place on his previous visit.After he bought all the essentials, Harry dropped off all the supplies back at the _Leaky Cauldron_ for safe keeping (Tom said he would look after them) then wandered back towards _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. 

In the window were displayed the fastest brooms in the Wizardry World: Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001 and the Firebolt.Harry knew they were expensive, but also knew that he couldn’t settle for something lesser than a Nimbus 2000.He could practically hear Hermione scolding him for even thinking about buying something so “useless”.But to him a good fast broom was something worth buying, even if he wasn’t going to play Quidditch.

“Hello Neville.” a young girl’s voice spoke from the ambient noise of shoppers around him.

Harry continued to look at the brooms, pondering on whether or not he should buy what he really wanted, the Firebolt, or get something slower but cheaper.But the girl’s voice called for Neville again.Suddenly it occurred to him that he was Neville.Spinning around he saw the blonde hair girl from his old graduating class, Hannah Abbott.

“Oh, sorry, I was … just looking.”Harry said lamely.Oddly enough that sounded exactly like Neville Longbottom. 

“I thought you were scared of flying.”Hannah spoke more as a statement than a question.

“Er… I…”Harry couldn’t think of a good excuse.Suddenly he seemed more aware of the time.He had been Neville for a good while now, and he had to figure out what he was going to do before the potion wore off.He didn’t have time to chat with Hannah, especially if she thought he was someone else.“Well you see, Harry Potter gave me some money and asked me to buy him a broom.But I didn’t know what model I should get him, so I was trying to figure out what to do.”

Hannah blinked and looked at the brooms in the window.“I’m sure he’d want that Firebolt, right?I mean, he did ride those… and once you’ve had something like that before there’s no going back.I think he’d be really disappointed if you got him something else.”

There was no fighting that logic.“Still… it’s really expensive.”

“He gave you enough gold for it, didn’t he?”Hannah tilted her head.

“He has enough.”

“Then come on.”Hannah grabbed his chubby hand and dragged him into _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. 

The choice was made for him.Hannah ordered the broom with a flair, and forced Harry-Neville to pay the shop keeper.Once they had walked out of the shop with the gleaming broom in their possession, Hannah still didn’t leave his side.Harry knew any moment he would revert back to his normal self and he had to ditch Hannah in some way.

“I guess I better give this to Harry.”He said lamely.

“I’ll come too.”

That didn’t work.Suddenly his vision got blurry in one eye, then the other.It was starting. 

“Sorry!I gotta go!”

“Wha--?Neville, hold on!”

But he didn’t wait.Having no choice Harry bolted in a mad dash towards a small alleyway in between two shops, hoping that Hannah got blocked in between the massive amount of shoppers he passed so she couldn’t follow.Once away from prying eyes Harry gave a sigh of relief as slowly but surely his body began to revert back to his normal self.Holding his new Firebolt with one hand, he placed his glasses on with the other.He felt… lighter… and smaller.Now that he was back to normal he had another problem, how was he going to get back to the _Leaky Cauldron_ and not be surrounded by a mob of people.

“Neville, why’d you run away?”Hannah’s voice sounded at the entrance of the alley.There was no where to go, the back of the alley really was a wall to another shop.Even if there wasn’t a brickwall behind him, Hannah was too close and would have seen him run away.The only thing in the alley that he could have possibly hidden in was a wooden box, but since it was the only object in the alley, it was an obvious hiding place. 

“Neville, are you…”But her blue eyes caught sight of him. “Harry?What are you doing here?”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of something.“I was trying to avoid the crowds.”

Hannah nodded with a raised eyebrow.“Yeah, an out of way alley definitely isn’t a hotspot for anyone.Did you send Neville to get you that Firebolt and just hid here all this time?”

That sounded like a good enough excuse as any.“Yeah.Pretty dumb, huh?”

Hannah smiled slightly.“Yeah, I guess so.”She looked around, the deeper they were in the alley, the more invisible they were to the passing people.“You picked the perfect hiding spot.That shop is at an angle so unless you duck in this corner and turn right, no one would ever see it.”

Harry just happened on the alley by chance, but agreed with her anyway.She walked closer to him and leaned against the wall, staring at him.He had gotten stared at almost everyday since he was eleven, but most of those stares were out of curiosity.It was unnerving to be stared at for admiration.Suddenly he felt really uncomfortable.

“Please stop staring at me.”He asked lamely.

“I’m sorry.”Hannah spoke in a quiet voice.“It’s just… well I never thanked you.”

“I had no choice… and anyone would have defeat Voldemort if they where able too.It just happened that I was the person who was meant too.No need to thank me for that.If some sodding prophecy said that you were the person to defeat him, you would have.”

“I’m not talking about that.”Hannah blushed, flinching slightly from hearing Voldemort’s name.“Don’t you remember what happened?I guess you don’t… it was the middle of all that madness.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.Well, during that battle at Hogwarts, You-Know-Who sent a curse my way.You blocked it with a shield charm and saved my life.You saved me personally.Then… then I saw you defeat You-Know-Who.It’s just… well I think that I should thank you personally as well, you know, for what you did.I mean… I was there and saw everything.”

“There isn’t any need to do that.”Harry told her again.“But… you’re welcome, I guess.”

Hannah raised her eyebrows and gave him a mocking smirk.“‘You’re welcome?’”

Harry shrugged.“I don’t know what to say when someone thanks me for saving their life.There isn’t really a handbook that tells you how to respond to that.”

Leaning closer to him, Hannah studied him some more.“I’m not sure if a ‘Thank You’ is enough for what you did for me either.You saved everyone, sure, but you actually took the time to look after me as well.”She looked away from him shyly for a moment, the wheels in her head clearly turning. 

Harry watched her, and felt more uneasy.She was really close to him now, practically leaning over him.“Don’t worry about it.I’ll see you plenty at Hogwarts, right?You have to retake your sixth year so you'll be coming back as well.I’ll be happy that at least some of the members of Dumbledore’s Army will be back at school.”

Hannah wasn’t listening to him, even though her eyes were now gazing into his.Then she whispered.“Be quiet for a moment.”

Harry swallowed and nervously stared at her.She closed her eyes and leaned her face into his.The next moment, her lips were pressed against his in a soft kiss.It was a good kiss, but shocking at the same time.Harry would have backed away, but he already was leaned against a brick wall.When he pulled back, she just pushed forward, making the kiss more intense.When she pulled away, both of them were out of breath.

“I’m sorry I just did that.”She said, looking down his front.

“No… it felt good.”Harry told the truth, even if he felt strangely scared. 

It was true that technically he wasn’t in a relationship at the moment, but he still felt himself connected with Ginny Weasley.Did that kiss count as cheating?He wasn’t sure.Suddenly he felt something rubbing the outside of his pants.Wide eyed, he looked down to see Hannah’s hands massaging the bulge that had apparently sprung during the heated kiss.

“I guess it really did feel good.”Hannah whispered again.

“Hannah…”Harry felt extremely embarrassed.“I… I didn’t mean…. it kinda just…”

But Harry forgot what he was saying when he saw her unzip his pants and reach a hand inside.Her hands delicately found his manhood from within his boxers and lightly caressed him.Harry felt powerless.He wanted to push her way and run as fast as he could, but she had him, holding on to him lightly in his most sensitive area of his body.Her fingers danced slowly around his shaft, causing pleasure jolts throughout his body.Some wicked part of him didn’t want her to stop.

“You’re getting really big.”Hannah observed.

The blonde lightly freed his penis out from his clothing from the hole provided by his downed zipper.She stared down at it protruding out, then softly wrapped all her fingers around the base.Then the girl moved her hand forward slowly until it reached the tip, then reversed her course and went back down.Harry shuttered with pleasure from that movement, all willpower completely dead.

“Does it feel good?”She whispered in his ear.Harry couldn’t answer her, his whole body so sensitive that her lips brushing against his ear lope felt good.

Hannah didn’t need a response.Her hand set to work.At first slowly she moved her hand back and forth, occasionally letting her finger nails lightly skim the bottom of his member.As she sensed that Harry was getting more into the motion, she firmed up her grasp and increased her jerking speed.Harry's body seemed to turn to jelly and stiffen all at the same time.His toes were curled up as far back as they could go, anticipating the ultimate release that would come if this action where to continue. 

“The sounds you’re making are really cute.”Hannah told him, not breaking stride. 

Harry wasn’t aware he was making sounds.For a brief moment he tried to pay more attention, but only heard his labored breathing.He soon forgot this as he felt her hand stop moving.Earlier he wanted nothing more than to run away from the situation, now all he wanted was for her to continue.It was the only thing he could think of.She was looking down at his penis, and at first Harry wasn’t sure what she was doing.Then he saw a small stream of clear liquid escape her mouth.The hot saliva dripped on his member and coated around making it extremely wet.

“Round 2.”Hannah announced playfully.

She continued her fast paced motion, moving back and forth, but this time on a slippery surface.Now Harry heard himself groan lightly as a squishing noise came from Hannah’s hand moving up and down his member.It was like his whole body was in a pleasurable electrocution.Whenever it seemed like the lubrication was drying, Hannah supplied more.She wasn’t content with watching his penis anymore, she stared at his face, proud of her work, willing for him to finish because of her efforts. 

She was not disappointed, Harry wanted the same thing.In fact it was the only thing he wanted.He felt as if he were about to burst.Sensing this, Hannah stroked him faster.How she could move her hand so quickly, Harry didn’t know.She whispered in his ear again, but he was beyond understanding her.His body felt as if it was going to explode.

“Do it!”Hannah ordered, more loudly.“Cum for me!”

Harry hips lurched forward at her request and did as he was ordered.He sprayed his seed in several spurts, feeling blissfully drained.Hannah handled him delicately for a moment, allowing him to recover, then cleaned him up and placed his humming manhood back inside his trousers.She gave him a playful smile and turned to leave.

“H-Hannah--”Harry blinked a few times, his brain still sluggish.

“Thank you, Harry. Thank you for saving my life.”And with that she left him in the alleyway.

“You’re welcome.”Harry muttered breathily.


	2. Pansy Parkinson

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem  
by C.M. Lacey

Chapter Two: Pansy Parkinson.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, leaning against the cold stone wall behind him. It could have been an hour, or merely a few minutes, Harry would never know. All he knew was he felt more warm, more relaxed than he had ever felt in all his life. He had passionately kissed, made out, and felt up his previous girlfriend's bodies before, but never had Harry experienced anything like that. His relationship with Cho Chang wasn’t long enough to enter that territory, and with Ginny they just were getting there when the war began. It occurred to him that what he seemed to be feeling at that moment was the way he often saw Ron act his sixth year at Hogwarts whenever he left behind his then girlfriend Lavender Brown.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Harry numbly glanced at the speaker who had appeared in the alleyway entrance. It was another girl his age, who looked familiar, although for the moment Harry couldn’t recognize her. She was very skinny with black hair and blue eyes, and was covered in dirt. She wore the remnants of a Hogwarts uniform, all faded and ripped, which in this environment seemed odd. “Sorry?”  
The girl stepped closer. “Potter?” The girl asked, uncertain at first, then she suddenly stopped, almost looking ashamed of herself. “I didn’t know it was you.”  
Harry’s mind was finally returning to him. The voice was too familiar and now that he looked at her, it was unmistakable on who she was. Suddenly it was all to clear why he didn’t recognize her. The girl in front of him was the shadow of the one he knew in Hogwarts. Never before had he seen her look in such a state.  
“Pansy Parkinson?”  
She didn’t respond for the longest time, but gave a small nod. She still looked ashamed.  
“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.  
“This is where I live.” She told him in a very odd small voice.  
This didn’t add up. The girl that took every opportunity to knock him down at school, who was probably one of the wealthiest students in his class, was living in some alleyway. Initially Harry felt a sense of justice. He endured six years of verbal torture from her, and more than once had he wished someone would knock her off her high horse. It seemed the Second Wizarding War had took it’s toll on her.  
Pansy wouldn’t meet his eyes, she only walked towards the wooden box sitting in the very back of the alley. “You can come in if you want.”  
“Come in?”  
“In here…” Pansy spoke moodily, and with that she bent low and disappeared inside the box.  
Of course Harry thought this was a very strange invitation, as there could be next to no room left in that box. Then he remembered that Pansy was a Witch, and more than likely had expanded the inside of the box with a charm. Ordinarily Harry would have ignored anything Pansy would have offered him, but his curiosity took the better of him. He wanted to know what further misery this bane of his existence was suffering now. Taking his Firebolt, he stepped over the mess Hannah caused him to make, went over to the box and stooped low, then followed her in.  
Sure enough the inside was bigger, but it was still a box. For a bed was a pile of discarded newspapers and magazines piled on top of the other. Her school trunk was inside but it appeared to be next to empty. She was sitting on another stack of papers and was lightly munching on what looked some sort of cart food sold on the alleyway. She still wouldn’t look him in the eye but told him he was welcome to sit down on her ‘bed’.  
“Why did you invite me here?” Harry finally asked, after he took in the dreadful look of the place.  
“I wanted to tell you I was an idiot, and I’m sorry.” She spoke sincerely but still wouldn’t look him in the eye. Her shame was too much to bare. “I treated you badly and it’s only since I’ve landed in this situation that I realized it. I swore if I ever saw you again that I should apologize and… well I know it doesn’t mean anything to you, but it does to me.”  
Harry immediately felt disgusted at himself for being happy at her sorry circumstances. Even so, the back of his mind still warned him that she was still a Slytherin. He wanted to believe her, but it was instilled in him to question anything someone like her said.  
“You told everyone in school to turn me over to Lord Voldemort when he was demanding them to send me out during the battle.” Harry reminded her.  
He saw her wince at Voldemort’s name, but Hannah had done the same thing. It seemed that this would continue to be a normal practice until people realized that there was nothing more to fear. Voldemort had died once before afterall.  
Pansy shook off her fear and pressed on. “I can explain everything, even if it does sound stupid to you.”  
Harry gave her a nod.  
“For all the teasing I did… I think it’s pretty obvious where that came from.” Pansy glanced his in his direction quickly then turned away. “I was in love with Draco. He hated you, so I did as well in order to please him. He never really liked me as much as I liked him, though. No matter what I did, he just used me like everyone else he hung out with. The things he made Crabbe and Goyle do…. Anyway, I did some childish things back then for the approval of some boy, and in the end he didn’t really care about any of it. It was unfair to you, and your friends. I was such a--”  
“What does that have to do with Voldemort?” Harry interrupted her self-hatred session.  
Pansy winced again, “Could you not say that name?”  
“I will if you get to a point.”  
Pansy sighed heavily. “Where to start? My parents are Pure-Blood, but were never Death-Eaters. They were supporters and collaborators, yes, but never devoted themselves 100% to the Dark Lord’s cause. When my parents refused to join the Battle at Hogwarts, they were… killed.” She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts. “I didn’t know that at the time… had I of known…. but that doesn’t make any difference. Back then, when the Dark Lord sent his message for the school to surrender you, what I said then was spoken out of fear. I didn’t want to die. It seemed stupid for everyone in the school to get mixed up in whatever you and the Dark Lord were involved in. So I just… just spoke without thinking, without knowing the whole story.”  
Harry could understand that reason. Knowing that her parents were killed did change things. Despite himself, he was wanting to forgive her. Swallowing, he pushed those unwanted thoughts out of his mind. He didn’t want to feel sorry for her.  
“How did you end up homeless?”  
“I guess it’s my punishment for turning on you like I did.” Pansy stared at her feet. “My parents died, and all their wealth was stolen by the Death-Eaters who committed the crime. I have nothing but what I took away with me from Hogwarts. I tried talking to the Ministry of Magic about what happened, but since I’m considered a collaborator, my case is a low priority. So I’ve been living here all this time, selling what I can for stupid scraps of food like this.”  
His stoney approach wasn’t working. Unfortunately Harry’s heart reached out to her. He had hated her existence just 20 minutes prior, but he couldn’t help himself. Seeing someone on the other side of things was hard to bare.  
“Why did you swear to yourself that you'd apologize to me?” Harry asked. “I know that you treated me bad and you were ready to turn me in, but it’s not like our lives crossed each other that much. It wasn’t as if you were openly trying to do me harm. You just had bad friends and were afraid of your life.”  
Pansy glanced at him angrily. “Potter, you’re such an idiot. I didn’t have to act the way I did, now did I? I could have stopped acting like a brat at any time and… and… behaved the way I was raised. Doing what I did was spitting in the faces of all they taught me! But I wanted to be cool! How lame is that? Since Draco was obsessed with hating you, I degraded myself by following his example. I never would have behaved that way to anyone else. I was awful! I don’t know how much my little abuse effected your school life, but I’m sure it didn’t help. And me trying to turn you in is just the icing to the cake. I feel awful for what I did and I wanted to apologize, maybe make it up to you… somehow. So that’s why I’m apologizing.”  
“Oh.” Harry felt almost blindsided with that rant. “I’m sorry.”  
Pansy groaned. “You’re the one saying sorry? You’re not supposed to side with me! You’re supposed to be angry with me, and laugh in my face, then tell me I deserved what I got.”  
“I don’t think that.” Harry would have stood up, but the box was too low. So he stood up on his knees and somewhat walked towards her. “Look, everyone does stupid things, horrible things. A lot of people don’t own up to it though. That’s not what I’m hearing from you. You understand what you’ve done is wrong, learned from it, and now you’re trying to do your best to not be like that again. That makes you a better person. So how can I be mad at someone who’s trying to change?”  
Pansy looked amazed at that reaction, shaking her head. “Draco was so wrong about you.”  
Harry couldn’t stand seeing her like this anymore. “Come on, get your stuff.”  
“What?”  
“Grab your things, you’re coming with me.”  
Pansy resisted again. “What? Where are you going to take me?”  
“My place. I live in a decent sized home that has a good number of rooms. You can stay with me until you figure out what to do.” Harry started placing things he thought that might be important into her school trunk.  
She looked bewildered. “Why would you do that?”  
Harry sighed. “I forgave you, so forgive yourself. You can start by letting me help you.”  
Pansy stared at him blankly for a moment, then slowly helped him finish placing the few items left into her trunk. It didn’t take long. They were soon crawling out of the box opening with the trunk and Firebolt in their hands. But as they reached the entrance to Diagon Alley, Harry stopped. Once again he was faced with his fame. Pansy, who hadn’t spoke since they had packed, stared at him wondering why he stopped.  
“Let’s Apparate into the Leaky Cauldron, I have some stuff I have to collect first.” Harry told her.  
“Are you too lazy to walk or something?”  
“I just saved the Wizardry world from Hitler.” Harry reminded her. “I’d like to get home sometime tonight.”  
“Oh.”  
It wasn’t long after that that the two of them arrived back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. After they had placed Harry’s school supplies in his room, Harry showed Pansy to her new room. Once she was all settled, he gave her a tour of the Sirius’ old house. She kept silent most of the time, still seemingly embarrassed that she was placed in this situation.  
“Master has a house guest?” An old house elf emerged from somewhere.  
“Hello Kreacher, this is Pansy Parkinson. She’ll be staying with us for a while.”  
“You have a house elf?” Pansy asked in disbelief. “I thought your friend Granger hated people who owned them.”  
“She does. But Kreacher is a special case. He’s too attached to the house and it would be worse for him if I set him free. So I just… ask him to do things instead of order him. He doesn’t really like it that much, but puts up with it.”  
“Master has no backbone, Miss Parkinson.”  
Pansy snickered. “He’s Half-Blood, so you have to go easy on him.” She told the elf.  
“Ah, Misses be Pure-blood?”  
Harry sighed. “None of that stuff matters Kreacher.”  
“Oh course Master, none of it matters… even though it does. Master doesn’t know what’s good for him.”  
“Does he know he’s saying that out loud?” Pansy pointed at him.  
“Sometimes I can’t tell.” Harry eyed him. “He’s harmless anyway.”  
He showed Pansy to the bathroom. “Anyway, I’m sure you’d like to take a shower. I don’t have any clothes for you yet so… I guess you’ll have to make due with mine, if that’s okay.”  
Pansy wrinkled her nose. “No offense, but your clothes are like 3 of 4 sizes to big for you, and sure as hell wouldn’t fit me at all. Aren’t you rich? I mean you own this house, have a house elf, and can afford a Firebolt. Why don’t you have clothes that fit you?”  
Harry could see she was starting to return to part of her old self. He wasn’t sure of this was a good thing or not. “I haven’t gotten around to it. I’ve been sort of busy lately, if you haven’t noticed. How about this, I’ll buy some new stuff when we go out and get you some clothes of your own.”  
She immediately went shy again. “I don’t have any money.”  
“I’ll lend you some. As you said, I have plenty.”  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“You can’t wear that anymore,” Harry pointed at her barely recognizable Slytherin uniform. “and as tempting as it seems, I’m not about to let you run around naked.”  
She looked embarrassed. “I’m going to pay you back one day.”  
Harry gave her a nod and led her back to his room. After she picked clothes that were the smallest he owned, and outfits that didn’t look too “Dudley-ish”, she retreated to the upstairs bathroom. Harry told Kreacher to repair and wash her uniform as best he could, and if it was unsalvageable to just throw it out. In the meantime, Harry decided to practice his muggle cooking skills and made a nice dinner for them to eat when she was finished cleaning. He cooked a nice a baked chicken with roasted potatoes and carrots - nothing too elaborate. By the time the chicken was ready he heard Pansy walking down the stairs.  
“Sit down, Dinner is ready.”  
“Dinner?” He heard Pansy ask meekly.  
He plated the food and joined her at the table. When he sat down, he finally had a chance to get a good look at her now that she was clean. She had trimmed her hair so it was back to her stylish short haircut. Harry couldn’t help but think it looked strange that his pajamas were on a girl he hated through out school but now looked adorably cute on her. They were too big and were barely hanging on her, but seeing her exposed shoulder was kind of sexy.  
“You made this?” Pansy interrupted his teenaged thoughts, referring to the chicken.  
Harry nodded. “My muggle relatives made me cook every now and then. I still haven’t learned to cook with magic, so I had to do it the old fashion way.”  
Pansy was impressed as they ate their meal. It wasn’t long before they had finished and she announced she was ready to sleep in a real bed. He watched her leave, holding up her trousers as she went, then decided after he cleaned the dishes he would go to sleep as well. It had been a weird day. With all the shopping happenings and the situation with Pansy, he had almost forgotten about what happened with Hannah Abbott. His mind wandered to the memory of that moment, and he smiled fondly at it. Still, he decided that it was best not to dwell. He still didn’t know where he stood with Ginny, and he was sure that Hannah’s ‘thank you’ was a one-time only offer.  
He finished the dishes, then climbed up the stairs and headed for his bedroom. Before he reached his room, he checked in on Pansy. Her door was open, but the lights were out inside. He peeked in and saw that she was in a ball on the corner of the bed. Shutting her door properly, he went into his own room and changed out of his clothes and finally slipped into bed. The moment his head touched his pillow he passed out on the spot.  
“Potter! Are you awake?”  
Dimly Harry sat up, his eyes blurred from the sleep and the lack of glasses. In the dark he could make out the silhouette of someone at the door, though his sleep deprived mind forgot he had a house guest. “Huh?”  
“I can’t sleep in there.” She spoke and again and walked further in the room, closing the door behind her. “I don’t want to be alone…”  
Harry scratched the back of his head. He remembered it was Pansy. She probably was insecure from having been sleeping in a box in an alley for weeks. He started to get out of bed. “Here, sleep in my bed. There is a couch in here I can take.” But he stopped. He had forgotten that he was only wearing his pants. “Err… I need my trousers first.”  
He couldn’t tell what expression Pansy was making but her voice sounded slightly amused. “Don’t worry, I had to take mine off to, they were too loose and kept wrapping around me.”  
Harry wasn’t quite sure she got the point. He didn’t want her to see him in his underwear. “Do you see them anywhere?”  
“What makes you think I can if you can’t. This is your house and you should know what you did with your trousers. Anyway, I should take the couch. I’m the guest and I’m intruding in on your room.”  
She started over to the couch but she was close enough for Harry to reach out and grab her hand to stop her. “No… no, you’re a girl, you should have the bed. Let me take the couch.”  
“You can’t find your trousers, so it’s better for me to take it anyway.” She pointed out and pulled her hand free.  
“No, it’s not right for you to sleep on the couch while I sleep on a bed.” Harry reached out again and pulled her back.  
She pulled her hand back again, but this time he had a firmer grip on her that she pulled him out of bed. “Let go!”  
“Take the bed. Who cares about the trousers now… I’m out and you’ve seen me.”  
“I should take the couch.” Pansy pushed him so that he fell over onto the bed.  
She made a dash for the couch, but he went after her, picked her up by her waist and plopped her on the bed. Before he could turn around again she jumped on his back and dragged him back. On top of the bed, the two ended up wrestling each other, both trying to pin the other down. At first it was frustrating to Harry, but after a while he found himself laughing. He wasn’t the only one, she was giggling as she struggled with him, both fighting and clawing to get the better position.  
Finally she rolled on top of him and pinned his arms down with her hands and used her legs to stop his feet from squirming. Her face hovered above his, with a giant grin on her face. Her pajama top was still hanging low as always, but because she was leaning over him, it was a perfect tunnel for viewing the inside. Had it not been dark and Harry had his glasses on, he probably would of had a picture perfect view.  
“I win. You lose.” She taunted.  
“I let you win.” Harry lied playfully, but even he could see her stick out her tongue at him.  
“If that’s the case, then break free.”  
Twisting his arm, he manage to free one hand. She struggled to recapture it, and while her attention was there, he moved his legs, so that she flopped back first on the bed. He pounced on her again, and the wrestling match began once more. Again both of them laughed from the silly fight as they writhed around. At one point he stood up, raised her in the air, and nearly pinned her hands behind her back but she managed to slip away from that too. She spun around did something Harry didn’t expect. She went for his boxers, pulling them down.  
Harry forgot what he was doing and made a futile attempt to raise them again, but she tackled him back on the bed. This wrestling match was no contest as his legs were wrapped up from his downed shorts. A wild thought occurred to him and he realized he could play dirty as well. Without thinking, he pulled the bottom of Pansy's top over her head so that she was blinded by her shirt. Now both of them, intermingled together, struggled to fix their clothing malfunctions. Harry couldn't quite reach his boxers, as Pansy was laying on his legs, struggling to free her head from the shirt.  
With a grunt, suddenly Pansy’s shirt flew in his face. In his struggle to push away the fabric, she was on top of him again, re-pinning him in the domineering position she had him in before. He blinked shocked at her grinning face, now realizing she was only wearing her panties and his shorts were wrapped around his feet like a rope.  
“I win again.” She breathed heavily.


	3. Pansy Parkinson 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem  
by C.M. Lacey

Chapter Three: Pansy Parkinson 2.

Even with his blurry eyes he could see her form in the soft light of the room. She seemed oblivious to it. He averted his gaze and tried to squirm out of her grip. Their little wrestling game was over. He didn’t want something to “arise” while in this position. If that happened, he didn’t know what Pansy would think of him. However, the more he struggled, the more she had to put her whole body weight into holding him down. Harry’s problem just kept building. He stupidly didn’t think about her naked flesh pressing against his while he attempted freedom and now her bare chest started to squeeze onto his. Despite his best efforts, he could feel his blood start to trickle south.  
“Parkinson let go!” Harry was starting to panic. Her body just felt too erotic against his. No matter what his brain was thinking, he couldn’t fight biology.  
“No way. I got you now! You can’t move.” Pansy breathed in. “This time you’re not going to--”  
She stopped in mid-sentence. Harry felt mortified as his arousal was poking somewhere around Pansy’s upper thigh. There was no fighting it now. She could feel it. Her head tilted downward and tried to peer in-between the gap she created of her's and Harry’s body. It felt even worse now that Harry could actually see his own erect member when Pansy moved her body upward. For a moment, her body language was expressionless. At first she was just curious on what was poking her. Then the realization on what was happening came to her.  
“Yuck!” Pansy shrieked.   
Instinctively she jumped off him, landing on his legs. In this new position he was fully in view and she could see him up close and personal. Harry threw his hands downward in an attempt to cover himself, but the damage was done. Her eyes stared at his hands failing to hide his jutting growth, her pale skin looking even paler. Why was it that her gaze on him made it seem to harden even more?  
“What the bloody hell, Potter?” Pansy finally got out.  
Harry felt shame, but wasn’t about to take all the blame for this. He sat up, still attempting to cover himself. “You’re the one who stripped me, then took off your top and rubbed your chest all over me. I can’t help that my body reacted to that.”  
As he said that, it only dawned on her that she too was semi-naked. Casually she reached up and covered her chest, which didn’t do any good. She still was sitting on his legs, only wearing those old panties of hers.  
“Erm… I suppose you’re right.” She stated in a surprising sense of understanding. “I guess we did get carried away.”  
“We?” Harry wished she’d get off his legs so he could pull his pants up.  
“Yes we. Or did you forget that you took off my top. SO it’s not really just my fault that your Cleansweep became a Firebolt.”  
“I didn’t take off your top!” Harry argued back. “I only put it over your head.”  
“It was half way off and I couldn’t get it back on. So it counts as you taking it off.” Pansy placed her hands on her hips, then remembered her bare chest, then recovered her breasts again.   
Harry tried to stay focused on her face instead of the near naked body on top of him. Even though they were arguing, his body still was finding her very attractive. His penis visibly twitched.   
“I don’t think that should count.” He tried to counter again, as Pansy’s eyes went down to his member again. “You pulled down my boxers before I did that, and what I did was only in retaliation!”  
“Sorry for not foreseeing that you’d pop a boner on me while we were playing around.” Pansy came back sarcastically. “Clearly I’m in the wrong.”  
“You’re acting like I planned on getting hard!” Harry couldn’t believe this. She was making it out like he was some sex crazed pervert. “What am I supposed to do when a pretty girl gets naked on top of me?”  
What she did next he didn’t expect. She pushed his shoulders back on the bed and pinned him down once again, all modesty gone. His hands were over his erection, so her waist pressed his arms down so he couldn't move. She leaned down over him, with her hands on either side of his head, and drew her face closer to his. “Stop making yourself sound like a saint, Potter. That’s the one thing Draco had right about you.”  
“I’m not!” Harry was all the more conscious of her bare flesh over his again.   
His penis now was so hard it was starting to hurt. He tried to adjust his hands from their pinned position underneath Pansy. Suddenly her eyes widened with the movement of his hand. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he thought he tickled her, even though the back of his hand only felt the fabric of her panties. Then it occurred to him that he hadn’t tickled her, that he actually must have brushed against something sensitive. He tried to move his hands away, so he wouldn’t make the same mistake again, but since there was little room to move from the pinned position, he felt her panties again on the top of his hand.   
Pansy inhaled sharply. “Stop it!”  
Sorry!”  
“You’re touching me when you do that.”  
“I wasn’t trying to! I’m pinned down, remember? I was trying to adjust myself so I wouldn’t… wouldn’t poke you.”  
Sighing loudly, Pansy tried to move her hips away from where his hands were pinned without freeing him, but there wasn’t anywhere else to go. Her resulting movement meant that she was rubbing herself on the back of his hand unintentionally. How was it that she was so soft down there? From his unintentional touch, her face went flush.   
“This is no good.” She sat up and covered herself up again. “I’m going to the couch.”  
Frustrated, Harry sat up as well. “You’re back to that again? You’re the guest, take my bed.”  
“I’ve beat you fair and square all those times we wrestled, so I won the couch.” Pansy pointed out.   
“I broke free all those times, so it doesn’t count.”  
“One of those times you broke away using your hard-on, so that should be cheating.”  
Seeing no sense in hiding his erection anymore since she already had seen it in all it’s glory, he pushed her back down on the bed. Then he tried to make a run for the couch, but first he had to pull his boxers up so he could move his legs.   
“No you don’t!” Pansy shouted.  
Leaping onto him, she grabbed at his pants, and yanked with all her might. Within moments, she managed to fight them off his legs. Triumphant, she threw them across the room as if she were making a statement. Now he was completely naked. Harry knew he should have been embarrassed at this, but instead he just got more frustrated.   
“Oh, that’s it!” He grumbled angrily and picked her up.  
“Oi, what are you doing Potter?” Pansy protested, as she was raised into the air.  
Harry threw Pansy back on the bed, stomach first. Before she could scramble away, he sat on her lower back, facing her legs. In the heat of the moment, he reached for her panties, planning on retaliation. Her legs started kicking and squirming about, while her hands weakly tried to claw at anything she could touch. Thankfully she was unable to grab anything due to her position. Impulsively Harry pulled her panties down, even though he had a time of it with him sitting on her and her legs kicking wildly. Once he finally got them completely off, he threw them in the same direction she had tossed his own underwear.  
“You ass!” She shouted.  
“No, your ass!” And he gave her a small smack on her bare butt.  
“Oh you’re dead!” Pansy squirmed, but still could do nothing where she was.  
“Looks like I get the couch, since you can’t move.” Harry announced. “Do you give?”  
She squirmed some more but it was useless. She only could move her legs and arms freely, but because she was face down they weren’t in a position to do anything to him. Even if it was hopeless, she tried nevertheless to claw at him for a few minutes. Finally she gave up, and laid still for a while collecting her breath. Harry waited for her to actually say she gave up before he’d move, all the while wishing his body would stop thinking this type of thing was sexual. That was a tall order as now his eyes had nothing to look at but her bare back and butt.  
“Get off of me.” She demanded after some effort.  
“Do you give up?”  
“Yes! Get up, my back is gonna hurt if you sit on it forever.”  
Harry felt uneasy giving up his dominant position, but she did concede defeat, so he crawled off her and took a seat on the side of the bed, his back facing her so she could cover up in the blankets. Instead he felt her arms wrap around his chest, her chest pressed against his back, pulling him back down on the bed again.   
Cheater!   
Once again they were rolling over on each other, grasping at any flying arm or leg they could. However Pansy was exhausted from her struggle before, and despite getting the upper hand, Harry still managed to pin her down on the bed again. This time, she was on her back as he climbed on top of her. Still defiant until the end, she squirmed as he held her down.   
“You said you gave up.” He breathed heavily.  
“I did, but did you really think it was okay to take off my panties? That was payback!”  
“You took off mine, so we’re even.”  
“It’s different if you take off a girl’s undies than it is for a girl to take off a boys.”  
“No it’s not.”   
“You’re stupid if you think there’s no difference Potter!” Pansy squirmed again.  
“Stay still!” Harry struggled to keep her writhing body still. “You said you gave up!”   
She struggled all the more, so he leaned his body down on her to make her stop moving. Then it happened. Pansy’s eyes widened again, and almost at the same instant Harry’s did as well. He could feel the top of his penis brushed against something soft, fleshy, and slightly damp. He looked down and saw that his erection was resting magnificently on top of her vagina  
Suddenly it seemed a good idea to stop this game. Things were getting accidentally heated. He didn’t want something to happen unintentionally on the account of their rough-housing, only to have her blame him of taking advantage of her in the process.  
Pansy didn’t see it the same way as Harry. Perhaps he should had spoken his thought before he let her go, because instead of ending their naked wrestling match, the girl pounced on him again. This time around she had the advantage and again pinned him on the bed much like before. She was careful to keep her hips raised above his waist area, even though occasionally from her movements he brushed against her.  
“So I win this time.” She told him.  
“Fine you win, get off before something bad happens.”  
“You’re just a bad loser!” Pansy stuck her tongue out at him. “I’ve pinned you more times than you me, so I think I’m the ultimate winner.”  
“You’re the winner, alright…” Harry struggled to free himself.  
“Oh, you're not getting away!” Pansy gritted her teeth and once again leaned her body lower to keep him still.   
Thankfully, when she did this she raised her body higher so that his penis was behind her butt instead of underneath her. Harry wasn’t sure what he’d do if her body rubbed him while he was like this. Still he wanted to tip her over so he could make a dash to the couch were she couldn’t put him in another pinning hold. He started wringing his arms underneath her hands, trying to loosen them.  
“You don’t think that will work again, do you?” Pansy smirked, leaned back, then pushed down harder with her hands by pulling her body backwards for more support.   
Her mistake.  
Almost as if it were perfectly timed and aimed, her backwards moving body engulfed his erection which still hovered perfectly behind her. All at once, she jammed his penis into her, slamming down all the way down to his base. Both Pansy and Harry inhaled sharply as the sudden warm and pleasure of the insertion fireworked through out their bodies. They stared at each other in disbelieve for a second. It took a moment for them to realize what just happened. All at once, Pansy started, looking panicked.  
“Get out!” She told him, which was just abut the stupidest thing she could say as she was the one in a sitting position on top of him.  
Regardless, Harry grabbed her hips and attempted to push her up. At the same time she moved a different direction, her mind on the same task, but going about it differently. The result was that she slid right back down on him. Even though it was an unwanted move, both stopped moving a second to feel the second sensation of the act. Never before had he felt such pleasure. Harry felt himself grow bigger inside of her after the second jolt. Apparently she felt it too.  
Holding up her hands, Pansy tried to calm down. “Don’t move, let me do it.”   
“What do you mean ‘let me do it’?”  
“I’m going to get it out.” Pansy looked embarrassed. “Don’t be a pervert.”  
“I’m not!” Harry shouted back. “I wasn't the one who stuck it inside in the first place, you did!”  
“And who's the one that got harder than a broomstick?”   
“It wouldn’t have gone in if you weren’t so wet down there, so I’m not the only one at fault here.”  
“Shut up!” Pansy pointed down at him, but she couldn't deny facts. “If you hadn’t taken off my panties this would have never happen!”  
Harry had enough of this. She always would blame him, no matter what. It was best to just end the argument now before he ended up stuck inside her for the rest of the night. “Fine, whatever, just get off of me.”  
He tried to push her off and she gritted her teeth and struggled against him, even though she was going for the same goal. The result of the awkward pushing and pulling was the unintentional in and out movement downstairs. Despite everything, it felt extremely good. So good, in fact that he didn’t want her to leave. It seemed she felt the same. At some point they had stopped fighting each other and Pansy was sliding herself up and down on him on her own will.  
The fight was over, apparently. Not that Harry was keen to resume it. All he wanted now was to feel good. He didn’t remember grabbing her hips, but he was holding them now, guiding her as she moved up and down. He thrusted his hips upward at the same time, his body going on auto-pilot. Her heavy breathing, grunts, and groans from before became more softer, and taking more of a moan aspect to them. So they were having sex. How did it turn out like this?  
“Potter, give me your hands.” She breathed in, grabbing his arms and pulling them up to her small chest.  
Harry had felt Ginny’s breast a few times in the past, but this was different. In those times there always was a shirt or a bra covering her. So not only was Pansy taking away his virginity, her petite breasts were the first he ever touched bare. Even as small as they were, they felt amazing within his hands. Her erect nipples rubbed hard in his palms. With the arrival of his hands on her chest, Pansy’s mouth opened and she made his fingers squeeze her.  
“Touch me, you idiot!” She moaned, then dropped her hands onto his chest and used it as a platform to push herself up.  
Harry swallowed and lightly squeezed her, as she had made him do before, then fingered her raised nipples. She breathed in with delight as they stiffen even more to his touch. Pansy let out another animalistic groan so startling that at first Harry wondered if he did was squeezing her to hard. However his worries were dashed away as with the groan came a more furious take to her bouncing. Her fingernails dug into his chest and scratched him hard.  
“Ouch!” Harry complained.   
“Squeeze me harder!” Pansy ordered when she noticed he stopped.  
Harry gave her an angry look, reached behind to her back and pushed her forward so that she was laying on top of him. Then instinctively, he thrust his hips up and down. Pansy seemed to like his initiative and gave into their new position. He lowered his hands down, and squeezed her butt and thrusted harder. Pansy squealed with pleasure, and her hands grabbed his hair and tugged the more he moved.   
Harry wasn’t sure he liked being beat up, but he felt so good in other areas that it was easy to ignore. He found the harder he pounded into Pansy the more she liked it; and the softer he went, the more demanding she got. She also moaned and groaned extremely loud, and often liked swearing whenever he did something particularly pleasing.  
“Oh!” Pansy inhaled in, and bit her bottom lip. “Keep going! Like this!” She ordered him.  
Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing different, but tried to keep up the speed and intensity that he had been going when she told him that. Her sweaty hands grabbed the side of his face and squeezed. It hurt. He would have cried out, but he doubt she would have heard him from all the noise she was making.  
“Yes, keep doing that!” She screamed him. “Keep fucking my pussy!” She groaned in an animal like guttural way.  
Harry then felt the small girl stiffen on top of him, then crumble like a limp noodle. She was moaning in an almost tearful sounding way now, as her whole body seemed to be trembling, especially her legs. He wasn’t sure if he should stop or not, so to be on the safe side he slowed his pace.   
“Oh no! Another one!” Pansy’s back arched up and she moaned that same moan she did previously. Her body must have been so numb that she didn’t even realize there was slight drool coming out of her mouth. When she crumbled over him again, her body was shaking like mad. She gave a weak whine.   
“Parkinson?” Harry slowed down even more.  
“S-Stop...” Pansy got out wearily. “...I need a break.”  
Her voice was shaky so Harry stopped moving. She rolled off top of him, breathing as if she had been holding her breath underwater for a long time. When her flesh peeled off his, the sweat from both their bodies hit the cool air and gave him a trimmer. He looked down at his own member, still as large as ever and wanting it’s release. It seemed Pansy had gotten her's. He turned to Pansy and saw her chest rising and falling pretty dramatically. His eyes focused on her breast, his penis twitching excitedly from the sight of it.   
“You made me cum twice.” Pansy told him weakly. “It was really intense, I never felt like that before. It felt really good. I'm surprised a loser like you could do that.”  
Harry was happy he made her feel good, but he still wanted his. He could feel it building up and he wanted to release more than ever. Unfortunately she obviously wasn’t going to do anything about it. She seemed exhausted the way she was laying there. He couldn’t take it anymore. Shamefully he started stroking himself, looking at her glistening body for inspiration.  
Pansy looked at him wearily. “Idiot.”  
“Sorry, I just can’t stand it…” Harry said.  
Ignoring him, she climbed over his lap and opened her mouth. Her lips surround his member, and as her head dipped down. He felt her tongue playfully slurp on the bottom of his penis. She started sucking slightly, letting the air pressure play some delightful pleasure. Then she started bobbing her head up and down, taking him in and out much like she did with her lower body. He was nearly at the breaking point before, but her soft stroking motion was almost too much. He tighten his grip on the covers and thrust his hips forward. He knew he was going to release. Pansy seemed to know it as well, and braced herself, not removing him from her mouth. Moments later he came, and to Pansy’s credit she didn’t gag or complain.


	4. Parvati Patil

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 4:Parvati Patil.

 

The night had been very eventful after that.Once they both had regained their strength Pansy attacked him again, and they ended up having sex two more times.Once morning came, both of them had little to no sleep.They laid exhausted intertwined with one another having fallen asleep where they last were.When they woke up, they eventually straightened up into a normal sleeping positions, but still didn’t move.

“Let’s shop tomorrow.”Pansy blinked heavy eyed. 

Harry could see the appeal to the plan, but it probably was around noon time already, and he didn’t know when or if they’d ever get the energy to go out for clothes shopping.Aside from that, while he could use some new clothes,Pansy desperately needed them.She had nothing but the old underwear that had been flung to the other side of the room, and her tattered Slytherin robes.He couldn’t allow her to run around clothless much longer.

Groaning, Harry sat up.“C’mon.Do you want to be stuck in my cousin’s old t-shirts forever?”

He tugged on Pansy’s arm, and pulled her into a seated position as well.She gave a moan, and pushed the hair from her face.She made no attempt to hide her nudity after the night they just had, and in the light of the day he could finally see just how pale and skinny she really was.

“Fine.I’m up.” Pansy yawned, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

“We probably should take a bath before we go.”Harry told her, all to aware of the sweaty sex filled night they had just survived.His back probably looked like a tiger had used it for a scratching post and he had bruises everywhere from both the rough-housing and the “foreplay”. 

“Come on.”Pansy stood up dully.She didn’t even attempt to look for clothes; she just walked out the bedroom door. 

Now that she was standing, he got a better look at her body.While she was thinner than what he remembered her from school,he also thought she didn’t look as much of a stick as he had initially thought.She had a form to her, but still was slightly malnourished.Aside from that, she could be considered cute…. pretty even.Remarkably, after the previous night’s romping she had less battle scars that he did.That probably was a testament to him not clawing at her every few minutes. 

Watching her leave the room, Harry murmured “I guess that means she’s going first.”to himself. 

A second after he said that she popped her head back into the room and narrowed her eyes at him.“You coming?”

“What?Together?”Harry asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes.“We just finished a night where you stuck your dick inside my ass… I think it’s okay to take a bath together.”

Harry felt a slight embarrassment at the statement then realized she was right.He found his towel, then followed her into the bathroom.As he entered, he saw she was already at work filling in the bathtub with warm water and plenty of bubbles.Harry was unsure where she got the bubble-bath soap from, but remembered the bath he took in the prefect's bathroom in Hogwarts, and welcomed it.She slipped into the water first then sat to the back waiting for him to get in.

He joined her, feeling slightly strange at the intimate nature of all this.Yes they had sex the night before, but it wasn’t romantic at all.In fact it felt more like they were just getting their frustrations out, or else having fun.Now that he was sitting in the tub with Pansy, facing those blue eyes in proper lighting, this seemed a bit more personal than anything they had done the night before. She had a small pinkness to her cheeks, which made him wonder what she thought about all this.Was last night something more for Pansy than it was for Harry?Swallowing, he felt his body temperature drop ever so slightly.

“What’s up?”Pansy asked when she noticed his shyness.

“It’s nothing.”

“Just tell me, Potter.”Pansy gave him an annoyed looked. 

“Uh… I was wondering if we’re a couple now?”

Pansy’s eyes went wide and she coughed a nervous laugh.“What?”

Seeing her shock took some of the pressure off.Still Harry wanted to make sure.“Last night we--”

“I know what we did last night.”Pansy interrupted him.

“--well we were together all night, weren't we?”Harry went on.“Now we’re in the tub, plus we’re going to be living to together for some time.”

“All good points.”Pansy nodded, her cheeks pinking even more.“Let me ask you this:Do you even like me?”

“Err…I guess so.I mean we sort of went at it like animals last night.”

“Not like that, Potter.That was just sex.I want to know if you like me as girl.You know, like a girlfriend?You dated Chang and Weasley before, so you know what it’s like when you have a feelings for someone, don’t you?That’s what I’m talking about.Can you even say that you find me attractive?”

“You’re pretty.”Harry pointed out.

“Thanks.”Pansy sighed, brushing the noncommittal compliment out of the way.“I mean attractive as a girlfriend.Could you really see yourself falling in love with me?”

Harry knew the answer to that but didn’t want to tell her.It sounded extremely rude to tell the girl he slept not only hours before that he didn’t like her in that way.His hesitation answered the question for him though.To his surprise, Pansy looked relieved. 

“And there you have it.I don’t like you and you certainly don’t feel anything for me as well.So if we don’t like each other, then we’re not a couple.”Pansy spelled it out.

“Even still… last night.”

“Honestly… you’re too sweet for your own good.”Pansy gave him a face a person makes when they are talking to a cute child who’s not getting it.“Think of it as friends with benefits.We did things because it felt good, but our relationship is the same as it was yesterday.I’d prefer it that way, quite honestly.”

Harry thought it sounded reasonable but he still didn’t like the way that sounded.“Okay, but I want you to know that I’m not using you.”

Pansy laughed.“Yeah, don’t I know it.It took me forever to get you to make a move!”

“What!?”Harry exclaimed.So that was the reason why she kept wrestling him?

“If it makes you feel better, last night I was using you Potter.”She gave a pause then looked slightly embarrassed.“I just… I wanted to feel good is all.”

“I see.”

“Look, I know it’s not noble or whatever, but that’s how it is.It’s just sex.Last night might have been was a one-time only deal, but I was hoping you’d just go along with it.I mean, I’m letting you have your way with me, after all.Maybe that’s expecting too much.I know how goody-goody you are.”

Somehow that seemed like an insult.He felt rebellious now.“I get it.Well,I guess I’m fine with it then.”

“Are you really?”Pansy pressed.“You don’t really seem like it.”

“I’ll show you how fine with it now, if you want.”He said with a slight bite to it.

Sliding closer to him, Pansy stuck her tongue out at him.“Okay then.This time you use me.”

And so he did.Even if it was fueled by her egging him on, it still felt satisfying.After the events of the previous night, he knew how she liked it, so there was no foreplay and feeling each other out.He just took her.Once they were finished, they cleaned up, got out of the bath, dried off, got dressed.It was like nothing had happened at all.Pansy was back to her normal self.It was a strange sensation, but Harry could almost find himself getting used to this kind of thing.

During brunch, Pansy casually recommended a clothing shop she knew that wasn’t in a populated wizard area but sold really nice things.All talk of relationships and sex was over.She was a girl again.After some discussion, they came up with a plan.He gathered up the gold he needed and his wand while Pansy found some more of Dudley’s old clothes in Harry’s drawers to wear.On seeing that, Harry snickered.The idea of Dudley seeing a girl in his clothes seemed hilarious.The tubby bastard might pass out from the sight of it.

“Are you ready?”Pansy asked, ignoring the laughs.“I’ll apparate us there if you’re cool with that.”

“Okay.Just make sure I don’t end up with a missing leg.”Harry went over to her and took her hand. 

“Right.”Pansy closed her eyes and concentrated. 

With a slight ‘pop’ the two were gone.Harry felt that familiar tug to his mid-section feeling one felt when they traveled in this way.When they appeared, both took a good moment to press their hands on their knees and collect themselves.Once that drama was over, Harry was able to get a feel to where Pansy had taken them.

They looked to be on a normal Muggle street, though they appeared in an alley.Pansy re-took his hand, walked out of their hiding spot, and started down the pavement in front of several shops.She took a b-line to a particular one, which had an unassuming front.Harry was used to this sort of thing, as most Wizard buildings often disguised themselves as boring shops that ordinary people would just pass by.Due to charms, simple locations, and the appearance of the place most Muggles would have never had seen the building. 

Once they opened the door, it was a different story.While there appeared to be a decently sized clothing shop, complete with both Wizard robes and Muggle apparel, it was apparent on first glance that this place was magical.Mannequins moved in their spot to show the shopper how the clothes looked like in different poses, while mirrors often spoke to the passerby, giving unwanted advice.All the pictures and advertisements on the walls moved, trying to sell this and that, while the whole store carried the scent of incense in the air.

“Oi, Potter.”Pansy tugged his hand when it seemed that he got lost in the sight if it all.“I’ll look for you when I find everything I need.”

“You don’t want me to stick around?”

Pansy shook her head.“I’m not clueless like some girls are; I know how boys are.You don’t want to watch me browse and try on clothes.That’s cool.You're not my boyfriend, and I'm not about to inflict that on you. I’ll just come back once I pick something out and you can sort out whether you want to buy me it or not.”

“I told you I would.”

“You don’t have too.”Pansy started up again, but gave up when she saw his resolved face.“Right… just remember that I said I’d pay you back one day.I mean it.”

“I know, I know.Just makes sure you don’t skimp out.Get several outfits…underwear… you know, anything you need.”

She looked shy again, but nodded her head.Then she raised herself on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.Didn't she just get through saying he wasn't her boyfriend?Before he could commented on her acting too nice to him, she scampered off into the forests of women’s apparel.Harry watched her go, wondering once again about where his relationship with her was going.She seemed a bit too girly in that moment.

“Right… I came here to shop as well.”Harry shook his head, not wanting to think about Pansy anymore.

He remembered the whole point of coming to the store to begin with was that he was supposed to be shopping as well.Like Pansy, he didn’t want to be wearing Dudley’s old things for much longer.Now that he was free of the Dursleys it was time for some proper clothes.The only problem was that this was really the first time he had ever gone shopping for this sort of thing.Sure he had bought school uniforms and robes before, but this was a whole new beast.He didn’t know what he should buy.This sort of thing would have been perfect if he actually did have a girlfriend, not just one he used as a sex toy.

“Harry?”

Dragging his mind from those disturbing thoughts was the voice of another girl who he recognized instantly.Walking in his direction was a fellow Gryffindor student he had known the last eight years of his life.Standing prettily in front of him was Parvati Patil.Now this was a godsend.Maybe he didn’t have Ginny or Hermione around to help out with shopping, butsomeone like Parvati was the perfect substitute.The girl was all about clothes and pretty much everything that was girly.This sort of thing would make her day.She was just the type of girl would would love dragging a guy around to go shopping with.

“Parvati!Thank God.”

“Sorry?”

“Err… I’m sort of out of my depth here…”Harry rubbed the back of his head, feeling slightly nervous.He just now remembered how pretty she was.Asking her to help him out seemed rather challenging now.

“Out of depth?”Parvati blinked.She looked down at Dudley’s clothes and put two and two together.“I see.You’re going shopping aren’t you?You seriously need some new clothes.”

He knew she wasn’t trying to be insulting, but he slightly felt embarrassed.“I always got hand-me-downs.”

“So that’s why you always dressed like that out of uniform?”Parvati placed a finger to her lips as if all the pieces had come together.“I always wondered.So you haven’t got anything that fits you properly, other than school clothes I mean?”

“Nope.”

“And you want to change that.To finally get something that fits and looks like this century?”

“Yep.”

“And you don’t mind if I… nudge you in the right direction?”

“Please.I don’t have a clue what I’m doing.”

“Got’cha!”Parvati laughed that girlish giggle he always known to come from her.Within moments she grabbed his arm and led him towards the men’s apparel. 

At first Harry thought it was a great idea, but he soon realized that Parvati was taking this job far too seriously.After she figured out his clothing size (by using some skill she had that wasn’t magic) she started picking out outfits for every occasion under the sun.She even color picked things that she claimed worked for him and flat out refused something that clashed against his appearance.He really didn’t know if this had to be that complicated, but in the end she seemed to know what she was doing.The girl might lack in other things, but fashion was her expertise.

“Oh, I didn’t even think… you do have gold for all this, right?”

“Yeah, I have plenty.”Harry told her.“Depending, of course, if Parkinson doesn’t buy up the whole store.”

Parvati’s face went grim.“So that was her.I thought it was Parkinson, but I wasn’t sure.”She narrowed her eyes.“What’s going on?Why are you with her anyway?I saw her kiss you on the cheek even.What’s all that about?”

It was natural for Parvati to mistrust Pansy, even if Pansy may have rarely talked to her.Gryffindors and Slytherins were life-long enemies.And since they had just come from a War were the Slytherins were in a position to abuse their upper hand at Hogwarts last year, he was positive Parvati had nothing polite to say about Pansy.No doubt Parvati had come under some bullying in the past as well. 

“I ran into her yesterday.”Harry explained briefly.“She’s come into some hard times.I don’t want to go into it, but she really needed some help.So I kinda took her in.”

Parvati’s eyebrows raised in a “isn’t-that-cute” sort of way.

“What?”

“Always saving people, huh?”Parvati pointed out.

“It’s not like that.”

“She was a beast, Harry, an absolute beast.You don’t even know what she was like to the girls.”

“People can change if you give them a chance.”Harry reaffirmed.“She’s convinced me that she wants that chance so I’m going to give it to her.”

Parvati didn’t approve but didn’t rebuke him either.“Well.. just be careful.I don’t want her to use you or anything.”

On that, Harry remembered his conversation with Pansy in the bathtub.Suddenly he didn’t want to talk about the former Slytherin anymore.“S-So, is this shirt the last one?”

“Huh?”Parvati’s cheeks were flushed slightly.“Oh.Yes.I want you to try this on next, then I’d say we’re about done.”

“Okay.”

Harry and Parvati walked over to the Men’s Dressing-Rooms, at which Harry took the pile of clothes Parvati handed to him and went inside.After a few moments he was down to his underwear, then looked around for one of the outfits he brought inside with him.He couldn’t find it.Then again… he couldn’t find the outfit he had just taken off.He blinked, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.However it was true.All the clothes had vanished and he was stuck standing there stranded.To make matters worse, his wand was in Dudley’s jeans and so was his bag of gold. 

“Harry, I thought you’d like to try something else.”Parvati’s voice came from behind the door.

“Parvati!Something’s up.My clothes… everything I came in with… they’re all gone!Is it possible that they’re out there or something or am I losing my mind?”

“Let me look.”There was a long pause then she came back.“I don’t see anything.How strange.Let me leave you with what I brought and I’ll talk to the manager.Maybe some charm stopped working...”

As she went to hand him the clothes through the open door, suddenly her whole body flew forward and she fell into the Dressing-Room.Harry caught her, but almost immediately the door shut behind her.Whatever garments she might have been holding were on the other side of the door.Squeaking, Parvati was quickly turning around trying to open the door, but it seemed to have been locked.There was footsteps running away from the outside. 

Someone obviously had done this to them.Parvati looked angry, and pounded on the door several times, calling after their attacker.When her rebukes didn’t bring a response, she turned around and gave Harry a questionable look.Then suddenly she got extremely shy.She noticed that he was standing there in his underwear.Averting her eyesaway, her cheeks flushed.

“S-Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.”Harry reassured her.“Er… I guess we’re stuck here then?”

“Y-Yeah.” 

Harry sat down on the bench provided, doing his best to cover up, though he had nothing but his arms to work with.Parvati took a seat near him, trying not to look at him, although he swore she kept sneaking peeks.They both had their eyes on the door, cursing that it was a proper door and not one small enough that they could crawl under or over.

“I know.”Harry started.“What if we shout out for the manager.She can let us out.”

“Oh no, we can’t do that!”Parvati suddenly didn’t care about his near nakedness.“If she finds out that a couple was in the changing room together, she’ll think something is happening, then I’ll be banned from the store.I’ve seen her do it before.She’s simply awful!”

“You’re worried about being banned?”Harry laughed.“You do realize that you’re about to become a permanent resident.”

Parvati blushed again.“I guess you’re right.”

They both made valiant attempts to call out, but it wasn’t long before they realized it was hopeless.Whoever pulled this prank on them had put a muffle charm over the room so that no one could hear them.Once this fact was known to them, they sat in silence for a good ten minutes.As Harry was about to ask Parvati if she had brought her wand, that’s when all the lights started to be turned out.Harry felt startled, but Parvati looked as though she knew that was coming.

“Closing.She closes her store early on the weekdays.”She informed him.“We’re going to be locked in here all night.”

Harry shivered.It was the first time that he realized that he was getting cold.Parvati sighed slightly and sat perfectly still on the seat next to him, her face looking as if she was trying to figure out anything they could do.Harry had no ideas, other than busting open the door forcefully and leaving the store that way.Then he remembered his thought from before.

“You don’t have your wand on you, do you?”Harry asked hopefully.

“It was in my purse.I left it by the door.”Parvati informed him.

Harry shivered.On asking that he wondered about his own wand.The thief not only stole his gold but also his most prized possession.Did they know what they had done, and who they stolen from?Did it even matter?He was famous, but not invincible.Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.

“You’re freezing aren’t you?”Parvati asked once his body shaking had become obvious.

Harry gave a noncommittal shrug.He didn’t want her to feel sorry for him on top of everything.

“I guess…”She muttered to herself, then swallowed.“Here…”

She scooted closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him, and pulled the side of his body onto hers.She felt like a small little space heater to him.He felt embarrassed, and knew she had to feel the same way.Still, after a while of holding onto him, he felt her arms lightly massage his arms and shoulder softly.It felt much like a mothers touch… or what he would imagine that to feel like.It was loving and gentle.She leaned her head on top of his, which was resting on her shoulder, and hummed lightly to herself after a while.

“You’re still cold.We got to do something.”Parvati broke from her humming.“Not only that, but if we stay in here… we might have a problem when one of us has to use the toilet.”

“I can try and force the door open.”Harry told her.

“Let me try the door one more time before you do that.Maybe … just maybe…”She reached the door and fettled with it, then suddenly it clicked open.She laughed happily and opened the door wider.“Yes!I was right.The locking charm wore off!”

“Good thing one of us kept their head.”Harry complimented her. 

They walked out and Harry nearly tripped over the pile of stuff on the ground before him.Parvati bent down and tried for a better look in the darkness.“Harry, it’s the clothes… wand… and gold too.”

“What kind of thief would go through all that trouble and not take anything?”

“Maybe they did, count your coins.”Parvati urged him.

Harry quickly got dressed, activated a lighting charm at the tip of his wand and counted this money.Most of it was there, only a small portion was gone.He pondered, wondering what happened, but Parvati had her own theory.

“I think Pansy Parkinson is behind this.”

“Really?”

“She probably thought it might be funny to pull one last prank on you.”

“If that’s the case, she didn’t go all out.She only took what she needed for the clothes I was going to buy her.If she was going to go through all the trouble, why would she half-ass it?” 

“Who knows?”Parvati narrowed her eyes.“Maybe she didn’t want you to report her to the Aurors.Next time you see her, you shouldn’t be so nice to her.”

Even if it seemed out of character for what he knew about Pansy so far, Parvati’s theory did make sense.Pansy surely wasn’t going to change over night, but she still was living with him after all.Why would she jeopardize that?Not only that, but she didn’t take enough gold to branch out on her own, just enough for the clothes.No, something else was going on. 

In the meantime, Harry thought he’d worry about that later and find a way out of the store without damaging everything.Unfortunately all the doors were locked with charms stronger than the Dressing-Room door.Aside from locking charms, there were spells to prevent apparaters from coming into the shop that way, so that was a no-go.There were bars over the fireplace so he couldn’t use Floo Powder.It was already night outside, and there seemed to be only two options.

“We can either force our way out or just spend the night.When the manager comes tomorrow morning, we can leave when she opens the store.”

“But if she were to see us…”Parvati looked stressed again. 

“I guess we can hide until we think the coast is clear, then act like customers.”Harry went on.“I’ll just pay for the clothes I was going to buy, then leave casually.”

He could already tell that was the plan Parvati was voting for.But that still left the problem finding a hiding spot and spending the night.He gathered the pile of clothes he was going to buy earlier and followed Parvati around.She seemed to know where she was going, and it was soon apparent she had an idea.


	5. Parvati Patil 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 5:Parvati Patil 2.

 

Luckily Parvati knew a spot in the store that was off to the side in a little cubby hole, but still on the main floor.One had to be looking for that area specifically in order to find it, and it was likely the owner wouldn’t be searching for squatters in the morning.She and Harry carefully placed the folded clothes he was going to buy near the cubby hole, then both she and him crawled inside.It was large enough to fit the both of them sitting down, but that was about it.So they both laid on their sides once they got in, having no choice but to stare at each other in the light of their wands.

“I’m sorry about all this.”Parvati said after a time.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Still…”Parvati sighed.“Maybe if I hadn’t been so preoccupied with shopping with you, things might have been different.”

“I wasn’t paying attention either…”Harry told her and he hoped that she felt better when he said that.Wanting to put her mind at ease, he tried to change the subject.“Hey.What was that song you were humming earlier?”

“Sorry?”

“When we were in the Dressing-Room.”He reminded her.

“Oh.Oh, nothing special.It’s just a song my Mum would sing to me and my sister when we were restless and couldn’t sleep.It calmed me down back then.Sometimes when either Padma or I am nervous, I’ll hum that song to make us feel better.”

“You were scared?”

“No.Not really.You think I would be, but it’s just that I’ve been through so much this last year that something like this doesn’t scare me like it should.”Parvati said proudly.“Although, I will admit to shrieking at a spider the other day.” 

“A spider, huh?” Harry laughed, and she giggled along with him.“I guess that is worse than being locked up.”

“I must sound so childish after everything you must have gone through.I heard about how you were locked in a dungeon in Malfoy’s house at one point.I guess a Dressing-Room is nothing compared to that.”

Harry nodded.

Parvati shook her head.“How did you cope with all that?Not just Malfoy, but… but traveling around the country hiding from Death-Eaters?You-Know-Who was after you the whole time… I had my own problems at Hogwarts but nothing compared to that…”

“Everyone had their trails to deal with last year.”Harry didn’t want to belittle her own tortures, not after what happened to her best friend, Lavender Brown, during the Battle of Hogwarts.The conversation was getting grim now.He needed to change it before Parvati started sobbing.Thinking back to the Dressing-Room he remembered how shy she was.For some reason that was the only topic he could think of.

“So you weren’t scared of being locked in the Dressing-Room with me, but you did seem nervous.”Harry started.“What made you so shy?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”Parvati blushed.“You.You made me nervous.”

“Because I was almost naked, right?”

“Maybe a little, but mostly because of you.”

“Come off it, you were talking to me fine before all that happened.I might be famous to everyone else, but you’ve known me for years.How can you be nervous around me?”

“It’s not that.How do I explain?”Parvati bit her lower lip, thinking about her question for a moment.“You know I wasn’t as confident I as looked.I was a nervous wreck when we were shopping.I can’t believe you didn’t notice.I was talking a lot and stumbling over my words.So I tried to just talk about clothes and stuff like that so I didn’t come off as a nutter.I thought for sure you might have thought something was wrong with me.”

Harry shook his head.It still didn’t answer why she be so nervous around him.If it wasn't his near nudity or fame, things didn't add up.“I’m not suddenly some superhero just because I defeated Voldemort.”

“I know.”She gave a pathetic look, jumping slightly at that name. 

“Then what?”

Taking in a deep sigh, Parvati looked as if she was gathering her thoughts.When she got some resolve on her face, her dark eyes looked into his seriously.

“I’m going to tell you something serious, so don’t laugh at me, okay?”

“I won’t.”

“Right.Here it goes.”Parvati took in another deep breath.“When I first met you, I had a huge crush.I don’t think you noticed.I hate to admit it, but my crush came from you being famous.You can’t blame me… others felt the same, even Ginny Weasley did!Anyway, that superficial crush went away with time and you just started being a normal classmate.You might have been caught up in some weird mystery each year… doing dangerous things… but that was what us Gryffindors came to expect out of you.You were just Harry. 

Time went on, and sometime during Dumbledore’s Army my crush returned.This time it didn’t have anything to do with you being famous, it was just because of you.I mean, you were just too cool.Putting aside being a Quidditch hero, you were breaking the rules, fighting Umbridge, telling us stories about the dangers you were in, and teaching us all this useful magic.I really started to like you… and Lavender liked Ron (but I think you already know that). 

I never acted on it because I remembered the previous year, how you wanted to be with Cho Chang at the Yule Ball but just settled on me.I didn’t want to get my hopes up only to be crushed again, so I never spoke up.Turns out I was right about you and Cho.When you two eventually broke up I thought I should try again, but felt I should wait awhile because it seemed wrong to catch you on the rebound.Unfortunately I waited to long and by that time it was painfully obvious you liked Ginny.So I just gave up.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, but she still hadn’t gotten to the meat of it all.If she had given up her crush, then she shouldn’t have been nervous, even if she still liked him.

“Then all that stuff happened last year.You don’t know what it’s like only hearing bits and pieces here and there about what you could be doing or where you might be.It was so nerve wracking.You became more than a classmate that I liked, to everyone in school you sort of became a legend.Then suddenly there you were, back at Hogwarts and it was like you were a different person.I kinda was awe struck.Like before I always thought I was pretty enough to be… well beyond your league…no offense.I mean, before all that,I thought I was pretty enough that I could of had you if I really wanted to push the issue.But now… now you’re beyond my league and you kind of make me feel like I’m just some adoring fan with a crush that won’t go away.”

Harry was surprised she dished it all out there like that.He had to admit that took a lot of courage.He remembered his conversations with Cho always ended with him saying something stupid or awkward and he could never really tell her how he felt.Parvati, apparently, was at a stage he was in back then with Cho yet was able to tell him everything she was feeling.He found that extremely impressive.

Parvati studied his face as he took all that in, her heart out there in the open.When he had been silent for a while she swallowed and gave him a knowing look.She couldn’t blame him for being shocked at all this.

“I know… I know.It’s a lot, I shouldn’t have laid it all out there like that.It’s just… when am I ever going to get another chance at telling you how I feel?”

“Yeah, I get it.I’ll be going back to school and you’ll--”

“I’ll be moving on.Not just from my crush, but from everything.I’m going to find work away from London.After the war I just want to get away.So… so I’ll probably won’t see you to often after tonight.”

For the first time in his life, he was sad to learn that.She may have always just been another giggling girl to him at school, but she was someone he knew and cared about.They might not have been great friends, but he would have given his life for anyone that was in Dumbledore’s Army, and would have done as much as he could for any of his former Gryffindor classmates.

“Hey Harry?Do you have a girlfriend?”Parvati asked from no where.

“Er… no.”Harry replied, with shock in his voice.

“Oh, no…I’m not asking you out,”Parvarti quickly told him.“but… I thought that maybe…if you don’t mind… that we can pretend that… just for tonight… that we’re a couple.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, if he wasn’t shocked before, he was now.“A couple?”

“Well, to make up for all that time I lost back at school, and to give me a memory for when I leave London.”Parvati spoke softer.“I know it’s an odd thing to ask, but I thought I might as well do it while I have this last opportunity.I mean, we are locked in this store… so it’s not like we’re doing anything else.I just thought that maybe--”

“What did you have in mind?”Harry interrupted her soft rambling.This wasn’t something one normally knew the protocol for.

“I don’t know.”Parvati looked extremely shy.“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead.We could … we could cuddle for starters.”

“Alright.”

“Here, face your back towards me.”Parvati directed, and Harry did so. 

She pressed her chest on his back and wrapped her arms around is body, her face nuzzled near the back of his head.He had to admit, it felt very comforting.He was glad he wasn’t freezing in his boxers this time.Like before, her hands started rubbing his body softly, but this time it was his arm and chest areas.She wasn’t humming her nervous lullaby though.Apparently, this time she wasn’t nervous.He closed his eyes, figuring he might as well enjoy the affection while she was squeezed him.She just had a soothing way about her.Next thing he noticed were lips pressing against his neck. 

He started at that.He physically jumped from the surprise of the kiss.Parvati, feeling that she might have stepped out of bounds, pulled away.

“Sorry.”Parvati apologized quickly.

“No… it’s okay.We’re supposed to be a couple, aren’t we?”Harry teased slightly, although his heart was racing from nerves.He didn’t know she was thinking about that sort of thing after the cuddling incident.His mind wasn’t in the right mindset.

“If that’s the case… I want to kiss you again.”She whispered in his ear, her voice shaking ever so slightly. 

She was expecting him to deny her.However, when Harry didn’t respond, Parvati lightly touched her lips against his neck again.When Harry didn’t jump away this time, she got bolder.One of her hands left his arm, drifted up, and started lightly petting his hair.Even though this was sensual, Parvati had a way of making it seem so relaxing and comforting at the same time. 

“Is this okay?”She asked again in a breathy whisper.

“Yeah…”

She licked one of his ear lobes, then lightly pushed him downward so that he was laying on his back.He followed her lead,Gazing up at her as she peered down over him.Her long raven hair fell over them like a silky black curtain.Her eyes were staring at his lips, as if willing herself to take the next leap.He could literally see her mind fighting her urges. 

Harry wondered what he should do.Should he allow this?Would him taking action be a betrayal of her feelings?Not only that, but how did he personally feel about all this?He always found Parvati extremely pretty, but he didn’t like her the way she seemed to like him.If he kissed her like that, it might ruin it for her.She’d have to be the one kissing him, as she was the one who wanted to pretend they were an item.If he grabbed her and kissed, it might seem like he was using her to feel good, and he didn’t want that.

Giggling Parvati shook her head at him.“It’s like I can read your thoughts.”

“Same.”Harry admitted.

“This is just for tonight.”Parvati stressed again.“I’m not expecting anything more than that.”

There was a pause, then Harry decided to commit.“Right then.What are you waiting for?You want to kiss me, don’t you?”

Parvati nodded her head, taking a small coy smile.Harry raised his hand and lightly pressed it on the side of her face.She leaned her cheek into him, then gave in.Leaning down, she lowered her head and finally pushed her lips onto his.Harry was surprised to find that almost electrical shock that comes from kissing someone he liked.When Cho and Ginny had kissed him for the first time, he felt like it was the best thing he ever felt.A similar feeling happened when their lips touched, although it was muted.Parvati was a very good kisser and it wasn’t long until he was holding her head with both hands, kissing her back in response.

He couldn’t have known how long they continued making out.For a time she was over him kissing, then he over her.Their positions changed whenever they wanted a better position.It was Parvati who first reached up his shirt and lightly fingered his back as she kissed him, and he found himself doing the same to her later on. 

After a good while of this, she stopped and pulled back taking in her breath her eyes dancing on her next project.Harry took the moment to breathe as well.She looked so beautiful in the wand light.

“I don’t know if I should go any further.”She admitted to him.

“Don’t do anything you’re uncomfortable doing.”Harry told her breathlessly.

“I’m not.”She assured him.“I’m just afraid that if I keep goingI won’t be able to stop myself from doing… more things.”Then a second moment she blushed.“That sounded really slutty.”

“You’re not a slut.”Harry told her.“We already agreed that tonight is tonight, so don’t worry about it? Besides that, I don’t expect anything out of you just because we’ve kissed, so you shouldn’t feel pressured to do something you don’t want too.We’re just here together enjoying each other’s company and if things happen they happen, and if not, then that’s okay too.”

Parvati’s lips raised into a small smile.“Blimey, you’re such a gentleman.” 

She looked down at her own top and started unbuttoning her blouse.Harry could tell she was extremely shy as her fingers were shaking slightly and her face was burning red.He wondered if he should help her out so she’d not feel as awkward.Not quite sure if it was the right thing to do, he reached over and grabbed her hands.She looked at him and bit her lip again.He resumed her unbuttoning on his own, watching her eyes dance with his finger movement.When it became clear what he was doing, he saw her visually look less stressed.He pulled off her blouse, looking at her very girly bra she was wearing.As he stared, he felt her hands reaching for his shirt.

Once she had pulled it off her eyes seemed to be devouring his chest, as if she couldn’t take in his full appearance before because she was being polite.That was fine to Harry, as he got to look at her chest without her watching him.He hadn’t realized that she was as big breasted as she was.Then again, it wasn’t like he ogled her breasts much before now. 

She was kissing him again, her hands swimming up and down his stomach and chest, swirling around his Pansy-scratched back, her fingers running through his hair.She still was a gentle as ever, but there was a passion in it.Harry couldn’t help but be caught up in the excitement and soon found himself fondling her the edges of her bra.

“You can take it off…”Parvati whispered, then corrected herself.“I want you to take it off, I mean.”

His hands reached her back automatically, his fingers wandering to the hooks of her bra.His hand had cupped her chest through out the evening, but there always had been a barrier.She felt his hands behind her, and didn’t make any movement to retract her previous statement, although to be fair she was sucking on his neck too hard to notice.Harry’s primal urge kicked in and found his fingers quite easily unfastening her bra.She didn’t seem to care that the straps fell over her shoulders and began to hang there.She stopped and pulled back, then she pulled the straps from her arms and gave him another shy smile.

There she was.Her bare breasts were out in the open, highlighted by the lumos spell.Her tan skin seemed flawless, and her dark nipples stiffen from the exposure of the cooler air.He wanted to touch them, to fondle them.Unlike Pansy, there was something to grab here.Her chest was moving up and down excitedly as his eyes looked over her.She liked that he was looking. 

“Kiss my neck, Harry.”Her requested meekly, breaking his trance on her breasts.

Harry leaned forward and imitated the same type of neck suction she had given to him.It was exactly as she wanted, as her head tilted backward and her back arched forward. With such an invitation, Harry’s hand reached up and touched her waiting bosom.She felt so soft, that Harry felt that he might scuff her up from his caress.Parvati gave a light moan, from either his touch or his kissing, he didn’t know which.Her hand went down and reached his free arm.She at first started to pull it up towards his chest, then as if she changed her mind, pushed it downward and placed it at the top of her skirt.He could feel her bellybutton with his thumb.

If Harry had interpreted her intentions correctly, she wanted him to reach into her skirt.This was a whole different ball game from just removing a bra.When he hadn’t moved his hand yet, her own hand went below his and unbuttoned and unzipped top part of her skirt, then reached for his hand again.As if leading a child, she pulled his hand downward until his fingers passed the top of her panties and rested over her damp sensitive area.Harry needed no more encouragement after that.

With his other hand on her lower back for support, his hand set to work lightly massaging the top of her panties.Parvati’s back arched again, and her legs spread slightly more from his touch.Her light moan appeared again, as she grabbed the back of his head and pressed it against her chest.Harry didn’t abject.His fingers moved, and he started to lick the nearest nipple in front of him.He felt the girl tremor slightly, then gave another mousy moan.

Thinking she probably was ready for more, he reached his fingers through one of the leg holes of her panties, and touched her directly.No more shy moans came from her, she let out an actual sharp breath and a pure moan of pleasure.She was soaked and Harry found it very easy to tease her clitoris with so much lubrication.Occasionally he would kiss on her breast, feeling all the more aroused as she got more and more into it.

“Can you… please stick it in?”

Harry knew what she was talking about, but something inside of him wanted to her hear say it properly.“Pardon?”

“Your finger… I want you to put it inside me.”

If he wasn’t turned on before, he was after that.Harry slowly did as he was told.Immediately Parvati’s body quivered from the jolt of pleasure from the act.He slowly removed it, then replaced it, let her get the full effect before he started moving in and out in a rhythm.The sound of squishing echoed from the store’s walls as his finger sloshed back and forth inside her.Then the sounds of her moaning, no longer guarded, came out in full passion.Whenever possible, he let his thumb rub her clitoris as he kept his inward/outward motion.Parvati’s legs were now spread as far as they would go without reaching the level of gymnastic limberness.Her fingers grabbed the hair on his head and held him tight to her chest so that he almost couldn’t breathe.Then in a sudden moment she squealed and flopped over to the ground, clearly her orgasm taking her over. 

Harry sat still and watched her breathe heavily, thinking to himself that a woman under the influence of a climax was probably the sexiest thing in the world.It took a moment for Parvati to gather herself.Once she did, she sat up again, smiling pleasantly at him.She wasted no time now taking off the remainder of her clothes, then pulling off his as well.Her shyness was completely gone now.Parvati, directing traffic again, laid back on the ground and directed him over top of her.She didn’t need to say anything. Her eyes looked down at his now huge erection, commanding him on what to do.

He slid inside of her with no effort, due to the abundance of her wetness.Once inside, he found that the walls of her vagina squeezed his penis tighter than Pansy’s.In fact, the whole shape seemed different.It felt even better than he had thought it would.It dawned on him that every girl must feel a little different.Parvati didn’t seem to be thinking about the differences of vagina’s from one girl to the next, she was busy looking at him waiting from him to start moving.

“It’s okay Harry…”She urged him on, thinking he must be pondering if it was okay to move.“Please…I want to.Have sex with me.”

So he did.His whole lower body tingled as it seemed Parvati was somehow massaging his penis while he moved in and out.Perhaps it was because she was still shaking from her previous climax, Harry didn’t know, but he moved all the more with vigor.Parvati had no cause to complain and her chest puffed up from the floor.She let out a moan, then wrapped her arms around his back, holding him as his hips moved.

“Oh Harry!”Parvati moaned in what she thought was under her breath.Her voice was quiet but Harry heard it loud and clear.With the mention of his name, somehow he felt even more aroused.Parvati noticed as well.“Wow.”She breathed in.“Don’t stop, Harry!”She encouraged, learning her lesson.She found his weak spot.He liked it when she talked during sex. 

With pep talk like that it was hard not to get more stimulated.Suddenly he started moving faster, and Pavarti was almost squealing out her moans now.His own voice seemed to join her, although he didn’t recall making any sounds.His body felt hot, very hot, as if he was ready to explode.

“You like that, don’t you Harry?”Parvati somehow got words in between her deep breaths and moans.“I can feel you!You’d twitching inside me!You want to cum, don’t you?”

Harry blankly nodded, knowing it was true.Parvati started to say something but her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she let out a shuddering moan.He kept moving, feeling the tingle of release approaching.His hips couldn’t stop moving, even if someone had jinx him.Parvati opened her eyes and grabbed the sides of his head with both hands.“I’m going to cum, Harry!”She groaned.“Let’s try and do it together!”

“I’m almost there.”Harry didn’t know how he managed it but the words came out.

“Not yet…”Parvati said in-between gasp.

He gritted his teeth and kept thrusting.He wanted to explode, but he did his best to keep it in.Sooner or later he wouldn’t be able to keep this up if he kept moving.“Parvati!”He warned her.

“Not yet!”Parvati gasped.“Wait… Wait…. Now!! NOW… CUMNOW!”

Harry’s hips jerked and he released inside of her in a series of spurts. Then, all at once, all the energy of his body drained.He jerked one last time, then fell down on top of her body, almost dead to the world.


	6. Pansy Parkinson 3

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 6:Pansy Parkinson 3.

 

Parvati still was experiencing her climax when Harry fall on top of her.She held his body close and shook internally before she too melted onto his body.Her breath was heavy, as was his.For moment the two of them didn’t say a word.They just laid still, enjoying their separate orgasms.Once they have recovered, Parvati pushed Harry lightly off her and sat up.Harry did the same although he still would have liked to stay laying on top of her a moment longer.

“May I borrow your wand?”Parvati asked in a weak voice.Harry felt around their immediate area then found it.He handed the wand to her, at which she tapped her lower belly and whispered “Ortus Tempero.” 

Harry wasn’t sure what she had done.“What spell was that?”

Parvati looked at him with a blush but also with look of amusement.“Don’t tell me that you have no idea I just did?”Harry didn’t answer her and she gave a small smirk.“You came inside of me, stupid.”

Then it dawned on him.“Magical birth-control?I had no idea you could do that.”

Parvati gave him an exasperated look.“Didn’t you take sexual education at all?”

“Busy fighting Voldemort.”Harry pointed out. 

“Oh.” 

When morning had come, they had followed the idea which they had set upon earlier that evening.Harry made like he returned to the store, bought the clothes Parvati picked out for him, and left the shop.Before he left, however, he gave Parvati an awkward goodbye.He hadn’t planned on spending the evening doing such things with her, but nevertheless it happened.Deep down he wondered if Parvati was right and that Pansy had planned the whole thing.How else would his stuff go missing?Parvati was forced into that situation with him, which could also add to the joke.Not to mention the only gold missing was the exact amount Pansy’s clothes might have cost.The former Slythern’s case wasn’t looking so good. 

When he arrived back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he wondered if she’d still be around.If so, he intended to have a long conversation with her.His expectations and theories seemed dashed immediately on entering his house.On walking into the living room he saw a very upset Pansy laying on one of the arm chairs.Her eyes were red and it looked as though she hadn’t slept all night.On seeing him she jumped out of her chair and grabbed his collar so violently that he dropped his shopping bags.

“Just where the hell have you been all this time?!”She shouted at him, her eyes watering.“I was worried sick!”

“Wha--”Harry nearly coughed.“So you weren’t the one who played that prank on me?”

“I didn’t do anything.”Pansy let him go, crossing her arms under her chest.She had a look of confusion on her face.“I just followed the instructions on the note you left me.I thought you wrote it.”

“A note?”

“Look, there’s no reason for you to get mad at me when you’re the one who went missing.”Pansy looked upset again.

Harry gave her a blank look.She blinked a few times and softened her posture.Their stories weren’t lining up.She could tell that he hadn’t a clue what she was on about, and it was clear she was baffled that he was blaming her.

“Right, let’s figure this out.”Harry started again.“So you had nothing to do with me being locked up inside that Dressing-Room?”

“No.”Pansy raised her eyebrows.“So that’s where you were?”

“Yeah.Someone pushed Parvati inside the room and locked us in.When we finally got out, the shop was closed so we had to wait until the manager opened it again.”

“Well it wasn’t me.”Pansy told him.“Actually… it was that Patil girl who game me your note.It said to take whatever gold I needed and head off.It said that you’d be visiting with her a while.”

“I didn’t write that note,”Harry clarified.“and the way Parvati was acting, I don’t think she did either.”

Pansy wrinkled her nose.“We both can’t be telling the truth.See, look it, here is the note.”She pulled out the noted from her pocket and handed it to Harry. 

Even without reading the full contents of it, Harry knew it wasn’t his handwriting.“I didn’t write this.”

“Then Parvati did…”Pansy suddenly came to the revelation.“The note said that you were going to visit with her for a while… so she must have wanted to be alone with you.Maybe she set all this up?She ditched me and accidentally locked herself up in that store with you.”

“Except she was locked in the dressing room with me… no wand or anything.She couldn’t have done it on her own.”

“I’m telling you, she gave me the note and the bag of gallons.”Pansy insisted.

Harry knew that Parvati couldn’t be in two places at once.During the whole shopping portion of their visit, Parvati was always near by.He would have noticed her going missing.Then it dawned on him.He slapped his forehead for not seeing it before.

“We’re such idiots.”

“Huh?”

“Parvati has a twin, remember?” 

Pansy’s eyes raised then she snapped her fingers.“That’s right.I must have been talking to Padma, not Parvati.Somehow they must have arranged all of this.Padma got rid of me and locked you two up in the store so her sister could… do whatever you two did.”

Harry had to admit that Pansy’s theory made more sense than Parvati’s had back at the store, but something still wasn’t sitting right.It wasn’t in Parvati’s character to do something like this.Maybe if she had the influence of Lavender Brown she might have gone along with it, but on her own she was always the more sweeter one of the two.Harry didn’t know Padma well enough to make a judgement call on her, but it was possible that Padma was the one who arranged it.Whatever the case was, Harry was sure they wouldn’t figure it out without answers from the Patil twins themselves.

“Well I guess we were fooled.”Harry told her, defeated.

“Why did she lock herself in a store with you?”Pansy asked.Looking at Harry’s guilty face, she got her answer.A small smirk went to her thin lips.It was obvious now what had happened.“What a horny fangirl.”

Harry pushed that thought aside.“Whatever, I think you should get some sleep.Everything is fine now, so you don’t have to worry.”

Pansy for once didn’t seem in the mood for arguing over this point.“And you need a shower.Sleeping on the ground and fucking that girl must have left some kind of smell.You’re bound to be gross.”

Harry didn’t comment on that.It seemed Pansy’s mean streak wasn’t gone just yet.He wondered if she was upset at him for being taken in by Parvati.The moment he wondered that, he dismissed it.Pansy didn’t seem upset at the sex at all, but was more put off at having to worry where he was all that time.Not only that, but she flat out had told him she didn’t want to be in a relationship with him.Still, the way Pansy talked about Parvati led Harry to believe there was some jealousy there.

Taking Pansy’s advice, Harry decided to take a shower.He did feel dirty, although not for the same reasons she stated downstairs.He felt some what used, and embarrassed that he was so gullible.He also felt shame for having sex with a girl he was casual with but really wasn’t interested in romantically.But then again, what was he doing with Pansy the other night?Wasn’t that the same exact thing? 

The next moment the shower curtain opened and there stood a naked Pansy.She climbed into the shower with him, and closed the curtain behind him.He gave her a questioning look, though did nothing to hide his nudity.He was used to being naked in front of her by now. This didn't stop his blurry eyes from wandering over her small body.Pansy was no Parvati in the looks department, but she still was attractive.She had a playful smirk on her face, her eyes scanning him with a slight hunger to them.

“I got to thinking that maybe I should help wash you up.You came back awfully dirty and it would be a shame if you missed some area because you were preoccupied or tired.”

Harry didn’t say a word, but faced her silently.She took the soap sponge and lathered it up so that bubbly subs were dripping down her arms.Then she cleaned his body with earnest, yet somehow it felt sensual at the same time.When she had lathered every nook and cranny, she pulled him into the water then used her hands to wipe the soap off of him. 

“Whoa, you’re excited.”Pansy spoke in a low voice.Harry had gotten aroused long before her saying anything, and he knew she had known it as she had focused a lot of cleaning attention on his member.“I better make sure this gets extra clean.”

Harry swallowed as he watched her squeeze shampoo over her chest, then rub herself until the front of her body was covered in soapy bubbles.Then she got to her knees and gently took ahold of his engorged penis and placed it in between her breasts.She pressed her boobs together so that they squeezed around his hot member, but since she had a small chest she had to use her fingers to cover the exposed parts of his penis so it wouldn’t escape the groove of her cleavage.Once in place, she moved her body back and forward, simulating a thrusting movement.

Harry couldn’t believe how soft and great this felt.Her breasts seemed to make his member more sensitive and he felt sure that this was one of the best things he had ever felt.He didn’t realize it, but she had stopped moving up and down on as his hips were moving on their own, thrusting away like a primitive animal.Soon he was holding her breasts against his penis and was doing the work by himself. 

Pansy had a coy smile on the whole time, which normally would have irritated him, but it felt too good to get mad at.He felt his release building up.Once his speed increased, he saw Pansy squeeze more shampoo over her chest.The extra lubrication drove him wild.He knew he couldn’t take it much longer.Try as he might, he couldn’t even calm his voice.It was coming.A moment later Harry had released, covering her chest with his own soapy subs.His legs felt weak from the pleasure exploding from his body, and he had to rest his hand against the wall to keep his footing.

Standing up Pansy fingered the cum on her chest, smirking.Then she playfully pushed him out of the way and rinsed herself clean.When she turned around, the only evidence of his romance with her boobs was that in between her breasts there was a slight redness from all his thrusting.

“Feel good?”

Harry nodded still recovering from the prickling pleasure he still felt.

“I still don’t think you’re clean enough for my liking.What if Patil’s smell is still over you?”Pansy gave a fake pout. 

He didn’t know what she was playing at now.She stood behind him and pressed herself against his back.Her wet body felt amazing.Had he not just orgasmed he probably would have gotten aroused all over again.Her hands circled to his front and rubbed his chest and abs before slowly moving back down.Again her hands were around his penis.Still sensitive he jumped slightly.Her hands slowly started stroking him again.It was too much it made his toes curl.

“I’m still sensitive…”Harry told her with gritted teeth.It was a mixture of ticklishness, pleasure, and pain.He inhaled sharply as she wrapped her fingers around him even more tightly when he told her this.

“No this is your punishment for making me worry so much.Plus you had your way with some other girl while still messing with me.How rude of you.”Pansy said with a playful voice and started moving her hands up and down in a rhythmic motion.

At first it was unbearable.He wanted to push her way and curl into a ball.The sensation was too much.Yet after a few minutes of her tender touch, his body took over again, and reacted properly.The sensitively died down and his penis returned to its former erect glory.Now he craved for her touch.No,he wanted her to punish him.As soon as he started to respond she stopped.

“We still need to purify you, don’t we?”Pansy told him, then turned him around.

Nodding foolishly Harry played along.All he knew is he wanted to feel good.His mind had left him.She placed one of her legs on the tub edge so that she was somewhat spread open for him.She leaned forward and grabbed the bar on the back of the shower wall, so she wouldn’t slip from her leaned position.Once in place, with her eyes she beckoned him to enter her.

Harry accepted the invitation.He held her hips as his he did so, guiding her down onto his penis.She felt even more amazing than he remembered.Perhaps it was because of her teasing him, he didn’t know, and at the moment, he didn’t care.He started moving in and out of her at first slowly so he could saver her warmth wrapped around him, then he started increasing speed.

After a time, Pansy pushed him back then turned around so that her butt faced him.Within seconds he was back inside of her, only this time she was in more of a comfortable position that he could move quicker.His hands remained on her hips, his eyes gazed at her butt as loud slapping sounds of his hips hitting her wet behind echoed on the tiled walls.Soon more sounds came, both of their groans and moans. 

As he moved in and out of her, he gazed at the smaller hole of her butt.Without thinking he moved one hand down and started fingering around the entrance, while still moving.Pansy inhaled sharply and turned around her eyes wide.She didn’t say anything but stared at him, wonder if he dared to do what she thought he might do.Harry continued to play around the outside of her butt, waiting to see if she’d react.After a moment her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Throwing caution to the wind, he inserted his finger inside of her butt, all the while still thrusting himself into her lower hole.Pansy let out a shocked squeal and an intake of break.Her eyes burned at him, but she didn’t say anything.She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.He withdrew his finger, then thrust it back in again.Once more, Pansy squealed.She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but nothing came out and she gazed at him with a blank expression on her face.Slowly but surely, Harry began moving his finger in and out of her, while keep in motion with his hips movement.At first Pansy seemed to object to the whole ordeal, but after some time she was groaning with a pleasurable agony.She was liking it.

Suddenly her body seized up, her legs shook and she screamed with pleasure as an orgasm ran wild throughout her body.Harry pulled his finger out and once again focused on his own needs.She was moaning and breathing as if she couldn’t catch a breath.Unfortunately for her he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to.She felt too good.He pounded into her until he felt his body shimmer.Pulling out he came on her bent over form, then plopped down to the shower floor, his body exhausted.

Pansy quickly was on the floor next to him, still shaking.He grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace as his body worked itself out.Pansy was too into her own orgasm to care about what he was doing.When they had recovered, she leaned back into him and gave his arm a light slap.

“What were you thinking?” She breathed in heavily.“Sticking your finger in there while we were doing it.”

“You let me do it before…”

“That was different.It was only one hole that time.”

“Look, I don’t know why I did it.I just wanted too.”

Pansy sighed.“It felt weird.”

Harry was starting to get his sense back.Now he felt shame for what he did.“I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t say it was bad… just weird.”Pansy said in a slightly annoyed voice.“I didn’t expect it.”

“I didn’t either.”

“Well if you get the urge to stick something else up there, you give a girl a warning, won’t you?”Pansy smirked.

“I…”

“So you won’t?You’ll just plunge it in whether I’m into it or not?”

“I-I swear I won’t do anything of the sort.”

Pansy leaned against him, her back against his chest.“Well… never say never...”

“Wha--”

“I’m not saying that’s an invitation or anything. I’m just saying that if you really just absolutely wanted too… that I’d do it… but only if you had too.”Pansy said quickly.

“You like anal, don’t you?”Harry questioned.

“I don’t know.”Pansy spoke, and Harry knew it was truthful.“Stop talking about it already.You’re making me sound like a slut.All I’m saying is that I’d like you to warn me next time is all.”

Harry swallowed and nodded his head.“I promise I won’t hurt you…”

“Not even a little?”Pansy gave a tease.

“Ha. Ha.”Harry said sarcastically. 

“Actually… to tell you the truth, I really like the animal side of you, Potter.”Pansy admitted seriously.“Sometimes you’re too controlled and worried about if you’re hurting me or not.When you let all that go and just take me… I really enjoy it.If you were a beast more often I think I could really start to fall for you.”

“So you haven’t already?”Harry joked.

Pansy poked him with her finger.“You’re not my type.”

“Right.You like bad boys.”

“Of course,”Pansy said, then added softly.“but good boys are starting to grow on me.”

“Is that right?”Harry commented back, continuing their banter.“So you are falling for me.

“No way.”Pansy told him.“If I cared about you, I won’t be okay with you having sex with other girls.I mean you were with Parvati and I didn’t flip off at you or anything.”

Harry laughed at that.“You practically jumped me just now!What do you call that?”

“It’s punishment for missing out on my own sexual encounter. Don’t you think that it was very selfish of her to hog you to herself?I had dibs.”

Harry was sure he’d never understand her.He wondered if she was like this at school, if she did all of this stuff for Malfoy or even some other guys she might like.The idea of Malfoy thrusting away at Pansy made his stomach sick, and Harry decided he didn’t want to think about it.Still he wondered if he would be okay if Pansy were having sex with other people besides himself.He thought if he had, then he would have put her into girlfriend status when she hadn’t agreed to be in that position.She was a complex person, that was for sure, and the situation they were in seemed just as complicated.

“Come on, lets get dried up, and ready for bed.I don’t want to be still soaking wet when I come at you again tonight.”

Harry somehow didn’t believe she had it in her for more.She had to be exhausted from staying up the night before.Then again, Harry wasn’t sure he could do anymore that night.He had already just came twice now, and she hadn’t given him any recovering time.Still, the idea of her sneaking into his room and ravaging him wasn’t unappealing.Somehow he’d manage.

“You’re poking me.”Pansy told him.“You’re hard already?”

Harry didn’t realize it but somehow he was.“Sorry.”

“One more time… then it’s really time for bed.”Pansy said.


	7. Romilda Vane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter touches on the subject matter of unwanted sex. While it's not depicted as a good thing, I still feel that a warning is in order for those who are uncomfortable with the topic. If you are offended by this, please skip to Chapter 8: Back to Hogwarts.

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 7.Romilda Vane.

 

For the next few weeks, Harry’s life had become a short vacation from his celebrity.He wanted to forget being himself for the time being, and his new domestic life with Pansy was a great distraction.While they did play the couple, Harry would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit the appeal to this was the endless sex he was having.Parcels, newspapers, magazines, and well-wishes in the form of letters got ignored and started piling up on a small table new the front door.He forgot everything that was Harry Potter related until he was forced to come back to reality.As Pansy put it, he was only concerned about getting his dick wet.She might have put it crudely, but she wasn’t wrong.

As time passed uneventfully leading up to Harry’s departure on the Hogwarts Express, Pansy seemed to get a little more colder to him.By now Harry knew her well enough to know that she was just sad that she would be alone again.It wasn’t a secret that she had grown used to his company.Harry had told her more than once that she could stay at his place as long as she needed, but she always pretended the whole problem was one big joke.Like Harry, she too was taking a break from her life.However the situation became more serious on the actual day of his departure and she was forced to come to terms with his leaving.

“I guess our little romance is at an end.”Pansy had told him at the front door.

“Again, don’t worry about staying here.If you need anything, just send me an owl.”

Pansy waved away the suggestion.“I’ll stay only as long as I need too.Besides, it’ll be lonely here on my own.It’s about time I figure out what I need to do.”

Harry gave her a small smile.Somehow it felt like a break up as well as him leaving.Though Pansy wouldn’t declare them a couple, they still had lived in the same house as one.He still wasn’t sure if he felt any strong feelings of love for her, but he had grown used to their arrangement.“Well….”

“Yeah… see yah.”Pansy finished for him.Harry turned to leave, but she stopped him, spun him around and gave him a long goodbye kiss.“Thank you for everything.Goodbye.”

And with that his time with Pansy was over.To be sure he’d hear from her again, but this solitary pocket where they lived like a newlywed coup would never exist for them again.His mind was still on their little diversionary romance as he apparated at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.He hadn’t thought of much else as he loaded his luggage and boarded the train.While he looked for a compartment, his thoughts of Pansy quickly dashed from his mind when he saw some familiar faces. 

His heart sunk slightly.Inside one compartment was Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley.Guilt seeped throughout his body when he saw Ginny.Through out this whole ordeal he had conveniently kept his mind from facing that reality. Even though he and Ginny were broken up, he still had a small feeling that somehow he had been cheating on her.He knew they would eventually have a long talk about what their future would hold now that Voldemort was no more, but Harry wasn’t sure he wanted that conversation rith now.Without thinking, he slipped by the compartment before they had a chance to see him.

This left Harry in a bind.Where would he sit now?With the chaos from the previous year, most of his friends had either graduated or else dropped out of school all together.Some were even dead.The few in his year that were returning back to schooltended to be people he barely knew.The closest person he saw as a friend was oddly enough Hannah Abbott.Unfortunately she was already in a compartment filled with her fellow Hufflepuffs.The two shared an awkward wave toward each other before he moved on. 

“Oh!It’s you Harry!”A voice had said.

“Uh…”Harry looked at her, realizing it was a Gryffindor, but he didn’t know who she was.

“It’s so packed, isn’t it?”Suddenly the girl’s hand interlaced around his arm.“C’mon, you can sit with us.”

The next thing he knew he was led into a compartment filled a few Gryffindors girls.Like the one who dragged him there, he didn’t really know most of them by name.However there was one girl he did recognize.Now technically only one year under him due to missing a school year, the girl in question was none other than Romilda Vane.She still was as pretty as ever, with her tan skin and wavy black hair that often gave her a sense of racial ambiguity.She and her two friends, looked up in surprised as Harry came in.

“Look who I found wandering around in the halls.”The girl announced.

“Hello.”Harry spoke to them awkwardly, as Romilda’s friend shut the compartment door behind them. 

“Hi.”One of the girls had said in a giggle.

“Hello Harry.”Romilda smiled pleasantly at him.

“I can’t believe you’re going back to school.”The girl who led him there went on as he sat down next to Romilda.“I mean you defeated You-Know-Who, you’d think old McGonagall would just give you a diploma.”

“She did,”Harry admitted.“but I felt like I should finish what I started.Plus I figure if I go back to Hogwarts, wizardry families won’t be so apprehensive to let their kids come back.I mean, there’s no war anymore, and no more battles, so everything is back to normal, right?”

“Good idea.”One of the girls squeaked.

Romilda ignored her.“I helped out during the last battle, you know.”

“I didn’t.”Harry told her flatly.

“Well, I don’t think I wasn’t that much of a help… but I did get to stun some Death Eaters.”She corrected herself.“I was really scared.”

“Sorry about that.It wasn’t my idea to have a battle at school, but I had to go back to to find the last Hor--”

He stopped and looked at their wide-eyed faces.Even a blind-man could tell that they were all enraptured with him.Perhaps it was a bad idea coming here.Catching on to Harry apprehension, Romilda chimed in.

“It’s okay Harry.I mean, we’ve read all about it in the _Daily Prophet_ so… so you don’t have to tell us about it.”Romilda told him.She grabbed her bag and pulled out a thermos.“I’m thirsty.”

Harry watched her drink whatever was in there, glad she didn’t offer it to him.The last time someone he knew took a sample of Romilda’s gifts ended up with a love curse on them.She eyed him after taking her drink as if reading his thoughts on the matter. 

“I won’t poison you, you know.”She smirked.“I was younger back then, just a girl with a crush.”

“Yeah…”Harry still felt uneasy.

“Well I guess I still have a crush.”She admitted.The other girls around her giggled in fits of sickening sweet cuteness. “You can’t really blame me, can you?I mean you’re Harry freaking Potter.”

“I’m just a normal guy, really.”Harry stammered, all to aware that one of the girls was closing the curtains to the compartment door.There was no way they were going to let anyone come by and steal him away.

“Yeah?”Romilda scoffed.“Normal or not, I still think you’re amazing, and that the whole Wizardry world is in your debt.I’m not sure if there is anyway we can properly thank you for all you’ve done.”

Harry was starting to not like the situation he was in.Last time he heard words like this, Hannah Abbott jerked him off in some back alley.It was starting to feel a little dangerous. 

“No thanks is necessary.”He told her and started to stand up.

Quickly one of Romilda’s girls waved her wand and shouted. _“Petrificus Totalus_!”

Before Harry knew it, he was in a full body bind and slumped to his seat again.Romilda gave her minion a frightened look.“What did you do that for?”

“He was going to leave!”

“I would have stopped him.You know, lightly grabbing his arm, apologizing, and asking him to stay.It’s something a normal girl would do.” 

“I’m sorry.”The girl said sadly.

Looking at Harry, Romilda gave him a sympathetic look.“I apologize about all this, Harry.Hold on, a minute…”

Digging into her robes, Romilda was searching for her wand.It seemed she was on the verge of finding it, when her other friend looked anxiously at the one who had jinxed him.Once Romilda pulled out her wand, the jinxing girl placed a soft hand on Romilda’s shoulder

“Wait, Ro.Just think about this for a minute.”

“He can’t move,”The other friend spoke up.“so that means we can do whatever we want with him.”

“What?No.We can't do that to him... not Harry.”Romilda looked from one girl to the other.

“Once you free him he’s bound to hex us and bolt out of this room without even looking back.No polite charming smile you’ll give him will make him stay.So I say that since he’s here like this, we take advantage of it.”

“Yeah.We’ll never get another chance.”Her friend chimed in.

Romilda stared at him for a moment, as if considering it.Then she shook her head.“It’s wrong.”

“Come off it, Ro.Since when have you become so goody-goody?You always say no at first, but then you give in and just go along with it in the end.”

“Look, even if you want to go through with this, he’s in a full body bind.He’s frozen stiff.He won’t respond to me or feel anything.It's not like the other times.So what’s the point?”

Harry would have liked to hear Romilda talk about the moral implications of taking advantage of him rather than the flaws to their plan, but this would have to do.However, even with Romilda’s logic, it seemed like the other two weren’t giving up.Her little speech just seemed like a challenge to them.The two both looked into each other’s faces, thinking up a solution to the problem.Then, one girl snapped her fingers and looked excitedly at Romilda.

“We can use Rennervate only on certain areas of his body.That way he can’t move, but will be able to feel everything.”

Romila looked amazed at her minion.“That’s just … crazy.”

“C’mon, Ro, it can’t hurt to try.”

“What about Harry?”Romilda’s moral suddenly kicked in.“We shouldn’t… He’ll hate me.”

“So what?”

“He’ll tell on us.”Romilda tried a different tact.

“No he won’t.The guy defeated You-Know-Who.Like hell is he going to go around telling people that three 16 year old girls jinxed him and fooled around with him a little”

“It’s just…”Romilda was searching for a new line of thought.“well it won’t be much fun if he’s not doing anything back?”

“All we have to do is get him hard.Then we can--”

“--sleep with him?!”Romilda interrupted, looking at her friend in shock.

“Why not?It’s Harry Potter!”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this.”Romilda shook her head and sat down next to the petrified Harry.“He’s not a sex toy, he’s a person.He’s not something we can just pass around and share like some dildo we stash in the dorm.It’s not right.”

“No Ro, it’s not.”One of the girls said.She looked seriously at her leader, as if she were about to say something very touching.“Listen, we all know that you’ve liked Harry for a long time now.So we’ll keep a look out, while you can have him all to yourself.”

“I couldn’t…”

“C’mon Ro.This is your chance!”

Romilda stared at Harry for a long moment then raised her wand.He didn’t know what she was going to do.She looked on two minds on the matter herself.He felt sure that if her friends weren’t egging her on, she would have let him go already, but they were looking over her shoulder, willing for her to molest him.It was clear her mind was working a mile a minute. 

“I…. I’m sorry Harry.”Romilda finally whispered.Swallowing, she tapped his lap and whispered:“ _Rennervate_.”

Instantly, Harry could feel his lower abdomen, his lap, and his upper thighs, but that was it.He could move his hips, but that served no purpose.His eyes moved around wildly, watching as one of the minions locked the compartment door, while the other one turned her back so Romilda could have as much privacy as a cramped compartment allowed.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”Romilda gazed greedily at his crotch. 

He tried to will his legs to leap up so he could dash out the room, but nothing happened.His body strained for any kind of control, but the only thing he could move was his hips.Slowly, Romilda’s tiny fingers pulled down his zipper to his trousers, and her hand reached inside.

“How big is it, Ro?” One of the girls asked, no longer giving her friend privacy.

“It’s…”Romilda smiled but didn’t finish her thought.“Well, if we're going to do this, let's go about it like we always do.Help me get his pants off.”

One of the minions helped tug his trousers and his underwear to his lower legs.Again Harry tried to move, but the only thing that would respond was his hips.

“Oh, looks like he wants it, doesn’t it?”The girl closest to the door giggled. 

Romilda’s soft hands began fondling his unaroused member.It didn’t take long for her skillful hands to excite the blood in that area of the body, and his penis grew extremely hard.The girls all giggled at the sight of it, all with lustful expressions on their face.Romilda’s hand stroked him up and down for a while before she stopped and stood up.

“Keep him happy, I’m taking off my clothes.”She announced.

“What?Already?”One of the girls asked. 

“I don’t think I have the nerve to keep doing this.”Romilda admitted, as she started unbuttoning her jeans.“If I’m going to do it, I have to do it now while I have the courage.”

A minion got to her knees in front of him, and opened her mouth.So much for Romilda’s friend’s selflessness.The warm wetness that followed felt both amazing and humiliating at the same time.Still the only thing he could move was his hips and he resisted the urge to encourage them.The minion slurped up and down far to skillfully than a girl her age should know how too.Or at least Harry thought.Her tongue whirled around the right areas and her suction was just right.Combined with what little he gleamed from the previous argument, Harry was sure she had done this before.

“You ho-bag, I thought you said he was all mine.”Romilda laughed as she watched her friends head bob up and down.She was already naked from her waist down.“Move over.”

The minion didn’t stop.Her eyes were glazed over in lustful passion.Despite himself, even in his frozen state his whole body was tingling.He didn’t want it to feel good but unfortunately it did.However this girl was, she was skilled.It took Pansy some time to learn the best ways to make Harry feel good, but this girl already knew his sensitive spots.It felt way too good, so much so he felt he would cum soon.Her head bobbed up and down so quickly that Harry was unsure how she could do it.Finally the other minion pulled her away.

“What are you doing?We agreed that he’s Ro’s!”She rebuked.

“Sorry!”The girl breathed in.“You know I love giving blow jobs.”

The cool air on his wet penis twanged the last pleasure barrier he had built up.Once she let him go, seconds later he couldn’t stop himself from doing the same. Cum sprayed out violently and distanced itself across the compartment to the fronts of the two minion girls.They both squealed, one shouted about how some got in her nose, while the other was checking her hair as a her face dribbled with his sperm.

“Now look what you’ve done!”Romilda looked at them angrily.

“It wasn’t my fault…”The blow-job girl exclaimed.

“Oh really?Who else was blowing him?”The second girl argued back.

The girls started using charms to clean themselves up as Romilda positioned herself in front of him. 

“Just got to stimulate him again, that’s all.”The blow-job minion told her.“Take off your top, he’ll like that.”

She did.To Harry’s shame, he did like the sight he saw.Romilda was stunning with clothes on, and was even more so when she was naked.One of the minions started toying with Romilda's breasts in a jokingly yet flirty matter in front of Harry.Romilda pull herself away, with a red face.Then she climbed on top him and started rubbing her wet vagina over his penis back and forth.It wasn’t long at all until he was hard again.

“He likes being teased, Ro.”One of the minions laughed. 

“I’m tired of waiting.”Romilda informed them.“I’m sticking it in before one you vultures make him cum again.”

True to her work, she positioned him correctly and he slipped inside her.Still incredibly sensitive Harry grunted, but it was ignored.Romilda was already moving slowly up and down, to the delight of her friends.Soon she was letting out grunts of her own, then moans.

“How does it feel, Ro?”The blow-job minion asked.

“It’s so amazing.”Romilda breathed out.“He’s pulsating inside of me, I can feel his heart beat.”

“Go faster.”The girl demanded.

“I want to savor it.”Romilda breathed in sharply and shuttered.“He's not like the others.It feels so good.”

“I love it when you moan like that.”The other minion sat down, and lifted her skirt.Harry watched her start to feel herself over her panties, her eyes glued on the action.

“Does it feel better than a charm strap on?”The blow-job minion asked.

Romilda only responded with a nod, and started increasing her speed.She was beyond much words now.She had immersed herself in her own pleasure.The blow-job minion turned around and watched the other girl play with herself for a good couple of minutes, then pulled down her own panties.Using her wand, she conjured up a glowing penis that positioned itself over her own sensitive areas.Wide-eyed at what he was seeing, he saw blow-job minion pull on of the other girls leg hole to the side of her panties and insert herself inside.

The compartment was filled with the sound of moans of female pleasure.Both Romilda and the blow-job minion where pounding away with sportsman-like endurance.It felt amazing, yet the only thing Harry wanted to do was leave.Why hadn’t he just sucked up his own awkwardness and entered the compartment with Ginny?Now he was literally having sex with another girl just a train-car away.

His body twitched, and he knew he couldn’t last much longer.He had lost track of time.Lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice that the minions had changed positions, or that Romilda’s face was so pink that she looked like she had orgasmed herself.

“He’s almost there.”She groaned.“I don’t know if I can take it anymore… but I want to feel him cum inside of me.”

“Fuck him harder.”the other girl called from under blow-job minion.

“It feels too sensitive….”

“Do it!” 

Romilda gripped his shoulders and slammed herself up and down on him hard.He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, but he hated the idea of climaxing inside of her.On and on she slammed onto him, this tip of his penis going so far in he could have sworn he was bumping her womb.Romilda groaned with pleasure and was shaking furiously.So much so, she was crying and drooling.Even with all that somehow the pervert had the frame of mind to keep pounding away.

He couldn’t hold it anymore, and he was trying his hardest.Involuntarily, his hips sprung upward and he squirted everything he had into her.She grabbed his hand and hugged him tightly into her chest and she enjoyed her ongoing orgasm as he sprayed his into her.Her grip was so tight that he couldn’t breathe for a moment.He grew dizzy from the lack of air and the orgasm that he thought he’d pass out.

Just as his eyes were about to roll in the back of his head, she released him, and air filled his lungs.Romilda was sitting on the ground of the compartment panting while her two friends were still thrusting away at each other with the phantom penis they had conjured.His eyes wandered back to Romilda on the floor as he saw her flex her stomach and his own seed spill out of her and onto the ground.He didn’t know if that was sexy or disgusting, all he knew was that he needed to get out of there before they did something else to him.

When the two other girls had finished, they once again cleaned up magically.Thankfully they had redressed, and redressed Harry.They had finished using him.Romilda, who was bold moments before couldn’t look him in the eye.There was shame there.The minions, seemed to sense this from her, but they couldn’t say anything to lighten her mood. 

“We’re going to leave the compartment.”Romilda told him.“The body bind will break in a half hour… just about the time we arrive.”

Harry glared at her, although he was sure his fury was not coming through in his frozen face.She smiled at him awkwardly.

“C’mon Ro, you don’t have to explain anything to him.”The blow-job girl told her.“You’ve never felt bad about doing this to guys before, so don’t start now.”

“Would you shut up.”Romilda snapped at her.“I really liked him.”

“Oh, sorry.”the girl snickered.

Rolling her eyes, Romilda continued.“It really felt great…”As if that would make him feel better.“I’m sorry things got out of hand.”

“No you’re not.”the other girl giggled, and Romilda gave a half grin.He wasn’t sure if she was sorry or not.

With that, she and her friends left him.His body still tingled from sex, and it sickened him.Never before had he felt such humiliation before.He couldn’t explain it.It felt wonderful, and extremely good, but at the same time his stomach was sick just thinking about it, and every thoughts of Romilda turned to hatred.He was used and discarded.Still frozen in place, he was forced to think of nothing but the sight of that girl squeezing his own cum out of her vagina. 


	8. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recap for those who skipped Chapter 7: Romilda Vane:  
> Harry finished out living a few more weeks with Pansy until it was time to go back to school. Boarding the Hogwarts Express, Harry saw and avoided Ginny Weasley, as he felt guilty about fooling around with other girls. With no where else to go, Romilda Vane's friend takes him into their compartment. After a misunderstanding, Harry is stunned and unwanted things are done to him. We are now joining Harry afterwards...

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 8.Back to Hogwarts

 

Harry’s frozen state was indeed starting to wear off as familiar hills pass the windows outside the train.Romilda hadn’t lied about that.He even could move a leg here or an arm there once the train started to slow down.When it reached a complete stop, it took all his effort, but Harry was able to find his wand and issue the counter-charm to feel himself fully.Moments later, he was standing up, trying to get his body to move freely again. 

There was no time for Harry to feel any of the trauma he had gone through, or any self-pity.As soon as he opened the compartment door he was greeted by a similar reaction to that he received back in Diagon Alley.Simply getting through towards an exit was an issue, but once he managed it, he had to go through the whole process all over again with well wishers and grateful people. 

However this time around he noticed he wasn’t the only one.There was another crowd forming at another exit, and to his surprised he saw an overwhelmed Hermione receiving the same star treatment.By now, many people knew of the measures thathe, Ron, and Hermione had gone through so they could defeat Voldemort, though the explanation of what exactly a Horcrux was seemed to be purposely left vague by the Ministry of Magic.To many, Hermione had played an important role in aiding Harry to kill Voldemort once and for all, and she was considered a hero.

“Yes, yes, I know yer excited!”He heard Hagrid’s voice boom over the crowd.“Let me through, will yehs!”

The massive grounds keeper’s appearance seemed to put the disturbance to order.After taking a look at the situation, he understood the problem Harry and Hermione had landed themselves in.However, at the moment he had a task to preform, and he couldn’t do anything to help them now.Instead he called for the first years to form a line over to them.When a giant like Hagrid tells a group of 11 year olds to do something, they do it.

With that, the others seemed to realize where they were and it became business as usual.After a minute or so of goodbyes, Harry was slowly able to peel himself away from his fans and make his way over to where Hermione was standing.She looked out of breath, pink in the face, and glad he was there.

“Harry!”Hermione greeted him with a relieved smile.“There you are!”

“Hello.”

“Where were you?I thought for a moment that you missed the train, or perhaps had simply skipped riding it and just apparated straight to Hogsmeade Village in order to avoid a scene.”

“I wish I had thought of the latter…”Harry admitted.For more than one reason he wished he had. 

“Well, find a carriage for us to ride in.I'll handle the Head Girl duties for now.”Hermione told him in a very brisk way. 

“Yeah, sure.”Harry nodded, realizing that Hermione casually just told him that she was made Head Girl.

Without another word she was off.Had she been less busy, he was sure she would have picked up on his unease, but as it was it was dark and she had so much on her mind she wandered off into the sea of students.Bracing himself, he collected his carry-on things then made his way towards the thestral-pulled carriages.There seemed to be a commotion building around this mode of transportation.At first Harry was unsure why, as every one of these students had been driven by these carriages to the school before, but then he realized something.Because of the Battle that took place the previous year now almost everyone of them could see what had been pulling them all this time.One could only see a Thestral if they had seen someone die.

Using their shock as a way to sneak about, Harry found a carriage and took claim to it.It wasn’t long at all before a familiar blonde had wandered his way.Luna Lovegood had spotted him and floated over in her misty-eyed way.She still had a scar visible over her left eyebrow, a token of being tortured by Death Eaters, but other than that see seemed to have recovered relatively well.When she joined Harry she gave a smile and hugged him without any restraint.

“Missed me, did you?”Harry chuckled slightly.

“Yes.”Luna released him without any hint of awkwardness on her part.“I was unsure if I wanted to return back to school, but when I learned that you were coming back I thought I should too.”

“It wouldn’t be Hogwarts without you, Luna.”Harry told her.“Do you have to repeat a year or--”

“I’ll be in the same year as you and Hermione.”Luna informed him.“Like the other special cases, I had to take a test before coming back.I scored high enough that I can take my final year with my graduating class.”

“As expected from a Ravenclaw.”Harry wasn’t surprised at that.Luna might be a little different, but she certainly wasn’t stupid. 

“Many returning students, like us, went back a grade.”Luna informed him.“The lack of school has set a good number of them back.Why, I heard that Hannah Abbott had missed so much classes that she is now a grade under us.”

That was shocking.While he couldn’t have known what type of grades Hannah was making, he always thought she was bright in the classes he took with her.Then again, she was taken out of school somewhere during her 6th year, and probably didn’t return for the Death Eater’s run of the place. 

They chatted together about this and that until a certain red-head wandered by.On seeing them, she stopped, smiled, and walked back over to them.There she was, Ginny Weasley, somehow prettier than he last seen her.Then again, his last impressions of her was at a funeral, so it wasn’t like he had seen her at her best.Her whole posture oozed her desire to talk to him alone, as she looked so tense.Those light brown eyes peered into his, and her mouth parted slightly so that her rapid breathing could escape from her lips.

“H-Harry.”Ginny managed to squeak out.Even in the moonlight her light skin looked paler than normal. 

“Hi Ginny.”

Not taking the hint that this was a moment between the two of them, Luna butted in.“All we need is Hermione, then we can go.”

“I-I’m riding in another carriage, Luna.”Ginny spat out nervously.“I promised some… some people.”

“Oh.”Luna looked disappointed. 

“Harry, we really need to talk.”Ginny ignored Luna, squinting her eyes with some urgency at him.“I know that now’s not the time, but… you know, maybe once the feast is over?”

“Yeah, okay.”Harry rubbed the back of his head.They way she was acting wasn’t encouraging.

She made a tasteful retreat, leaving Harry and Luna baffled.Obviously the blonde didn’t know what was going on, but she had a theory that a Nokverm had slithered into Ginny’s shoes and she was too embarrassed about it.Harry had no clue what a Nokverm was, but agreed with her just to drop the topic.Before long, Hermione was joining them breathlessly.

“Finally done.You’d think they’ve never seen magical beasts before.”Hermione grumbled.“Honestly, what did they think was pulling those carriages?”

Harry was polite enough not to point out that Hermione was one of the nonbelievers of Thestrals her 5th year.It took physically touching them to convince her.

“Shall we go, then?”Luna asked.

The three of them boarded the carriage Harry had reserved.They were joined by a straggler Ravenclaw who Harry recognized as Sue Li.She was in his and Hermione’s year, but must have missed her final year at Hogwarts due to the war.Unlike Luna, she didn’t appear to have any physical scars on her.Perhaps she was one of the few that managed to avoid detection.Somehow an image of her running from Snatchers popped in his mind.No one had an easy time of it last year.

“I’m curious to find out how much they were able to repair the castle over school holiday.After the battle, it was a mess.”Hermione started a conversation since Sue was too busy staring at Harry, and Luna seemed to be lost in her own world.

“The teaching staff is bound to be different as well.”Harry added on to Hermione’s topic."If McGonagallis Headmistress now, then the open jobs are Transfigurations, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Ancient Runes as well.”Sue chimed in.She blushed after she did so, wondering if she was allowed to speak.Sensing this Hermione encouraged her with a friendly nod of her head.

“If Professor McGonagall is Headmistress, then I suppose you lot are getting a new Head of House.”Luna reasoned. 

“So many changes.”Harry took in. 

They continued on this topic until it exhausted itself, then Hermione took to talking to Sue about this or that in order to make her feel more at home.In the meantime, Harry returned his attention back to Luna.His eyes went over that scar again, knowing that her robes must be concealing even more lasting marks left from the war.Luna knew he was doing this, but didn’t shy away.Her big blue eyes just peered into his while he looked at her.

“I know what you’re thinking.”Luna whispered.“Somehow you’re going to blame yourself for what happened to me last year.You’re too predictable, Harry.”

“I just don’t like that you might have gotten hurt because you’re associated with me.”

“I was being tortured mainly because the Death Eaters wanted to hurt my father.”Luna told him wisely.“My friendship with you was unimportant to them.Besides, I didn’t know anything anyway.”

On her saying that, he wondered something.He felt horrible for thinking it, but he wondered just what kinds of things did they extract from her through torture.Once again, those blue eyes were perceptive enough to guess what he was thinking.For once, she looked guilty.She turned away and looked at her knees.

“I’m sorry to say that I wasn’t as good a friend as I should have been.”Luna admitted.“What little answers I did have I told them.You don’t… you don’t know how much it hurt…”

“It’s okay.”Harry quickly told her. 

“No… I’ve been meaning to tell you this since you rescued me from Malfoy’s house.”Luna tugged at the end of her skirt.“I suppose now is a good time to tell you what happened.”

Sue and Hermione had stopped their conversation, as they seemed to have heard part of what Luna was saying.Now they both were curious as to what the Death Eaters got out of her.He couldn’t blame them.Everyone had their horror stories, and it had become a grim tradition to share them to people once they were asked about it.Harry supposed that these stories were always the result of a war.Perhaps the sharing of pain prevented violent acts from happening so soon after they had taken place before.However, on thinking on his knowledge of Muggle History, he assumed that wasn’t the case either.

“They were quick to learn that I didn’t know anything important about what you were doing in order to defeat You-Know-Who, or where you were.But in the process of trying to find out they got some personal information out of me.I told them that we were good friends, that you and I could see Thestrals together, that I was in Dumbledore’s Army, and how I helped you that night in the Ministry of Magic.I told them personal things… I even told them about our date that one time.As special as those things were to me, it wasn’t really important to them.I told them things they already knew, more or less.So… so I did betray you, but with information they didn’t care about.I’m sorry.”

“Luna--”Hermione looked moved.

“You didn’t betray me.”Harry finished for her.“Anyone would have caved under the pressure they put you through.If they didn’t extract information out of you that way, there are potions and spells they could have used.So don’t feel bad.”

“I supposed it seems silly to feel bad, but I can’t help it.”Luna sighed.“You’re one of the most important persons in my life.”

Harry knew all to well that he was.During his adventures the previous year, he, Ron, and Hermione had come across Luna’s house.They had a chance to go inside her bedroom and saw the hand painted murals of them all across her walls.It was very moving back then, and an eye opener.She had always been weird and different, but there was a sweet quality to her that always drew Harry towards her.Even if Hermione and Ron thought she was crazy, Harry secretly felt a small part of him related to that crazy far too much.

After a few hugs from the girls (and one from Harry) Luna cheered up.Having told her secret, she seemed to be in better spirits.If only Harry could do the same.The image of Romilda Vane popped in his head over and over whenever there was a moment where he wasn’t fully engaged in what was going on in the carriage.But there was no way he could tell Luna or Sue about what had happened to him.No, the only people he could properly talk to about that would be either Ron or Hermione, and he had no clue when he’d get the chance.

To Hermione’s relief, Hogwarts Castle looked as magnificent as ever.There was barely any indication that there was a major battle fought on school ground on looking at the school superficially.However the keen observer who had spent years in the place could tell were repair work had been done, or else see a missed crack or chip on a stone that didn’t get patched up.Inside there were numerous portraits missing and replaced with newer ones.The decor had changed somewhat in order to accommodate some of the remodeled work.So the result was that feeling of coming home to a place that someone else now lived in. 

Still, on entering the Great Hall, Harry felt some sense of relief.This still was Hogwarts, afterall.The four houses banners hung majestically over each houses table, the enchanted ceiling displayed a beautiful starry night, the hovering candles in the air still crackled with all the brilliance as it ever had, and the house ghosts all floated here and there, beaming at the returning students. 

“Those must be our new Professors.”Sue, who was next to Harry, pointed out to Hermione.

Indeed there were several new staff changes up there.Hagrid hadn’t returned yet with the 1st years, but everyone else was in attendance.It felt odd seeing Professor McGonagall standing where Dumbledore used to be, but it didn’t look wrong either.She looked the part of the Headmaster, and Harry was positive she had the respect of her colleagues.Once the older students had taken their seats at their assigned houses tables, she gave a small greeting to them.

“Before the new arrivals come, I’d like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts.”McGonagall started.“I understand that this will be a hectic year, as we have returning students coming back to grades and classes that normally wouldn’t be our own.Let me first say that our staff have been working extremely hard to make this transition work smoothly, and we hope you’ll forgive any mistakes that may happen along the way.As for the older returning students, the Heads of Houses have been extremely careful as not to house you with younger students.If there is a mistake, please inform a Prefect and we’ll get that sorted as soon as possible.”

Harry hadn’t even thought about that, but he and Hermione would be a year older than the graduating class.Since those students would be sharing the same dorm rooms they had grown up in, this left the returning old students in a bind.Normally the new first years would take the open rooms.With the confusion of returning students verses the normal ones, this could be a mess. 

Harry quickly looked along the Gryffindor table to see who was in his former year that had come back.There was seemed to be more girls than boys who had returned.Aside from Hermione two others were back: Fay Dunbar and a girl named Kellah.He couldn’t remember what her last name was, but he thought it was Morris.Besides the girls, the only other boy that had returned was Dean Thomas.On catching his eye, Dean gave an awkward grin.

“I would like to make one further statement before we go into the Sorting Ceremony.I would like to thank all of you for returning back.After the tragedy that was the last year, I’m sure many of you questioned whether you wanted to continue your education here or not.Many have chose not to join us, and that is their right.However this is Hogwarts.We can’t let old fears and past action keep us from continuing on with our lives and education.We will not be defeated by the memory of an evil Wizard.We will show the rest of the Wizardry World just how strong the students of Hogwarts are!We’ll be the example to our fearful parents and colleagues! We’ll show them what real strength is.We are Hogwarts, and we will fight on!”

There was an eruption of applause at this.McGonagall knew her audience well.She had stirred in them school pride, and took away their anxieties at the same time.Giving them the mission of being the flag barrier to this Post-Voldemort age really empowered them.Harry could see how very calculated that speech was, but at the same time he appreciated it.He was clapping along with the rest of them.This was what everyone needed, even if it was a bit grandiose.

It seemed that this new sentiment was the theme of the Sorting Ceremony as well.Once the First Years were brought in, the Sorting Hat sang a new song which was meant to boost school pride and courage to the new arrivals.There seemed to be a lack of Slytherins in the new batch of students, which was to be expected after everything, but the surprise of the night was that Hufflepuff took the majority of new comers.Perhaps there wasn’t much bravery and courage floating around just yet.

The feast was as lavish and hearty as it ever was.It was almost easy to forget the excitement of the War and focus on just being at Hogwarts again.Still, for Harry it felt like something was seriously missing with Ron gone.Why he had chosen not to come back when both he and Hermione had returned was still a mystery?He understood the reasons Ron gave, but the chance to have a normal year at school without some big problem to solve seemed appealing.Perhaps Ron just didn’t feel the same way.

Over the break, it was difficult to spend any real time with Ron, or any of the other Weasley’s, due to Fred’s funeral.Then there was the overall state of things on both ends.The Weasley’s weren’t the only ones repairing and recovering from everything that happened.Since the Order of the Phoenix had been key members and defeating Death Eaters, no doubt both Arthur and Molly Weasley had been extremely busy helping others as well as recuperating from their loss.Both Ron and Ginny, no doubt, had been picking up the slack.

“Harry, when we get to the Common Room, stick around by the fire.”Hermione was telling him as the feast was drawing to an end.“I have to show you where we’ll be sleeping.”

“What do you mean, we?”Harry questioned.“Aren’t you going back into your old dorm room with Kellah and Fay?”

“No.”Hermione shook her head, standing up.“I’ll explain later.I have to get the Prefects in order and make sure everyone goes to the correct rooms.Don't worry, I got this.”

“Okay?”Harry sighed an annoyed breath. This was the second time she reassured him that she was capable of her new duties.

As Head Girl, Hermione had specific tasks she had to perform.For a moment, he wondered who the new Head Boy was and who replaced Ron as prefect.Not only that, but he also wondered about his status as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.He hadn’t really received word on that one way or another, unless he had and the notice was buried somewhere in that stack of unread leaders sitting by his front door at Grimmauld Place.He assumed the captainship went to someone else the previous year while he was out finding Horcruxes.While he was sure that a Death Eater ran Hogwarts didn’t have many Quidditch games, a new captain was selected nevertheless.

Following the group of Gryffindors out the Great Hall, he traveled the familiar journey up the changing staircases to Gryffindor Tower.The portrait over the entrance was still the Fat Lady, and the prefect in charge, Logan Frost, gave the password: Pottermore.It seemed a bit on the nose, and everyone turned and looked at him when it was said.After some snickers, they all stepped through the portrait door and entered the Common Room.At once, people were given their assigned rooms and the First Years years were given instructions on how things were run. 

Harry stepped away from all that and leaned against his favorite armchair.Seeing him separate from the group, Dean Thomas broke away as well and joined him.Again he gave a nervous grin, which sparked a real interest in Harry.Why was he being so weird?

“Strange being back here, huh?”Dean said. 

Perhaps that’s what was going on.Being back at school unnerved him.Harry could see that.It was odd to be back without Ron.No doubt Dean was missing his own best friend, Seamus Finnegan.

“Are you supposed to go to a different dorm room as well?”Harry asked him.

“Yes.I guess I can’t have the old room to myself.No Neville or Ron…They’re putting me with some Sixth Years… or… I mean what would have been a Sixth Year if this was our Seventh Year….”Dean stumbled over his words.“I guess that’s not making much sense.We’re in the same year, but I’m older.”

Harry laughed.“Okay, I got it.”

“I thought you’d get assigned the same room as me, but I guess not.”

“You didn’t hear my name?”

“Nope.”

“I guess that answers one thing.Hermione told me to wait around for her here.Apparently my living conditions are different.”

“They would have to be, wouldn’t they?”Dean didn’t seem so shocked by that.

“How so?”

“Well… your Harry Potter.”

“I’ve always been Harry Potter.”Harry reminded him.

“I know that, but to everyone else you’re like… well Albus Dumbledore.”

“Come off it.”Harry felt insulted by the thought.“There’s no way I’m anywhere close to that man.”

“No I mean it.With all this school pride Old McGonagall was preaching down there, I think she’s playing into all the propaganda.”Dean reasoned.“Think about it, she used you as a stunt to get students to come back to school.‘If Harry Potter is going back at Hogwarts, then the school will be the safest place on Earth.’You know, all that nonsense.Knowing that, it would make sense to showcase you as something more special than just an ordinary student.”

Harry wasn’t sure if that was the full story, but Dean could be right.“Well, if I had known that--”

“--you wouldn’t have returned.”Dean finished for him.“Yeah, I’m betting McGonagall figured that out too.”

“Perfect.”Harry groaned.

“Listen, I won’t treat you any differently.”Dean said, then paused for a second.“Unless… unless you want me too.”

“Why would I?”

“I saw you talking to Ginny just before we went to the school.After everything you’ve been through, I figured you’d be mad.”

“I’m not mad?”Harry looked at him with a confused face. 

“Oh.Well that’s good.”Dean sighed, apparently not noticing Harry’s confusion.“I was worried about how things would be between us.”

“Why should they be different?”

“Well… you were dating Ginny before the War really kicked up, so I wasn’t sure if you still had feelings for her or not.I guess everything is okay then.”

Was Dean saying what Harry thought he was?He looked like a man who just looked like he dodged an attack from an enraged Blast-Ended Skrewt.Could it be that the thing Ginny wanted to talk about wasn’t their undetermined status as a couple, but that she already was in a new relationship?

“So… you and Ginny?”Harry ventured, hoping he was wrong.

“Yeah, kinda strange, huh?”Dean chuckled, crushing Harry’s hopes.“I always hated how things ended between us.I mean we broke up over something so stupid.It was unreal.I had the chance to reconnect with her after Fred’s funeral.I guess she just wanted someone to be with after losing her brother.Since we had a past…”

Harry didn’t want to hear any more of that.He wanted to lash out and punch Dean in the face.As he clinched his fist, he realized that he was being foolish.He had no ground to stand on.Ginny was perfectly justified in finding a new boyfriend.Not only had he not been there for her after the dust settled, but hadn’t he been with several girls in-between his break up with her up till now?While he was whoring it up, she found a real boyfriend.How could be mad at her, when he was the one in the wrong?

“Hey… you’re cool with us, right?”Dean noticed a visible change in Harry demeanor.

Shaking his sadness and fury away, he nodded his head.“I’m fine.It’s just… being back here with everything being so different…”

“Yeah.”Dean smiled.“It’s really bizarre, you know?”


	9. Hermione Granger

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 9.Hermione Granger.

 

It probably was the worst arrival back at Hogwarts that Harry could ever remember.In a way Harry finding out about Ginny and Dean in such a backhanded way was worse than if she had told him herself.It was like he got dumped twice.He wanted to feel bad about it, but after what he had been doing over the holiday he couldn’t rightly justify those feelings.It was like he was told he wasn’t allowed to mourn at a funeral.At least one good thing came from the matter; Harry no longer felt shame or guilty about what had happened to him with Romilda Vane.

Hermione had come and found him about 20 minutes after the bombshell got dropped from Dean.He was glad to see her, even if she looked breathless and flustered from all the activity she had been up too.He just wanted her to take him away from Dean so he could stop pretending to be happy for the bastard.She gave Dean some polite small talk, then took Harry’s hand and led him towards the portrait hole.

“I told the prefects that they’re on their own after a certain hour of night, so they better not be harassing us with little problems once I get settled in.”Hermione was speaking mainly to herself.

“Settled in where, Hermione?”Harry asked her once they had exited the Gryffindor Common Room.

“The two of us have been given an vacated room nearby Ravenclaw Tower.”Hermione informed him.“From what I understand, Professor Flitwick spend a great deal of time preparing the room near his office into a living quarters for us.”

“Ravenclaw Tower?”Harry questioned.“Isn’t that a bit out of the way?You’re Head Girl.”

“Yes, I’m Head Girl, Harry.Head Girl, not a Prefect.In other words I’m in charge of everyone, not just Gryffindors.”Hermione reminded him.“Having a room so close to a Professor and the Headmistresses office is actually more ideal than staying in the Gryffindor dormitories.I’m actually surprised that they hadn’t thought of such an arrangement before.”

“What about the Head Boy?”Harry asked grumpily.He felt stupid for being reminded about the duties of a Head Girl when he already knew them.“If you’re staying here, does that mean he is as well?”

“Honestly Harry, are you really so dense?”Hermione gave him a look.

“I guess so if I have no clue what you’re on about.”

Giving a huff, Hermione gave him a strained look.“You’re Head Boy, Harry!Isn’t it obvious?”

“M-Me?”

“Didn’t you receive an owl at the beginning of the school year?”

“For books…”

“There’s another one.”Hermione said, then gave him a slight glare.She clearly was disappointed in him.“Look, I understand that you were busy over the holiday, but you can at least check your mail.Then again, I guess I should have figured out you didn’t know.You made no attempt to help me.I just figured you had a lot on your mind, especially after people kept harassing you like you’re the second coming of Merlin.”

“I’m sorry Hermione, I honestly didn’t know.”Harry apologized.“Add that to one more thing I’ve been left out of the loop for.”

Hermione stopped walking and gave him a sympathetic look.“Guess you found out about Ginny then?”

“Dean let it slip.”

“That’s dreadful.”Hermione groaned, then started walking again.“She didn’t even have the courage to tell you herself.I knew she wouldn’t.Typical Weasley.”

There was more there than what Hermione was telling.He ran over to her to catch up her quicken pace.“Okay, I can understand that your upset at Ginny, but I wouldn’t say this was typically her.”

Hermione shot him a look, pursed her lips, then kept walking.Something definitely was up.He ran along side her, traveling down the stairways towards Ravenclaw Tower.Now that he noticed, it seemed that her burying herself in her Head Girl duties was an excuse to not talk about what was really going on.She was moving at such a clip, that Harry was starting to lose his breath.

“Hermione, stop!”Harry took her hand and physically ended the near jogging pace she had kept.

Pulling her arm away forcefully, Hermione’s brown eyes watered.“Don’t make me talk about it here.Let me at least get us to our room.”

“Fine.”Harry agreed to that.“Lead the way.”

He followed her the rest of the way towards Flitwick’s office.There was a small oak door painted a Ravenclaw blue nearby which Harry had always assumed was some sort of storage area.Hermione reached into the neck of her robes and pulled out a long silver chain that had a small key on the end of it.She produced a second one and gave it to Harry, then used her own key to unlock the door.

When Hermione opened the door with a creek sound, Harry was surprised at what he saw inside.Then again, he probably should have known better.The room probably really was a storage room before this, but now it had been charmed to be magically bigger on the inside.Like so many other structors he had encountered in the wizard world, the little storage room had a living area, a small kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom.It was almost as big as a decent sized flat in London.

“This is nicer than I thought it’d be.”Hermione remarked as she walked inside.She too was impressed by it.

“I suppose they trust us not to do anything indecent.”Harry mused to himself.

“We did spend a whole year living together, afterall.”Hermione remarked.“Then again, they don’t really know all the details of what went on.” 

“Forgot to mention the orgies?”Harry joked. 

Hermione gave a smirk but pretended to be miffed but his crudeness.“I’m happy they decided to decorate the living room in a neutral Hogwarts colors.We can hod meetings with the prefects here… and it’s also nice that we have a bathroom and a kitchen as well.”

Harry wandered around, looking at the space provided to them, then went towards one of the bedroom.He opened the door and saw Crookshanks laying on the bed.Apparently this would be Hermione’s room.He stepped back and traveled to the other end of the hall where his room would be.He opened it up and stepped inside.Like Hermione’s bedroom there was a full sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk, an empty bookshelf, and an arm chair for visitors.Also like her room, it was largely undecorated, as Flitwick rightfully assumed that they would provide that little detail. 

“It’s not bad.”Hermione stepped inside, then took a seat on the edge of his bed.She looked exhausted.“Much nicer than sharing a room with a bunch of other girls.”

“Guess you’re stuck living with me again.”Harry told he, and took a seat next to her.

“Without a Horcrux, I think we’ll get along just fine.”Hermione smiled wearily.

There was a beat between them where each was thinking their own thoughts, then the memory of being dumped returned to him.Was this what he put Ginny through when he left her at the end of Sixth Year.She put on such a brave face that he didn’t think she was too hurt by it.Perhaps he hurt her more than he knew.Somehow the incident with Romilda Vane meant almost nothing now.

“Are you okay, Harry?”Hermione asked in a small voice.

“I don’t really know.”Harry admitted.“I feel like I should be angry, but I’m not.She had every right to go out with someone else.”

“I get what you mean.”Hermione nodded her head.“Still, she should have just told you.”

“She didn’t have the time.”Harry stuck up for Ginny, for some reason.It was still nice to have Hermione on his side though. 

“Ron had all the time in the world, but ended up sending me a letter.”Hermione spoke in a whisper.

“What?”Harry quickly forgot about his own problems.“Ron broke up with you?”

Hermione sniffed and tilted her head up and down.“He said he couldn’t deal with a relationship right now.After Fred’s death I guess I understand, but… but I know the real reason why he said that.”

“So he found out about… about that time.”Harry murmured. 

“I wanted to be honest with him before we got caught up in our romance, so I told him that you and I kissed.I explained that we weren’t in love or anything, that it was just a result of stress from being alone and on the run.I told him it was nothing more than that.I thought he understood.He said that he forgave me.. forgave us.Then I got that letter and the news that he would not be attending Hogwarts with us.He’s furious at me.”

“I see.”Harry wasn’t sure what to add to that.It seemed a bit irrational, but then again Ron never was a rational person.When Harry and Hermione shared that kiss, she and Ron weren't even seeing each other.“He’ll get over it, Hermione.Just give him some time.”

“Forget that.” Hermione glared at Harry for sticking up for Ron.“He doesn’t want to be with me, fine.It’s over.And you can bet that Ron probably had something to do with Ginny suddenly taking up with Dean again.He’s probably mad at you as well.”

“Ginny wouldn’t care about what Ron thinks…”Harry said.

“Yes, but I’m sure she didn’t like the idea of us holed up together doing whatever her imagination conjured up.”Hermione stressed.

She had a point.Ginny had been known to have a slight jealous streak.A few kisses and hugs between him and Hermione didn’t warrant a freak out though.He was sure that Ginny broke up with him for other reasons.If she was angry at Hermione she wouldn’t have been in a compartment with her on the Hogwarts Express.

He looked over to the night shelf and saw his unused Head Boy badge sitting on it.He barely registered it, but leaned over and picked it up.As he looked at it, he felt Hermione lean her head onto his shoulder and sigh heavily.He knew she wasn’t going to cry, but she felt sad all the same.With his free arm, he wrapped it around her and pulled her in close.

“Sorry I kissed you back then.”

“It was me who kissed you, remember.”Hermione said sadly.“And don’t blame yourself.You always do that.This is just Ron over reacting because he’s scared to be in a relationship.He’s just using me kissing you as an excuse.”

“In a way both of us got broken up for feelings we didn’t even act on.”Harry pondered.

Hermione giggled slightly.“Maybe it might have been worth it if we actually did something.”

The idea of that had never crossed his mind before.Hermione had always just been Hermione.When they held each other and kissed before she was just there.Someone to hold and comfort.Yes it was Hermione, but at the time she was just there.He knew she felt the same.While they kissed each other she had her eyes clothed the whole time.Her mind had been on something else, probably her longing for Ron.He was just the person there at the time.She felt safe with Harry and he her.There wasn’t anything more than that.

“I can’t really get mad at Ginny for breaking up with me.”Harry found himself saying.“Not after the things I did.”

“It was just a kiss, Harry.”Hermione shook her head.

“I’m not talking about that….”

With that as a starter, he told Hermione everything that had happened to him since Fred’s funeral.He talked about how Hannah Abbott expressed her thanks to him in the back alley near Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour.He explained the strange tale of how he met Pansy Parkinson, and the wild ride his home life had been ever since.He told her about his chance meeting with Parvati Patil and their intimate night inside the clothing shop somewhere in the heart of London.Then lastly he told about the ultimate shame, the one in which Romilda Vane and her friends had taken advantage of him on the Hogwarts Express.He told her everything without sugar-coating it, or else trying to make himself sound better.Like always, he told her the truth.

“Oh Harry.”Hermione exclaimed more than a few times.On hearing about Romilda’s portion of the story, thought, her face drained of color.“All that happened just hours ago?”

“Yes.”Harry reaffirmed.“So after all that, I can’t be angry at Ginny.I haven’t been the most faithful person in the world.”

“You weren’t together with her, Harry.”Hermione said, but it was clear she didn’t agree with all his sexual encounters.“Besides, from what I understand, it’s not like she was an angel all this time either.”

“What do you mean?”

Hermione looked on two minds on the matter.“You don’t really want to know the details.”

Harry gave her a look.Obviously she was shielding his feelings.After the events of this night, he didn’t think anything could hurt him more than what had already occurred.

“Oh Harry…”Hermione repeated, her eyebrows tilting up.“Apparently there was some flings here and there with various people in the second version of Dumbledore’s Army last year.It could just be rumors, but I’ve heard a few people talk about it.”

“Right.”Harry closed his eyes, taking that in.“Well… like I said, I can’t get mad at her for doing the same thing I did.”

Hermione looked at him, then placed a small hand on his arm.“It’s okay to be upset.Not just with Ginny, but about what Romilda did to you.Harry, I know we’ve been dancing around the issue, but what she did was rape.You’re allowed to be upset about that.”

He really wished she hadn’t spelled it out like that.Of course it was rape.He just didn’t want to think about it in that way.It was easier to believe that it was just a prank gone to far.Hermione calling what happened for what it was just really tore the illusion of that away.It made him feel weak and humiliated all over again. 

“I don’t really want to think about that, Hermione.”Harry blurted out after some thought.“It’s easier to just pretend it didn’t happen.”

Hermione looked lost on what to say or do.Instead she just leaned her body into him and hugged him again.Her compassion was really starting to upset him more.He liked it better when she was angry at Ron.At least then there was something to distract his mind from everything.

“Hey, say something.Anything.”He told her.

There was a beat, then Hermione pulled away from the hug.“You let Pansy Parkinson live with you?Are you crazy?”

Inwardly he thanked Hermione.“You didn’t see how she was living on the streets.”

“Did you forget how much she tormented me?”

“How could I?She was your Malfoy.”Harry said, feeling slightly better.

“That reminds me…”Hermione jumped at the name.She gave Harry a serious look.“Malfoy is here.He’s back at Hogwarts.”

“What?!”

“It’s true.I saw him while I was heading for the Prefect Meeting on the Hogwarts Express.Everyone’s keeping their distance from him, but he’s here.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.I don’t really think he’s very popular among the Slytherins after the defeat of Voldemort.From what I’ve noticed, they seem to want to distance themselves from everything Death Eater-like and Malfoy is just a reminder of all that.I mean, he still has the Dark Mark on his arm.”

“What is McGonagall thinking letting someone like him back in school?”Harry protested.

“Same reason for everything she’s done up till now.”Hermione had the answer to that.“Hogwarts is a microcosm of what she wants the Wizardry world to be like.We’re rebuilding, we’re stronger when we work together, we have pride in ourselves, but we also are not punishing those associated with our former enemy.The law has already punished those responsible, and it’s not the public’s place to duplicate this action by doing it to people we find undesirable.That’s why he’s here.He’s the symbol of those people, just like you’re the symbol of stability and safety.”

“Bloody hell.”Harry couldn’t believe how complex all this was.“Maybe I should have stayed home with my Slythern sex-friend.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.“While I think the two of us have stumbled into something bigger than just going back to school, I do think we’re needed here.Even if you’re just here for show, having Harry Potter at Hogwarts gives a lot of people hope.”

“I don’t really like this, Hermione.”Harry admitted.“I was famous before, but all this is ridiculous.” 

“On the upside, at least you’re getting a lot of female affection.”Hermione tried to lighten the mood.“Hannah Abbott and Parvarti Patil… not bad.”

“It’s creepy hearing that kind of talk coming from you.”Harry had to admit.That was something Ron would have said.

“Well according to some Weasleys, I’m that type of girl myself.So who am I to judge?”Hermione murmured bitterly.

“You’re not like that.”Harry couldn’t believe he had to say this.“There’s no way you would hook up with someone just because they are famous.”

“Viktor Krum.”Hermione corrected him.

“You only did that to get back at Ron.”Harry also corrected.

Sighing to herself, Hermione had to agree.“I just wonder what it’s like though.Having some fling, I mean.Does it feel good, Harry, or is it just… you know… something with no substance?”

“I can’t really say.”Harry reluctantly told her.“As strange as it sounds, I’ve never had sex with someone I’ve been in love with.”

Hermione gave him a pitiful smile, then laughed slightly.“Well, at least you’ve had sex.”


	10. Hermione Granger 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 10.Hermione Granger 2.

 

It had been a long day, and a particularly hard night, but try as he might Harry couldn’t fall asleep.His brain just kept mulling over everything in his mind repeatedly.He thought of Romilda off and on, but he it seemed he was more focused on his and Hermione’s recent break-ups. 

He had no clue that Ginny had other lovers while he was out searching for Horcruxes, and in some small way he felt betrayed.He knew he shouldn’t, as he was the one who ended it between them in order to keep her safe, but nevertheless it was a concern.Now she was flat out dating someone new, and any hope to rekindle their romance seemed dashed.He felt both mad at her and himself for letting this happen.He both felt guilty for fooling around with Pansy and the others, and someone justified at the same time.It was all too confusing.

On Hermione’s end, her break-up with Ron was surprising.While he wasn’t exactly on board with this two best friends becoming a face sucking couple, he wanted the best for them.He felt their romance was a long time coming, and that whether it succeeded or failed, they’d at least be together longer than a few months.How could their love fizzle out so quickly?It seemed strange for Ron to end the relationship over a few desperate and lonely kisses.Something else must be going on.

These thoughts just kept churning in his head.He kept repeating the same thoughts and ideas to the point where he was driving himself mad.He couldn’t sleep anymore, or at least he couldn’t take laying in bed tossing and turning nonstop.He had to get up and do something to occupy his mind.Tossing the covers off his body, he slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

After relieving himself and washing up, he fully intended on going into the living room to check out the portraits and decor that Professor Flitwick had left for them more closely.He was walking throw the tiny hall that connected Hermione and his room to the restroom when he heard stifled moans.As Harry was near Hermione’s door, he stopped and peered at it.It was open just a crack, so the sound was escaping her room.It was still too dark to see inside, but he leaned forward and peeked in anyway.

The moaning sounds turned out to be soft sobs which Hermione was trying to hold in.As his eyes started to adjust to the light level of her room, he could see her body curled up in a little ball on her bed, clutching her pillow tightly to her body.Feeling that he was intruding on her privacy Harry fully intended to move on.As he stepped away, he heard one last sob, her moans sounding so vulnerable that it was hard to hear.Her whole body was shaking.

Harry had seen Hermione upset before, and it always was difficult, yet seeing that small form quiver like that was more than he could bare.Instinctively he stepped into the room, went to her bed, and sat behind her.He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there, but gave her the option to tell him to leave.

Hermione didn’t jump at his touch.Instead she reached over and pressed her hand on top of his.Then she rolled on her back and peered up at him, her tear stained face looking at him unashamedly.Her bottom lip was shaking as if she were cold, her eyebrows raised in a frightened gesture.She was so open that it was freaky.

“I can lay down with you, if you want.”Harry offered.“You don’t have to be alone.”

She didn’t say a word.She just reached up and pulled him down so that his upper body was laid out over her own.He used his arms to keep his head hovering over hers, while their chests were pressed comfortably together.For once Hermione couldn’t speak.She just communicated everything she was feeling with those brown eyes. 

A big tear rolled down her cheek, and Harry took the chance to wipe it away with his thump.She didn’t deny or acknowledge it.She just seemed so broken and vulnerable.Harry was at a loss on what else he should do other than to keep holding her in this weird position they had found themselves in.She seemed too out of it to express what she needed for him to do herself, so they were at a stalemate. 

Needing to do something, he brushed the side of her face with his finger tips, while trying to convey his support through eye contact.This seemed to help, as Hermione’s own eyes responded to it.She had stopped crying, more or less.The tears weren’t flowing out anymore and her bottom lip stopped quivering.She just looked warily into his green eyes, her mind seemingly removed from her troubles.

Then something happened that he didn’t expect.With a little crane of her neck, Hermione raised her head and was easily able to give Harry a soft kiss on his lips.It was surprising to him, though he didn’t refuse her.He didn’t expect for her to do that.Her lips tasted salty from the tears she had been crying, but it wasn’t unpleasant.He recalled a similar kiss he shared with Cho Chang on his Fifth Year, only this time it felt more personal.So much of her feelings went into that small kiss.It was like she was completely exposed to him, so innocent where all her insecurities was out there for him to feel. 

She reached up to kiss him again, and this time Harry pulled his head back.It wasn’t that he was disgusted, it was more that he wasn’t sure if this was taking advantage of a distraught jilted girl.Hermione seemed like she understood what he was thinking.For the first time since he came into the room, it seemed part of her rational brain had returned.

“I’m sorry.”Hermione whispered.Her voice croaked from the strain of her previous cry.“After what happened with Romilda, I guess this is asking too much.”

“It’s not that.”Harry was surprised that this was where Hermione’s mind had went.Apparently she hadn’t understood his withdraw like he thought she had.“I just… I didn’t want to… you know… I didn’t want you to think I was--”

Hermione blinked heavily then finally got it.“Harry, I know you’d never hurt me.Besides, I was the one kissing you, remember?”

“Even still…”

Hermione interrupted him again.She wrapped her hands around his head and lowered it down towards hers.Then, as gently as she could, she kissed him again.This time she was the one feeling him out.Before he had entered her room tentatively, now she was kissing him in the same way.She was preparing herself to be rejected.After seeing her cry like that, and after everything that happened to him throughout the day, Harry found himself not wanting to stop her.Was that wrong?

“I can stop, if you want.”Hermione gave him one last out.“I just thought that… that we could be there for each other.”

Harry tried to consider this rationally.It seemed completely wrong to be doing this with his best friend, but all he could think about was the sadness the two of them were experiencing and how connecting like this felt good.She seemed to be willing to allow it, but was it fair to rely on her sense of judgement after she just got through sobbing?Even still, he could feel her heart beat against his chest.It was pumping harder from the possibility of what they could be doing.Those eyes were gazing into him, hoping he’d give in and make her feel loved.He wanted to feel the same.

Lowering his head on his own, this time he kissed her.For a good minute both of them seemed to be playing it safe.It started off as soft pecks to tender closed mouthed kisses.Then Hermione got bold and was the first to stick her tongue into his mouth.That was the moment where they had officially crossed the line between comforting love to passionate.It also was the first time they had kissed like this for real.

She gripped the side of his head while she kissed him, her tongue swirling in a massaging fashion in his mouth.To think Ron gave up on a girl who could kiss like this.When they were on the run, the kisses they shared weren’t anything like this.She was fully committing herself to give Harry her full affection.It would be rude for him not to respond with equal vigor. 

As the passion built, hands started to wander.Harry couldn’t be sure if Hermione’s hands went up the back of his shirt first, or if he cupped her breast.In both cases, no attempt was made to stop the exploration.She wasn’t wearing a bra, which was to be expected since she was wearing a flannel pajama top.Through the fabric, he could still feel the softness and warmth of her breast, as well as the slight hardness of her erect nipple.

Hermione pulled his head to the side to she could kiss his neck.Her fingernails scratched lightly on his bare flesh, his back enjoying the sensation.Unlike Pansy, she wasn’t trying to maul him like a rabid wolverine.Even the sucking nature of her neck-kisses were gentle. 

However, it seemed to Harry that Hermione wanted the affection more than she wanted to give it.She responded more excitedly whenever Harry took more initiative in his kissing, and arched her back when he fondled her breasts.Fortunately for her, Harry was in the mindset where he wanted to turn her on.It was like some small victory if he could get her to gasp or moan over something he did.

It was for this reason that she encouraged him when he started unbuttoning her top.He knew she wanted to feel him directly.When he did, she subtly directed his head lower so that his mouth would be level with her chest.It didn’t require Legilimency in order to understand what she wanted.Her chest rose and practically pushed her breasts in his face.

As weird as this was, he was learning new things about Hermione.Of course he’d never knew that’s she seemed to love her breasts being stimulated through any other means, but he found it fascinating.She was moaning more freely now as he suckled one boob and stroked the other.In Pansy’s case, she seemed to just put up with the fondling, while Parvati liked it, but was more interested in other things.This seemed to be one of Hermione’s sweet spots.She almost sounded like she could orgasm just from that.

“Harry,”Hermione breathed in, pulling him away for a moment.“I think I’d like… I’d like more.”

“Oh.”Harry sat up, looking down at her. 

It was really the first time he got a proper look at her bare chest.His head had been smothered in her breasts this entire time, but he hadn’t really got a look at her.He had seen her undressing a few times during their camping excursions while on the run, but always in brief glimpses or with various stages of clothing still on.Unlike Parvati, where he was surprised that her chest was bigger than it seemed with clothes on, he knew exactly Hermione’s measurements.However knowing her body proportions and seeing them exposed were two different creatures.

The naked top part of her body was there for him to see, and while he was so familiar with he felt that he was learning something else about her.Her arms were still wrapped in her pajama top, but the light skin of her front was moving up and down vividly from her breath.His eyes focused on that body, taking it all in.She was fit, but not athletically so.She still was fleshy in some areas but in an attractive manner.While he had seen her belly button before, it he hadn’t really taken it in with the rest of her stomach. The way she was laying, it made her belly button look like it was smiling at him.

“Harry, you’re kind of staring…”Hermione spoke in a slightly meek voice.

“Sorry.It’s just that you’re really cute.”

“I’m not.” Hermione blushed.“I need to work out more and--”

“Trust me, Hermione.You’re pretty.”Harry interrupted her.

She gave a satisfied smile.His eyes wandered to her breast again.She had a small freckle on her left breast just northeast over her aureola. 

“Are you just going to keep looking at me, or what?”Hermione’s voice sounded timid.

“Right!”Harry jumped at being caught.Hermione gave a nervous chuckle.

He lowered down and reached for her pajama bottoms.He untied the strings, and lowered at the waistband.On cue, she raised her hips up in order for it to be easier to remove the flannel.After aiding him in pulling out her legs, Harry placed the pajamas neatly at the corner of the bed, and turned back to the bare legs of his friend.

“It feels weird being the only one getting naked.”Hermione murmured when he leaned forward for her panties.“I’m not used to it.”

“Did you want me to undress first?”

“I don’t know.”Hermione seemed torn on that.She probably wasn’t sure if she could take seeing his penis just like that.No doubt she had felt that he had become erect during their foreplay.

“How about this, I’ll just go to my boxers, and we’ll take it from there.”

Hermione nodded, her face pink.

Doing has he suggested, he removed his own t-shirt and pajama pants as quickly, but as gracefully as possible.This time it was Hermione’s turn to gawk.Now he realized why she had gotten so shy when before she was pushing him to suck her breasts.She was his best friend, and she was looking at him in a way he’d never seen before.Her eyes started on his naked chest, taking in his muscles and battle scars, but they were slowly lowering down to the protrusion erupting from his underwear.He literally saw her eyes dilate when she focused on it.

Needing to do something, he went for her panties again.She didn’t stop him, and assisted him like before, but as soon has he pulled the last leg out of it’s leg hole, her hands went over herself, hiding it from view.She was breathing heavy now, in both exhilaration and apprehension.He could tell she both wanted to keep going and didn’t at the same time. 

“I-I’m not sure if I’m ready now…”Hermione admitted, her eyes remaining on the huge bulge in his boxers.

“It’s fine.”Harry raised his hands, trying to reassure her. 

He wasn’t sure if he could go through with it either.They both had talked themselves out of going on with that awkward undressing session they just did.Had he taken her in the heat of the passion they were feeling earlier, it would be a different story.In that moment, she was a beautiful girl he wanted to please.Now that girl was Hermione.

“What should we do?”Hermione looked away from his erect member.“I…I want to go through with it, but--”

A thought occurred to Harry.They still could make each other feel good and not have sex.There were plenty of ways he could make her orgasm.Crawling next to her, he laid down, and pulled her closely.She was a bit stiff now, but she trusted him.She gave him a shy face, curious on what he was going to do.He leaned down over her and kissed her again.She didn’t resist, and after a moment she kissed back. 

Soon some of that passion was back.Her hands were feeling up and down his chest, while he was doing the same to her.There still was some uncertainly in her body posture though.he could tell if she was wonder if he was going to try and get her in the mood so they could have sex.Pulling away from the kiss, he looked her in the eyes.

“You’re not ready.I won’t go beyond a certain point, but I can still make you feel good.”

Hermione considered that.“Won’t you… won’t you be disappointed?”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make up for it.”Harry told her brightly.“For now, just lay back and trust me.”

Hermione took in a deep breath, swallowed, then laid down.She wrapped her arms around her stomach, but didn’t hide her vagina anymore.Slowly Harry went down her body, kissing and loving her every caress as he went.She gave a soft moan, and started to accept his affection.By the time he reached just below her belly bottom, she already had one hand on his head, and the other in-between her breasts.She was ready.

Going between her legs, he spread her open ever so slightly, but not so much as to make her jumpy again.He could tell that even though she wanted him to lick her, she still was embarrassed at him being so close to her vagina.To her credit, she didn’t cringe, or push him away.She was trusting him not to gag or laugh or do anything that would freak her out.In a way that was just as sexy as Pansy demanding affection.

The first few licks that went up her lips towards her clitoris was meant with an involuntary jump and a sharp gasp.She was sensitive, alright.Hermione gripped Harry’s hair when she winced, but at the same time did nothing to deter him from continuing.She still was trusting him, even though she still was unsure if this was what she wanted.

Harry continued softly, not going for her most sensitive areas first, as he wanted to ease her into the pleasure.Her flinches were starting to die down, and when Harry noticed that her legs opened a bit wider and became less strained, he knew she was starting to feel it.It wasn’t until he heard her gave her first audible pleasurable exhale did Harry know she was ready for the full service.

Now he could returned to the sweet spots, and he could taste her clitoris.Still keeping at a reasonable speed with his licking and tongue pressure, he continued to ease her into another level of pleasure.Part of him thanked Pansy for this, as only weeks before he wouldn’t have known how to handle this.With one of his hands, he massaged her inner thigh, while his other reached up and lightly caressed her weak spot: her left breast. 

Hermione moaned.No more was she timid.He could increase the intensity.When he added more tongue pressure and more suction to his oral love, Hermione squealed again, pulling the hair on his head lightly.He could feel her enjoyment, even if she wasn’t giving all the signs.Her body was grooving along with his rhythm, wanting to climax. 

Her moans weren’t just breathy exhales anymore, they were loud.In fact, he was surprised at how loud she got.He figured that she would be the quiet type, if he was using Parvati and Pansy as references.It seemed every girl was different.Hermione started off shy, but became more aggressive as time went on.

Now her legs were starting to quiver.She was close.He knew she was without her having to say it.Regardless of it being obvious, Hermione gulped in air and tried to talk.It took her a second to form words and when she did, it came out slightly high pitched.

“Keep going!I'm almost there!”

Harry kept up the intensity.If he could go faster with his tongue massage, he would have.As it were his lower jaw was starting to ache.The funny thing was that he always noticed his fatigue whenever it seemed like he needed his strength.Before that, he could have been tired for minutes and not noticed.Still he wanted to finish what he started.He wanted to see what she looked like when she came.He didn’t have long to wait.

“Oh God!” 

Hermione’s arms flew to the side of the bed and gripped the covers.Her pelvis raised into Harry’s face and her legs braced her lower body into the air.A guttural squeal escaped Hermione’s mouth as her whole body convulsed from the orgasm.It was like he could see it explode from her lower body and spread outward, causing trimmers as it went along.Her fingers squeezed the blankets, her toes curled, her body flopped back onto the bed, and the muscles in her stomach and legs visibly shook. 

Then, to his surprise, a small spurt of liquid leaked out from her, as her hips thrusted up one last time.She moaned all the more, looking like she just orgasmed again.Amazed, Harry watched her, seeing her eyes roll in the back of her head and her moans go deeper.Then, as quickly as the second orgasm had come, it was gone.She laid melted on the bed, breathing in and out like she had just ran a marathon her eyes looking up at him, but not really registering anything.With a small juke, she groaned again then curled up into a ball.A smile went to her face, and a small laugh went to her lips.

“That was… that was--”But she couldn’t finish her thought.It was like her brain hadn’t returned to her yet.

“I’m guessing you liked it?”Harry asked coyly as he laid down next to her so he could see her face better.

Hermione nodded.She seemed to revert back to shyness now, though it could be that she was just still feeling the after effects of her orgasm. 

“Well I’m glad.”

Hermione looked at him with a sense of admiration and thankfulness in her eyes for the longest time.Then she uncurled herself slowly, and laid down on her side so that she faced him properly.She still had that look on her face that he couldn’t readily define.All at once, she looked down, and gave he bulge in his boxers a little flick.It didn’t hurt, it was meant to be playful.

“What about this?”

“I told you that you don’t have to worry about that.”Harry reminded her.

There was a beat, then Hermione looked shy again.“Lay down and take off your pants.”


	11. Romilda Vane 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 11.Romilda Vane 2.

 

At some point in his slumber, Harry could feel eyes on him.In his groggy state he tried to ignore it, however once he sensed that something was watching him, he couldn’t get it out of his mind.He pushed back his curiosity as far as it would go, but eventually Harry had to give in and open his eyes.

While his vision was foggy from the combination of waking up and lack of glasses, he could see the form of a sitting up Hermione.He had forgotten that he had fallen asleep in her bed, and that his watcher was probably her.Now that his mind was coming too, he saw her sitting next to him, still only wearing her unbuttoned pajama top, looking down at his sleepy face with a ponderous look behind those brown eyes.As usual, her mind was buzzing.

“Morning.”Harry moaned slightly grumpily.

“Harry!”Hermione started.Her gazed focused and she blinked several times.“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Not really.”He lied.

“I tried not to move, but…”Hermione went on, but stopped herself.Without any prompting she changed the topic entirely.“…I just was thinking.”

Since she had been staring at him, and he was naked in her bed from the previous night’s activities, it wasn’t hard to figure out what was on her mind.Harry remembered thinking those same thoughts after his night with Pansy.No doubt Hermione was going through the same moral dilemma.In a way, Harry felt guilty.Though he hadn’t pushed her into doing anything last night, he didn’t exactly stop it either.

“You’re wondering about us, aren’t you?”Harry spoke up when he realized she was having trouble forming her thoughts.

Hermione nodded.She looked a little awkward, though she still made no attempt to cover herself. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”Harry pulled himself up to her level, adjusting the covers over himself as he did.

“Well… I want to know one thing first….”Hermione murmured softly, not meeting his eyes.“Are you… are you expecting…. uh… did you want for us too….”

If she wasn’t so conflicted, Harry might have laughed.It wasn’t often that Hermione was at a loss for words.“You’re worried that after last night our relationship has changed, right?”

Hermione nodded her head, still not looking in his direction.“It’s not that I don’t think we’d be a bad couple, but--”

She really was struggling.Harry wanted to help her out, but he still didn’t know her full mind on the matter.He couldn’t just jump in and read her completely wrong.

“Just say it, Hermione.Don’t worry about hurting my feelings.”

Taking in a deep breath, she summoned all her courage.Then she forced herself to look at him properly.He could tell she wanted to make what she said perfectly clear.

“I enjoyed last night, Harry, but I’m not in love with you.”Hermione said.“I mean, I love you… but I’m not in love with you.Last night… I… I shouldn’t have pushed things.I was lonely and--”

“I get it, Hermione.”Harry reassured her by smiling.“It’s the same for me.”

“Then… then you’re not expecting for us to become a couple?”

“Not unless you want too.”

Hermione exhaled loudly, then pressed a hand to her forehead.“You don’t even know how much of a relief that is for me to hear.”

Harry nudged her playfully.“Ouch.Hurt my ego why don’t you.”

“I felt so guilty.”Hermione admitted freely.“After what happened with Ginny and… you know…the last thing you needed was for someone else to use you like that.”

“In a way, I was using you too.”Harry explained.“We both needed someone last night.”

“Then we’re good?Everything’s sorted?You don’t hate me or love me, right?”Hermione tilted her head.

“I’m fine if you are.”Harry chuckled.

“Brilliant.”Hermione leaned back against the headboard.“Well that settles that.”

“One more thing,”Harry leaned back as well, turning on his side to see her better.“was this a one time thing, or will there be other Hermione-filled nights?”

“I don’t know.” Hermione honestly looked conflicted.“If things are fine now, then I don’t see why they wouldn’t be if we continued… doing that.Even still, I feel like we dodged a wild bludger.Things could have turned out horribly if we weren’t on the same page.”

“I agree.Your friendship is probably the most important one I have.”Harry told her.“If that ever changed I don’t know what I’d do.”

Agreeing with that, Hermione made a curt nod.“So then, I suppose for now we should just go about things as usual.If we ever decide to do that again, then we’ll deal with it when the time comes.”

“Got’cha.”Harry laughed at her business-like approuch to the situation.“So the Hermione-with-Benefits deal is on hold.”

“Not if you refer to it like that.”Hermione slapped his arm with a smirk.“Now get dressed.I might as well brief you on your Head Boy duties while you’re awake.Then we can shower and head to the Great Hall for breakfast.”

Following her advice, they did as she suggested.For some strange reason, even though they were back to their normal friendship, neither of them was embarrassed or put off by seeing the other one dress.They had both experienced the other’s nudity the night before, and there was still and attraction there, but it never turned sexual.It was like being naked together was something they always did. 

After learning what was expected of him as Head Boy, they took turns cleaning up, dressed in their school uniforms, then left the Head Student’s Flat together.Hermione led him toward the Prefect’s Office so they could have a little meeting with the group before classes started.He fully intended on allowing her to lead the meeting, sitting back, and think about the big breakfast he was going to eat.However, once the Prefects entered the Office, Harry’s body stiffened. 

Walking inside for the Gryffindor girls was Ginny Weasley.Of course she’d be a Prefect.Not only was she clever, but she had led a revolt against the Death Eater run administration the previous year.She was a responsible student and well qualified for the post.Unfortunately for him, this meant he had to deal with her first thing in the morning. 

Along with Ginny, there were other familiar faces taking on Prefect duties.For Slytherin, Harry recognized Harper and a girl named Astoria Greengrass.Clint Hopkins for Hufflepuff, and the last person he recognized was Sue Li, the Ravenclaw from the carriage ride the night before.As they all piled in, some relief took over Harry, as he had an excuse not to dive into his personal problems.

“Today will be straight forward.”Hermione spoke after everyone settled in.“The teachers will be handing out schedules to everyone.Harry and I will be among them.They may ask for you to help.Try to be quick.If a student has any problems, have them see their House heads or one of us.”

There was some further discussion on the matter, but Harry wasn’t paying attention.Neither was Ginny.She was staring a hole into him, fidgeting with the sleeves of her robes.He knew she was just waiting for the meeting to be over so she could finally confront him.He didn’t want to have that hanging over him for the rest of the day.Somehow he needed to get away from her before everyone left.

“I’ve had some issues with a few First Years last night.”Sue informed the group.“A number of them are still frightened about leaving home.”

“I can’t say I blame them.Only a few months ago, the halls were flooded with Death Eaters.”Harper commented.

“We’ll have to hand-hold a few of them this opening week.”Harry found himself saying.He needed to do something to keep his mind off those brown eyes that were locked onto him.“I know it’s annoying, but try to remember what it was like when you were a kid.We’ll have to act as their big brothers and sisters.”

There seemed to be a general agreement here.Sue turned towards Harry instead of the group this time.“I was thinking that perhaps we can arrange a buddy-system.Like have the First Years always travel in groups of two.”

“Don’t you think that’s over kill?”Ginny chimed in.

“It can only be a temporary thing.”Sue explained.“We can look at the schedules and see what kind of pairings to do, or else leave it up to them to pick their partner.Regardless, if they have someone to befriend, it might put their minds at ease.”

“Sounds good to me.”Astoria shrugged.“It’ll take a lot of the pressure off us.”

“Yeah.”Harper agreed with his fellow Slytherin.“I don’t know about any of you, but I didn’t come here to babysit some snot-nosed brat.”

Hermione looked around them.“Any objections?”

Ginny didn’t looked pleased with the idea, but she didn’t say so.The Hufflepuff boy Harry didn’t know also didn’t seem keen on it.However, they didn’t object to it either.It seemed like a sensible plan, more or less.Sue smiled a slightly triumphant grin.

“Right then.”Harry said.“Get together, plan out the pairings, and we’ll try it out.If there seemed to be a problem with a particular grouping, tell them they’re allowed to request a change.”

“Also,”Hermione butted in.“if you have a problem group, don’t be shy to break them up as well.”

Once that was all settled, it seemed as if the meeting was coming to an end.Harry wanted to rush out of there, but it seemed as Head Boy he had to wait along with Hermione just incase anyone had further questions.As it were, most of them were filing out eager to get on with the first day of school.It looked as if Ginny was going to get her wish to see him when fate stepped back in.Sue peeked her head back in and gave him a gestured to come outside with her.Thankful for an excuse, he slipped passed Ginny and Hermione and went out into the hall with her.

“I wanted to thank you for backing my idea.”Sue had told him.“I thought that everyone would reject it straight away.”

“It’s a good idea to the current problem.”Harry said, keeping an eye on the door to the Prefect’s Office.Ginny had finally exited.She seemed like she was going to stick around, waiting for them to finish talking.Somehow he needed to prolong this exchange.“We have to remember the First Years are joining a different Hogwarts than the one we did.”

“Exactly.We can’t just expect them to be okay leaving home after having survived a war.”Sue looked worried.“I was with a girl all night last night.She was crying her eyes out.I could tell she wasn’t the only one frightened.”

“I’m glad you brought it up.”Harry said.Ginny was still hanging around.She wasn’t giving up.He didn’t know how long he could keep talking to Sue.“Feel free to talk to me or Hermione about anything else, okay?”

“I will.”Sue smiled brightly.“And thank you again.”

“Sure.”

As she started to walk away, Hermione came out of the Prefect’s Office.Immediately seeing the situation Harry was in, she stood still for a moment, looking at Ginny then at Harry.She was unsure if she should stick around or not.Harry desperately wanted her to stay, but Ginny was eyeing for her to go.It must have been very hard on Hermione to make a decision as she looked frozen in place.

Swallowing, Harry decided to nip this in the bud.“Are you really going to dump me just before classes?”

Ginny’s mouth opened ever so slightly, the blood draining from her face.She was at a loss for words, so Harry took the opportunity to punctuate his statement by walking briskly away.It was done.What else needed to be said?She knew that he had found out and the burden of breaking up with him was off of her.What was the point in drawing it out?

“Wait up!”Hermione jogged after him.

Harry didn’t have the luxury of doing so.Waiting for Hermione meant he was waiting for Ginny as well.No doubt his schedule would be filled with seeing the red-head during meetings, Quidditch, andmany of his classes, but she wouldn’t be able to discuss the finer points of their non-relationship with others around.He needed to get out of there while he could.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry found the Gryffindor Table and sat down.Should the head of house need him, that’s where he’d be.He took a seat next to Dean out of habit, forgetting the drama he just escaped.

“Morning Harry.”Dean greeted him casually.“Where did Hermione end up housing you?”

Harry gave a brief description of the Head Student Flat until Ginny and Hermione joined them at the table.Ginny took her seat on the opposite end of Dean so she could look both of them in the eye better, while Hermione sat next to her.The mood was awkward for nearly everyone but Dean, who seemed oblivious to it.He just listened to Harry describe his new Head Boy duties like he would have in the olden days.

“Good morning Students.”Professor McGonagall interrupted Harry and the other multiple conversations going on.On her greeting everyone went silent.“Last night I unfortunately forgot to mention some changes in staff.I would like all of you to welcome Professors Jones, Chang, Gordon, and Drescher to Hogwarts.I’m sure you will all come to know them well in the coming days.”

The new teachers stood, and there was a sparse applause but a general curiosity.Out of all the teachers, Hestia Jones was the only one Harry was vaguely familiar with.She was one of the Order of the Phoenix members that had escorted him away from the Dursley’s place during his Fifth Year. 

Gordon and Drescher were two older men, probably in their 50s.Drescher was thin and had sharp facial features and a beard.His hair was slicked back and was mostly white, though flacks of his younger auburn color was still peaking through.Gordon seemed to be Drescher’s exact opposite in appearance.He was a large jolly sort of man with a dark completion.He also was bald, either due to his shaving or natural loss.He grinned broadly at the students, while Drescher looked completely bored with the whole procedure. 

Chang, on the other hand, was a bit harder to determine an age for.She was a small Asian woman in her late 30s to early 40s who both looked vigorously young, but had that air of ‘experience with age’ at the same time.In her youth she might have been a beauty, and indeed she still was.It would not be out of line to think many a Hogwarts boy might start developing crushes on her, despite that wedding ring she was wearing.He noticed that she was sporting the Gryffindor colors in her robes, and correctly guessed that this woman was the new Gryffindor Head of House.

“You don’t think that woman’s related to Cho, do you?”Dean leaned over to Harry, stating what many older students were thinking. 

“Just because her last name is Chang, doesn’t mean she’s a relative.”Hermione quickly rebuked. "Chang is a common Asian surname, you know."

“Yeah well, she could be.”Dean defended himself. 

Harry and Ginny kept oddly quiet, both making efforts not to look at each other.Sitting next to Dean was a mistake.Once McGonagall had finished up with some last minute school business, the food was served.Harry found his plate highly interesting, as it kept his attention away from the couple.He was dying for something to take him away from this.Anything.When would the teachers be asking the Prefects to issue out class schedules? 

Then he saw it.Romilda Vane and her two friends came in giggling into the Great Hall.They were late.He could go over there and admonish them.It was a horrible excuse, but it was something.Pulling away, he raised his fingers to the group and informed him he was going to talk to them.Hermione stiffened, but didn’t refuse him.Ginny seemed relieved that he was going.

Walking down the line of the table, Harry stopped in front of the girls.Now that he wasn’t petrified, standing over them, and had a Head Boy badge, he seemed to be more intimidating than on the train.Every single one of them looked stoned faced.As Head Boy, he could make their lives hell.Their little stunt before might have started a flame.He was glad they were afraid.It made him feel a bit better.

“Vane, come with me outside.”Harry ordered. 

Without looking back he exited the Great Hall.He knew she chased after him.She wasn’t about to defy a Head Boy in front of others.Once they had left, he took her to a near by storage closet, and stopped.He wanted to get away from the Great Hall far enough that their conversation didn’t bleed inside.Once she joined him, Romilda looked unsure on what was going to happen, fear in her eyes.

“First off,”Harry started before she had a chance to open her mouth.“these little ambushes of yours are going to end.”

“Pardon?”

“You know what I’m referring too.”Harry narrowed his eyes at her.She visibly flinched.“What you’re doing is rape, Vane, plain and simple.”

“It’s not!”Romilda gasped.“It’s just a laugh!They might not know what’s going on at first, but they like it in the end.We make them feel good!”

“You’re forcing sex on someone against their will.That’s rape.”Harry corrected.“Make no mistake about that.”

“You can’t rape a boy… if they didn’t want it, they wouldn’t get turned on.”Romilda tried to justify herself.“You know that!We made you cum twice.”

“If you think that I enjoyed that, then you would have broke the spell holding me still and let me join in on my free will.”Harry glared at her.“If you thought I enjoyed it, you wouldn’t be shaking like a leaf right now.You know what you did is wrong.”

Romilda was shaking like he said.Apparently she and her friends were doing a good job convincing themselves that they weren’t sexually assaulting people.Harry must have been the first person to call them out on it.“W-What are you going to do?Are you going to tell McGonagall?”

He wondered if he should, but he realized that he’d be hard press to prove it.Sure, McGonagall would believe him, but if she had no evidence, she couldn’t punish the girls.He had to be clever about this.If Romilda caught on to this, she would just continue doing what she was doing.

“I wasn’t a Head Boy on the train, so consider that the last time and this a warning.”Harry said sternly.Romilda breathed in.“Don’t get too comfortable.Now that I know what’s going on, I’m personally taking an interest in this.I’ve got an army of Prefects and all the students ears.Step out of line and I’ll make it my mission to expel the lot of you.Understand?”

“Y-Yes!”Romilda gasped. 

Now that the fear message was in, he had to calm her down so she wouldn’t start thinking.“Listen… you’re a pretty girl.You don’t need to be doing this sort of thing.You can get any boy you want on your own.”

“I don’t think so.I don’t want to go out with anyone.I just want to fool around.It’s why… why we started doing this sort of thing.We got away with it last year--”

“Last year the school was run by Death Eaters, Vane.Do you really want to act like one of them?”

“No!”Romilda shook her head, hating the comparison.“I just… I didn’t--”

Harry raised his hand to silence her.“You do realize that if a pretty girl like you went up to a boy and simply asked him to fool around, they’d probably not refuse.You don’t have to force them into doing it at all.”

“That’s not true.”

“You’re in a school full of hormonal driven teenagers.Use your sex appeal and not magic.There’s no crime in that.Make them chase after you.Isn’t that much more interesting than a quick fix?”

“I… I guess so.”Romilda nodded her head.“I don’t really have a choice in the matter, do I?”

“Not if you don’t want me all over your ass.”Harry took a stern voice again.

Romilda raised an eyebrow.“What if I wanted you _in_ my ass?”

Harry knew she was testing him.“Are you asking to have sex for real?”

“Yeah.Why not?”

Harry wasn’t sure he could do that after the memory of her assault was still fresh in his mind, however he thought he should give her something to strive for.“If I see that you and your group are keeping your word to me, then I’ll arrange some alone time between us.”

“Are you serious?!”Romilda’s eyes widen. 

“Yes.”Harry told her.“It’ll be a pact between us.No more of these ‘jokes’ and you’re get an evening with me.”

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no rape this time.


	12. Cho Chang

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 12.Cho Chang.

 

Harry and the other’s curiosity on the new Professors would have to wait as the first lesson he was to attend was Herbology.He, along with the Seventh Year Hufflepuffs went to the familiar greenhouses with an even more familiar Professor Sprout.The first day’s lesson would have been unremarkable minus one detail.Sprout’s introduction would later mirror the lesson plans by the other professors.

“Because of the war, the last two years have been a shaky learning experience.The Headmistress wants to make sure that this year the standards for Hogwarts are back up to where they were before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named terrorized our students.”Professor Sprout informed them.“Therefore the school year will be longer by a few weeks, and the opening month or so will be us playing catch up.Some of you do not require this extra measure, but a great deal of you do.I ask those who are up-to-date to be patient.Not everyone had the luxury of coming to school under war conditions.”

There were a serious of conversations breaking out over this.A number of returning students felt relieved, while a few groaned at this.Harry noticed that Ginny, who had been in school last year, supported this idea.She wasn’t in the majority however.Extra school work and a longer year wasn’t exactly what they had in mind. 

However Harry felt that McGonagall was right.Education had suffered ever since Voldemort had come back, even as far back as his Fifth Year.When the Ministry of Magic stepped in and hadDolores Umbridge censor teaching methods, it drastically hurt the school.Not to mention the Sixth Year when the beginnings of war started to effect the school and Dumbledore was pulled away because of it (and of course, murdered).Harry wasn’t around for the previous year, but no doubt a Death Eaters ran Hogwarts was much like an Umbridge reign filled with propaganda, just of another sort.

Sprout’s lesson felt refreshing to Harry, but he did have to admit it took him a while to get into the mindset of being a student again.Things got easier in next lesson, which was double Potions with Professor Jones.As usual, the Gryffindors had to take the class with Slytherin, but it was a subdued group this time.No longer was the subject taught by their Head of House.The Slytherin’s new Head of House was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Bill Drescher.

This also was the first chance for Harry to lay eyes on Draco Malfoy since the Battle of Hogwarts.As Hermione had pointed out to him before, he looked largely alone.Even Harper wasn’t sitting next to him.The only reason someone was sharing a desk was because of assigned seating.This seemed to suit Malfoy just fine, as he himself looked miserable to be there. 

Professor Jones’ teaching technique was refreshing to many of the Gryffindors.While Severus Snape had redeemed himself somewhat in Harry’s eyes, that didn’t take away the torture of his teaching methods.He was a horrible teacher, plain and simple.He was biased to certain students, enjoyed intimidating others, and wasn’t that good of a lecturer.He never explained the finer details of what he was talking about (in a subject matter that was all about the little details) while at the same time he expected every student to understand his short hand. 

Horace Slughorn wasn’t much better, as his lectures tended to be more or less him shooting the breeze while the students had to pretty much teach themselves from books.He too favored certain students over others, and while not cruel, rewarded his ‘Slug-Club’ over everyone else.Albus Dumbledore might have been a great man, but he tended to give teaching positions to friends, not qualified people. 

As such, Jones was a breath of fresh air.Like Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout, she was a teacher through-and-through.She knew what she was teaching, explained herself, was open for questions and class discussions, and seemed to be fair to all students.She also was very blunt and to the point, which was a life-saver after Slughorn. 

“So far, so good.”Hermione remarked after Potions.They were heading into the Great Hall for lunch, each feeling like they had fully exercised their brains.“It’s nice to have a proper teacher in Potions.Let’s hope that Professor Drescher and Professor Chang are just as good.”

Harry wondered about that.“It’s McGonagall hiring the staff this time.I think she favors applicants that are less eccentric.” 

“You’re probably right.”Hermione agreed. “I’ll let you know how Professor Drescher is.”

Because Harry was taking a different career path than Hermione, she wasn’t taking Double Defense Against The Dark Arts like he was.His class was scheduled for the next day, while Hermione was having him that afternoon.Also, Harry was taking a single-period of Charms in the afternoon, while Hermione was taking a double the next day.They both had Transfigurations late in the day.While he was taking Charms, she would be in Arithmancy.The separation would prove to be an issue for Harry, as that meant he would have a whole lesson with Ginny and no Hermione-buffer.It was with great hesitation that he entered Professor Flitwick’s classroom after lunch.

To his relief, he saw that Gryffindors were taking the class with Ravenclaws, which meant that Luna and Sue were also present.Taking an uninvited seat next to Luna, Harry thanked whoever was up there looking after him.Luna smiled graciously at him, happy that he decided to sit next to her on his own.

“I thought you would sit next to Ginny.”Luna said, looking behind them as the red-head settled next to Sue. 

“We’re not going out anymore.”Harry informed Luna briefly. 

“You don’t want to try and win her back?”Luna tilted her head.

“Not really.”

“That’s a shame.I really like her.”

Harry really didn’t want Luna prying into his romantic life, but it was nice to have a friend to talk too since Ron and Hermione wouldn’t be available.Thinking it might be wise to change the subject, Harry asked a question he always wondered but never had the chance to ask before.“What subject are you majoring in, Luna.”

“Magical Creatures, of course.”Luna said as if it was obvious.“I’m studying Herbology and Magical Theory as well, but my passion are creatures.I plan on traveling the world to find the animals that you _Daily Prophet_ readers think are made up.”

He knew this was a sore spot for her, but he could see her being happy with a career like that.“Take any classes with Hagrid yet?”

“Yes.I have Double Magical Creatures in the morning.”Luna informed him.“It was very interesting.”

Harry could only wonder what kind of hell-beast Hagrid had tormenting his students this year.Before he had time to ask, Flitwick came bouncing into the room.Everyone sorted themselves as he made his way to the front.However, he was not alone.Trailing behind him was a beautiful woman, but not just any woman.Everyone in the class recognized her, as that long shiny black hair swayed to and fro as she walked.It was none other than Cho Chang.

She caught Harry’s eye, and for a brief moment, her brown eyes widened.A small shade of pink went to those freckled cheeks and her lips separated ever so slightly.Then reality hit her, and she blinked away her shock.Picking up her pace, she caught up to Flitwick, trying to resumed her previous confident composure.Harry wasn’t the only one who noticed that exchange.A few glances went to Harry’s direction from that look.Thankfully, before things got more awkward, Flitwick spoke.

“As you may have noticed, this year I’ll be apprenticing a young witch in advanced Charm studies.In exchange, she is to attend my classes as a teachers aid.Many of you know her already, but allow me to introduce her properly.Please welcome Ms. Cho Chang.”

There were a serious of awkward greetings issued toward the front of the room.Cho just gave them a gracious smile, but kept silent.Professor Flitwick continued.

“She has the status of a Professor, so I expect you to treat her as such.Any point gains or losses she issues will count.She will also be giving actual lessons from time to time.In other words, she no longer is your colleague, she is a teacher.So let’s all try to remember that and get along.”Flitwick finished.“Now, with that out of the way--”

But Harry was having trouble listening.He and Cho were back to looking at the other, regardless if anyone else was watching them.She still was as pretty as ever.The last time he saw her wasn’t in ideal circumstances, as it was during the Battle of Hogwarts.Even then he remembered thinking she looked pretty.Now, without the world falling all around him, she radiated beauty.

Once the lesson was over, Cho took next to no little time in approaching his desk.Luna was wise enough to let them have their moment, though he could sense Ginny still sticking around behind him.He didn’t let that bother him, as part of him wanted her to feel a little bit of what he felt when he learned that Dean and her were secretly dating. 

“So it seems our roles have reversed.”Cho smiled sweetly.“Last time you were teaching me Defensive magic, and now I’ll be teaching you Charms.”

“Almost makes me wish I was taking Double Lessons.”Harry teased.It was a lame joke, but she laughed nevertheless.

“I didn’t know you were coming back to school.”

“It was in all the papers.”Harry informed her.

“Was it?I suppose it would be.Harry Potter returns back to Hogwarts.Now that’s a headline.”Cho said.“Truth is, I’ve been pretty busy preparing my apprenticeship, that and helping my Mum out.”

“So the Transfiguration Professor--”

“--is my Mum.Shocking, I know.”Cho rolled her eyes.“The Headmistress needed qualified wizards and witches to come back to Hogwarts, but it seemed like a number of people were too afraid to associate themselves with a battle site like this.When I came for my interview with Professor Flitwick, my Mum tagged along.She always had a talent for Transfiguring, and Professor McGonagall remember that from her school days.One thing led to another and now we’re both here.”

“That's kind of cool though.You have your Mum around while you’re breaking into teaching.”

“It is and isn’t.I was sort of looking forward to being more independent,”Cho admitted. “but sharing a flat at Hogsmeade cuts down on the cost.So there’s that.”

“Harry.”Ginny interrupted him.“We got Transfigurations next, remember?”

Cho gave Ginny an annoyed look, but she had to agree.He didn’t have much time to stand around and catch up.“I’m sorry for keeping you.We probably should meet up after classes.Are you free?”

“I think so.”Harry nodded.“It’s still the first day, afterall.”

“Great.How about you stop by my office around 5:00?We can catch up before dinner.”

“Sounds good.”

“It’s a date then.”Cho smiled.

With that, Ginny went over to Harry, yanked on his arm, and pulled him out of the classroom.Harry had just enough time to grab his bag before they left.As they exited the room and started down the hallway, he looked at his former girlfriend.She looked furious.Her cheeks might be as red as her flaming hair.

“What was that for?”Harry complained.

“Did you see how she was all over you?”Ginny grumbled.“It’s like she forgot that you’re her student.”

“We’re both adults, Ginny.”Harry reminded her.He wasn’t exactly some little kid that Cho was taking advantage of.

“Well.. it’s still improper.” 

Harry glared at her.“So it’s okay for you to be dating someone, but it’s improper for me to even talk to another girl, is that it?”

Ginny stopped walking, forcing him to holt as well.“You were letting her flirt with you just to get to me, weren’t you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I remember how things ended between you two.Her friend ratted Dumbledore’s Army out to Umbridge and you were furious at Cho for sticking up for her.Now you’re acting like that didn’t happen.Because of me and Dean, you’re perfectly fine with her hitting on you while I’m standing there.Well, did you ever think that what you did was immature?”

“So I’m the one who’s immature?”Harry rounded on her.“I had to find out about us through Dean.He was under the impression you told me everything.Do you know how hard it is to act normal around him?”

“I was going to tell you on the train, but I couldn’t find you!”Ginny came back.“Then after the feast you were just… out of it.I didn’t have time to talk to you until this morning.”

“Yeah… right before classes.I remember.”

“Well when else could I do it?”Ginny glared at him. 

Harry opened his mouth, but a portrait of Boba Mangalor interrupted him.“Excuse me, but can this little squabble wait?Classes are almost about to start and you two better move along.”

“Bloody hell!”Ginny swore, sounding a bit like her brother.“C’mon Harry!”

The two of them had to take the last leg of the journey at a run.They only stopped whenever they had to wait for the changing staircases to switch to the correct path.It seemed like everything was taking forever, however when they finally burst into the classroom, Professor Chang wasn’t even inside yet.They stood there, hands on their knees, sweating and panting.A number of others watched them, some amused, others not caring.Malfoy was among them.

“I thought you were trying to avoid Ginny today?”Hermione asked once Harry took his seat next to her.

“We got into a fight after Charms.”Harry explained without any shame.“We kinda lost track of time, so we had to make a mad dash to class.”

“Did you resolve anything?” 

“No.”

“That’s a pity.”Hermione sighed.He could tell she hated being in the middle of two of her friends fighting.

Professor Sophia Chang was much like her daughter.Her beauty was almost unreal, her movements were so graceful, and she had the same polite manner of speech.However, she also was a no-nonsense type of character.Hermione didn’t seemed surprised at this, as McGonagall probably would have picked a person to fill her shoes that mirrored her own personality.Since Transfiguration was dear to the Headmistress’s heart, Mrs. Chang could have been a younger version of her. 

Like the professors before her, Professor Chang devoted the opening portions of the class explaining the catch-up mandate issued by the Headmistress.This also would serve as a double purpose for Chang.As a new teacher, this gave her a chance to evaluate each student more carefully in order to gain a perspective on how to teach them and what they actually knew.For the students, it let them learn how she would run the class.

As Harry predicted, a number of the boys had already fallen in love with her.As they exited the room, the last class of the day, he overheard a few of them talking about how beautiful she was.Hell, some of the girls were doing the same as well.He thought that Hermione might be furious about this, but he couldn’t be more wrong.Ginny, however, hated Mrs. Chang merely by association.

“Does she really have to wear her hair like that.She’s a Professor!”Ginny complained.“She’s got all the boys going mad.It’s completely embarrassing.”

“I thought she was brilliant as well as lovely.”Hermione said without any shame. 

“Oh, you would take his side.”Ginny murmured.

“What do you mean?I just said I liked the Professor.”

“Yes, because Harry likes her.”

“I don’t know what he thinks about her, Ginny, and neither to do you.You just don’t like her because she’s Cho’s mother.”

“That’s not true!”

Slipping away, Harry let them argue.He might be a bit early for his meeting with Cho, but it was better than sticking around and listening to the two of them fight over something unimportant.Ginny was jealous and was using Professor Chang as a way to vent.The real issue was: why was Ginny getting so defensive?So what if Cho had been a little friendly towards him at the end of Charms.If Ginny didn’t like it, why did she want to stay broken up?All of this was her choice, afterall.Maybe she didn’t like that her ex-boyfriend was talking to other girls, but she was the one who made sure they were still over.She had moved on, why couldn’t he?

Cho’s office was located near Flitwick's office, not surprisingly.Since he was so close to the Head Student Flat, Harry had time to drop of his books and take off his school robes before heading back out.Once he did, he walked the few short steps to her office door and knocked.

It was silent for about a minute, so Harry assumed that she hadn’t arrived yet.He knocked once more, this time a bit louder.There was still a beat were nothing happened, then all at once the door opened.A pinked face Cho answered the door, a little out of breath.

“Sorry, I was changing clothes.”Cho admitted. 

Indeed she had.No longer was she wearing her teacher's robes, but was in something rather flattering and form fitting.No doubt she wanted to make an impression.Well it worked.Her lovely body looked even more beautiful.He stepped into her office and closed the door behind him.She showed him to the chair in front of her desk, but instead of sitting on the other end of it, she leaned against the front so they could talk in a more personal way.

“Can you believe it, I have an office!”Cho smiled at her small room.

“Very cool.”

“I plan on trying some enlarging charms.I’ve always been interested in doing that.I just need the approval of Professor McGonagall.”

“Are you going to stay on as a teacher after your apprenticeship?”

“I don’t know yet.”Cho admitted.“Professor Flitwick currently occupies the area of my interest, so I can’t really take that job if I stay on.I always thought I might use Charm work for a great deal of things.Maybe for the Ministry or even for a private company.”

“You know, just a few years ago, you were a student here.”Harry had to admit how weird this all was.“Now you’re like an adult.”

“I know, right?”Cho laughed.“I mean, I know that technically both of us are adults, but I still feel like… like I got so far to go.Do you feel like that?I mean, you defeated You-Know-Who but here you are back in school, just like me.”

“I’m not sure what I feel.”Harry thought about it.“In many ways, I’ve done and seen more than most adult wizards ever will, yet in other ways I still feel like a teenager.”

“Me too.”Cho ran her fingers through her hair.“So many of us had to grow up faster than we wanted too, and now that there is peace it’s like we’ve missed something important.”

“That’s actually the perfect way to describe it.”Harry was surprised at her insight. 

Cho gave a nervous giggle.“I might not have had it as bad as you and Granger, but I had to grow up fast too.I miss just being a girl, crushing on a cute boy, and sneaking around the halls from teachers.”

There was a beat where the two of them looked into each others eyes, taking in the moment, then Cho turned away, looking strangely serious now.It seemed they were going to talk about how things ended between them.It was several years after the fact, and both of them had dwelled on it all this time.

“I’m sorry about Marietta.”Cho mumbled.“At the time, I had to be loyal to her because no one else would be.”

“I was too harsh.”Harry gave her some breathing room.“That whole year I wasn’t really myself.I was so angry at everything and everyone.”

Cho pressed her lips together, considering her next thought carefully.Then she ventured her question.“Was it because of Cedric?Did his death really hurt you that badly?”

“At the time, I thought it was.It did hurt me, of course, but what I didn’t know at the time was the link that Voldemort and I shared.I was feeling his emotions, and periodically throughout that year, I was lashing out at people.”

“Is that so?” Cho looked as if that explained a number of things.“I thought… I thought everything you were going through was making you act like that.I obviously wasn’t helping much.I kept crying…”

“You needed someone to talk to that understood what you were feeling, but I wasn’t allowing myself to be that person.That’s the major reason why we didn’t work.”

“You shouldn’t take on the full blame.I did my part.”Cho smiled a bit.“After Marietta--”

“--you did what I would have done.”Harry interrupted her.“I value loyalty for one’s friends, and for me to punish you for doing something I would have done myself was just wrong.I couldn’t fess up to that later on, and I don’t think you could face me either.”

“And then you went and started dating that Weasley girl and that was that.”Cho finished with a dramatic shrug.“Kind of tragic.”

“Are you saying that you would have wanted to have another go at it?”

Cho turned away, her smile returning again.“I’m saying I’d still like another go.”

“Really?”was all Harry could say.He didn’t expect for her to be so up front about that.

“I know it’s kind of impossible right now.You’re my student and it’s against Hogwarts policy to do something like that.”Cho spoke rather quickly.“But at the same time, you’re not a kid or a normal student.We’re both adults, and you do have an honorary degree.We’re in a strange place where it’s both okay and not.Maybe I shouldn’t openly start a relationship with you, but having intimate meetings in private shouldn’t be bad.”

“So… you’re saying that you want too…er…”

“I don’t know what I’m saying.”Cho finally looked at him, still having that shy smile.“I just wish for us to have a do-over, and I don’t want to wait like I did last time.I lost you over a bad timing.I don’t want to do that again..”

“A secret fling, huh?”

“I know it sounds rather sleazy,” Cho nodded her head.“but I don’t want to be fired, Harry.”

“Right.”

“So… are you even interested in pursuing something like that?”Cho asked.“I understand if you don’t want too.I’m pretty much asking you to pretend we’re nothing to each other.”

“But we still get to make out.”Harry joked.

Cho laughed.“Yes… and if I have it my way, we’ll do more than just that.”

“Sooo, friends-with-benefits?”Harry realized.

“That’s as good of an explanation than anything else.”Cho’s eyebrows raised from the humor of it all.

How many of these relationships was he going to fall into?Still, after the backlash with Ginny, and his reconciliation with Cho, his body seemed all for it.Was it really wise?A small part of him said no, but the rest of him wanted to accept these terms.The majority won out.He nodded his head in agreement.

“So you’re game?”Cho made sure.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Great.”Cho giggled, then pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door.“ _Colloportus_!”With an odd squelching noise, the door behind them sealed itself locked.“I was thinking that maybe we could start right away.”


	13. Cho Chang 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 13.Cho Chang 2.

 

The tonal shift in the room changed dramatically.One moment Cho had locked the door, the next she was sliding on top of his lap, gently leaning her face into his.Within seconds she was kissing him.It was as if someone had flipped a switch.While Harry had been eager to explore what could have been with Cho, this took him off guard.

Cho noticed his apprehension almost immediately and ended their kiss.Her face looked worried, and he could tell that she regretted coming at him as hard as she did.Even still, behind those eyes he could see her passion.How long had it been there?

“I apologize.I think I could have handled that more smoothly.”Cho gave a small giggle.

“No, it’s fine.” Harry felt embarrassed at himself.“I just wasn’t expecting for you to be full-on right away.”

“I wasn’t really expecting it either.”Cho gave a laugh.She pulled away, still sitting on his lap.“I just thought ‘I have to kiss him now while we have the time!’I guess I didn’t want to miss an opportunity when I know we’re going to have troubles finding moments where we can be alone.”

It all made sense in a strange way.As teacher and student, they’re lives were much different.Add to the fact that after hours they both had duties and responsibilities, never mind that Cho’s mother was still around.They really did have to take moments where they could.Even still, a little warning might have been nice.

“Did I ruin the mood?”

“No.”Cho shook her head.“I figure I can kiss you without eating your face off.It's more romantic that way.”

Smirking at that, he gently lowered her head over his and kissed her himself.He did it much in the same way he had Hermione the night before.He wanted to ease into a level they both were comfortable.Their time might be limited, but he didn’t want to rush.He wanted for them to enjoy themselves.If they were late to dinner, so what.He had a kitchen in the flat and the House Elves on his side.

Cho’s eagerness melted into his kiss, getting into the smoothness of his pace.This was the real her, not the panicked sex-crazed girl who attacked him.It was true that she wanted him, but she had forced herself to hurry.Now she was forgetting about the difficulties of sneaking around and was just enjoying the moment.

Harry didn’t know how long they were kissing, but after some time he felt his legs go numb.He was sitting on a wooden chair and she straddled on top of him.While he could feel excitement building in his lower area, the tingle of the lack of blood flow to his legs was starting to bother him.

“Hey Cho,”Harry interrupted a record breaking tongue kiss.“do you have a couch or something?”

It took a moment for her to register what he was saying, but once she did, she scanned her sparse room as if she had forgotten the layout of it.“Oh.Um, not yet.I’ve only just settled in.I really need to decorate.”

“It’s just that my legs are asleep.”Harry glanced down at her own legs covering his body.

“Oh!”Cho gasped, and slipped off his legs.“I’m sorry!”

Harry laughed a bit, shaking his head.“No, no, it’s okay.”

Cho laughed as well, her eyebrows turning up rather innocently.“I seem to be very bad at this.”

Standing up Harry started stomping the ground, trying to get feeling back into his legs.He winced as the tingle continued to send shockwaves through out his legs whenever he stomped the floor.Not knowing what to do, Cho went to her knees and began rubbing his unstomping leg in an attempt to get his blood moving.Her strategy worked, but not as she had intended.He was already halfway there before, but with her fingers gliding over his body like that, she got his members full attention.His trousers visibly bulged right in her eye-line, so much so that Cho’s head rocked backwards in order to take in what she thought she was seeing.

“G-Guess it’s my turn to apologize.”Harry felt a wave of embarrassment hit him.

Cho just stared at his hidden erection, not speaking or reacting.Her mind was back to thinking.In a way she was like Hermione.When she was deep in thought, Harry could see the gears in her head turning.She was not repulsed by his arousal.She had been making out with him before, so it was likely she was expecting it.However she probably hadn’t really counted on being in the position she was and having it staring her straight in the face.

“Harry, how far are you willing to go with me?”

“Pardon?”

“I mean for tonight.We agreed on a strange type of relationship, but haven’t really defined the boundaries.I just kind of assumed everything was open.”

“Are you saying that you don’t want to take it slow?”

Cho glanced back up into his eyes, still not moving.“Maybe… I just don’t want to push it too far.Not like before.I seem to always be the aggressor with you, even as far back as when we were dating.Last time I pushed you away because of it.”

“If you’re worried that I’m not into you--”

“No,”Cho gestured towards his erection.“clearly you are.I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.I’m a girl who likes to take action, Harry.I get lost in my passion and take what I want.I think you should know that about me.”

“And what you want now is?”Harry spoke in a voice as to lead her to some sort of answer.

“I want to do more than just kiss you.”Cho informed him.“I understand that you want to build your way up to the more…intimate things, but I’ve waited for this for so long.After all that this time I feel that I’m ready.I know that you probably aren’t.I just wanted you to know where I’m coming from.”

She was pretty blunt about it.He remembered their relationship in the past, where he constantly had to second guess himself on trying to figure out what she wanted.Perhaps she had changed since then, or else he had.Maybe he understood women better now, or Cho had just decided to be more open with what she was thinking.Whatever the case, he knew that what she wanted now was his body.

“Okay.”Harry acknowledged her feelings.“Forget the slow and steady approach.”

Cho snickered ever so slightly.“I understand if I’m coming on too strong…”

“I’m fine with it.Perhaps the two of us have been waiting for far too long.”

Without another word, Cho went for his trousers.Within moments, his pants were around his ankles, and his massive erection was out in full view.He twitched in her soft, delicate hands, his body eager to feel good.Cho smiled to herself, then gave him a few tentative licks. It was as if she was still testing the waters.She went up and down his shaft with her tongue, watching his body react to her wet tongue.Perhaps she herself was wondering if she could back up the bravado she had just proclaimed.Slowly her cute little licks ended, and she positioned her mouth over the tip of his penis.She gave him a small kiss, then opened her mouth, and took in his head.

Unlike Hermione, Cho knew what she was doing.She had the perfect suction and fluid movement a person should have when attempting a blow-job.She started off small, only taking in the tip and top parts of his penis.He wondered if that’s all she was willing to do, but she was only preparing her mouth for more.As she got more comfortable with the size of his member, she allowed more and more of his size to enter her.She couldn’t quite go all the way down to his base, but damned if she tried.

On Harry’s end, he was being massaged throughly with her tongue and the tight seal of her lips as she bobbed her head back and forth.Not once did her teeth scrape him.Pansy had that problem, though Harry was sure she was doing that on purpose.Cho, however, wanted him to melt in her mouth, and she was skilled enough to get him there.Even if she couldn’t suck all of him, she still rubbed the portions she couldn’t get with her fingers.It felt incredible.

Pulling away, she gasped for air, apparently having lost herself to her task that she forgot to breathe.She glanced up at him, laughed at herself, and stroked him with her hand while she rested her jaw for a moment.Harry didn’t mind.She was amazing. 

“Tell me when you’re close?”Cho asked him.

Harry nodded vigorously, to which Cho giggled at him again.She found his arousal quite satisfying.Then she returned back to her oral pleasure.She put more energy into it this time, going faster than she had been going previously.He wasn’t sure how she was doing it, surely it must hurt.However his mind couldn’t have cared less about Cho’s comfort level.A different type of tingle was humming about his legs, and he could feel his release building up.Like a machine, Cho kept going, urged on by his heavy breathing and occasional groan of pleasure.

“Cho…”Harry placed a hand on her head, trying to warn her.His vision was blurry and his brain nearly gone.That was all he could muster.

Pulling away, she scampered to the side, then finished him off with the quickest hand-job imaginable.She had only gotten in a few strokes before his hips jerked forward and his white seed came charging out his penis.He groaned from the pleasure of it, and sprayed a few more shots in the process.Then, orgasm taking him, he fell backwards into the wooden chair behind him, breathing heavily from his ejaculation.

Cho watched him the whole time with a smile on her face.In his current state of mind he couldn’t really read her, but she seemed happy with herself.She got on her feet and went over to the chair.Bending down she kissed him.He kissed back, though he probably wasn’t giving her the best kiss in the world after all of that.Even still, she came away with that kiss with an even broader smile.

“You made quite a mess.”Cho gestured to the floor he came on.

“S-Sorry.”Harry blinked.Part of his glasses were steamed over from his body heat.

“I admit, I’ve thought about doing that for some time.”Cho blushed ever so slightly.“That, and some other things.”

Harry was starting to get his wits back, though it was hard to be clever with trousers around his ankles.“Did your fantasies ever go into what I might do for you?”

Cho gave a small embarrassed look, but nodded.

“Well?”

“I’ll tell you what I’d like when we get to it.”Cho informed him.“We’re not there yet.”

“I see.”

“Do you think I’m a pervert?”Cho quickly asked.

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know.I guess I’m getting a bit self-conscious.”

“I’m the one partially naked, Cho.”Harry pointed at his recovering member.In his imagination, he could see steam floating off of it, like the Hogwarts Express after it’s long journey from London.

“Should we change that?”Cho asked meekly.“Are you up for more?”

“You really know how to seduce a guy.”Harry laughed at her bluntness again.

Cho laughed as well at her own eagerness.“I swear, I’m more smooth than this!It’s just you get me all flustered.”

“I like it.It’s a different side of you I’ve never seen before.”

“It’s completely scary for me.”Cho admitted.“I like to be more in control.”

“Then you’re not the type who would want me to just grab you and take you right there on top of the desk.”Harry speculated. 

Cho opened her mouth then closed it.“I didn’t say that.”

He wondered if that’s what she wanted right now.It might take a few minutes for his body to recover after just cumming.He’d have to work himself up again.“We got some more time.Let’s enjoy every last second.”

Nodding her head, Cho agreed.She walked over to the front of the desk and sat down on it.However, as she walked she was unfastening the buttons on her top.While she seemed shy with her words, she wasn’t embarrassed from undressing.It wasn’t like she was putting on a striptease show, but at the same time there was dramatic flare to the removal of each article of clothing. 

Those dark eyes never left him, and a faint cocky smile played on her lips.She was enjoying his reaction to watching her undress.She wasn’t ashamed of her body, not in the slightest.He could tell she was proud of it and why shouldn’t she be?Out of all the girls Harry had recently been with, Cho had an athletic build that would make an Olympian blush.Her muscles were well defined, but she still kept her femininity and wasn’t overly muscular.His eyes drank in her lovely curves, the form of her small body.Her legs and hips were her best features, but he wasn’t discounting her small breasts either.Everything about her seemed perfect.Her flawless skin seemed to be glowing a golden hue.

“Looks like you’ve got your second wind.”Cho remarked.

Looking down, he realize that indeed he had.Seeing her naked flesh had cause his lower body to stiffened.She was so beautiful, he couldn’t help himself.He wanted her.Standing up, he pulled off his shirt, while at the same time trying to kick off his trousers.Since he still had his shoes on, it was a task. 

The result was a clumsy dance that didn’t look at all dignified.Cho laughed at him, but walked over and helped him to remove his clothes.He laughed as well at how absurd he must have looked.Once she had gotten him undressed, she held him in her arms, still smiling at how silly he looked.

“Not as graceful as the way you did it.”Harry tried to joke in an attempt to retain some of his dignity.

“No, definitely not,”Cho giggled.“but it was cute regardless.”

“Cute?”

“Yes, cute.”Cho grinned, wrinkling her nose ever so slightly from it. She pressed herself closer to him and gave him a quick kiss.“Haven’t I told you that I like cute things?”

“Then I’ll try to be more cute in the future.”Harry found himself saying, enjoying feeling her warm body pressed against his. 

“Just be you.That’s all I expect.”Cho spoke seriously, her smile sliding down.“That’s all I want.”

With that, she kissed him again.Harry entangled his arm around her and returned her affection.Where before their kisses were soft and gentle, this time it seemed more wild and chaotic.Both of them were at the point where all they could think about was what they wanted to do to the other. 

He walked forward, making her step backwards in his grasp.Their lips never left each other, their hands rubbing all over the other’s back.They kept moving, until her back was leaning against the desk.She gasped at feeling it, excited for the prospect of what was to come.Harry picked her up, so that she was sitting on the table, then leaned in over her so he could kiss her neck.She moaned, but lifted her legs and wrapped them around his body.She pulled him closer, all the while still maintaining her openness for his advances.

He could feel his member resting on top of her lap, just over the entry point of where he wanted to be.He was back to kissing her lips again, her hands in his hair holding his head in place.There was still one ounce of self-restraint left in him, and he used it to pull away and look at her directly.He wanted to make sure this was okay.

Cho could read his thoughts.She nodded her head and let go of him so he had enough leverage to maneuver.Her legs were open to him, her body was willing, and he was in position.He pulled his hips back ever so slightly, readjusted his penis, then slid himself inside.There was no resistance. she was wet enough that he could enter in without a problem.She wanted him, alright.Her insides wrapped around him like her legs had done to his waist. 

“Y-You can move now.”Cho told him after he took a second to appreciate the moment. 

She must have thought that he was being considerate and was allowing her to get used to his manhood inside of her.Maybe he would have been that considerate if he hadn’t been thinking of how hot she felt.Regardless, they both wanted him to move.He pulled his hips back, taking in the feeling of her as he did, then thrust forward slowly.Both of them groaned loudly from it.He repeated the action again, just as slow and purposely as before, watching her lust fill her face. 

“Harry!Stop teasing me!”Cho complained.

Smiling a bit at that, he then started moving in and out at a rhythm.This was what they both wanted.Why was this feeling so amazing?She flopped her back on the desk and allowed him to keep pumping into her.He watched her chest heave up and down, listening to her higher pitched moans as he did so.She sounded so young!Her slinky contortions looked so sexy.His hips started thrusting faster on their own.He felt an addictive drive to keep going.She felt so hot and wet.

Without the slightest warning, Cho squeaked and quivered.Harry knew she was orgasming, but he couldn’t stop himself.He was feeling too good.It took her squealing again, and physically wrapping her arms around his chest in order to get him to stop.She breathed heavily, panting from the pleasure she must be feeling.

“Harry….”Cho murmured breathlessly.“….I tried to keep it in…”

“It’s okay.”Harry reassured her, even though he could feel himself twitching aggressively inside of her.

“I think I’m okay now.”Cho lied.“Keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

Cho gave him a thumps up, visibly bracing herself.

Even though the gentlemen in him wanted him to wait for her to recover, his body acted on it’s own.He rammed forward.Cho moaned, her eyebrows tilting up again, her eyes gazing into his.He could feel her lower body tremble again.He kept going.Each thrust forward Cho gasped, her mouth gaping open.She was so sensitive.He could tell she was fighting her own pleasure so he could have his, but he didn’t know if she could keep up the fight. 

Her fingernails dug into his arm, her eyes starting to lose focus on his.She was cumming again.Just how many times was that now?He didn’t know if it was just one long orgasm or if she was experiencing a bunch of small little ones.Whatever the case was, seeing her melt into a pool of jelly was turning him on even more. The next lunge forward, Harry could tell he was almost there.

“Cho…” He warned her, remembering her ordered from the blow-job.“I’m about to--”

She wasn’t all there.She was in her own world of pleasure.He had to take matters into his own hands.As he felt the pressure build up, he quickly pulled out, and released himself.His semen flew out and blanketed her lower stomach and pelvis. Even with him gone, Cho’s legs were quivering.She grasped, violently pulling him on top of her, and wrapped both her arms and legs around him.It was like a crushing vise, but Harry felt to good to care about that.He didn’t even mind that his own sperm was smearing against him.He just was enjoying his release.

Slowly Cho regained herself and reluctantly let him go.He rolled over on the table next to her, catching his own breath from the bear-hug he just received.They both needed a minute to collect themselves.She came around first, and rolled over on her side and looked at him with groggy eyes.

“Harry, did that feel good?”

How could she be asking that?She was there.She felt everything he did.Hell, he’d argue that she felt it even more than he did.Still, he could see the concern on her face.Turning so he could see her better, he gestured that he did enjoy himself.

“I came so early.”Cho’s red face looked even more red.“I feel so bad.”

“It was cute.”Harry finally managed to say.“I also like cute.”

Smiling at that, Cho still looked shy.“Next time I should last longer--”

“You were fine.”Harry reassured her again.“Better than fine.You were amazing.”

Cho didn’t believe him, but was happy nevertheless.“So that was our first time.I think I was a little too excited, but I’m glad that we finally got a chance to be together.”

Harry agreed.“I was a little excited myself.”

“If you give me a moment, I can--”Cho started, then her eyes glanced at the clock behind Harry.“--oh no!We should be in the Great Hall!”

“I think I’ll skip the feast…”Harry told her, but Cho was already sitting up.

“I’m a teacher!I should be there!My Mum and Flitwick will be wondering where I am!”

Harry could see her problem.“Get dressed and head down there.I’ll just go to my flat so no one will wonder why were arriving for dinner at the same time.”

“But you’ll miss dinner!”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.”

“Harry,”She pressed a clammy palm to his cheek.“I like worrying about you.”

He felt touched at that.Instinctively he gave her a quick kiss.She excepted it, and kissed him back.After their moment, she pushed herself off her desk and started looking around for her clothes.It was hard not to watch her naked body bend over, looking for all her articles of clothing.Her redressing efforts were far less graceful than the show he gave him before.For some reason that made her seem even prettier. 

“I’ll tell Granger or a Staff Elf to bring some food to the Head Student Flat.”Cho spoke as she hopped up and down, trying to pull on her tangled up skirt quickly.“I hope you don’t mind waiting; it might take me some time.”

“Thanks.” 

Harry decided he might as well get dressed as well.She was too busy getting dressed to noticed what he was doing.Somehow he had his clothes on before she finished buttoning up her blouse.As she finished up, he went behind her and straightened out her hair, and flattened her clothes so they looked less rumpled.She allowed him to pamper her, then turned around and beamed that lovely smile back at him again.

“I guess we should… you know… go.”Cho spoke in a small voice.

“Yeah.”

Cho gave a girlish giggle, then made a cute gesture for the door.“After you, Mr. Potter.”

“Oh, so it’s ‘Mr. Potter’ now?”

“Uh-Huh.And I’m Professor Chang to you.”Cho smirked coyly.

“Right.”Harry grinned.“Well then, ‘Professor’, goodnight.”

Cho leaned over and kissed his cheek, then opened her door.“See you later.”

 


	14. Professor Drescher

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 14.Professor Drescher.

 

“Where were you last night?”

Harry had barely sat down in the Prefect’s Office that morning before Ginny was stomping over to his arm chair, pointing at his chest.If he was being honest, it was more than a little intimidating.His heart jumped for a second, feeling as if he had been caught was his pants down.Then he remembered that he should feel no guilt about what happened between him and Cho the previous night, as Ginny was probably snuggling in Dean’s arms by the Gryffindor fireplace.

“I had a chat with Cho, went home, ate, and went to bed.”Harry spoke in what he thought was a calm voice.Technically he was telling the truth, he just omitted the small detail of him taking his former girlfriend on top of her desk.

“You were with her?”Ginny blushed.“Why?”

“As strange as it might seem, she’s a former friend that’s back at Hogwarts as a teacher.Kind of funny, but that sort of thing brings up topics to discuss.”

“Don’t get smart with me.”Ginny didn’t like his tone.

“Look, who I spend my time shouldn’t bother you anymore.Even if something was going on with Cho, you have Dean now.So calm the hell down.”Harry was tired of this.She was talking him down as if he was cheating on her.

“It does bother me, Harry.You’re not just my ex.You’re--”But she stopped talking.She just realized that everyone in the room was watching their conversation with great interest.Harper pantomimed eating popcorn for good effect and if Harry wasn’t the one getting chewed out, he might have laughed.

“Alright, enough of this.”Hermione waved everyone away.“Ginny, you can talk to him about that later… preferably some where more private.”

“Right.”Ginny growled at Harry, whipped her head around, and took a free seat next to Clint Hopkins. 

Hermione continued the morning meeting as if nothing had happened.“I’d like to know how Sue’s buddy system is working out.Any issues?”

“I had some trouble with the pairs among the Slytherins.”Astoria informed Hermione.“Some friends wanted to be placed together, while others didn’t get along.I sorted it out, but today should be the real testing ground to see if it’s working or not.”

“Everything is fine with the Hufflepuffs.”Lesley Ross, the Hufflepuff Prefect for the girls, added on.“They’ve taken to it pretty well.”

“Ginny?”Hermione looked at the red-head, who still looked furious.

“Some issues, but nothing to worry about.”

“Same with me.”Tristan Kirke spoke for the Ravenclaws. 

Sue elaborated.“We’re getting some resistance from the boys, but they’ll fall in line.”

Hermione gave a nod.“Well, keep it up.This is a new policy so we don’t know if it’ll work or not.”

They moved on to other business, where Harry had to join Hermione and be more active in the conversation.In truth, she could have handled it on her own, as he felt she was the de-facto leader anyway, but she liked including him.Perhaps she was throwing him a bone to make him feel more important, or else she just like the image of the two of them united for a single cause, Harry didn’t know.However he did support her and went along with it. 

“If there’s nothing else, I think we can head over to the Great Hall.”Hermione looked down at her notes, exhaling as if she had gotten through something tedious. 

No one had anything other to add, so Hermione allowed them to go.They all started piling out, but ever so slowly.A number of them were waiting to see if Ginny would snap on Harry again.Ginny was wise to this, and pushed her way out of the door as not to cause another scene.Inwardly Harry was glad.

“Well, that’s that.”Hermione glanced at the door, then turned to Harry.“Sooner or later you two are going to have to settle things.It’s only going to get worse, especially since she’s the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.”

Harry felt like a foot just kicked in his stomach.“You got to be kidding me.”

“Nope.She got the badge last year, even if she didn’t get a chance to use it.It’s her team now, like it or not.If you want to play this year, you’ll have to get in her good graces again.”

“Well that’s not happening, I’m her ex-boyfriend.”

“Ex or not, you’re still the best seeker in the school.She’d be stupid to let her personal feelings get in the way of the chance to win the House Cup.”

Harry had to agree with Hermione’s logical reasoning, but they were talking about a Weasley.Every one of them, he knew, wore their hearts on their sleeve.Ginny was not an exception to this rule.Her feelings dictated what her actions were, and Harry wasn’t all to sure how angry at him she really was.Was it so much that she would deny him something she knew he loved doing?Besides the Quidditch issue, Harry was eager to resolve things with her, but every time they got together, he either wanted to avoid her or else they got into a fight.He wasn’t sure if there was a quick fix to this. 

The first class of the day was History of Magic.Whoever arranged this time-table must have been mad.Starting off in the morning with Professor Binns in the most boring class Hogwarts had to offer was almost like torture.Of course, only Hermione seemed keen on the subject, as the Gryffindors and the Slytherins all seemed to be fighting the urge to pass out.At one point Harper actually did nod off and fall out of his chair.The class was so bored they barely noticed.

“Merlin’s Beard, it’s like Binns is trying to top his record of how monotone he can be.”Dean groaned, blinking his eyes heavily. 

Harry might have laughed if he wasn’t still upset at the Ginny/Dean situation.He knew he that a good way to get Ginny to lighten up on him would be to accept their relationship, but he just wasn’t ready for that yet.Couldn’t he have at least a week to be bitter about it?

“What I’m looking forward to is Defense Against the Dark Arts.”Ginny walked in between Harry and Dean.Perhaps she sensed the awkwardness brewing between them, or maybe she was just being friendly, it was hard to tell.“We’ll get a look at our new teacher, and Slytherin’s Head of House.”

“Hermione already took Professor Drescher yesterday, but she was too busy with Head Girl stuff to talk to me about it.”Harry tried to remain civil. 

“I’ve heard that he’s intimidating from the younger students.”Ginny informed them.

“He can’t be any worse than Snape.”Dean commented.

“Don’t jinx it.”Ginny winced, probably thinking of the Carrow siblings from the previous year.“We’ve had worse before…”

The Gryffindors teamed up with the Ravenclaws for this double lesson.Since Hermione wasn’t taking Double Dark Arts, she was in Double Charms at the moment.That meant that Harry had to find a seat with someone else since the ‘loving couple’ were already looking for a cozy place on the left side of the room.Luna wasn’t in this class like she was in Charms, however Sue was.He spotted her, and went over to her desk.

“This seat taken?”

Sue looked up, then widened her eyes.She gasped, then cleared her things to her side of the desk and offered him the free seat.“Sure, you can sit here!”

“Why are you so jumpy?”Harry asked as he sat down. 

“I thought… I thought that you would want to sit with your friends.”

“That’s you today.”Harry gestured around the room.“Hope you don’t mind.”

“No, not at all.”Sue smiled sweetly, if not a little shy.

He understood how she could feel overwhelmed sitting near him, though he wondered why she seemed less shy during their Prefect meetings.Perhaps in those cases she was with other people and had Prefect duties on her mind.He recalled how she had been pleased that he backed up her Buddy-System plan, and how she felt excited that he took notice of her the previous day.Those interactions were rather brief however, and perhaps in short bursts Sue was in control of her nerves.With the prospect of Harry sitting next to her for the rest of the term, maybe Sue’s cool was leaving her.

Harry was saved the prospect of trying to figure out how to talk to Sue by the entrance of Professor Drescher.Unlike Snape, who swooped into the room like an enraged bat, Drescher walked in slowly but with purpose.He had a stern look to his face, as his icy blue eyes froze anyone who dared look into them directly.He reached the front, then wrote “Bill Drescher” on the blackboard.Facing his class, he spoke.

“My name is Bill Drescher, and I’ll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year in Hogwarts.This is a double period, so I’d like for everyone to check their schedules to make sure you’re in the correct class.”A number of people did so as Drescher continued.“My accomplishments in this field are mainly centered around dueling.Perhaps some of you may recall the dueling circuit in the late 80s, when I dueled professionally.If not, it’s of no consequence.Suffice it to say, I know the practicality of casting spells on an intimate level.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he was bragging or not.The words he was saying should have demonstrated pride in his abilities, but his tone of voice was that of someone who was used to saying these things and had gotten bored of it.Harry certainly never heard of this man, but then again it wasn’t like he followed Professional Dueling.If McGonagall hired him on, though, Harry was sure he couldn’t be another Lockhart.This man knew what he was doing. 

“The administrative staff have required all teachers to access the level of magic each of you know, and bring you up to snuff.”Drescher went on in that cadence he had been talking the entire time.“For a dueler like me, the most expedient way for me to assess you is through practice.So if you don’t mind, I’d like everyone to take their wands out and form a line.”

There was some commotion concerning this.Did he really want to individually duel them?Yes, this man was a professional, but many of these same students recently were in life and death struggles with Death Eaters.The fact that they were still alive was a testament to their skill.On the flip-side, according to Drescher, he was a professional.He could do some serious harm on those who weren’t as well versed in defending magic as others.There was an uneasy rippling through the room.

“I assure everyone that I will not hurt you.”Drescher spoke in that apathetic voice again.“Also, you should not be worried about hurting me.On the unlikely event of an accident, I’ve already arranged Madame Pomfrey to be on standby.”

That didn’t reassure anyone.If anything it made them more nervous.Still, they all formed up.Harry was somewhere in the middle of the queue, but placed himself in front of Sue in a somewhat protective way.She was looking rather pale, her glasses fogging up a bit for the cold sweat she was breaking in. 

“Please don’t hold back on my account.”Drescher spoke to the first boy mechanically.“I need an accurate account on where you are magically.”

So they bowed, drew their wands, and battled.It wasn’t that much of a display.The Ravenclaw boy was demonstrating an impressive array of techniques, but Drescher casually countered them without a flicker of anxiety.The first portion of the battle was Drescher taking note of the Ravenclaw boy’s offensive techniques, then he took measure on his defensive.On his will alone did the fight stop.Drescher disarmed the boy when he was satisfied on what he learned.

“Very good.”Drescher said without any real emotion behind it.“Next.”

And so it went on.People were both impressed and frightened of Drescher’s dueling skills.He certainly knew what he was doing, and seemed to be able to read his opponents movements with ease.He did nothing to hurt the students, though everyone was giving their best to at least make him step back.Harry was pleased that the few Dumbledore Army members in the classroom were actually progressing a bit further than the average student, but in the end they all were disarmed.Drescher was kind enough not to claim ownership of anyone’s wand.

“Potter, you’re up.” 

This was the only time Drescher’s voice seemed to reveal a curious nature to it.No doubt he wondered just how skilled Harry was if he was the one who defeated Voldemort.Indeed everyone was.There already seemed to be an ‘us vs him’ mentality, after seeing everyone get defeated so easily.Now there was an aura in the room that suggested that perhaps Harry would do better.

On Harry’s end, he was afraid that he would disappoint his classmates.The defeat of Voldemort had nothing to do with his wand skills as a dueler.No one knew that the reason Voldemort couldn’t beat him was because he was using a wand that belonged to Harry.The Elder Wand could not kill it’s master.This, however, was a different situation.He had spent the previous year studying up on fighting magic in order to accomplish his task of destroying Horcruxes, but he wasn’t a dueling master.There was no way he’d fair better than some of the other DA members.

They bowed, and pointed their wands.No one cast a spell.Both were assessing the other.Harry rarely was one to attack first, and wasn’t about to change now.Drescher sense this, and wordlessly whipped a jet of red light to him.Harry could tell it was some sort of stunning charm, and gestured with his wand for the counter spell to dissolve it.Again, Drescher cast an attack spell on Harry, but this time, Harry decided to use a shielding charm to send it back to Drescher.While he was blocking his own attack, Harry launched one of his own.

On and on it went.It was a real battle now.Both of them were waving their wands, not even thinking, but reacting.Harry was surprised at his own performance.His mind was so clear, it was like he knew what he had to do before he even did it.Drescher wasn’t his casual self anymore, he was battling for real.His face was concentrated, he was moving around, he even had sweat forming on his brow.The atmosphere in the class had changed.People were cheering for the flashing lights and display in front of them.No doubt this was a spectacle that Harry wished he could be observing with them.Back and forth Harry and Drescher dueled, neither of them gaining the upper hand.

“Why are you holding back, Mr. Potter?”Drescher grunted and pushed away a binding charm.“I specifically told everyone to show me their skills.”

Harry was surprised at this.For one, he didn’t realize that he was holding back, yet at the same time knew it was true.He didn’t want to hurt Drescher, so he was only using spells that would disarm him with little or no danger.Drescher was so accomplished he knew this.He had seen it and spotted something that Harry himself hadn’t.As an punctuation on his statement, Drescher sent a huge flaming ball into Harry’s direction.Now it was getting serious.These were real spells.The dance they were doing was over.Drescher took the fight to another level.

He wasn’t sure how he did it, but Harry dispelled the fireball before it reached him, by turning it into water.It’s splashed into him, and those behind him harmlessly.Then he collected the fallen water on the floor and converted it to ice shards and sent them back at Drescher.Once again, he had no clue how he did that.In fact, he was sure he never learned that spell. 

Drescher had to physically dive out of the way of the ice, rolling on the ground.He was open.Harry's arm looped up on it’s own and he wordlessly sent his famous disarming spell at Drescher.Because the Professor was in mid-movement, he couldn’t counter it.His wand flew from his hand, soared into the air, and landed on the floor. 

“ _Accio_ Wand.”Harry spoke for the first time since the duel started.The Professor's wand rolled on the floor, then shot up into Harry’s outstretched hand.He had won.

There was a roar of cheers from the student at the display they witness.Harry made sure that he didn’t claim Drescher’s wand, and handed it back to him once he got to his feet.Drescher dusted himself off, accepting his wand without any pride or malice.

“I must admit to being surprised at you Potter.”Drescher admitted.“Clearly you’re not back at school for defensive magic.”

“No Professor.”Harry shook his head.“I have a lot to learn.You could tell I wasn’t using my full potential when I couldn’t.If this were a real fight, you would have taken advantage of that.”

For once Drescher smiled.“That’s what I needed to hear.”

Their duel, even if it had turned into something unexpected, became a lesson.Drescher was teaching him while they fought.Maybe the old man wasn’t as dry as he let on.Even still, something else bothered Harry.During the duel, he was as clear minded as he ever was.He was casting spells and charms without a second thought, and they always seemed to be correct.Not to mention he was using magic he never even knew existed.That didn’t seem right.No matter what Drescher threw at him, he always knew what to do.

“I know the exhilaration of the last duel has excited you, but we must continue on with my assessment. “Drescher was back to his apathetic ways.“Please line up again, and we’ll continue.”

Sue was back to looking pale again.As Harry walked pass her to get to his desk, he placed a reassuring palm on her shoulder.She turned to him, smiled a bit as some of the color returned to her face.That little bit of encouragement was what she needed.Stepping forward, she took her place in front of Drescher.

“Harry,”Ginny whispered to him as he sat down near where she was in the queue.“you were… you were brilliant.”

“Thanks.”Harry looked at her, happy to take a moment from their bickering.

“I didn’t know that you could do things like that…”

“Me either.”Harry admitted.

She thought he was being modest, but let it go.Like Hermione, she knew him better than most.She knew that he wasn’t some sort of Master Mage who was on Dumbledore’s level of magic.But what he had just done was nothing he had ever did before.Why was he so calm and focused?How did he beat a professional dueler like Drescher?It was like his wand had become a part of him, as if it shared it's own thoughts with him, and he answered accordingly.It was almost like he was…unbeatable.


	15. Hannah Abbott 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 15.Hannah Abbott 2.

 

Throughout lunch, the story spread about the magnificent wizards duel between teacher and student during Seventh Year Double Defense Against the Dark Arts class.The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were a buzz with what they witnessed and were happily describing it to their fellows.Soon the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were eaves dropping and joining in on the gossip. Indeed, Harry even spotted Drescher having a conversation with Professor McGonagall at the staff table.Harry knew they were talking about him as both of them kept looking in his direction as they spoke. 

“Did you really defeat a teacher?”Hermione asked once she sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table.

“He did.”Ginny answered for him, knowing he’d be too polite to boast about it.“He battled Professor Drescher like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

“It was bloody brilliant, man.”Dean grinned.

“It was just a fluke.”Harry tried to say.He knew it wasn’t true, but he also didn’t like how he was getting praised for this. 

“Something’s bothering you about this, though.”Hermione scooped some tomatoes onto her fork, and slowly directed it to her mouth.

“Yeah.I don’t know why, but something feels off.”Harry said.He didn’t want to go into the details with Dean hanging about, but he could admit that at least.

“Do you think Drescher was going easy on you?”Hermione asked.

“He wasn’t.”Ginny shook her head.“No, if anything Harry was pushing him to his limit.”

“I only won because he got careless.”Harry quickly said.

“Damn, you can’t take a compliment, can you?”Dean snickered.“If it were me, I’d be bragging about it to anyone who’d listen.”

Everyone gave him a smirk, but neither Ginny nor Hermione thought that bragging was something admirable.Their discussion got interrupted when Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes, and Ritchie Coote wandered over and found Ginny.They were former members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and now that school was officially underway, they obviously were curious on their standing was. 

“I’m going to hold open try-outs this weekend.”Ginny informed everyone.“With all the chaos that happened last year, I need to make sure everyone is up for it.”

Jimmy looked dejected at this, but the others didn’t seemed that surprised.“So all the positions are open, yeah?”

“Everyone except my position.”Ginny corrected.“That and… well… Harry, I don’t think you need to try-out.”

There was a series of looks exchanged between everyone in earshot.It wasn’t that those around them thought that Harry was getting special treatment.They all knew that he was an excellent seeker and that he owned a Firebolt.It was more to the fact that Ginny had answered a burning question that had arisen since the two of them broke up.No one knew if she would allow Harry on her team after all of that.It seemed that her personal problems weren’t getting in the way of her Captain duties.

“Thanks Ginny.”Harry breathed in with some relief.“I can still try-out for appearance sake.”

“Don’t bother.”Demelza rolled her eyes.“You’re Harry Potter.Also, this is your last year and you were a previous Captain.Ginny would be mad not to allow you back on the team.”

Ginny blushed at that.“Anyway… try-outs are going to be in the morning, though I’ve yet to confirm a time with Madame Hooch.I’ll post an announcement on the bulletin board when I find out more.”

“Well then…”Dean stood up, pushing away from the table.“… looks like I don’t have much time to practice.”

“You’re going to try out?”Harry asked.

“Yeah.Might as well.Even if Ginny gets the old team back together, she’s still going to need a Keeper.I think I might try that…”

“Dean,”Ginny looked conflicted.“I can’t show any favoritism just because we’re dating.”

“I know that.I’ll get on the team using my own skill.”He winked and with that he was out of the room.

Ginny placed her hands on her forehead and audibly groaned.“Why is this happening to me?”

“I can drop out of the team if you want.”Harry found himself saying even before he could stop himself.Even now, he was still looking out for her.

“It’s him who needs to drop out.”Ginny moaned, then looked up.“Oh well.I guess I just have to put up with it.”

Hermione had watched the exchange silently, then finally commented.“At least the two of you aren’t fighting anymore.”

Ginny and Harry looked at each other for a second, and realized that she was right.Ever since the duel, they had been getting along.They still had a ways to go, but it almost felt like their old friendship in a way.Whatever their romantic feelings may or may not be, there still was a bond there.

Harry had a free-period after lunch, so he took the time to start on some Charms homework in the Library.It seemed impossible that he would receive homework after the first lesson, but Harry was in his Seventh Year.Studies were to be taken more seriously now.He was still having trouble getting into the mindset of school, and found himself staring an an open book for a good few minutes before he realized that he wasn’t even reading it. 

“May we join you?”

Looking up, Harry saw that Luna and Sue had walked over to his table, both holding their Charms text books.Smiling he gestured for them to sit down.It was not lost on him that Sue took the seat nearest him.She still was slightly shy, but seemed happy that he had taken a liking to her. 

“Sue told me about your duel, Harry.”Luna spoke casually, as she turned her book to the correct page.

“It’s nothing.”Harry didn’t want to go into that again.

“You don’t like it when people admire you, do you?”Luna, as usual, was blunt and stated the obvious.

“Pretty much.”

“Yet you play Quidditch and do all these amazing things in front of people.”Luna went on.“It seems to me that you’re no good at keeping a low profile.”

“The curse of being Harry Potter.”Harry tried to joke.

“I try telling everyone that you’re just a normal boy,”Luna spoke softly.“but I don’t think people believe me.Then again, they don’t often believe the things I say.”

“That’s because sometimes you come up with the craziest theories on things.”Sue finally spoke up.“People don’t know when you’re being serious or being loony.”

“I’m always serious.”Luna stated calmly.

Sue exchanged a glance with Harry. 

The three of them got to work, helping each other out with their homework.Ever the Ravenclaws, when they got into their studies, it was hard to break their concentration.Luna might live in her own world, but when it came to studies, she left it in order to work.It was a side of her he never knew.He saw how dedicated she was in Dumbledore’s Army, and it seemed she tackled all her school work in the same way. 

“I’m so glad I’m not taking Double Charms.”Sue pushed her books away, pulled her glasses from her eyes, and rubbed her temples with her fingers.“Even this much is getting difficult.”

“They’re piling on more work than usual.”Harry told her.“The teachers all want us to catch up.”

“Maybe that’s fine for them, but they only have one subject to focus on.”Sue murmured.“I’m going to have trouble with Dark Arts… especially after my duel with Professor Drescher.”

“You did fine.”Harry reassured her.Indeed she was on average of the ordinary student in the class.She wasn't DA level, but also wasn't the worst in the lesson.

“I wish I had gone before your duel though.”Sue admitted.“I bet I looked like a complete fool after you did all that.”

“Harry’s on another level.”Luna noted.“We just learn to accept that about him.”

“We?”Sue and Harry asked at the same time.

“You know… everyone who’s friends with you.”Luna told them as if it was as clear as day what she was talking about.“Ron always had trouble, but Neville and the rest--”

Harry felt a wave of shame and guilt seep over him.He had no clue.Maybe Luna was exaggerating, but she usually was a good judge of character.

“Listen, if you’re having trouble with Dark-Arts, I can start a study group or something.”Harry told Sue.

“You're Head Boy and have Quidditch duties.I couldn’t ask you for special treatment.”

“Well… don’t hesitate to ask me for help if you need it.”Harry gave in.

Sue blushed and nodded.Luna just beamed.She had a knowing look on her face, having been in such a position before.

With homework out of the way, Harry’s last class of the day was Alchemy.It was an elective, but aided in Potions and Dark Art studies.While he rather have taken lessons with Hagrid, this class would help his desire to become an Auror.Since it was an elective, an assortment of students from each House and majors attended the class.There even were some from lower years. 

To his surprise there were three sixth year girls in the class with him, all of which he knew.Sitting with another Slytherin girl was Astoria Greengrass.He gave her an nod of acknowledgment, to which she waved at him.On the other end of the room by a window was a girl who made his stomach turn. Romilda Vane was sitting behind an empty desk, looking bored.When she spotted him, she gestured for him to sit with her.Like hell was that going to happen.The last girl was who Harry ended up sitting next too, Hannah Abbott.She jumped when he plopped down next to her, as she was caught up in looking over her new text book.

“Harry?”Hannah blinked.“You’re taking Alchemy?”

“Looks like it.”

“Really now?”Hannah smirked a slightly playful smile.“And you’re sitting with me.”

“I figured that you’d be a good partner.You seem very hands on.”

Laughing at that, Hannah didn’t blush at all.“Don’t get cheeky.”

The class itself was uneventful, even if it was a completely new subject.Alchemy felt like an extension of Potions, only there seemed to be less cooking, and there was more focused on chemistry and elemental effects.Harry had to admit that this wasn’t really his cup of tea, but was glad that Hannah seemed to grasp it better than he did.She enjoyed working as a pair, not at all bashing him for his blusters or gloating over her triumphs.When the class was over, Harry found himself more interested in his lab partner than the subject.

“Let’s go to the empty lab across the hall and work this bit out more.”Hannah suggested, indicating to the project they were working on.“You have the time, yeah?”

“Sure.”

So, with a few others, they went over to the free lab and studied on their own over the effects of the lesson they just learned.However, it wasn’t long until it was just Hannah and Harry still tinkering with their chemical solutions.They lost track of time during their excitement.When she realized it was just them, Hannah’s cheeks went a bit pinker. 

“I suppose we should… um…” Hannah seemed a bit flustered, so much so she couldn’t finish her thought.

“Are you worried that I'll strip you naked or something?”

Smirking, Hannah shook her head.“No.You’re a nice guy.I guess I’m afraid you’ll want to confront me about what happened back in Diagon Alley.”

“We don’t have to talk about it.”Harry told her.“You probably didn’t think you’d see me again, huh?”

“Yeah… it was a spur of the moment thing.”Hannah confessed, deciding to get the talk over with.“There we were, together and alone.It wasn’t something I could plan, or had I even thought of.So I decided to be a little adventurous.You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“No.”

“Good.When I saw you back in school, I didn’t know what to think.”Hannah went on.“I knew you wouldn’t spread stories about me, but there always was this thought in the back of my head that I’d have to acknowledge what happened.”

“Do you regret it?”

There was a beat where she thought about her answer, then she shook her head.“I don’t.I enjoyed myself and I liked making you happy.What about you though?I know you’re not mad at me, but do you regret what I did?”

“Not really.”Harry eased her guilt.“Oddly enough, a hand-job feels pretty good.”

Snickering, Hannah broke out in a laugh.“Well good.I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

They started to clean up, returning to the subject of Alchemy for a while.Once they were done, Harry was about to say his goodbyes and head for the door.Quickly Hannah rushed forward and stood in his path.She had that playful look in her eyes again.

“Hannah--”Harry started, knowing where her mind was heading

“Oh come on!”Hannah interrupted him.“Just once more.No one will know.It’ll be our secret.”

“We shouldn’t.”Harry swallowed.

“I know.”Hannah gazed into his eyes.“Isn’t that exciting?”

She turned around and walked over to the door very slowly.At any moment he could have stopped her, but he didn’t.She closed it behind her, then hooked the latch over it, locking it.Turning around her eyes danced. 

“We’re all alone.”

“Someone could come in here…”

“I know.We’re not exactly in a private area.Someone might want to use the lab and we’ll get caught.”

“Doesn’t that scare you?”

“Hell yeah.”Hannah returned back to where he was standing.“I’m terrified.”

She led him towards the wall the door was on, and pressed his back against it.Harry knew he shouldn’t be indulging her, but her hand was already cupping the outside of his trousers.He and Cho were in a somewhat relationship, though he understood it to be more of a fling than anything.Still, the idea was that they would be a couple once school was over.Besides that, Harry’s standing with Ginny was kind of shaky.They were broken up, but they still had feelings for each other.He shouldn’t be complicating matters by doing this.However when Hannah unzipped his fly and dug her small fingers into his trousers, he didn’t fight her. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this again.”Hannah spoke mainly to herself than to him.His soft member was exposed now, resting in her cool hands.

“Hannah,”Harry made one last attempt to stop this.Admittedly he wasn’t trying very hard, but at least there was some effort.“we’re both getting caught up in this… maybe we should think about it.”

Hannah seemed torn, then gave a shrug.“This isn’t about thinking, it’s about doing.”

With that she went to her knees and engulfed his penis with her mouth.With several strokes, he was hard.Well that settled that.Harry placed a hand softly on the side of her head so her fringe wouldn’t get in the way.Hannah glanced up at him and kept going.If he were to compare the two, Cho gave the better blow-job, however because of he danger of being caught, Hannah’s version was just as exciting. 

Hannah had gotten him close to a climax pretty quickly, as she hadn’t played around and teased like the others had.She was quick and to the point.Harry, gasped in and exhaled out as quietly as he could, trying to hold some sort of composure.Eventually his body wanted to erupt, and his member twitched violently in her mouth.

“I’m going to… Hannah, I’m close…”

Hannah paused ever so slightly, considering her options, then she kept going.Harry had no choice but to release inside her mouth.All gentleman notions aside, he held her still as he squirt several times.Hannah made a muffled grunt at it, but didn’t fight him.Once he was finished, he pulled way, his mind swirling.She pressed her lips tightly on him as he did, cleaning him off with puffed cheeks.Then, she tilted her head back and swallowed the thick liquid in her mouth.Her eyes were watering from the taste of it, as the salty syrup rolled down her throat.Even if it was disgusting, Hannah didn’t complain.She got it all down.

“I didn’t mean too--”

“It’s fine.”Hannah spoke in a strained voice.“It’s less messy if I drank it.”

There was a beat where Harry leaned against the wall, recovering.He watched her stand up and wander to a sink to drink some water.Readjusting himself, he went over to her and waited for her to finish cleaning her mouth.

“You know… I could… err… return the favor.”

“Are you asking what I think you are?”Hannah turned around, wiping her mouth with a paper towel.

“It’s only fair, right?”

“I suppose when you word it like that, I guess.”Hannah seemed as if she honestly hadn’t considered that.“Uh… no offense Harry, but I don’t know if I’m okay with going further.”

“It doesn’t have to be sex…”Harry tried to explain, but she raised her hand.

“I know.I knew you were talking about oral sex.”Hannah blushed“It’s just… I don’t know if I’m ready for that.I like the way things are.If you did that I might… I might fall for you.”

“Oh.”

“So, I hope you’re okay with just this.”Hannah clarified. 

“It’s seems a bit unfair to you if I’m the only one getting something out of it.”Harry told her.

“It’s not.I like doing it.”Hannah reassured him.“Besides, I don’t want to get in the way with whatever you got going on with Weasley.I know you’re not a couple, but you’re not really broken up either.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?She’s still in love with you.”


	16. Team Phoenix

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 16.Team Phoenix.

 

Cho pushed on his chest and lifted her hips up, pulling Harry out of her.Then, as quickly as she departed, she dropped back down, allowing his erection to slam back into her.Along with her arms, she pushed up using her legs, riding he with speeds that seemed impossible. 

Harry fully intended on telling Cho about what had occurred with Hannah only an hour or so ago, but as soon as he arrived in her office he found himself laying on her desk, naked, with an equally nude Cho bouncing up and down on his manhood.As she had tore his clothes off, Harry managed to tell her part of his story.She didn’t seemed surprised or even insulted by what he told her.In fact, she wasn’t even interested.She just wanted to give Harry the sex she had promised him the night before. 

So this was where Harry was, his penis melting inside of her in a world of pleasure.Cho’s athletic body had far too much stamina as she was pounding onto him like a machine.Her moans were loud, so much so that Harry grabbed her wand and cast the Muffliato Charm in order to stamp out the noise escaping Cho’s office. 

He felt good.The way she took control was kind of sexy in a way.She wouldn’t let him move, it seemed she wanted to do all the work herself.He could feel himself getting close.His hips ached to participate in his own orgasm.Going mad, he gripped her bouncing hips and thrust forward.Cho squealed, but kept her own movement.Now both of them were humping each other.It was hard and loud.Their skin slapped against each other, and their moans were more like animal like grunts than the delicate sounds they had been making previously.

“Cho,”Harry warned her.“I’m about to cum!”

“Good!”Cho grunted as she slammed down on him.“I can’t hold on anymore!”

Her hips kept going, even though he warned her.His hands went to pull her off, but she slapped them away.She wanted him to release inside of her.With that issue out of the way, Harry dropped all his restraint.He jumped his hips up three or four more thrusts before he finally came.His fingers, buried themselves on her butt, as he jerked inside of her.She moaned herself, and he could feel her body tremble.

With both of them finishing. Cho collapsed on top of him, breathing in with sweaty exhaustion.Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and enjoyed his lingering orgasm.His penis was still hard, but it was slowly softening inside of her.He wished it wouldn’t, she felt so warm.

“See, I told you I could do better.”Cho spoke after what seemed like minutes.

“I never doubted you.”Harry rubbed the small of her back with his palm.

She gave him a small kiss, then rolled over to the side of the desk and raised herself up.With her body off of him, he could sit up as well.She just sat there, still breathing in rapidly.However her face looked content.It wasn’t hard to see that she had enjoyed herself. 

Now that he was coming back to his senses, Harry remembered the reason why he came to the office.He technically had told Cho about Hannah, but from what went on, he was unsure if she understood him or what was going on.Feeling sheepish about bring it up again so soon after they had sex, Harry struggled with a way to talk about it.

“I’m not upset at you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”Cho apparently had been watching him, guessing what he had been thinking about.

“You’re not?”

“Our arrangement is open.”Cho reminded him.“I sort of wanted it to be that way for this very reason.I know I can’t be with you just yet, and because we have to keep our meetings secret, it would seem odd if you were refusing girls.After what you did for everyone, I’m sure they are throwing themselves at you.For you to deny everyone when you’re supposed to be single looks suspicious.”

“Oh.”Harry understood the logic behind it.Still, it seemed rather odd that she was taking this approach to it.After what happened between them the year they dated, he knew she had a jealous streak.This seemed to contradict her previous motives.“Still, it must bother you, right?”

Raising her eyebrows, she smiled.“A bit, but I’ve already come to terms on sharing you.It’s just how things are.”

“I don’t want you to feel rejected, though.”Harry stressed.“If things were normal, I’d--”

“I know you would devote yourself fully to me.”Cho finished for him.“And you will… after you graduate.For now, just enjoy yourself.”

Harry still wasn’t sure he liked doing that.She was right about one thing; there was a steady stream of girls ending up doing things with him.Hannah was just one of six girls he’d been with by now.Even if he had self-control, it was only the second day of classes and he had been with three different girls.Perhaps these temptations would let up, but perhaps they wouldn’t. 

“You’re feeling guilty, aren’t you?”Cho asked.

“Pretty much.”

“Don’t think about it as if you’re cheating on me.We’re not a couple.”Cho said.“I’m giving you permission to have other flings.”

“I can’t see how you can stand it.”

“I’m sharing you for three reasons.One: It takes away any suspicions away of our secret meetings.Maybe no one is on to us now, but they will be.People are going to notice your every movement, especially after that duel you had with Drescher.”

“You heard about that?”

“Everyone has.”Cho smirked at him.“Back to the point, my second reason for letting you loose is pretty simple.If you sow all your wild oats now, you’ll get it out of your system.You’ll have no regrets once we become a real couple.”

“Okay?What’s the third reason?”Harry asked.

“Well… in some strange kinky way, I love the fact that you’re always going to come back to me.Like those girls are trying to be with you, but they don’t know that I already won.It’s kind of like an ego boost in a way.”

Harry laughed a bit at that.“You realize that you sound as crazy as Luna, don’t you?”

“Maybe it is crazy, but it’s better than the other options.We could just forget everything and accept that we can’t be together until a year from now, orI can spend this whole year jealous and angry of every girl constantly hitting on you.You’ll be awkward and miserable, and both of us might sour on the other before the year is out.So, that’s why I think we should keep our arrangement loose.Thinking of our relationship in this way is just… better.”

“I get it.”Harry exhaled sharply.“but you can’t stop me from trying to refrain advances as much as possible.”

“You’re cute.”Cho told him for the second day in a row.“Now get dressed.This time we can’t afford to miss dinner in the Great Hall.If we’re always missing, people will really start to wonder.Got to keep appearances up.”

“Right.”Harry agreed with that at least.“I’ll meet you there.”

With that, their little secret meeting was over.In truth, Harry had wanted to visit more with Cho, but they just didn’t have the time.Somehow he’d have to figure out more ways to see her that didn’t look suspicious.Then again, he didn’t know why Cho was so worried about looking suspicious anyway.It wasn’t impossible to believe that he and her were acquaintances and that they just were meeting together as friends, not as lovers.Even with all that, Harry could still see her side of things.It was her job at risk, not his.

All these thoughts bounced in his mind for the remainder of the night then carried on to the next day.Harry still was thinking about them by the time lunch came around.Since it was drawing close to Double Dark-Arts, the discussion about Harry’s duel was back on people’s minds.He was happy to ignore this topic, but when he heard a random aspect of Ginny and Dean’s conversation, it pulled him away from his mulling over the Cho-situation.

“But I still don’t get what Drescher meant by ‘I won’t claim your wands’”. Dean had said.“What does that even mean?”

“In the dueling circuit, duelers always say that.”Ginny told her boyfriend.“Perhaps it’s tradition.”

“It’s not.”Harry found himself answering them.“Wands choose their allegiance to the wizard, remember?This is why your wand works best for you, but someone else’s doesn’t.Sometimes after a fight a wand may want to switch loyalties to the winning wizard.If the losing wizard gives up the claim, and if the winning wizard takes it up, then the wand might change owners.”

“And how the hell do you know that?”Dean looked at Harry baffled.

“That’s a long story.”Harry didn’t want to get into it.Telling the story about wand allegiance made him think about Dumbledore and the Elder Wand, and he didn’t really want to dwell on that.

Then something sparked in Harry’s brain.It was as someone have blasted a lumos spell in his face.Pulling out his own wand, he looked at it.He had felt that his duel was Drescher had been strange.Harry just was too good; better than he ever was.He beat a professional dueler, afterall.Like everyone else in the school he had been wondering how he did it.Now he had a theory that just might explain everything.

“What is it, Harry?”Hermione asked him, noticing him staring at his wand after that exchange with Dean.

“I don’t know.”Harry kept looking at the seemingly normal wand sitting on the Gryffindor table.“It can’t be possible, but--”

“What?”

“Hermione, I think I created an Unbeatable Wand.”He turned to her and whispered.

“An Unbeatable Wand?”Hermione questioned.“What do you mean?”

“I used the Elder Wand to repair my broken wand a few months ago, didn’t I?Well one: I shouldn’t have been able to do that, and two: an Elder Wand only knows what an Elder Wand is.In making a wand, wouldn’t it use itself as a blue print?” 

“So you think you made a new Elder Wand…”Hermione breathed in, considering Harry’s theory."A Younger Wand, as it were?"

“It all fits.I was about to give up my claim to the proper Elder Wand in favor of a broke one.The wand had already chose me as it’s master.So wouldn’t it preserve that bond somehow?”

“It all sounds reasonable yet preposterous at the same time.”Hermione raised her eyebrows.

“How else do you explain me beating a wizard like Drescher?”Harry countered.

“Well… not to give you a big head, but you’re Harry Potter.Maybe you don’t think you’re special, but you are.And defensive magic has always been your strong suit.Using it in real life situations last year only made you a better wizard.You shouldn’t sell yourself short.”

“You might be right, but you didn’t feel what I felt while I was dueling, Hermione.”Harry looked back down at his wand again, seeing it in a new light.“I wasn’t worried at all, and I acted before I even thought.”

She seemed to take his claim more seriously, however the bells for classes chimed and the conversation was saved for later.Picking up his wand, he placed it back in his robe pockets, wondering if what he had discovered was possible.If only he could talk to a wand expert.The only problem with that was he would have to admit about knowing and possessing the Deathly Hallows.Since most wizards thought that the objects were mythical, he’d sound like a nutter. 

“You look pale.”Sue commented when Harry took his seat next to her.“Are you ill?”

“No.I just have a lot on my mind.”Harry alleviated her worries.

“Anything I can help you with?”Sue offered.

He was about to turn her down, but could see she was being earnest.Perhaps two days ago she saw him as a celebrity, and maybe she still did in a way, but he could tell she was viewing him more and more like a friend.He acted like a normal person and treated her kindly, so that might have gone a long way.Still, he couldn’t talk to her about the Deathly Hallows.Not when she was starting to see him as just a boy.

“Good afternoon.”Professor Drescher stalked into the room at his usual slow canter.“After evaluating the results of our duels the other day, I’ve come to the conclusion that a good number of you are behind.This is of no fault of your own.The blame should be placed solely on the previous administration.”

There was a low mumble among the students, as conversations arose from this announcement.Drescher raised his boney hand to silence them.Once they had all calmed down, he continued.

“I could bring you all up to speed, but certain people in the class simply need more attention, while others need less.This may cause a problem later on as some students might not be able to keep up, while others will be so far ahead they’ll get bored. 

“This is why I feel that a group project might be in order.To catch the others up, I’d like to form three teams depending on skill level.Under my supervision, the teams will advance at their own pace towards the goal we need to catch up too.In essence, I’m breaking up the class into three.We will all still meet here together, and I will still be teaching each group, but I will need help.

“After much consideration, I have come up with three students from among your ranks who will act as team captains.These three, I feel, are skilled enough to take the N.E.W.T.s right now and possibly pass.They will be acting as teachers assistants until the groups aren’t necessary anymore.”

Sue glanced at Harry, looking unnerved by this.Indeed, a number inside the class felt the same way.Basically Drescher wanted the class to teach itself.He was going to rely on three other students to carry the brunt of the work, and it just didn’t seem right.Even if the three N.E.W.T level students were able to pass on their own, that still didn’t mean they had any ability to teach.Harry could see how this would be a problem.

Professor Drescher was either oblivious to the apprehension, or else he just didn’t care.He just continued on as if nothing was amiss.Perhaps a professional dueler wasn’t a good choice for a teacher after all.

“Wendy McDonald, you will captain Team Gryphon.”Drescher announced.With that, the Professor called out names of those who would fall under Wendy's care.Wendy visibly looked shaken at this, gazing at the faces of whose fate suddenly was placed in her hands.Her nerves didn’t give confidence to her new charges, as now they too seemed equally stressed.

“Ginny Weasley, you will captain Team Pegasus.”He went on.Once again, Drescher picked the names of the students in her charge.There seemed to be less than Wendy's team.

“Lastly, the remainder of you will be in Team Phoenix, captained by Harry Potter.”

No surprise there.The people paired up with Harry seemed relieved.Harry saw that Dean Thomas was among them.Maybe some of them didn’t know about Dumbledore’s Army, but they all seen the duel Harry had with Drescher, not to mention the end battle between Voldemort was still fresh in everyone’s minds.Harry was the perfect person to be a team captain.

“Professor,”Wendy raised her hand.“what skill level is Team Gryphon?”

It was a bit harsh of her to ask that in front of everyone in the room.Even if she was a Ravenclaw, she wasn’t thinking.Still, it was a concern that she needed to know as captain.Like it or not, Wendy had to know what she was working with. 

“Pegasus needs the least amount of improvements.Gryphon is in the middle.Phoenix is, of course, in need of the most attention.This is why I have assigned Potter as captain.”Drescher explained with no care for the egos of those with the low skill level.“Form up into pairs, and captains get to know everyone.For the remainder of the period, we will organize everyone’s teams so we’ll be ready for the next lesson.”

Harry, along with seven other students, went to the left side of the room.They all looked embarrassed and dejected for being called stupid in front of the others.However Harry could tell that the Gryphons and Pegasus students weren’t looking that thrilled at being called out as well.The Pegasus’ in particular looked as if they were scared that the others would jump them for being singled out as the better students. 

“Never in my life have I been singled out as being unclever.”Sue raged once they had all settled on Harry’s side of the room.

She wasn’t the only one.The Ravenclaws among them were taking the insult more personal than the Gryffindors.For them, being intelligent was everything.Harry needed to think of a way to calm them down.

“Look, this sucks, but in a way it’s a good thing.”

“How so?”Fay Dunbar complained.

“If we’re teaching each other, then we can learn at our own pace.Plus, I don’t get the feeling that Professor Drescher has a handle on how to teach, or how to talk to students.”Harry told them, trying to sound confident so that they didn’t lose heart. 

Dean gave them all steady face, backing Harry up.“We’re in good hands.I used to be in a Dark-Arts study group with Harry.He taught us loads of stuff. We’ll catch up to the others in no time at all.”

Harry felt moved by Dean’s loyalty.Maybe the two of them were in an awkward position with Ginny, but they still were friends.Since he was the closest to Dean, he felt like he’d need to rely on that support for the rest of the year.

“But he called us stupid!”Another Ravenclaw scowled.

“Then let’s prove him wrong.Let’s make Team Phoenix the best class.I promise I won’t give you anything but my best.”

Sue lowered her eyebrows under her glasses and gave a curt nod.Her little determined face was more cute than intimidating.Along with her, the six remaining students also agreed.They hated the situation, but at least they had Harry Potter on their side.If only Harry felt as confident as he sounded.Unlike Drescher, he didn’t know what he had to work with, nor did he have any sort of lesson plan.Where should he even begin?When he looked around the class to ask Drescher these questions, the man was already gone.

Sighing, Harry turned to his group.“There has to be a reason why we are paired up.Let’s figure this out, and then I’ll know where to start.”

This turned out to be a good idea.Like Harry and Dean, everyone in Team Phoenix had been absent the previous year from Hogwarts.Some had even left the year before early.Harry would have to work on mid-6th year magic to start with, it seemed.Even with all that, Harry didn’t see that Dean or Sue had performed all that poorly against Drescher.In fact, he noted that they could hold their own.However, they were in his team.Harry just couldn’t figure it out, and he doubted that he ever would.


	17. Demelza Robins

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 17.Demelza Robins.

 

Harry’s Defense Against the Dark Art’s class wasn’t the only one that was charged in self-teaching.It turned out nearly all of Professor Drescher’s classes had been paired off into teams and were expected to teach themselves.It didn’t matter what the year the class was, this strategy was in place for everyone.The only group that was exempt from this were the First Years.While they got off luckily, nearly everyone suspected that Drescher would have paired them off into groups as well, but couldn’t because they knew nothing about studying or performing Defensive Magic.They physically couldn’t. 

From Wednesday onward, there seemed to be an equal level of discontent towards Drescher for the rest of the week.Even among his own Slytherins, he wasn’t very popular.Like everyone else, he paired them off into groups as well.If this massive distain bothered him, no one could tell.He always took that apathetic air about him in whatever he did.This feeling did not change as they headed into the weekend.Drescher had not taught one lesson, and for the last class of the week, he only stepped in to take roll call before he left the teams to work on their own.

“This is ridiculous.”Ginny complained.The Drescher topic was still on their minds as she, Harry, and Dean made their way to the Quidditch pitch for try-outs.“Doesn’t he know that some of us have other duties we have to perform?Not only do I have to finish my own class work, but I have to work as a Prefect and Captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well.Seriously, I don’t have time for this.”

“We’ll help you out.”Dean volunteered Harry’s help without asking.

Ginny gave her boyfriend an annoyed look.“Harry isn’t in much of a better position either, Dean.He’s Head Boy as well as our Seeker.He’s got just as much problems as I do.”

“Even still, if you two teach together, then maybe some of the load will be lifted.”Dean suggested.

It wasn’t too bad of an idea.It wasn’t like Drescher cared how they taught.Still, Ginny had the more advanced students, while Harry had the lowest.Regardless of that, they couldn’t be that far apart.As Harry had noted before, some of those in his group handled themselves well in their duels with Drescher.

“We’ll think about it, Dean.”Harry told him, unsure if he was comfortable with the idea of spending more time with his ex.He already had almost every class with her, along with Prefect duties and Quidditch.Even if they were on the offs, it was hard not to feel something for her.

“To bad Cho isn’t apprenticing Drescher…”Ginny grumbled under her breath.“… at least Flitwick actually teaches.”

Dean didn’t hear her.He was too busy looking at the Quidditch pitch.Now that they were out on the field, his concern about Drescher was gone.Harry didn’t blame him.With the Firebolt over his shoulder, good weather, and a few hours with no responsibility, Harry could feel his mood lighten.He just wanted to get into the air and fly around for a bit.

The three arrived at the pitch to the crowd of Gryffindors gathered.Some were there to try-out for the team, while others there to support there friends, while still more others were sticking around to watch the show.Ginny was in no mood to deal with any fooling around, and quickly told the friends and spectators to take to the stands.Once they had left, she pushed the First Years off the pitch and finally got to business.

“If you’re not here to take this seriously, please leave!"Ginny announced loudly.“Alright then.Since we didn’t get a chance to play last year, I’m looking for almost every position.We need a Chaser, two Beaters, and a Keeper.If you’re trying out for Seeker, I’m sorry.”

Try-outs began properly with the beater positions.Ginny allowed the previous team members to go first to set the standard.Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote showed the others why they had been selected as beaters two years ago, and Harry was hard pressed to find a fault in their abilities.He still felt that they were no Fred and George, but then again he favored his old team.Once Peakes and Coote finished their runs, everyone else had to try to equal them or surpass.Some were fine with bashing Bludgers, while others were better at flying.No one seemed to be able to hit any type of target.It seemed it took a talent to do both at the same time.

“Thanks.”Ginny told everyone, signaling for a position rotation.“Chasers next.”

Harry was about to find a seat when Ginny signaled him.Curious, he walked over to her.“What’s up?”

“You and I are going up there to play as the opposing team.I know you’re not a Chaser, but you should be able to make up the difference with that Firebolt.”

This wasn’t anything new to him.He had played other positions before in order to help Ron and the others practice.While he was more comfortable Seeking, it wasn’t like he didn’t know how to play Chaser.Aside from that, it was an opportunity to get on his broom and fly about.Eagerly, he mounted his Firebolt and followed Ginny into the sky opposite of the Chaser try-outs. 

“I’ll be testing two at once.”Ginny informed the players on the other end of the pitch.“Harry and I are here to attempt to steal goals from you.Give it your best, I’ll be watching.”

And so they were off.Demelza Robins was on the previous team, so she was in the first set of chasers.As predicted, she held her own against Ginny, and was able to out play Harry on more than a few exchanges.He only managed to steal the Quaffle from her twice, which spoke volumes as both he and Ginny could take the Quaffle from the other player at will.It was clear these try-outs were a formality.Ginny’s old team seemed to be up to par. 

To be fair, Ginny tried out the other players, but no one was up to Demelza’s level.Just to be on the safe side, she asked Peakes and Coote to join the fray and launch Bludgers at the chasers.As predicted Demelza was able to cope with the bludgers.Quickly, the other stand-outs were knocked out of the running.Having seen enough, Ginny blew her whistle.

“Just like old times, eh?”Demelza beamed at Harry as they were descending towards the pitch.

“You were brilliant.”Harry informed her unnecessarily.She already knew.

“I thought I’d be a bit rusty after--”

“LOOK OUT!”

Harry and Demelza turned towards the shouter to late.Out of nowhere a Bludger came soaring into view, slamming into Demelza's side.Since the play had ended, no one was keeping an eye out for them.The hit took her by surprise, and she slid off her broom.Quickly, Harry went to catch her, but she grabbed the collar of his shirt and accidentally pulled her down with her.Luckily for them the ground wasn’t too far away, but it still hurt.Both of them splashed into the wet soil, landing in a mud patch that hadn’t quite dried up from a drizzle from the night before.Now, both covered in mud, Harry and Demelza groaned from their fall, trying to scoot out of the puddle.

“What the hell happened?”Demelza rubbed the side the Bludger hit her.

Ginny was landing next to them in moments.Unlike them, she was careful to avoid stepping in the puddle.“You two alright?”

“More or less.”Harry said, gesturing towards the muddy mess all over his clothes.

“A first year flew up and whacked a Bludger once the play was over.Cootes saw it, but was too late and couldn’t stop it in time.”Ginny told them angrily. 

“We’re okay.”Demelza informed her. 

“You sure?”

“Nothing’s broken.”Demelza grinned.She had mud on her cheek and all over her hair.

“Maybe you two should wash up.”Ginny gave them both a look over.

“You still have to test a Keeper, yeah?”Demelza showed her determination.

“I have Cootes and Peakes to help me out.”Ginny told them.“Go on.The locker room is open if you don’t want to head to the Common room.I asked Madame Hooch to unlock it”

“Right then.”Demelza stood up, then offered Harry a hand.“Guess we know when we’re not wanted.”

Ginny and Harry laughed at that, then the two mud covered Gryffindors started for the locker room.It was a familiar sight, though Harry hadn’t seen it in some time.There was an open area for strategy sessions, lockers, and laundry service, once they entered in properly the boys and girl’s sections were segregated.While for the most part the team mates stuck to their gender’s side,Harry was used to seeing his team makes in towels by the common lockers. 

He allowed Demelza to undress first so she could place her dirty clothes into the laundry before she went into the showers proper.Then he duplicated her actions.It was actually rather eerily showering alone in the boys area, as he was used to some conversation with his team mates during this.Some of the mud was caked on, so Harry had to scrub harder to get it off.After some much needed shampoo, he was about done.He was going to turn off his shower and head to the towel bin when he noticed a figure at the door way.Jumping, he turned around and covered himself.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s just me.”Demelza announced, as if ‘just her’ was perfectly fine.

“I’m not finished yet, Robins.”Harry told her.

He didn’t hear her reply.At first he thought she must have left once she realized where she was.Then all of a sudden he felt that familiar soft squish of warm flesh pressed against his back.The unmistakable feeling of breasts pushed against him, while slightly pale arms wrapped around his mid-section.

“It’s just the two of us, Potter.”Demelza announced.“Why don’t we have a private party and celebrate rejoining the team?”

“Err--”Harry knew what she wanted.She never had offered anything like this before, but then again it wasn’t like he ever was alone with her for a good period of time.He decided to play dumb.“Don’t you want to wait for the others?”

“I’m kinky, but I’m not that sort of girl.”Demelza shot away his ruse.“One dick is enough for me.”

She wasn’t playing coy anymore.She flat out told him what she wanted.Her hands rubbed up and down his stomach and chest as she spoke, her fingers feeling his wet muscles.It was difficult to keep his body from reacting.Not only was there a naked girl behind him, but she was touching him seductively.After all the sex he had been having, his lower body was responding as it normally would.Despite his best efforts, he got aroused.

“Look Robins, we probably shouldn’t.Ginny’s going to be your captain.You don’t want it to get weird, do you?”

“It’ll only be weird if she finds out.” 

Demelza’s left hand lowered.The tip of his penis brushed against her wrist.With a juke of her hand, he knew she discovered his erection.She gave a small giggle at her discovery, clearly not disgusted by it.Without missing a beat, her hand lowered and her fingers interlaced around the shaft of his member.

“You really okay with this then?”Harry whispered, feeling her fingers move up and down slowly, stimulating him even more.

“What do you think?”Demelza asked sarcastically. 

So this was how it was.There was no getting out of it now, and Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to.After his talk with Cho about multiple partners earlier in the week, and the personal “massages” Hannah Abbott was giving him, Harry already was in over his head.What did it matter if he added one more conquest to his ever growing collection?Demelza was a pretty girl and she was all but begging for it.Why not give her what she wanted?

Spinning around swiftly, he faced her.Because they both were wet and slippery, it was easy to do.She gave a little squeak at the suddenness of it, but laughed went her wrapped his arms around her neck.They gazed into each other's faces for a beat, each giving their consent nonverbally.Then Harry picked her up, spun her around, and pressed her back into the stone-tiled shower wall.Once again she squeaked from the shock of it, but her big grin signaled that she liked being manhandled.Well that was good.Harry wasn’t in the mood to let her take the lead.

There was no kissing or foreplay.Harry picked up her left leg, opening herself up for him.For balance, she wrapped her arms around his neck this time, giving him a hungry look.Without further delay, he positioned himself under her then thrust his hips forward.Instantly, his penis was wrapped around the hot folds of her vagina.She both quivered from the pang of pleasure that rocketed their bodies on his entry.

After taking in a breath Demelza gave another laugh.“I didn’t know you were so aggressive.”

“This was your idea.”Harry reminded her.

“I know.”Demelza held on to him tighter.“I haven’t told you to stop.”

“Good.”

He pinned her tighter against the wall and thrusted into her again.She giggled, but it was in a wild way.She was thrilled at what was happening to her.Her excitement was driving him onward.He slammed into her again, then again.They were forceful stabs, not smooth movements.Each time he stopped and allowed her to feel it.He wanted her to beg him to start moving faster.

“Stop teasing me, Potter!Fuck me!”

That was good enough.Harry didn’t think he could stand teasing her any more anyway.He wanted to feel good.So his static stabbing turned into a smooth rhythm of pounding.In and out he went into her, still slamming her hard.Because their bodies were soaking wet, their skin literally clapped as he crashed into her.Her enthusiastic giggled were replaced with grunts and moans. 

However something else was coming out of her mouth.Demelza wouldn’t stop talking.Pansy could talk dirty when she was in the mood, but Demelza’s filthy mouth put her to shame.It was largely an incoherent ramble of variants of phrases like ‘Fuck me’, ‘Fill me up’, ‘Your dick feels good’, and things of that nature.To counter the obscenities free-flowing from her lips, interweaved between the ‘Stab me with your dick’ statements was the occasional ‘Oh God’, ‘Yes’, and numerous ‘More’.Her constant cheerleading made it impossible for him to stop.

When he came, if was a shock even to him.He didn’t feel it coming on until he already was doing it.Leaning against her, breathing in and out, now suddenly feeling the strain his had put on his body.He dropped her left leg and let her stand on her feet, but she just leaned against him and moaned on her own.They both couldn’t talk for a good few minutes, as the pleasure they experience and the energy used to get that pleasure had drained them.

Somewhere along the line, both of them ended up sitting down on the shower floor, leaning their backs to the wall.Harry was the first to come around.Not since Pansy had be gone that wild before, thrusting with abandon.It seemed so odd for him to go that crazy on two girls he barely even knew.

“Sorry.”Demelza rubbed her forehead.

“For what?”

“I kept cumming.”She explained to him as if he noticed.“I wasn’t giving you much to work with.”

This time it was Harry’s turn to laugh.“I think you did alright.”

“Did you like it?”

“I came, didn’t I?”

“Boys can cum from looking at a cabbage if it looks enough like a boob.”Demelza smirked.

“In that case, you’re better than a cabbage.”Harry joked.

Laughing hard at that, Demelza leaned her head on his shoulder.“Want to go again?”

“If we stay in here too long, we’ll get caught.”Harry pointed out.

“True, but I don’t think I’m through with that dick.”Demelza was back to talking dirty again.

“Alright then.”Harry agreed.“Stand up.”

The two of them pushed their way to their feet, rinsed off in the water, then stretched out the kinks.The last position was an awkward one.He had been holding her against the wall using one leg, after all.This time Demelza face the wall, pressed her hands against it, and bent over.It wasn’t hard to figure out how she wanted to do it.Harry walked up behind her and entered in.It was only once he was inside did he realize that somehow he was already hard.It would have been a mystery to him, if his mind wasn't already lost on the pleasure her vagina was giving him.

“Don’t go easy on me.”Demelza demanded.“Fuck me hard like before.”

With an invitation like that, Harry couldn’t refuse.Without building into it, he started ramming into her at a quick speed.He was smart about it though.He didn’t go hard right out the gate.He wanted to save energy for the end.He still was slamming into her as hard and fast as she wanted, but there was a little more left in his tank.He wondered how long what little of his rational mind would remember this.Combined with the shower pouring over him and Demelza’s vibrating insides, she felt way too good. 

Once again, Demelza’s tirade of filthy sex talk came spilling out of her mouth.This time, she was giving orders for him to spank her and with the usual demands of fucking her harder.At first he didn’t think anything of it, but when he didn’t obey her, she started screaming for it.She wanted to be hurt.Indeed, whenever his fingers clawed into her on accident, she always shuttered.As he pumped into her, he watched the flesh on her butt jiggle back and forth.It certainly looked appealing.Now he wanted to hit her. 

“I’m a bad girl, Potter!Spank me!Spank me!”Demelza demanded.“I need to be punished!” 

He couldn't take it anymore.Even if it was against his normal character, there was only so much he could stand.He raised his hand up, stretched his palm out, and swung it back down to hit her bare bottom.She cried from the impacted of it, but inhaled savagely and moaned at the same time. 

“I’m a fucking whore!”She shouted.“Spank this whore!”

This was getting crazy.Demelza was in her own world now.He could see her legs shaking, probably from an orgasm coming her way.She demanded for him to spank her again, her voice pleading for it.When he hit her wet bottom again, the slap echoed on the stone walls.Her howl from the resulting hit was a mixture of pain and pleasure.From where he hit her, a red mark was forming. 

Two hits wasn’t enough, she wanted more.She wanted him to be brutal to her.She kept calling herself a whore and a slut and urged him to punish her.Even in his sex-drunk state it was shocking.However he couldn’t stop his body.He drilled into her even harder, squeezing her other cheek hard with his hand, while he raised the other hand up and smacked her butt for the third time.

“Fuck!”She visibly orgasmed. 

Harry had the sense of mind to stop moving in order to let her enjoy it.His penis ached, wanting to enjoy itself as well.The room spun from how much he wanted to cum.He hadn’t stopped for long, but all he could think about was continuing.Fortunately, Demelza seemed to be in the same mind set.Even though she was still having her orgasm, she turned her head around and pleaded with him again.

“Keep going!Fuck me!Keep fucking me!”

If that’s what she wanted then Harry was happy to accommodate her.All his energy went into his barrage.He pummeled his twitching penis into her, grinding into her hard like a jackhammer.She was screaming now.Not groaning or moaning. Screaming.If he had any willpower he would have stopped, but he couldn’t.He was so close.He was pulverizing her, but he could feel himself about to erupt.

Finally, with a loud moan of his own, he ejaculated.Somehow, against all the painful he effort he put into it, his orgasm felt far more satisfying than it should.He fell on top of her back, completely drained.She had to brace herself in order to keep them both up.With some effort, he pushed himself off of her, then both of them slumped back down against the shower wall, breathing in and out as if they had ran a marathon. 

As he looked groggily in between her legs, he saw his own semen seeping out into the shower floor.She looked down at it as well, and made no attempt to wash herself.Her own eyes looked just as groggy as his.She just sighed, and leaned her head back against his shoulder again, her rapid breathing causing her chest to expand widely as she did so.

“I can’t believe Weasley dumped you.”Demelza somehow got out in between her labored breaths.

“I kind of broke up with her.”Harry admitted.“I thought it’d be safer for her if Voldemort didn’t know I had a girlfriend.”

“I didn’t know.”Demelza said.“After the boys she was with last year, I thought--”

But Harry didn’t want to listen to that.He still felt good, and didn’t want to ruin it by thinking about Ginny banging other guys while he was out there trying to save the Wizardry World.Of course, he didn’t know how far Ginny had gotten with any of those boys, nor did he want to know.It was just better if he didn’t think about it.

“Want to do it again?”Harry asked, wanting to bury his bad thoughts.

“Huh?”Demelza asked.“You think you can?”

Harry looked down at his penis.It looked as if it were done for the day.He doubted he could get it hard again after all that.“I guess not.”

Demelza’s eyes went from his cowering penis to Harry’s eyes.“You can fuck me some other time, alright?”

“Yeah… okay.”Harry sighed. 

Apparently this adventure would end on a sour note.He had some of the best sex of his life with a completely random girl who he knew he’d have no commitment with afterwards.Yet, his pleasure was only momentary.As payment for his debauchery he was forced to imagine the girl he once loved having sex with faceless shadows with massive elephant-like penises.Even if he could have sex with Demelza again, he doubted he could get that image from his mind.Like it or not, he still had feelings for Ginny.


	18. Luna Lovegood

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 18.Luna Lovegood.

 

Harry and Demelza cleaned up, barely speaking a word.It was like they both understood that their fling was over, but now they were stuck with the awkward transition of leaving politely.Harry couldn’t really leave because this was the boys locker room, while Demelza hung around in search for some clever line to say.The result was that the two finished washing up together, went to the towel rack, dried and covered themselves up, then exited out into the common locker room.This would have been the natural conclusion point to their little adventure, if it wasn’t for the flaming red-head standing in front of the entrance.

Ginny’s cheeks were a bright scarlet, and her chest with moving up and down from the internalize fury she was feeling.She gazed at the two with such loathing and contempt, that it physically made both he and Demelza step back one step.Self-consciously Demelza placed her hand to the top of her towel, but she might as well have been naked for all the good it did.They both were exposed.

“Weasley, it’s not--”

“Cut the crap, Robins.You’re both naked, and I heard you two banging a loud as an aroused Hippogriff.”Ginny cut her off.“And I agree… you are a whore!”

“Fuck you!”Demelza countered, then stomped off to the laundry.Obviously she didn’t feel that she had to stand there and take Ginny’s insults.

“And you,”Ginny rounded on Harry once the easy target was gone.“I never expected for this to be in your character!What happened to the guy I loved?The Harry Potter I know would be going around banging some random WHORE!”

“Sod off, Weasley!”Demelza shouted from the other end of the room, obviously hearing every word.

“How could you do this to me?”Ginny ignored Demelza.“How could you do that to someone on my team?It’s like you want me to find out!Is that what this is?Are you trying to pay me back for dumping you at the beginning of term?How petty is that?How pathetic--”

Demelza returned, thankfully fully clothed.“Boo-Hoo!Oh look at the victim!”

“Robins…”Harry tried to stop her. 

In many ways Harry felt that he deserved this talking down.He always felt guilty for betraying Ginny by being with these other girls.Now that she was ripping into him, it felt like some sort of justifiable punishment.However Demelza didn’t see it that way.

“No, Potter.You shouldn’t stand there and let her play the saint.”

“Says the whore…”Ginny growled.

“Piss off, if I’m one, then you’re a bigger one!”Demelza rounded on Ginny. 

“You’re delusional!You’re just trying to get out of this!”

“Am I?So explain to me why it’s perfectly fine if you go out and fuck all those boys last year?”

“Wha-- That’s not true!”

“Stop lying!Everyone knew about it last year, and we all know about it now!”

“S-Shut up!”Ginny didn’t even deny it. 

That’s when Harry knew that what he had been hearing was completely true.Before he could just write it off as stories, but hearing it from Ginny’s own mouth drove the fact home.She really had taken up with other guys while he was basically out there trying to keep her safe.It felt like a kick in the stomach.

“Basically what you’re saying is that it’s perfectly fine for you to whore around, but if he does the same thing then suddenly it’s a smack in the face!You’re just a shit, Weasley!”

“Shut up!”Ginny repeated, unable to fight logic.

“You double dumped him at the beginning of the year, remember?”Demelza roared.“So even if all that wasn’t true, it’s not like he’s yours anymore.You’ve even got a new boyfriend!So don’t go around butting your stupid nose into other people’s business!”

Ginny turned to Harry, her eyebrows raised.“Harry, w-why won’t you say anything?”

He couldn’t believe this.Now she wanted him to defend her?What kind of world was she living in?Only moments ago she was chastising them both for fooling around.She was laying into him as if he was still in a relationship with her.Yet once she had no argument to stand on, she turned to him to back her up.Wouldn’t doing that basically be admitting that he was maliciously cheating on her?No, he might feel guilty about how things were with him and Ginny, but even before the school year began, there was an understanding that he wasn’t technically in a relationship with her.

“You’re such an ass!” Ginny turned on him once he didn’t say anything.“B-Both of you!”

“There you go, acting like it’s all about you again!”Demelza wouldn’t let up.“Well maybe this is what you deserve!Maybe you drove him into it.”

That was enough.Ginny wouldn’t take much more.She glared at Demelza and pointed her finger.“You’re off the team!Both of you!”

Then, with her final punishment in play, she spun around and stomped out the locker room.As she left, he could see her shoulders shaking.As soon as it was clear that she might cry, she took off at a run.Harry’s instinct was to go after her, but he was only dressed in a towel.

That didn’t stop Dean from bursting in.Without any warning a brown fist slammed into Harry’s nose.The blow was so quick that Harry didn’t even realize what was going on until the third hit connected.Dean was pummeling him to the ground, ignoring a flailing Demelza jumping on his back trying to stop him.Coote and Peakes had to dash in and pull Dean off of Harry.Harry coughed, and held his nose, blood dripping out of it. 

“What the hell did you do that for?”Harry screamed.

“You made my girlfriend cry, Potter!”

“I was the one who made her cry, you idiot!”Demelza rounded on him now.“I called her out on her bullshit, and she couldn't take it!”

Dean was too angry to listen.He even made a dash for Demelza, which was thankfully stopped by the two Gryffindor Beaters.He was in complete defense-mode.All he knew was that someone hurt Ginny, and he was sure that person was Harry.Well, he wasn’t wrong.

“How dare you upset her!?How dare you--”

“Enough!”Harry stood up, now toweless.His voice was raised, and he sounded more adult than he ever had in his life.It was almost like he was channelling Dumbledore.At this change of character, Dean froze, as if a teacher had told him to stop.“Dean, calm down and listen.Can you do that?”

Dean nodded his head, his body relaxing in the Beaters’ arms.

“Ginny is upset at me, but for unfair reasons.Robins did stoke the fire, but only because she just said what Ginny already knew deep down and didn’t want to admit.Tempers flared and horrible things were said.All three of us were wrong.”

No longer seething, Dean was let go.He stood there stupidly for a moment, unsure on what he should think or do.Apparently Harry had to spell this out for him.

“You’re girlfriend is somewhere crying… shouldn’t you be out looking for her?”

“Oh…right.”Dean blinked.A moment later he was gone.

Now that the action was over, Harry went to the sink to wash off his bloody face, then decided it just would be easier to rinse off again in the shower.Once he did, he pressed a towel to his nose, dressed as best as he could, then left the locker room.A towel to his face, and his Firebolt in his hand, Harry journeyed from the pitch toward the castle, with the Hospital Wing as his destination.

His mind raced about what had occurred, and he was unsure how to feel about it.He didn’t know why he still felt guilty.Everything Demelza had screamed at Ginny was completely true, yet he still felt as if he betrayed her in some way.Apparently Ginny felt the same sense of hurt, as she was screaming at him irrationally when she had a loving boyfriend.The whole matter didn’t make sense, especially when he thought about Cho.Why was he so concerned about Ginny when he was planning on being with Cho after school?

Entering the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey took one look at him, rolled her eyes, then gestured for a bed.He had been inside here more so than any other student, Harry guessed.With a flick of her wand and a swig of some nasty potion, Harry’s nose was fixed and stopped bleeding.She wanted him to stay put for a few minutes, which Harry obeyed.It was only once she left did he notice that the bed opposite of him was also occupied by a patient.

“Luna.What are you doing here?”

Luna was sitting with her back towards, him, but on hearing his voice, spun around so she could see him.She had a comical looking ring around her right eye, as if someone had pushed a round ball of pink paint against her face.Obviously this was a result of some misadventure with magic as the circle around her eye looked too perfect.She gazed at Harry’s red nose, taking his injury, before she answered.

“Someone jinxed one of my Gobstones.It exploded in my face and left this big spot on my eye.”

The way she said it made it sound like this sort of thing was routine.He knew that people used to pick on her for being a little different, but he would have thought that kind of behavior would have stopped since she was a member of Dumbledore’s Army and played key parts during the Second Wizardry War.Apparently he was wrong, and people didn’t hold her in as high regard as he did.

“Well, at least it looks cute on you.”Harry tried to make her feel better. 

“Thank you.”Luna smiled a small little grin.“What happened to you?”

“Got into a fight with Ginny.”

Luna blinked a few times, then whispered a silent ‘oh’.The way she reacted led Harry to believe that she was expecting something like this to happen sooner or later.When he asked her about it, she confirmed his theory.

“She’s a jealous girl.She doesn’t like that you’re friendly with Cho Chang, and I’ve heard Sue complain that she’s been getting ‘the stink eye’ from Ginny when ever she gets to close to you.Sooner or later this was bound to happen.”

Harry groaned.He had no idea that Ginny was making Sue feel uncomfortable.Shaking that away, Harry decided that he should come clean and tell Luna everything that happened in the locker room so that she didn’t hear some distorted version that would soon be floating around the halls among the students.What type of monster he would be painted as, he didn’t know, but he at least wanted Luna to know his side of things.

“Demelza Robins.”Luna looked up, as if trying to conjure an image of her.“She’s the strawberry blonde Chaser, right?”

“Yup.”

“I didn’t know you fancied her.”

“I don’t, but when a naked girl comes into your shower and starts putting the moves on you, it’s a bit different.”Harry explained.

“I wouldn’t know.”Luna’s lips pouted.“Girls haven’t ever tried that with me.”

Harry nearly coughed at that.The visual image of Luna in the girl’s bath with an advancing Demelza popped in his mind.Sometimes the way Luna worded things caused strange imagery to pop in his head.Needing to get his mind away from that area, Harry asked her a serious question.

“Luna, do you think I did something wrong?”

“Did you have sex with that girl to get back at Ginny?”

“No.”

Luna thought about it some more after that answer, her blue eyes looking to the ceiling as if she was listening to the voices in her head.Then she peered back into his eyes and shook her head. “You’re not her boyfriend anymore.”

“That’s what everyone tells me, but I always feel wrong.”

“Always?”Luna caught that.He had unknowingly given away that Demelza wasn’t the only girl he’d been with recently.No judgement went to Luna’s face, however.She just gazed at him in that same trance like state she usually did.“If you’re still feeling guilty then perhaps you haven’t gotten over her yet.I mean, the two of you love each other, after all.”

What she said was so simple, but made sense.While Harry didn’t think he was using those girls to get over Ginny, he always did feel something strange afterwards, like he was betraying something.It wasn’t Ginny he was betraying though, it was his own feelings.Was Ginny feeling the same?She certainly was hurt when she discovered him and Demelza.Was she also denying the love for Harry that was still there?

“We’re over now.I can’t keep dwelling on a relationship that isn’t even there.She moved on well before I had.I shouldn’t keep feeling like I’m--”

“Love is stupid.”Luna interrupted him.“She’s all wrong for you, but you don’t care because love is stubborn and unyielding.”

“I don’t believe that.”Harry told her.“It’s because of love that my Mum protected me from Voldemort, and my love that defeated him for good.”

“There is a good side to love, I grant that,”Luna elaborated.“but every coin has two sides.Love has great strengths and properties, and allows us to feel and do things we never could accomplish.However, that same strength can be twisted into dark feelings like obsession and heartbreak.It’s a dangerous emotion because it causes people to do irrational things, but it’s also the must pleasurable feeling we can have.That’s why it’s stupid.”

He had to admit that she had a point.“So you’re saying that I’m experiencing the stupid side of love now?”

“Yes.”Luna nodded.“You can’t reason with your feelings, Harry.”

Sighing heavily, he realized that Luna was right.How she had come to this insight was anyone’s guess.As far as he knew, she never had a boyfriend.She was just too weird for most people to take.While he felt that the things she believed in where a little off, he also thought that he understood her more than everyone else seemed too.He always felt a bond with her.They both were outcasts for the longest time, people thought they were strange and were often cruel to them, they both experienced personal losses and tragedies, and they both had the same loyalty and moral fiber.He could see why boys wouldn’t be interested in her, but at the same time he thought it was a shame.They didn’t know what they were missing out on.

“Hey Luna, is there anyone that you like?”Harry wondered.

“Not at the moment.”Luna answered bluntly.

“So you liked someone in the past?”

“I liked Ron, but he didn’t like me, so I stopped.”

Snickering a bit at that, Harry shook his head.“Is that all?”

“I liked you.”Luna spoke in an off hand way. 

“Did you?”

“Yes.”Luna said with hint of embarrassment.“You were the first person to treat me kindly.Everyone else followed your example, and because of that I now have friends.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to respond to that.It was both sad and sweet at the same time.“Well, I definitely think the guys don’t know what they are missing.You’d be an excellent girlfriend.”

“Thank you for saying so.”Luna shrugged.“I don’t know if that’s true, though.I’ve never had sex.Tell me, what’s it like?”

Before Harry spiraled down to the awkward abyss of that conversation, Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat as she approached.“Before you get into that, Potter, I’d like to inform you that you are cleared to leave.Lovegood, on the other hand,I’ll need you to stay about an hour longer if you don’t want to wander the corridors with a pink circle on your face.”

“Will it go away on it’s own?”

“Yes.”

Luna nodded, then pushed herself off the side of the bed, standing up.“Thank you for your help, Madame Pomfrey.”

The nurse shook her head at Luna, then stalked off, muttering something about the annoyance of hormone levels that came from teenagers.Harry got to his feet as well, took his Firebolt, then went along side Luna.Together they walked out the Hospital, both heading for the courtyard by the entrance way.He didn’t know why they had decided to go there together, but in Harry’s mind, he didn’t want to be stuck in his flat dwelling on what happened with Ginny.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do about Ginny?”Luna brought up the topic he was purposely trying not to think about.

“No.”Harry told her truthfully.“I can’t really avoid her either.She’s in nearly all my classes and is also a Prefect.”

“Perhaps it’s time for the two of you to have that talk you both been avoiding.”Luna said wisely.“For the time being, you will both be in each other’s lives and it will only get worse if you don’t address your issues.”

“I know.”Harry muttered.

“I’m annoying you.” Luna noticed.“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re just telling me things I don’t want to hear.”Harry calmed down“You’re being a good friend and you’re perfectly right.”

Luna smiled again.Out of no where she reached for his hand and held it.For some reason it felt nice that she was trying to take care of him.Normally Hermione would be the one providing this role in his life, but she was far to busy with her own problems to be concerned with his.This simple little hand-hold was what he needed.

They reached the outside courtyard and took a seat on a bench.Some Second Years were playing a game of Exploding Snap, but Harry and Luna weren’t really watching that.They both were in their own worlds, enjoying the company.Whatever Luna was musing over was a mystery, and frankly Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to dive too deep into her mind. 

“You never answered me before.”Luna spoke after a long beat of silence.

“You asked me something?”

“Yes.I asked you what sex is like.” 

Harry wished her voice wasn’t so loud.He wasn’t sure of those Second Years heard her or not.Even still, he wasn’t comfortable talking about sex so openly.Perhaps it would only be a matter of hours before the whole school knew he and Demelza had done it in the Quidditch Locker Room, but for now his sex life was a secret.He didn’t really fancy it becoming public knowledge. 

“It’s difficult to describe.”Harry needed to say something.“We probably shouldn’t talk about that here… you know with kids being present and all that.”

“Oh.”Luna seemed to notice that little detail for the first time.Still, she pressed on.“Why is it hard to explain?”

“If you have no point of reference, then I just can’t.There isn’t anything in the world that’s like it.”

“I’ve masturbated before--”

Harry quickly put a hand over her mouth.“Shh!You’re too loud.”

Luna looked funny with his hand covering her lower face.Her eyes were wide, and she almost looked like a blonde ninja.He took his hand away looking at her pink lips form into a small smile.She gave a little laugh then pointed at his face.

“You’re embarrassed.”

“Of course I am.”

“Did you think about me touching myself?”

“No!”Harry blustered.“But I am now!”

“Are you?”Luna peered into his eyes, still not embarrassed in the least.“Have you thought about such things before?”

“Err-- not with you.”

“I’m not pretty enough?”

“It’s not that!”Harry was wishing she’d stop talking about this in front of the Second Years.“You’re one of my best friends.I try and keep my thoughts away from that sort of thing out of respect.”

Luna tilted her head, then gave a quick shrug.“I don’t care if you imagine me doing that.I think it’s flattering.”

“Luna!”Harry tilted his head up and groaned.If he didn’t know better, he could have sworn she was being this way on purpose.Luna just was her own special kind of girl.She was being completely genuine and had no hint of sarcasm.

“Harry,”Luna lowered her voice, finally.“sometimes when I touch myself, I think about you. Oh!Your face got all red.Was I being too honest?”

He didn’t answer her.Looking back down, he just gave up.Dealing with Luna required some level of turning off the rational portion of one’s mind.If he tried to control her randomness, it only just made things more difficult.Smiling kindly, even though his brain was screaming, he looking to her innocent eyes. 

“Just promise me that you’ll never change, okay Luna?”

“What do you mean?”

“Keep being you, no matter what anyone else says.There’s no one in the world that's like you, and I’d hate for that to change.”

Looking slightly baffled at that, Luna nodded.“I may not be conventional, but I like being me.Don’t worry, Harry.”

“Whoever finally does decide to go out with you will be lucky.”Harry commented. 

“If you think so, then maybe it’s true.”Luna gave in.“I still don’t know how to have sex though.”

Harry groaned again.

 


	19. Hermione Granger 3

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 19.Hermione Granger 3.

 

To Harry’s shock, for once a secret at Hogwarts remained a secret.He was sure that the juicy gossip of him and Demelza hooking up would have spread across the school like a hot flame spreading across a pile of dry leaves.Thankfully, it seemed that good old fashioned fear had stayed the rumor from becoming public. 

The only people who knew about what happened was the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and even then it was only Ginny who had heard them.The others could assume what happened, but that was it.Since Ginny wasn’t talking due to various factors, Dean wasn’t either.She didn’t want the school to know the troubles of the team, let alone what was going on in her personal life.Ever the loyal boyfriend and new Gryffindor Keeper, Dean had the same mindset.

As for Peates and Coote, after the blowout between Ginny and Demelza, they kept their mouths shut.They had witnessed the expulsion of two players who had crossed Ginny Weasley’s path, and they weren’t that keen on repeating that mistake.Demelza wasn’t discussing her side to anyone as well, for obvious reasons, so that accounted for everyone.An awkward week went by where nothing happened, and when Monday came around it seemed the only person outside the Quitdditch team who knew what happened was Luna Lovegood.

For Harry’s part, he had attempted to talk to Ginny during the weekend, but she wasn’t having it.So until she was ready to finally settle the problem that had been boiling up between them, Harry kept out of her way.This proved difficult once the week started as Ginny seemed to be everywhere he was.As the day wore on, it was clear there was a fight brewing between the two, but everyone just assumed it was the same issue as the weeks before.In a way they were right; they just didn’t know it had escalated.

“Weasley’s really mad at you, isn’t she?”Cho commented after Charms class.As the Gryffindors were leaving for Transfiguration, Cho made an excuse to run over to Harry so she could talk to him a bit.“Is it because of me?”

“Let’s just say she knows I’m seeing other girls.”Harry whispered.

“I figured that was it.For her to not allow you on the Gryffindor Quidditch team means she must be holding a grudge.”

“Pretty much.”

“Sorry about that.”Cho said, and honestly looked it.

“Hey, it’s not your fault.”Harry reassured her.“She’s just mad that I’m trying to move on, but doesn’t see that she’s doing the same thing with Dean.It’s more about me than it is about anything else.”

She understood.Quickly looking at the time, Cho knew her time with him was brief.“Listen, I want to talk about it more, but I have a staff meeting later on.So…um…I can’t visit today.”

“Oh.”

“I know, it sucks.I’ve been thinking about asking Professor Flitwick to help me expand my office so that there’s a living chambers, but my Mum won’t hear of it.I’m stuck living with her in Hogsmeade for the time being.Don’t worry, Harry.We’ll figure something out.For the time being, maybe this is one of those moments where you should…. um… plant some wild seeds in another greenhouse?”

“Cho, I’m not… visiting you… just because I want to…. err… plant.”Harry made it clear.

Smiling at hearing that, she literally blushed.He could tell she wanted to kiss him.Even if it was just them in the hall, Flitwick was still bouncing around somewhere.Sighing, she bit her lower lip and indicated for him to head to class.Doing as he was told, Harry knew their talk was over. 

At least something was going well for Harry.Even though they were keeping it secret, he and Cho were still getting along.While it was true that much of their private meetings involved the ripping off of clothes and not a lot much else, those small moments he just had with her made up for it. If he was allowed to have a real relationship with Cho, Harry was sure that he already would have fallen for her, thus solving his Ginny problem.

He was able to get through Transfiguration by seeing aspects of Cho in Professor Chang, though his comprehension for the actual lesson was questionable.After a quick meeting with the Prefects after classes, Hermione and Harry headed for their flat to drop of their things, possibly do some homework, then get ready for dinner in the Great Hall.At least, that’s how it should have gone during an ordinary day.Perhaps Hermione was preoccupied with her own issues before, but she wasn’t blind to what was going on throughout the week with Harry.After throwing their book bags on the table near the couch, she forced Harry to explain everything that happened since he Quidditch try-outs. 

“So that’s why she’s being a pain.”Hermione leaned into her chair after listening to the whole story.

“I would have thought you’d side with Ginny.”Harry admitted.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong… I think you’re a pig for sleeping with that girl… but I completely see Robins’ point as well.You and Ginny are broken up.Maybe some discretion should have been used, but Ginny has no business butting into your personal life, especially since she’s the one who finalized your separation.”

“Well thanks… I think.”Harry smirked at the backhanded support.

“Honestly Harry, having sex in the locker room?That’s not very clever of you.What do you expect?Even if she had moved on completely, it’s like you’re rubbing it in her face.You can see why she’s angry, don’t you?”

“Yeah, it was dumb.I knew it was at the time.I just got caught up in the moment.”

“Well, next time you get caught up, make sure it’s not a public place like say...during a Quidditch Try-out.”Hermione leaned over and smacked his knee. 

“I’ll remember that, thanks.”Harry smirked.

“What you need is a girlfriend.”Hermione said.

“Excuse me?Didn’t you just tell me to calm down?”

“Of course I did, but I meant that you shouldn’t be having flings with random horny girls.”Hermione went on.“If you had a girlfriend, it might focus some of that energy onto one person.Perhaps you might even get over Ginny faster.”

“Sounds good.”Harry spoke in a dry voice.“Want to go out?”

“Oh hush.”Hermione rolled her eyes.“I’m being serious.”

“Welllll…..err… there is kind of someone...”Harry rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of Cho.

“Geez, what now?”Hermione sensed another bomb being dropped on her.

So Harry once again dived into another explanation.This time it was the Cho situation.Hermione at first looked dumbfounded at how all of this was going on, but as the story continued, seemed more intrigued.When he had finished explaining everything, she leaned back in her seat and thought about it.

“Always falling for the wrong girl.”Hermione shook her head.“You couldn’t have picked the worst time to start up with Cho, Harry.”

“I realize that.Thanks for your sagely advice.”

Hermione ignored his quip.“Maybe you do have some lingering feelings for Cho, but I still think my first advice is what you need to follow.You need a real girlfriend.You can’t take up with Cho, not if she’s scared of losing her job.You need someone more reliable… someone who will be able to put up with your celebrity and take it upon herself to really be there for you.”

“Basically that leaves you and Luna.”Harry pointed out.

Shaking her head violently, Hermione gave him a stern look.“Luna isn’t someone you can rely on, Harry.I know you have a soft spot for her, but she’s… not very stable.”

Harry exhaled heavily.He knew that Hermione’s rational logic sounded good on paper.Getting away from Ginny and investing his feelings onto someone was what he needed, but he ran into the problem of his celebrity.There were certain things about him that a girlfriend would just have to put up with.Since most of his graduating class had already left the school,taking the girls who somewhat knew him away, that meant his options were limited.

“Perhaps you should take up with Robins.”Hermione seemed to read his mood.“You’re already doing it, so at least there’s something to work on…”

“By that logic, I’ve been with you, so you’re the perfect candidate.”Harry joked.

Hermione blushed.“Don’t say that.”

This was the first time they had brought up the night of their arrival at Hogwarts.While both of them didn’t deny something happened between them, they also wouldn’t talk about it either. Now it seemed the subject was out there in the open, just itching to be discussed.Neither of them wanted to take the plunge, so they sat in silence for a while.Then, as usual, Hermione couldn’t take the quiet anymore and started talking. 

“I’m not saying that I didn’t enjoy myself, but we can’t be a couple.I’m still not over Ron and it would seem strange.”

“I didn’t say that.”Harry quickly said.

“Even still… I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t considered it.”Hermione pouted.“Like you said, we know each other so well.It would be very easy to slide into a relationship with you.”

“We agreed not to jeopardize our friendship.”Harry repeated their vow the night they had been together.

“Yes.I still stand by that.”Hermione spoke in a small voice.“Your arrangement with Cho has got me thinking, though.I sort of wish I had the courage to do that.You know, just to have sex and keep it at that.It sounds so wild and fun, but… that’s just not me.”

“So you’re saying you want to do it?”

Blushing, Hermione shook her head.“No!”

“You literally just said you wanted to have casual sex, Hermione.”Harry repeated.

“I know I did… but I didn’t at the same time!”

“If you ever decided to make sense, please feel free to inform me.”Harry joked.

“That sounded just like Ron.”Hermione looked annoyed.“Okay then.I do want to have sex, but I can’t.Not with you anyway.I can’t risk the chance that I might fall for you because it feels good.”

“So I’ll be lousy!”Harry joked again.

“Stop it!”Hermione smacked his knee again, though a small smiled played on her lips.“I’m being serious here.”

“Okay, okay.”Harry raised his hands in defense.“If you think us having a fling would lead to some sort of desire, then I suppose you’re right to be cautious.” 

“It’s for our own good.”Hermione looked stern.“Besides, you don’t seem to have much trouble finding a girl to steal away the time with.You’ll be fine.”

“What about you though?”Harry asked.“I know you won’t just take up with anyone, no matter what you say.You have to trust the guy if you’re going to have a casual fling.Who’s left for you do hook up with?There’s not a lot of the old guard left, and the ones who are here are mostly girls.”

Hermione saw the truth in that, then said a joke of her own.“Sounds to me that you’re begging to have sex.”

“Now I’m the one being serious here.Unless you want to hook up with a girl, I don’t see what you’re going to do.”

Again, there was a long moment of silence.Then all at once, Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed at the door.Wordless, she issued a charm that locked the door.She placed the wand down on the table in front of the couch and looked at Harry.She looked both vulnerable but determined.

“Well… let’s try it then.”

Harry couldn’t believe it, but at the same time understood her as well.Not wanting to dash her confidence, Harry decided not to second guess himself.Standing up, he offered his hand to her, and waited for her to take it.Once she did, he drew her to her feet, then casually walked them back into his bedroom.Her palms were slightly clammy, and the closer they got to his room, the more he could see her nerves build up.But like everything with Hermione, once she decided to go with something, there was no stopping her.

Shutting his door, he stopped in front of it and took of his own robe.He looked at her, wondering if she expected to be led through this or take control.She seemed to be frozen indecision on the matter.As he undid his tie and took off his shirt, her mind snapped back into place.She swallowed hard, walked over to him, reached down, and undid his belt.

He was naked before she even took one article of clothing off.Perhaps this was a good thing, as she took her time examining his body.She had seen it before, of course, but in very dim light and under grieving circumstances.Now she was taking it all in, as if jogging her brain on the memory of their night of passion.As she did, Harry reached over and started unbuttoning her blouse.

Once naked, the two of them went to his bed.They laid down next to each other, both of their eyes looking at the body of the other.Truth be told, it was rather awkward.Harry would have taken the lead by now if he wasn’t so sure that she wanted to be in control.Unfortunately she was taking her sweet time trying to get into this.

“Hermione, we can stop--”

“Shh.”Hermione stopped him.“I’ll lose my nerve if you give me an out.”

“Even still, I don’t want to force you.”

She wasn’t listening to him.She inhaled deeply, reached down, and started massaging his still soft penis.Her fingers were delicate, and she treated him as if his member was fragile china.Once it became aroused, that’s when her grip tightened and she started stroking him faster.

“Right then.”Hermione murmured.She pushed him on his back, then started to climb on his lap.

“Woah, woah, woah!”Harry cautioned her before she inserted his penis inside of her.“It’ll hurt if you put it in now.You have to be turned on first.”

“I know.”Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, then raised her hand to her mouth.

A spitting sound issued across the room, and the slapping of liquid hitting flesh greeted his ears.She reached down and rubbed her wet hand on his member, then raised her hand up and repeated the action until he was well lubricated.He wasn’t sure this was such a good idea, but she was already positioning him under her legs. 

Before she committed, she used the the tip of his penis to stimulate her own lower region.She rubbed the outside of her vagina with it, teased her clitoris, and even allowed some of his member to play on the outer must reaches of her inside.When she felt ready, she gave Harry a look, then committed.With one quick solid movement, she slammed hard onto his legs.

“Ow, ow, ow!”Hermione squealed.

“I told you that you have to be turned on.”Harry reminded her.

“I know!”Hermione looked at him with an annoyed face.“Leave me alone.I can do this, okay?”

Harry winced as she moved up.She was still somewhat dry inside, her body not playing along.Hermione left eye was clothes shut, her teeth pressed against each other as she raised her hips to the top of his penis.Then, bracing herself again, she lowered herself down again.

“Ouch!”Hermione complained.“Damn it!”

Harry wished he could take over.She was doing it all wrong, and it wasn’t just hurting only her.With no foreplay or any kind of stimulation, going in raw like this really wasn’t that pleasurable.When she raised up to go through the process again, that’s when Harry had enough.

“Here, let me.”He demanded once she had reached the top of his member again.

“I can do it!”

“Hermione,”Harry glared at her.“this isn’t a classroom.I’m not going to take marks away for you allowing me to take over.”

“I want to do this, Harry.”Hermione argued.“Just…just tell me what to do and I’ll do it on my own.”

Rubbing his fingers in between his eyes under his glasses, Harry nodded.“Fine.”

She climbed off of him, and rubbed her lower self once she sat back down on the bed.Harry looked down at his own penis, silently apologizing to it for the abuse it had taken.Then he noticed it.It was redder than usual.It wasn’t red from the intense indian-burn Hermione’s vagina gave him, it was red due to blood.Hermione’s blood.Shooting up, he gazed back down at himself, just to make sure, then looked at Hermione's vagina as well.

“You’re bleeding.”

“I can see that.”Hermione blushed.

“Then that means that you’re a--”

“Virgin?Of course I am.”Hermione tried to sound dignified.“I told you I was the night we came to school, didn’t I?”

“You just said you weren’t ready.”Harry reminded her.

“Well I wasn’t.”

Harry could strangle her if she didn’t look so exposed.Why did she do that?If she was a virgin, why didn’t she just say so?Why did she want to go through with having proper sex without any lead up to it?Had she gone mental? 

“Hermione--”

“Are we going to continue, or what?”Hermione interrupted him.Her pride was on the line.For some reason she got it in her head that she wanted to do this.

“Alright, let me think.”Harry’s mind raced. 

He’d never been a situation like this before.All the girls he had been with weren’t virgins.He had no idea how to continue.What he did know was that there was no way he could just turn her on when she was acting like this.She needed some kind of lubrication in order to continue.Even still, he wasn’t sure if it feel good to her or not.

“Let’s go to the bath.”Hermione suggested, perhaps following the same line of reasoning he was.“I can wash up, then… then I’ll be wet enough to continue.”

“Okay.”Harry agreed, though he was certain they should be stopping altogether. 

“Harry, don’t you dare think of backing out now.”Hermione could still read him.“You’re my first…so take responsibility.” 

‘Take responsibility.’She said it with such conviction.She had given up something special in order to be with him.He couldn’t let that go to waste.Whether she wanted to keep this platonic or not, tonight he had to be her proper lover.He didn’t want her first experience to end like this.

Reaching the bathroom, Harry switched gears.For the next few hours, he would fall in love with her.He wanted her to know that sex wasn’t just a painful embarrassment.Once they shut the door and turned on the water for the tub, he spun her into his arms and kissed her.She squeaked and squirmed at first, caught by surprise, but then she gave in. 

He didn’t want to start off groping her, instead he held the sides of her face, lightly caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, as he put all his feelings into his kiss.He didn’t know how long they were like this until the sound of water spilling brought them to their senses.As the bath water went down the drain in the middle of the room, Hermione quickly turned off the faucet to the tub.Her cheeks were pink, and he could tell that his approach was working.

“Come on.” she reached out to him.

They stepped into the water, and sat down.Immediately Harry pulled her on top of him and kissed her again.She breathed in from within his mouth, caught up in the moment.Now she was the one wrapping her arms around his neck, giving her all into the kiss.He could feel it.He could feel all her emotions as her tongue intermingled with his.He could feel how lonely she was, how much Ron hurt her, and how much she longed to be loved.He gave it back, letting her know his struggles through his kisses as well.

“Am I ready yet?”Hermione asked, pulling away.“Is it time?”

“Only you can tell.”

“Last time you left it up to me it ended in disaster.”Hermione said softly.“I’m scared it’ll hurt again.”

“It probably will at first,”Harry conceded that fact.“but if you want it then it should start to feel good.”

Hermione gazed deeply in his eyes and spoke in a clear voice.“I want it.”

Without further delay, she repositioned herself on his lap and placed his erection inside of her.For Harry it felt amazing, especially after the dry torture he had gone through before.While he slipped in with no issues and slid inside in a fluid motion, Hermione still winced.She gave a small grunt of pain, but her eyes weren’t watering and her face hadn’t turned red like it had in his bedroom.

“You alright?”Harry wanted to be sure she wasn’t just pushing through it again.

“It feels better this time.”Hermione admitted.“Let me try moving now.”

He didn’t want her to focus on getting rid of the pain.So as she went to move up, he remembered one of Hermione’s sweet spots was her chest.Not sure if he should go for that just yet, he hesitated.He felt it would be more romantic to kiss her, but since she was on top of him and trying to move that was out of the question.So he went with his impulse.Emerging his hands from the water, he cupped her breasts, and lightly stroked them as she started moving. 

Taking in a sharp inhale, Hermione looked wildly down at him.It must have been a strange sensation.She was both feeling hurt from below, yet turned on from above.All Harry knew was that he wanted all the pain to be gone and the only control he had over that was fondling her breasts.

She was starting to move more rapidly now, the water in the tub sloshing over the rim.Her painful grunts were mixed with a few moans from his teasing.It wasn’t until she pressed his head into her chest, willing for him to suckle on her nipple that he knew she had finally started to feel good.Maybe there was some pain remaining, he didn’t know, but she was now into it. 

With Hermione getting into the rhythm, Harry was allowing himself to feel good as well. He was so focused on curing Hermione of her pain that he almost forgot that his own penis was what she was riding on.Now it seemed mad that he could have ignored it.She was squeezing him tightly and moving at a good clip.It felt amazing. 

“Harry.”Hermione moaned, and stopped moving.“Let’s go back to bed.”

“Are you sure?”

“I want to feel you properly.”Hermione answered him in a small lustful voice.

Not one to argue in this state, Harry helped Hermione out of the tub, then followed suit.They quickly dried off, though they were so quick about it, it really was just a courteously.Soon they were running back into Harry’s room, Hermione leading the way by dragging him along by holding his penis like it was his arm.She slammed his door shut once inside, then climbed on top of the bed.She was on all fours, and fully intended on laying down, but seeing her backside exposed like that drove Harry wild.Jumping onto the bed, he grabbed her hips, and thrust into her.

“Ekk!”Hermione squeaked.“Careful!”

“Sorry.”Harry forgot for the moment that he was supposed to be gentle.

“It’s fine.I’m ready.”Hermione informed him.“You can move now.”

And he did.He made sure to go at a mid-low speed as to satisfy her cautiousness but to cure some of the ache his throbbing penis was feeling.He couldn’t read her expressions now, all he had to go by was her body posture and her breathing.There was no hint of grunting or wincing now.She seemed to be moaning with pleasure.

“Are you finally feeling good?”Harry asked, wanting to be sure.

“It aches but… but I like it.”Hermione reported.“You can go faster if you want.”

He didn’t wait for another invitation.He wanted her badly now.Her moaned squeaked louder as his hips pounded into her.Like with Demelza, their damp skin clapped from the impact of their bodies interacting.Hermione’s top half collapsed onto the bed, leaving only her behind raised into the air. 

She was breathing in and out heavily, moaning from the pleasure.Then, seemingly out of no where, she came.She retracted into herself, curling up into a ball, moaning from it.Harry was left standing on his knees watching her.He knew she couldn’t help it, but his penis was twitching like mad.In his mad drive for pleasure, he started jerking himself, watching her orgasm.

Hermione’s blurry eyes looked up at him, and she tried to get ahold of herself.Still quivering, she crawled over to him, sat up, and placed his member into her mouth.She still was heaving from her orgasm, and her simple act of wanting him to feel good as well pushed him over the edge.Before he could even warn her, he creamed into her mouth. 

She was surprised at the fountain of sperm pouring into her, and retracted her head.The last remaining squirts from his penis splashed Hermione on the side of her face.Harry wanted to apologize, but seeing her like that was just too sexy.His member felt like it was vibrating from the pleasure of it.

“Well… that was gross.”Hermione gagged, and used one of their towels to clean herself off with. 

“S-Sorry.”

She could tell he was still feeling good.Even if his cum disgusted her, she smiled.She pulled him back down on the bed, then rolled on top of him.Giving him a quick closed mouth kiss, she gazed into his eyes, looking rather pleased with herself.

“I think I like sex.”Hermione admitted sheepishly.“Maybe it started off bad, but…but the ending was excellent.”

“Did you want to go again?”

“Are you able too?”

“Are you?”

“Of course I can.”Hermione didn’t back down. 

Without further discussion, she opened her legs and slid herself down onto him.His penis was still erect from his orgasm and still very sensitive.He winced, but she didn’t notice.She started moving on her own again.Not wanting to discourage her, he grabbed her shoulders, pulled her back down over him, and thrust into her himself.Her eyes rolled back, and she at once was lost in the pleasure.His penis was freaking out.She was so tight and he just came.Still he powered on.Harry would give Hermione the night of her life, even if it killed him.

To his relief, she came pretty quickly.Apparently she was half way there before they started.She flopped on top of him, moaning.He held her tight, rubbing her bare back as her lower body quaked.He still was inside of her, and because she was so tight he could feel her orgasm shake his penis.He wanted to cum again, even though he just had.

His body moving on it’s own, he held her still and kept going.She moaned and moaned, in a state of such bliss she could do little else.Then Hermione savagely stuck her tongue in his mouth and kissed him.He thrust harder into her, ignoring his own taste on her tongue.Her kisses were sloppy as he was moving her around from his lunges, but he didn’t care.This was the hottest Hermione had ever gotten. 

“Hermione…I’m almost…”

She jumped off of him and finished him off with her hand.He felt his own semen rain on his midsection, but he didn’t care.His body felt too good.As his mind was swimming in it’s own pleasure, Hermione retook the towel and cleaned him off, then once again climbed over him.She kissed him passionately, and Harry followed suit.Ten minutes later she was on her back and he was inside of her again.It would be a long night.


	20. Minerva McGonagall

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 20.Minerva McGonagall

 

Like the first time Harry shared a bed with Hermione, he found that her gaze stirred him before he even woke up.Once his own eyes were open, Hermione blinked, then adverted her stare.Unlike the previous time she was a little more self-conscious at being caught looking.It was cute in a way, watching her cheek slowly raise to a pinkish hue, and her eyebrows raise to an innocent looking shyness.He could tell why Ron had fallen for her.

“Hermione--”Harry’s voice croaked, still dry from sleep.

“I know what you’re going to say Harry.”Hermione spoke in a fast paced rhythm.“Last night was amazing.We connected on a level I didn’t think possible.I really enjoyed myself, but I’m not fooling myself.Last night was a one-time deal.I’m not expecting anything more out of it other than sex.”

“Err… okay?”Harry blinked, trying to follow all that. It was like she was speaking on fast forword.

“I know, I know.I’m in complete agreement.I don’t want an amazing night to jeopardize our friendship.As far as I’m concerned, we’re still friends.Friends who just had sex five times, but friends nonetheless.”

“Hermione--”

“And I still think it’s time for you to find a proper girlfriend.Sleeping with me isn’t a suitable substitute.You need someone who can really take on fully being a girlfriend.I’m not saying I’m not up for the task, but I can’t simulate being your girlfriend and remain detached emotionally at the same time.I’m sorry, Harry, but sex is all I’m willing to give.”

“Hermione--”Harry tried again.

“Speaking of which, we were pretty careless last night.I’d already used the anti-pregnancy spells on myself, but if we keep going like this, we’ll need to invest in condoms… Wizards use those, don’t they?I haven’t really looked into that.I can research it in the library and--”

“HERMIONE!” Harry shut her up.Her body physically jumped, and it was hard not to look at her breast bounce from it.“All I wanted to say was ‘good morning.’”

Hermione was silent for a beat, then she took an embarrassed smile.“Sorry.It’s just that… that I’ve been thinking about all those things since I woke up.We were so passionate last night, I didn’t know where you stood.”

“I agree with you on everything.” Harry chuckled.“Last night was meant to be passionate.It was your first time.”

Hermione turned away, looking shy again.“I can’t believe I did that.Girls are supposed to give it up to someone they love, right?In a way I do love you, so it sort of counts.At least it was with someone I trust and not some mistaken fling.”

“It was a new experience for me too.”Harry recalled.“I’ve never been with a virgin.I was sort of frightened for a moment.”

“You didn’t hurt me.”Hermione reassured him, even if she didn’t have too.“I mean, it did hurt at first, but--”

“I know.”He didn’t need a retelling of the previous night.He was there, after all.“Sooo… breakfast?”

“Right.” hermione beamed.“We better wash up and get to the Prefect’s Office.”

Harry groaned.He wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with Ginny first thing in the morning.Hermione gave him a knowing look, but pushed him out of bed.

To save time, they both hopped into the shower together.He had so much sex the previous night, his penis didn’t even think about getting excited.This was fine as both of them were in a hurry.They had slept in far too long, as they had spend most of the night physically active.Neither one of them had enough sleep, and both were exhausted. 

Once they were dressed and ready to go, they departed, heading straight for the Prefect’s Office.However Harry hadn’t gotten two steps away from their flat when Professor Flitwick stepped out of his own office.Having spotted Harry, he gestured for him to stop.Hermione stopped as well, even though she didn’t have too.

“The Headmistress would like to speak to you before the morning meal, Mr. Potter.”Flitwick told him. 

“She does?”Harry looked at Hermione, then back down at the Charms Professor.“Do you know what she wants to see me about?”

“I don’t.”Flitwick informed him.“I was just told to pass down the message since I was more likely to see you before breakfast.”

“Thanks.”Harry told him, then gave Hermione a shrug.“I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll catch you up during breakfast.”

So, leaving Hermione with Flitwick, Harry turned around and headed back towards the Headmistress’s office.It wasn’t that far of a walk since it was located near Ravenclaw Tower.As he neared the familiar entrance statue that required a password, Harry realized that he didn’t have one.However the statue opened itself up on it’s own, and issued Harry up the stares that led to McGonagall’s office.

He hadn’t been inside this place ever since the former head of Gryffindor took over.Much of the amazing and interesting trinkets that Harry had admired from Dumbledore’s reign was gone.To replace that was a very McGonagall approach of minimalism and efficiency.There was the odd magical object here or there, but it was a place of learning and meetings.There was a new couch and two love seats surrounding a small table in the middle of he room, while bookcases stacked with books covered the walls. 

Above them, still hanging in their portrait frames, were the paintings of previous Hogwarts Headmasters.They were arranged differently than how Dumbledore had placed them, and Harry correctly assumed that McGonagall had arranged the portraits where they placed historically.Professors Dumbledore and Snape were placed either side of McGonagall’s large chair at the end of the room.

“Potter, late as usual.”Portrait Snape snapped.“When the Headmistress summons a student, they should comply immediately.”

“Now, now, Severus.”Dumbledore spoke kindly.“I imagine that Harry has only just received the message.”

“I-It’s true!”Harry stammered.It was unnerving to see and hear both Snape and Dumbledore talking to him from beyond the grave.

“You’ve always been too forgiving where Potter is concerned.Had he been my student while I was Headmaster--”

“That’s enough out of the two of you.”McGonagall interrupted Snape as she walked in. 

She didn’t even look at them as she strode behind her desk, taking a seat.She gestured for Harry to sit down, at which he did, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Dumbledore.Seeing this, McGonagall peered behind her as well.

“Isn’t that… distracting?”Harry asked, unable to stop looking at the twinkle in Dumbledore’s blue eyes.

“They can be very life-like at times.”McGonagall explained.“In someways, it’s like they are back among the living.However they are just copies.Their knowledge and personalities from the time they got their portraits painted is all there, but their soul and essence is gone.It’s like eating a knock-off Chocolate-Frog.It tastes the same, but something is off.”

“I see.”

McGonagall gave him a moment, then kindly directed his attention back to her.“Mr. Potter, the reason I called you here is somewhat personal.I’d like to know why you’re not on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team’s roster.”

“Professor?”

“I might not be Head of Gryffindor anymore, but I’m still invested in my former house’s standing.”McGonagall pointed out.“It seems impossible that Ms. Weasley did not recruit you to return as Seeker.”

“Err--”Harry wasn’t sure how he should break the news to her.Perhaps just giving a summery would be acceptable.“Truth is Ginny and I broke up just before the War, and we just can’t stop fighting.I’m not on the team because of that.”

McGonagall give a frustrated snort at that.“Teenagers.”

“Now, now Minerva.”Dumbledore said. 

“Please inform Ms. Weasley that her personal feelings should not effect the decisions of a Quidditch Captain.”McGonagall ignored Dumbledore.

“And Headmistress’s personal house preferences shouldn’t dictate Quidditch team decisions.”Snape reminded her.

“Oh, you’re one to talk.”McGonagall complained, but saw his point.“I supposed Professor Snape is correct.Forget what I just said, Potter.Perhaps we should solve this problem in another way.Have you tried working things out?”

“Professor…”Harry started, but stopped.He didn’t really know what to say.It wasn’t like he ever got into anything personal with her before.It was extremely awkward.

“Instead of fighting, find a way to talk to her.I don’t care who wronged who, just sort it out.Not having you on the Gryffindor Quidditch team on your final year at Hogwarts is just wrong.It’s unfair to you, unfair to your house, unfair to the school… it just looks bad.Figure this out, Potter.Appeal to her reason.Think you can do that?”

“I’ll try.”Harry found himself blushing now. 

“Good.”McGonagall said curtly.“With how the other teams are looking now, Gryffindor stood a chance of being unbeatable.”

When she said that, it sparked something within him.Suddenly he remembered his wand theory from a few days ago.On instinct he looked at Dumbledore.There were so many questions he wanted answered now, but how to do it?It wasn’t like he could just tell McGonagall to leave her own office, but he wasn’t sure if Dumbledore would have been happy spreading the news about him owning one the Deathly Hallows.The Hallows were a myth, after all.Most people didn’t even believe in them.Harry might sound like a complete nutter if he tried explaining all this to her.

She caught him looking at Dumbledore again, and like before, her expression softened.She leaned on her desk, looking at him closer.“You were very close to Albus, weren’t you?”

“Probably not as close as people think.”Harry admitted.“I was a friend, but he had to teach me as a student most of the time.To me, however--”

“Yes, I understand.”McGonagall nodded.She pushed her chair to the left so Harry could look at Dumbledore closer.“If you have something you’d like to say to him, perhaps now’s the time?”

“Thank you.”Harry said, but still hesitated.He looked back at McGonagall and shifted in his chair a bit.“What I have to say might be strange.Secret even.I don’t know how much he told you, but…”

McGonagall raised her wand and flicked it.Curtains surrounding every portrait closed, all but the one over Dumbledore’s frame.Even if those paintings were former Hogwarts Headmasters, not many of them were on the caliber of Albus Dumbledore.His secrets, even now, were probably better left kept hidden. 

However, McGonagall herself did not leave.She fully intended on staying.Feeling that if there was one teacher in the school he trusted more than Dumbledore, it was McGonagall.Harry reluctantly accepted it, and hoped that he didn’t sound like a crazy person to her.

“Professor,”Harry addressed Dumbledore.“I have a question about the Elder Wand.”

Dumbledore’s eyes raised.“Ah, you know about that.”

“Pardon me?”McGonagall furrowed her brow.

“I’m sure you recall the delightful tales from Beedle the Bard.”Dumbledore started.His hand raised into frame, and clutched in his hand was a painted duplicate of the Elder’s Wand.“It just so happens that the story about the three brothers attempting to cheat death is true.The Deathly Hallows exist.My wand is the Unbeatable Wand.”

McGonagall’s mouth dropped.

“Forget all that.”Harry tried to get them to focus.“During the war, I became the rightful heir to the Elder Wand.In fact, I had all the Hallows at one point.After defeating Voldemort--”

“You possessed them all, Harry?”Dumbledore looked excited.“Well done!”

“Albus!Let the boy finish.”McGonagall was looking rather pale.“If I recall, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, carriedAlbus’ wand into battle, but you’re saying it rightfully belong to you?”

Sighing, Harry explained the complicated series of events that led to the Elder Wand’s allegiance going to himself.This took the better part of an hour, as now he had to recount nearly everything that happened concerning the Hallows to both the Headmistress and the Portrait.Once he explained everything, he finally was able to get back to the subject he wanted to discuss.

“Anyway… point is I didn’t want for one person to be able to hold that much power, even if it was me.I kept my father’s cloak and discarded the rest.”He could tell they were curious as to where he hid the other Hallows, but he wouldn’t answer that.“Before I got rid of the Elder Wand, I used it to repair my normal one.It was nearly broken in half before, and completely useless, but the Elder Wand was able to fix it.”

“That should be impossible.”McGonagall noted.

“Anyway, since then I’ve noticed something different about my wand.”Harry continued.“It’s much more responsive and… and I think that it’s become unbeatable.”

McGonagall’s eyes raised.“Your duel with Bill Drescher…”

“My thinking exactly.”Harry nodded.“I might be good, but beating a professional dueler seems like a stretch?I was working magic I never had used before, and acting before I could even think of what to do.So I’m wondering if it’s possible that the Elder Wand created a duplicate of itself.”

“I’m no expert on wand theory, but if I were to guess (and my guesses usually tend to be correct) I would say that what you described is exactly what happened.An Elder Wand only knows what an Elder Wand is.In repairing your wand, it did so using itself as a reference.Of course, since you were it’s Master, it probably infused it’s unbeatably potential onto your wand so you could still access the Elder Wands true magic.”

“Then I haven’t really gotten rid of it at all…”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Harry.The Elder Wand still has it’s magic, you simply just created a copy.Somewhere, hidden where ever you placed it, the real Elder Wand lays unused.However, you’re still it’s master.Your claim is still there, and still in use.The fact that your new wand is unbeatable is proof of that.” 

“Then there are two unbeatable wands now.”

“It would seem so.”

Harry once again felt the weight of responsibility now.He didn’t want that power, but then again he couldn’t really trust anyone else with it.Since he knew he wouldn’t abuse it, he could trust himself.If a good man like Dumbledore could be swayed by both the Horcruxes and the Hallows, Harry didn’t know who else he could trust.Perhaps that was his last mission for Dumbledore, to be the keeper of the Hallows and make sure they’d be lost forever.

“Thank you Professor.”Harry swallowed, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

“Mr. Potter,”McGonagall spoke after a long beat.“someday you’ll have to tell me the full story of what all went on between you and Albus, and what really happened during the Battle of Hogwarts.”

“Perhaps I will someday.”Harry informed her.“If there is anyone I would explain everything to, it’d be you.For now, I think it’s best I keep some of those secrets to myself.”

“I understand.”She said, then breathed in sharply.“Well, off with you.You have a Weasley to talk too and classes to attend.”

“Right.”Harry remembered why he was there in the first place.“Goodbye Professor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Bet'cha thought Harry was going to bone her, didn't you?


	21. Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 21.Ginny Weasley

 

The meeting with Professor McGonagall dominated Harry’s mind for the rest of the day.Not only was he thinking about Dumbledore again, but the war, the Elder Wand, and the Deathly Hallows were back in his mind as well.Because he was in the middle of the school day, he couldn’t sit down and have a chat with Hermione about all this, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to burden her with it either.After last night, she had some pep to her step and she seemed rather more cheerful than she had been.He didn’t want to ruin her mood with digging up the past.

Another factor that came from his meeting with the Headmistress was that now Harry had to somehow talk to Ginny.This also would prove to be difficult as both she and Dean took good measures to avoid him as much as possible.In fact, the red-head wouldn’t even look at him.This problem carried over to the next day, and then the day after that.As he mulled over on what to do, a whole week had gone by, but Ginny’s efforts to stay out of his company seemed to have doubled. 

“This is getting ridiculous.”Dean had broke the silence on a Friday morning.“I get that she’s mad at you, but for what?Being with another girl?The more I think about it, the more it makes me feel like crap.”

Harry realized what he was saying.She was so upset at Harry being with a girl when she had a boyfriend.What did that say for her actual feelings to Dean?

“So you’re done being mad at me?”

“Oh, I’m still mad.”Dean told him.“I’m super angry that I’m still having to deal with her feelings for you.After all this time, it always comes back to this.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t.Dean just fumed and vented more.

“I punched you because you made my girlfriend cry.It’s reasonable for a boyfriend to react that way, isn't it?And even her getting upset at you moving on is okay at first.I can understand that.But for her to hold a grudge like this… when she’s got me is maddening.She should have moved on by now.At first I just chalked it up to her being a Weasley ( and we all know how Ron got), but… but now it’s getting out of hand.It’s like I don’t even matter.”

It seemed Dean had figured it out.He was just being strung along.Perhaps Ginny didn’t realize she was doing it herself, but she was just using Dean as a substitute for Harry.It was clear that he really did have feelings for her, and his status of being a tag-a-long was not good.Apparently there was another casualty of Harry and Ginny’s feud. 

“We really need to settle things.”Harry told Dean.“We can’t keep avoiding each other, can we?”

“In some ways I don’t want you to talk to her.Last time this happened, you ended up taking her away from me.Yet, at the same time, it’s not like she is really with me now.”Dean grumbled.“Until she figures out what she wants, I’m stuck in the middle.”

“Sorry about that.”

“I probably should just break up with her, but I’m to stupid to do it.”Dean admitted.

Hearing that, Harry felt like he needed to be more aggressive in his attempts to talk to her.Not only was the Quidditch season fast approaching, but Ginny could lose a boyfriend if things stayed the way they were.That would be one more thing that she’d blame Harry for. 

As classes were drawing to an end, Harry finished out the day by returning to his flat to retrieve the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak.He’d have to watch where Ginny was going, find a time and place when she was alone, then trap her into having a serious talk with him.It was more stalker-like than he would have normally handled this, but he needed to get this over with now.He had waffled for too long.

Trailing Ginny turned out to be a headache.She usually was with other people.He watched her dot on the map as she spent some alone time with Dean, then watched her move on to do homework with some fellow Gryffindor girls in the common room.She then moved on to the Great Hall for dinner, which Harry joined her.Afterwards, she went to the Prefects office, where she and several other girls seemed to hang around.Once she entered into the Prefect Girl’s Bathroom, that’s when Harry realized this was the best he could get.He’d wait for her to finish, then have a talk in the locker room area. 

Journeying there, Harry picked a bench outside the bathrooms and sat down.He didn’t know how long it would be, as Ginny was bathing with several girls and he could hear their chatter coming out of the door.The first to exit was the Hufflepuff Prefect Lesley Ross.She was in a towel, and startled to see him there.Blushing a bit, she pranced over to her closet, gathered her clothes, and bounced behind a row of lockers.A few moments later Astoria Greengrass of Slytherin exited in much the same way.

“Potter?”

“Err… hi.Sorry, I’m just waiting for Ginny to get out.”

“She said she wanted to soak in the bath alone for a while.”Astoria informed him.

“Right.Well, I guess I’m here for the long haul then.”

She looked at him, then at the door behind her, then back at him.“Are you here to finally talk to her about your issues?”

“More or less.”

“She’s just going to ignore you like she’s been doing.”

“Perhaps, but I thought if I got her alone she’d at least be forced to listen to me, even if she doesn’t talk back.She’s still got to get dressed, so she can’t just ignore me.”

Astoria still stood by the door, her dark eyes deep in thought. 

“That’s a stupid plan, Potter.”Lesley’s voice came from behind him.“Plus I’m not very happy about you hanging out in the girls locker room.What if I came out naked?”

“I’m not here for a peep show.”Harry grumbled.“I just don’t know what else to do.She won’t stop long enough for me to talk to her.”

“So ambushing her while she’s naked is your brilliant idea?”Lesley asked.

“She won’t be naked, she’ll have a towel--”Harry started, but Astoria interrupted him. 

“She’s naked in there.In fact, if you went in there right now, she couldn’t run away.”

“I’m not going to do that!”Harry quickly refuted that.“No matter what you two might have heard about me, I’m not some pervert.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”Astoria quickly said, lifting up her arm to hold her towel on tighter.“I was offering that as a suggestion.Think about it; she can’t leave that bath if you’re in the room, not if she cares about her modesty.You’ll have all the time in the world to talk to her then.”

“Astoria,”Lesley emerged from her hiding place, completely clothed.“that’s just horrible!How would you feel if some boy just walked into the bathroom while you were naked?”

“Depends on the boy.”Astoria smirked.

“You know what I mean!”

“Lesley, this talk with Harry is long over due.I frankly am tired of feeling awkward at Prefect meetings and hearing Ginny complain about it constantly.I just want it over with.Weren’t you just saying to me the other day that you’re getting annoyed by it too?”

Lesley didn’t fight back on that.“Even still… what if he… you know--”

“So now I’m a rapist.”Harry rounded on her.

“I didn’t say that!”Lesley squeaked. 

“I’d never do something like that!”

“I know!I just… I… Oh, I don’t know!”Lesley moaned.

Astoria waved away the raping conversation.“I trust that the savior of the Magical World has more tact than to assault a past girlfriend in the bath, especially when there are two prefects waiting on the other side of the locker room.”

Sighing sharply Lesley gave in.“Fine!”

“Now that that’s settled, Harry should go inside before Ginny gets out of the pool.”Astoria ordered.“Leave your wand behind…”

“Yeah, yeah.”Harry stood up, placed his items into the locker behind his bench, then went over to Astoria and Lesley.“Care to frisk me while you’re at it.”

Lesley blushed.“J-Just go.”

Astoria opened the door for him, and he entered.Once inside she shut it again.Immediately Harry’s glasses fogged over from the steam floating around in the room like a great mist.Like the boys Prefect’s Bathroom, the place was huge.Near the entrance there were cubicles for solo showering and cleaning.However the main event of the room was the pool sized bathin the bath.From his experience during the Triwizard’s Tournament, he knew what the boys room looked like even before he had become Head boy.It seemed that the girl’s room was designed almost exactly the same, though the stain-glassed window’s picture was different.

Sitting in the bath, with her back towards Harry, was Ginny.He could only see her shoulders and the back of her wet head, but he knew that body so well.It was her.Her wet hair was slicked back from having emerged in the water and pulling it away from her face.There were numerous bubbles dotting her body, as the pool was covered in a berry scented foam.Harry wasn’t exactly sure what he should do or say now that he was here.He hadn’t planned on walking in on her bathing.

“Who’s there?I can hear your shoes.”Ginny asked, turning her head. 

Quickly, Harry spun around, so that his back faced her.He heard her loud gasp, and a splash as she must had dunked further into the water.

“Harry!What the hell are you doing in here?”

“I… err… uh…”

“This is the girl’s bath!The boys is over on the other side!”Ginny warned him in a slightly higher voice.

“I know that--”

“Why are you here?Why are you wearing clothes?What’s going on?”

All valid questions.He wasn’t sure where to begin.It all was a bit overwhelming.Breathing in, he tried to collect himself. 

“I wanted to talk about us.”

“NOW?”Ginny blustered loudly.“You think you could wait a few minutes?”

“No, I can’t.”Harry wished his voice wasn’t shaking.“Every time I try to talk to you, suddenly you dash away.So I found a place that you can’t dodge me anymore.”

“I’m naked, Harry!”Ginny pointed out unnecessarily.“It’s a bit unfair for you to barge in on me and demand a conversation.”

“I know it is… but we really need to talk.You know it as well, other wise you wouldn’t have been avoiding me.”

There was a beat of silence, then Ginny gave a hard sigh.“Fine.Have it your way.But I don’t want to be the only one in a compromising position.That’s unfair.We can’t seriously talk if you have this over me.”

“Okay.I’ll go to the locker room and--”

“No.Undress right now and get into the bath.”

“What!?”Harry exclaimed.

“You heard me.I don’t want you running out on me either!”Ginny demanded.

“Ginny--”

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right.You created the rules, not me.Either play along or get out.”Ginny rebuked him.The sound of water sloshing issued from her direction, indicating that she had turned herself back around.“I can’t see you.Hurry up and get in.”

Realizing that he had no choice, he undressed as she had ordered.It was a strange feeling doing this.He always imagined his first nude experience with Ginny would be under better circumstances, but as it was, he was hanging his clothes on a nearby cubical wall, getting naked so he could have a fight.Once his clothes were off, he walked over to the pool.He saw that Ginny had her hands over her eyes to make his entrance perfectly safe.Once he was in the water, the suds surrounded him, and all but his chest was covered.

“A-Alright… I’m here.”

Ginny uncovered her eyes, then unconsciously ruffled her wet hair so it’d wasn’t slicked back anymore.Even in this state, she wanted to look more appealing.Her long wet hair looked cute in it’s tussled state.They both took a moment to admire the other’s exposed skin.Ginny had more to look at, as he was taller and sitting up properly.He could only see her shoulders and a hint of her cleavage.She had small freckles interspersed around her skin, but not enormously so.Her body was pale, though because of her embarrassment she was pink around her cheeks, ears, and neck. 

“So… are you going to talk or--”

“R-Right.”Harry blinked, trying to focus.“That’s why I’m here…”

Ginny glanced away, covering her top with her arms under the water.“Should I start, or what?”

“I don’t know.I didn’t plan this out very well.I was only thinking about getting you alone.”Harry admitted.

“Well, we’re alone.”Ginny said in a fake joking manner.“C’mon Harry, aren’t you used to the female body by now?” 

“Aren’t you used to the male body?”Harry retorted.

She glared at him.“Alright then.How about I start?I want to know why you broke up with me.Don’t give me the excuses you’ve been telling my brother and Hermione, I want the truth!”

“I wasn’t lying to them.”Harry said.

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that?You broke up with me to protect me?Ha!What a joke!”Ginny’s brown eyes narrowed at him. 

“That was the plan, Ginny, I swear!”

“If you had took a second to think about it, then maybe you would have realized that it didn’t matter if we were dating or not!I’m a Weasley.No matter what, Death Eaters were going to be after me just because of that.Forget the fact that my family practically adopted you and it’s public knowledge that you and Ron are best friends, my parents were in the Order of the Phoenix!I always was going to be in danger.Us dating didn’t add single danger than what I already had.”

“You can say that in hindsight, but at the time--”

“At the time, you were stupid!Admit it!You were stupid!You took Ron with you on your Horcrux adventure.You knew he’d be in trouble.So why not me?Oh, you didn’t think about that, did you?”

He had to admit, she had a point.Once she worded the events in that way, he really did sound stupid.Of course, all this was after the fact and she had time to think about all this.In the heat of the moment, things were completely different.

“Ginny, I’m sorry that I wasn’t thinking rationally.But can you really blame me?Dumbledore had just died.Voldemort was in my head.I had a mission to accomplish.There was so much going on, how was I supposed to be right 100% of the time?” 

Ginny opened her mouth, then shut it.It seemed she hadn’t seen it in his perspective either.When she finally spoke, she had a small pout to her lips.“So we’re both stupid then.”

“Looks like.”Harry agreed.

There was a beat where they both took in the other’s perspective, then Ginny spoke.

“I was scared, Harry.I thought that I might be able to talk you out of leaving me behind when you stayed with us for Bill’s wedding.I was close, wasn’t I?I could tell you were second guessing yourself.”

“I was…”

“Then the Death Eaters attacked and everything went to hell.”Ginny sighed.When you left with Ron and Hermione, without even a goodbye, I got angry.I wanted to go with you!Instead, I got shipped to Hogwarts where Snape and the Carrows ran the place like a prison.”

Harry was unsure if he should ask the next question, but now that they were being honest he knew that he should.“Why did you hook up with those other guys?”

Ginny seemed to know that was coming.She gave a smirk.“My romantic adventures are exaggerated somewhat.It’s true that I did make-out with some boys, but only had sex with two of them.It didn’t mean anything though.We were all scared, and the only joys in life were taken from us by the Death Eaters.I was running a resistance and… I had to get some pleasure where I could.It was just… just sex.”

“I see.”

“I know.I don’t sound very pure and innocent when I say that, but it wasn’t an innocent time.I was the leader of a resistance, Harry.People looked up to me, and sometimes I was weak and needed some attention.I’m sure you understand how it feels, right?Aren’t girls fawning all over you now?Wasn’t your fling with Robins just a moment of weakness?”

Harry nodded.So she finally understood.

“Anyway, as time went on, I sort of grew to resent you leaving me the way you did.I thought that maybe I should try and get over you.After the war, I decided I’d do just that.I needed someone in my life that cared for me after what happened to Fred and you weren’t around.Dean was.So…so that’s what happened.”

“Do you love him?”

“Sometimes I think I do.”Ginny admitted.“Other times… well… he’s just not you.I never really stopped loving you, Harry.”

Harry felt his heart beat faster at that.He was about to tell her the same thing, but she had a question of her own.

“So you’re trying to move on as well.I get it.Cho Chang’s back and I’m sure there are others buying for your attention.How are you dealing with all that?”

“It’s difficult.I’m like you.You’re still a part of me, but I know that we can’t be together.With Robins I was being stupid, but she’s not the only one.I find myself in similar situations all the time now.Sometimes I can fight it off, but other times--”

“So you’re the slut?”Ginny smirked.

“Kind of.”

“Is there someone you’re trying to be serious with?”

“The two girls I want to be with I can’t.”Harry gestured towards Ginny when he said that.

“So Chang is a factor…. I knew it.”Ginny scrunched her nose.

“I can’t be with you because of Dean, and I can’t be with her because she’s a teacher.So I’m sort of in a confused place.I thought if I tried to get over you it’d be better for the both of us, but after what happened with Robins, it only made things worse.So I’m just drifting along, going with the flow, hoping eventually something will stick.”

Ginny seemed to understand, even if she didn’t looked thrilled about it.“If I’m going to be with Dean, I can’t keep holding on to you.” 

“So…so you’re still in it for the long haul with him?”Harry asked.

“I want to make a try at it.He’s done so much for me.”Ginny informed him.“I shouldn’t be cock-blocking you either.I can’t expect you to stay mine when I can’t have you.”

“Cock-blocking?”Harry laughed.“Where the hell did you hear that from?”

Smirking, Ginny blushed.“Robins isn’t the only one I know that has a filthy mouth.”

“Well then.”Harry got back to the subject at hand.“I guess that means we’re really over.”

Ginny gave a strained look, but nodded her head.“Maybe things won’t work out with Dean, but he deserves a real shot.I’m sorry.I know that’s probably not what you wanted to hear.I still love you but… I can’t be with you right now.Please understand that.”

“I get it.”

“And from now on, I’ll try and support you with whoever you go after.”Ginny added.“Just don’t expect me to be leaping for joy about it… and try not to have sex right in front of me, okay?”

“Got’cha.”

Exhaling a deep sigh, Ginny leaned back against the pool wall.“Well then… I guess that’s it.”

“Yeah.That was a little anti-climatic.”

“It’s a shame, though.”Ginny tried to joke.“The only time we get naked together is to break up.”

Laughing, Harry admitted to thinking the same thing before their talk.“It’s too bad we never got serious before all this.”

“Or perhaps had a night to ourselves before Bill and Fleur’s wedding.”Ginny added on to that thought.“I bet you that if I had that, you’d have begged me to come with you.”

“You’re that confident in your skills, huh?”

Ginny laughed, then shook her head.“Well… maybe not then.I was a virgin, I probably would have sucked.”

“I was one too, so I wouldn’t have known better.” Harry admitted.

“Now I really DO wish we had that night.We should have lost our virginity to each other.”Ginny smiled.“I lost mine to Michael Corner.I was over him by then, but he was there and I just wanted to do it.”

“Corner, huh?!”Harry was surprised.“Ron would have really hated that!”

“Yeah.We just ended up doing it.”Ginny blushed.“I can’t believe I told you that.”

“My first was embarrassing too.”Harry admitted.

“Oh, this I have to hear.”Ginny grinned.“Was it Luna?”

“Nope.Pansy Parkinson.”

“WHAT!”Ginny gasped, then splashed water at him.“What the hell?Parkinson?She’s such a dirty snake!”

“What can I say, I’m a parseltongue.”Harry joked.

“Ew gross!”Ginny laughed and splashed him again.

Unfortunately for her, this time she scooped away some of the bubbles surrounding her.Before the water smacked into him, Harry got a peek at Ginny’s previously hidden breasts.She didn’t seem aware of it, as she playfully splashed him again.He laughed, but at the same time, he tried to get her to stop.She didn’t realize she was exposing herself.

“Ginny!”Harry blocked his face from her splashing onslaught.“Did you forget that we’re in a bath?”

“Huh?”

“You’re naked, remember.”

“Oh!”Ginny gasped.“You were looking, weren’t you!”

“It was kind of hard not too!”Harry pulled his hands away from his eyes.

But she wasn’t covering herself.In fact she was sitting up properly so that her chest rose above the water.He could see her breasts clearly now.She had an uncertain look in her eye.She both wanted him to look at her, but didn’t at the same time.Then, as if making up her mind, she swallowed, and stood up fully.


	22. Ginny Weasley 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 22.Ginny Weasley 2.

 

There she was, completely naked.The soapy water from the bath flowed down Ginny’s white skin, causing it to shine in the candle light.Her arms hung loosely at her side, and as she stood she leaned to the left, causing her hip to jut up.Harry’s eyes scanned her body, completely ignoring any of the warning signs his rational brain was sending him.His gaze started on her shimmering toned legs, and traveled upward.Before he moved upward towards her outty bellybutton, his gaze stopped at her midsection.It was exposed for the most part, as Ginny kept it almost hairless.There must have been some time in between trimming sessions as some there was an small orange patch of pubic hair hanging above her womanhood.

Though it was a challenge his eyes moved away, traveling up the lines of her defined abs to her medium sized breasts.Her aureolas and nipples seemed rather pinker than what he expected, but perhaps that was because it was a color clash next to her pale skin.Like on her shoulders, her freckles traveled down her body, but were more numerous where her body was exposed to the sun.Finally Harry’s eyes started traveling up her neck, paused on her thin pink lips, then ended his quest with her brown eyes.

Ginny’s chest was heaving up and down, as if she were getting more excited by the moment.She liked him looking at her.Her mouth was opened ever so slightly, so she could take in breath easier.Their eye connection wouldn’t break, as both of them were feeling arousing sensations they shouldn’t be.

“Ginny,”Harry blinked, freeing himself from her entrapping stare.“we have to be careful.”

“Stand up.”Ginny ignored him. 

“That’s probably not a good idea.”

“Please.”She pleaded. 

Against his better judgement, he stood up.He knew what had developed under the water, and that she’d get an eye-full.For some reason he wasn’t ashamed of his slightly hard member.In some ways it was a good thing that she knew that she turned him on.Perhaps she would see the danger they were placing themselves in.Her eyes, of course, went immediately towards his half erect penis, taking it all in.She didn’t flinch or back away.She didn’t even look embarrassed.She then inspected his body the same way he inspected hers.As she did, he slowly got harder.With her eyes searching him, and her naked body in view, it was impossible for him not to.Her eyes returned back down and saw him at his full size.When she smirked, he could tell that she liked what she saw.

“You’re so hard.Just looking at me turned you on?”She spoke coyly.

“Like you’re not turned on either.”Harry pointed out.

“Maybe we should do something about it.”Ginny spoke softly.

She was back to ignoring the situation.It was like she didn’t care about the conversation they just got through having.Didn’t they just both agree that it was best for them to end it peacefully?This wasn’t helping.The longer she stood in front of him, completely wet and naked, he didn’t know how much longer his self-control would last.Her eyes were back to looking as his penis, and Harry did nothing to hide himself.His own eyes were back to her breasts.

“We never did have a proper moment alone, or a very good farewell.”Ginny spoke after a long moment.

“Ginny, we can’t.”Harry knew what she had in mind.“you have a boyfriend.”

Her head raised and she was back to looking into his eyes.“Can’t we just pretend that we’re a normal couple saying goodbye?I don’t know about you, but I regret that I never slept with the person I loved.”

“I agree with you.God, you don’t even know how much I do.Even still, you have to think about Dean.”

“Dean and I might work out, or we might not; but for a small brief time you and I did.I never had the chance to express how much I felt.I want to at least let you feel a part of my love, however much is still there.Even if it’s just this once I want there to be something that represents what we were.I don’t want our last memory together to end with a funeral, but with a bang.”

Harry wasn’t sure if she was being persuasive or if his hormones were taking over, but everything she was saying seemed to be perfectly reasonable.It always was strange that he was the one thinking about Dean’s feelings, and she wasn’t.Shouldn’t it be him trying to talk her into cheating, not the other way around?

Giving a small pout, it seemed Ginny was tired of waiting.She walked forward and reached for his neck with one hand and lowered his head.Instantly his lips were pressed against her.If he had any thoughts of backing away, her other hand lunged forward at the same time and took his erect penis into her soapy fingers.As her tongue slipped into his mouth, her hand skillfully massaged him up and down, shooting pleasure throughout his whole body.

It seemed she made the decision for him.There was no way he could deny her anymore.Forget Dean. 

Following her example, while he kissed her, his own hand went down and began caressing her slippery vagina.As if inviting him to do more, she adjusted her stance so that her legs were more open, and moved her hips to the rhythm of his fondling.He broke away from the kiss so he could look down at what they were doing to each other.Ginny was doing the same thing, as a playful smile raising her lips and some breathy exhales escaped her mouth.

“No more foreplay.”Ginny demanded.“I want you.”

“Oh really, I couldn't tell?”Harry joked.

He picked her up, and sat her on the edge of the bath/pool.Her lap was leaning more over the edge as to give Harry the most access to her lower body as possible.He pulled up to her, and adjusted himself so that he could easily enter her.As the tip of his penis touched the folds of her vagina, it was like she sucked him in.Her lust seemed to have it’s own gravitational pull and it seemed without effort his penis buried fully inside her as if she had devoured it.

Ginny’s mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide as she took it all in.Then she gave a laugh and grinned erotically.Just on entry it felt amazing.She felt it, and Harry certainly did as well.She might not have been as tight as some of the other girls he was with, but it seemed like her insides were pulsating, almost has if it were vibrating. 

“Ginny, did you cum?” Harry had to ask.

“No.”Shaking her head, a wild-eyed Ginny smirked.“Trust me, you’ll know it when I do.”

So he started moving.He thought that since this was his first (and probably only) time with Ginny, he should play the gentleman and lead up to thrusting in fast movements.However it was clear Ginny wasn’t having any of that.She wanted him now.So like the foreplay, that was gone.It was done to business.

There is an up and down side to jumping right into wild sex without any lead up.The upside is that one gets to a pleasurable end quickly, but the down side is… well it’s quick.To Harry’s shock, it wasn’t him who came first, though he was on the verge of it.Ginny moaned loudly, physically pushed him out of her, then squirted a stream of clear liquid from her vagina.While Harry had seen this before, it was a rarity, and certainly wasn’t that much.Ginny squirted enough that if Harry wasn’t already in a pool, his whole stomach might be soaked.

“Whoa.”Harry didn’t know what to make of that.

Ginny’s bottom lip quivered, and she spoke in a slightly deeper voice.“See, I told you that you’d be able to tell.”

He wasn’t sure if such a thing was possible for a female orgasm, or if it was fake.Regardless, he started to realize that he didn’t care.She was begging for him to enter her again, even though it was clear she was still feeling her orgasm.So he did.She was screaming with pleasure, seemingly orgasming as he moved. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she kept moaning, as well as laughing as if she were on a roller coaster.It was completely wild. 

Her thrashing around was enough to make him explode on it’s own, never mind the sex.So it was no wonder that when he came, it was shortly after she had squirted.Some primitive mindset took control of his release, however.Just as he was about to erupt, he pulled out.His white, thick, seed splatted on her upper thigh and vagina, painting her much like she splashed him. 

“Ginny…”Harry breathed in as his head spun.The combination of orgasming along with the warm water was a dangerous pair.

“We’re not done yet, are we?”Ginny asked.

Harry’s eyes were back to her midsection.It was moving again, almost like it was breathing.He wanted more, even though he just had her.“Hell no.”

Dropping into the pool, she turned around and presented her back to him.Then she leaned over, gripping the edge.It took little imagination what she was after.Still sensitive, he rammed into her.He ignored how much his lower body tingled in rebellion and continued thrusting strong as if they had never stopped from before.Just as this feeling was going away, Ginny somehow pushing him out of her and she squirted again.Her screamed was so loud that Harry wondered how Astoria hadn’t heard it. 

Laughing almost like a maniac, Ginny turned her head around.“Give me that big fat cock!”

Even in his passion, this startled Harry.“What are you doing?”

“Come on, big boy, I want it!”Ginny demanded.“Fuck me!”

The memory of Demelza Robins popped into his head.Was she acting this way because that’s what she thought he wanted?Even if he wanted to stop and consider this, his lower body didn’t care one way or another.It had already entered back inside her.

“Ohhhh!”Ginny moaned and laughed at the same time.“Harry!Fuck me!”

So he did.Even though he was pumping in and out from behind her, she somehow was thrashing back and forth as well.Her manic laughs stopped and were replaced with more moans and swear words.When she came again, it was like a repeat of the previous time.Never before had any of the girls he had been with came in such a crazy way.It was both puzzling and erotic at the same time.

He flipped her around again, sitting her on the edge, and continued.He wanted to see her wild face and her breasts bounce up and down as he went.Her mouth hung open and she was screaming her moans and grunts.Her foul language was back, but as she got closer to feeling better it seemed her voice went lower and her dirty talk switched to sweet talk.

“Yes…yes… right there…. you’re doing good Harry… I’m almost…”

Harry couldn’t take it anymore.Lunging himself once more, he came inside of her.With some exhaustion from the quick pace he was keeping, he flopped on top of her, trying to catch his breath.Fortunately that one last thrust must have been enough to help Ginny receive a small orgasm of her own.This time there was no big performance.No squirting, no spazzing out.She just wrapped her legs around his waist as to keep him inside of her, and squeeze him as she came.He felt her insides shake on his penis and her moans went to a quiet exhale.

Once they both had recovered, Harry pulled himself off of her, then took a seat on the edge next to her.Ginny’s chest was still moving up and down from the labor of her breathing.They looked at each other for a good minute before either of them spoke.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”Ginny meekly asked.

“I did.”He informed her, though he still wondered about her personality shift.“What about you?”

“Couldn’t you tell?”Ginny smiled.

“To be honest… I kind of thought you were… you know… putting me on.”

Ginny blinked, then blushed.“Damn.I went too hard, huh?”

Harry smiled slightly.“Maybe a bit.Why’d you decide to put on a show?”

“I wanted you to really like it.”Ginny admitted.“I mean… Dean likes that sort of thing, so I thought--”

“Oh.”Harry scratched he back of his head.“I would have liked it if you enjoyed yourself as well.”

“I did!Honest.I just… exaggerated everything to the nth degree.” Ginny placed a hand to her face.“I feel like such a fool now.”

“It was sexy.”Harry quickly told her.“It’s just that I know you too well.That last orgasm was your only real one, wasn’t it?”

“No.I really did cum one of those other times.”Ginny admitted.

“And the squirting?”

“Like I said, Dean likes that.”

Harry laughed a bit.Ginny looked mortified, but laughed as well.She shook her head at herself, then leaned her head on his arm.After taking some time to process what happened, Harry looked back down at her.

“Want to go for real?”

Glancing up at Harry, Ginny seemed bashful now.“Are you sure you want to do it again?After what happened last time, I wouldn’t think you could take me seriously.”

“I thought the goal of this was to make one last memory.”

“Yeah--”

“Right then.We’ll do it like we were supposed to.First time was a test run.”

“Can you… you know… go again?”Ginny looked down at Harry’s recovering member.

“Only one way to find out…”

They found the towel bin and made a decent sized bed.Then Harry took the lead by laying Ginny down and giving her a great oral massage that would rival any he had done before.He knew that if there was anything he was skilled at, it was this.Pansy had taught him well, while Cho and Hermione had honed those skills.Bringing Ginny to a true orgasm was far more sexier than seeing her faking it.Her real moans were softer and more breathy.When she came she grabbed her breasts and bit her bottom lip.

If Ginny was worried about Harry being able to achieve an erection for a third time, she needn't any more.Tasting her and feeling her body swoon from his oral persuasion was enough to get him stiffer than a rock.He was going to wait for her to finish, but it seemed she wanted to take control now.Pulling down to the floor, she rolled him on his back then swung her leg over his lap.Straddling him, she lowered her body onto him, inserting his penis inside. 

She closed her eyes, as she felt his full length fill her up.Then she opened them again, taking a real smile this time.“We really should have started off doing it like this, huh?”

Before he could answer, she slowly moved up.As she did, she shifted her hips so that he’d rub her inner way in a particular way she wanted to be rubbed.When she went down, she did the same movement.It was far too sexy looking, especially with that wet body shining from the candle light in the bathroom.While it felt good, he was sure it felt amazing on her end.She was hitting her own sweet spots.Quickly, she grabbed his hands and latched them on to her breasts.As she moved up and and down, he held on to her, fondling her as she hopped.

Unlike Hermione, her breasts were a sweet spot, but she didn't respond to it.She seemed more keen on her own movement.Her face was turning red from her pleasure and her soft breathy moans were becoming full blown now.Then, out of no where, she collapsed onto him, kissing him wildly as she attempted to move her hips.She wasn’t getting the full length like before, so Harry thrust upward.

“Yes!”Ginny’s eyebrows went up. 

Obviously this was the position she liked the most.Her fingers gripped the sides of his head and she kissed him with dozens of little pecks.He wrapped his arms around her back, and thrusted more intensely now.She stopped moving her hips altogether and just allowed herself to enjoy the ride.Feeling her wet naked body on his, while he slid in and out of her was amazing.Hearing her real moans was even better. 

“Harry!”Ginny moaned, opening her eyes and staring into his.“I love you!”

Somehow that made everything feel much more sensitive.In fact, he wouldn’t have been surprised if he hadn’t gotten harder.Her moaning began all over again, still small and breathy, but that eye contact she was making made it seem like she was shouting like before.He was probably going as fast as the first time, but it felt so much better now. 

“Ohhhh!”Ginny squeezed his face with her hands.“I love you I love you I love you!” 

“Ginny!”Harry exhaled feeling himself on the breaking point.

“Harry!I love you!Harry!”Ginny moaned, then closed her eyes.She clammed up and stiffened on top of him.“AHH!!!”

“Ginny!” 

Harry couldn’t take it anymore.He gave one last jerk and felt his hot liquid fly out of his body in several succeeding spurts.As he felt himself cum, he could feel her legs quivering around him.She was breathing in a rather high pitched way, lost in her own orgasm. 

She laid on top of him for a good three minutes before she rolled herself off and on her back next to him.They both turned their heads and looked into each other’s faces, neither of them thinking a single thought.Then slowly, with pleasure seeping away, they were able to think again.Ginny smiled at him bashfully once more, obviously thinking about how things ended.She had told him that she loved him at least five times.

“H-Harry--”

“It’s okay, I get it.”Harry didn’t need for her to go into a big elaborate explanation. 

“Even still--”Ginny started again, but Harry stopped her.

“Let’s just say you gave me a good memory.”

“I just… well, okay then.”Ginny sighed, then added after a beat.“I wasn’t faking it this time.”

“I know.”

“I just wanted to make sure it was clear.”Ginny stressed.“It really felt good and I was being honest.”

“Me too.”

Ginny rolled over on her side, and propped her head up on her arm.“Not a bad memory to go out on, huh?”

“An excellent memory.”

She seemed pleased with that, however she didn’t seem done.“Do you have it in you for one more thing?”

“I don’t know,”Harry eyed that pale body, slightly pink and blotchy after so activity.“but I’m sure I’ll muster up the strength somehow.”

“Good, because I plan to drain you dry.”


	23. Cho Chang 3

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 23.Cho Chang 3.

 

To everyone else in the school, the official announcement of the new Gryffindor Quidditch team was met with little surprise.Dean Thomas playing in the Keeper position was the most anyone discussed the issue, as no one else knew about the internal drama between Ginny, Harry, and Demelza.To the Gryffindors, however, there was a sense of relief.People automatically expected Harry to be on the team, and when it seemed a possibility that he wouldn’t be, a good number of people were nervous. 

While Quidditch seemed to be on everyone’s mind coming to the beginning of the week, Harry’s own thoughts went to how he settled things with Ginny.Technically he was a part of Ginny’s act of cheating, and he that didn’t sit well with him.While Ginny made it clear that it was her way of saying goodbye to him, she had done it multiple times and with such gusto.To Harry this signalized her lack of commitment to her real boyfriend.Still, it wasn’t Harry’s place to butt into it, especially when he just got him and Demelza back on the team.

Dean’s reaction to Harry joining up was a happy one.At lunch that Monday, he found the time to sit next to Harry.For a small moment, it felt like the old days.It was just too bad that Seamus, Neville, and Ron weren’t there as well.

“Hey, no hard feelings.”Dean finished his small talk with a handshake.“We’re team mates now, so we’ve got to let bygones be bygones.”

“Got’cha.Bygones.”Harry shook his hand.

“And…”Dean added in a low voice.“…if you’re feeling guilty about... whatever, don’t.” 

The way he worded that made Harry feel curious.Had Ginny told him what happened?Perhaps she was acting more mature than he gave her credit for.Still, before Harry put his foot in his mouth, he had to know for sure.

“What do you mean?”

“Mate, I know.”Dean continued whispering.“I can’t say I’m really thrilled about it, but some goodbye kissing isn’t that bad.”

Harry was about to correct him, then decided against it.It wasn’t his place to create more drama, especially since he just gotten himself out of it in the first place.Ginny’s relationship with Dean was her own business.At leastshe had told Dean some of the truth and admitted to cheating.He knew the core facts of the matter, and had decided to continue on with her.There was no point in hurting Dean any further.

“Well, I’m sorry anyway.”Harry had to end the conversation somehow.“It won’t happen again.”

“Better not.”Dean smirked, then nudged him.“You don’t want another bloody nose, do you?”

“Voldemort has nothing on you.”Harry joked.

Dean laughed at that, and the matter was settled.“Anyway, I just hope Ginny doesn’t plan a practice next weekend.”

“Why not?”

“You’re Head Boy, you should know.”Dean gave him a baffled look.“Seriously man, do you let Hermione run everything?”

“Pretty much.”Harry confessed.“You know her, though.She likes being bossy.She throws me a bone and lets me pretend to be involved though.It’s pretty nice of her, don’t you think?”

“Well next weekend is Hogsmeade.Ginny had me putting up posters on the bulletin board this morning for her.”

“Might be nice to get out of the school for a bit.”Harry agreed with Dean.“Unfortunately for me, I can’t just go wandering around like I used too.”

“Oh, the burdens of being a celebrity.”Dean said in a mock dramatic voice.

“You have no clue.”Harry told him seriously.“I had to drink some left over Polyjuice Potion to buy my school supplies.”

“Still sounds like bitching to me.”Dean laughed.

Maybe it did, but he didn’t understand the pressure of being a public figure.Perhaps he’d get more of a taste of it once he started playing Quidditch.He had played briefly before, and his failure then obviously had faded from his memory.Deciding not to willing take much more backhanded insults, Harry ended the conversation politely and made an excuse to leave.What he really did was just go to the library and wait for his next class.

That night, after classes, Harry returned to Cho’s office for their nightly meetings.Now that things were more settled between them, it wasn’t always a booty-call.A few times, they just talked together while she finished up some paper work and he completed some homework.Other times, they fool around, but not had sex.Still others, sometimes they didn’t even talk and just sat next to each other enjoying a moment. 

This night, regrettably, Cho seemed to be troubled with her own issues, and wasn’t in much of a good mood.She wasn’t angry at him, but seemed just angry in general.Every time he tried to cheer her up, she seemed to rebel against it.Harry thought he’d just be quiet and let her be, but that made her upset as well.The more he tried, the more annoyed she got.Finally it got to the point where she seemed like she might actually shout at him.

“Did you want me to leave?”

“Do what you want!”Cho quickly shouted in an annoyed voice. 

The look on his face must have shook her back into reality.Her featured soften, and her body’s visibly loosened up.She breathed in calmly in an attempt to collect herself.When she had, she opened her eyes and looked at him apologetically.

“Sorry.I’m taking this out on you.I don’t mean too.”

“It’s fine.We all have bad days.”

“Even still, I’m being a beast.”Cho walked over and sat down on the couch next to him.“My Mum has been a pain lately.I love working here, but I don’t know if I can handle spending all my time with her.She still treats me as if I’m a child, yet I’m on my way to being a Charms Master!”

Harry didn’t have anything like this to relate too, so he was no help here.He’d kill to have a family who loved him like she had.“So she doesn’t treat you as an equal?”

“It’s more than that.It’s a bunch of small things.It’s all building up into a major issue.Firstly, working with your Mum means that even here, she’s the boss.Then when I’m finished working, I have to go home where she continues to be the boss.She’s always in my work, telling me I should do this or that.Then at home she won’t give me some space.”

“Then there’s us, right?”Harry added on to her list.“You have to keep us a secret from her, so finding excuses on where you are is getting harder.”

“Pretty much.”Cho moaned, and leaned her head on Harry’s shoulder.“I wish she’d just let me live on my own.What did she think I did without her all those years when I was in school?”

He reached over and held Cho’s hand, still wondering if he was qualified to offer advice here.Still, he knew she was searching for his support and just holding her hand wasn’t going to cut it.This was a couple moment.Sure, they both said that they weren’t a real couple just yet, but in a way they still were.This was a testing ground for the real thing.

“Err… I don’t have much experiences with parents.”Harry spoke in a voice that told Cho he wasn’t looking for sympathy.It was just a fact.“Maybe it’s different with family, but I found the best way to let someone know how you feel is just to tell them.”

Cho stared at him for a moment, clearly conflicted.She couldn’t rebuke this advice as she knew he was doing his best, but he could tell that answer wasn’t what she expected.There also was a small hint of guilt in her eyes.Even though he tried to make it clear that he wasn’t looking for that, reminding people that he didn’t have any family often shook them.

“S-Sorry Harry.Here I am complaining about my Mum when you--”

“Cho, I didn’t mean it like that.”Harry cut her off. 

“I know you didn’t, but… but it’s still sad.”Cho looked upset.She leaned over to him and gave him a soft kiss.He melted into it.It was so tender that he wanted it to last forever.However it didn’t, and she was pulling away, still with that sad expression on her face.

“I’m fine.”Harry reassured her, touching the side of her face delicately with his hand.“And I really do think that you should just tell your Mum how you feel.If the problem is that she doesn’t think of you as an adult, it’s because you’re letting her continue to treat you like a child.”

Cho thought about that for a moment, nodded her head, then leaned against the couch with a reluctant moan.“Of course you’re right.I just don’t want to do it.”

“Is your Mum that intimidating?” 

“I wish I knew how I could explain it to you.The only way to describe it is ‘she’s my Mum’, and that doesn’t help, does it?Having a talk like that will be extremely difficult.Think of it like this: it’s like telling Granger to leave you alone only worse.”

“I get it.”Harry didn’t really think she gave the best example, but understood she was trying her best.

“Oh, I hope you don’t think I’m being condescending or insensitive.”Cho gave him a small smile.

“I know you’re not.”Harry didn’t want her to feel guilty again, so he switched her thoughts to something else.“Whatdo you want to tell your Mum the most.”

“About us.”Cho spoke without missing a beat.“There’s no way I could, though.She’d be beside herself if I told her that I was seeing a student in secret.”

“Right.”Harry agreed with her.He didn’t want Professor Chang to be angry and take it out on him during classes.More than once did he experience teachers that took things too personally. 

“More than anything, I just want some space.I’d like to either live here, or have a flat of my own.”Cho continued.“I could work on my own, for one thing, and I wouldn’t have to sneak around as much.”

“It’d be nice if you had a bed.”Harry joked.

Cho giggled at that.“That would be nice too.”

“Sometimes I’ve thought about sneaking you into the Head Student’s Flat.”Harry admitted.“Hermione already knows about us, so that wouldn't be a problem.Having you there, even if we just cuddled, would be nice.I've often thought about what it might be like waking up next to you.”

Smiling at that Cho, squeezed his hand.“What’s the matter?Haven’t found anyone else to warm your bed?”

“Not really.”

“You know it’s okay if you do.I was serious about wanting you to sow your wild oats.”Cho reminded him.“I want it out of your system.”

“Yeah, yeah.”Harry waved that away.

“Harry, you haven’t been ‘faithful’ to me all this time, right?.Haven’t you been with anyone else?Anyone at all?”Cho asked.

“I have.”

“You look so guilty!”Cho laughed.

“I’m sorry I can’t help it.”

“Well don’t.”Cho looked sternly, but it was in a playful way.“I can’t be your girlfriend for real, and this is a compromise to make up for that.In a way, I’m only using you when I have free time.You’re always on my schedule.You have to wait until I’m free, and that can be days.Even when I am free, we only have a few hours, if that.It’s unfair to you, especially when all these girls are throwing themselves at you.”

“You’ve said all those things before.”Harry reminded her.

“And it’s was true then as it is now.”Cho pointed out.“It’s selfish of me to keep you all to myself when I can’t have you.”

“I understand all that, Cho.I really do.I just feel weird about it.All I know is that I’ll like it better once we can really be together.”

“Me too.”Cho allowed that.“Maybe after I confront my Mum and I get my own place we’ll be able to squeeze some more time together, but it’s still going to be difficult until next year.So until then, start seriously taking me up on my offer.Please.I don’t want to lose you because you waited too long.”

She looked very adamant about this, but then again she always made this a sticking point.For some reason, she was scared that she’d lose him.It was a real fear, of course.If he was truly single and was getting all the action he was getting, he might have began something real with some of these girls.However none of them were long time crushes like Cho.He couldn’t see himself falling in love with Demelza Robins.

“Would it make you feel better if I got a sex-friend or something?”

“As mad as it sounds, yes.”Cho murmured.

“Fine.”Harry conceded.

Once again, he was finding it odd that he was the one fighting for the moral issue.First it was Ginny wanting to cheat on Dean, now Cho insisting for him to have mistresses.He didn’t like getting talked into doing things that made him feel slimy, but at the same time he knew he was willing to do anything to make those he loved happy.Still, if the end result was that the most difficult issues he had to deal with this year was having too much sex over having to unravel another plot from Voldemort, he’d take sex any day.


	24. Luna Lovegood 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 24.Luna Lovegood 2.

 

That night Harry had slept in Hermione’s bed.They only had sex a few times after Hermione's first time, but most nights they used each other to cuddle with at night.Sometimes this closeness developed into something more sensual, but more often than not they were after was just feeling a loving warm body next to the other.That night was one of those times.

He woke up before Hermione for once, took a shower, then got dressed.By the time he was finished, she was already stirring, preparing herself for the day to come.Her hair was always wild in the morning, as it was naturally bushy and it took magic to wrestle it into a desirable state.It seemed this particular Tuesday, her hair was fighting against any attempts to look reasonable.

“Damn it,”Hermione swore as she looked in the mirror.In one hand she had a hair-brush and the other her wand.“I hate that I have to go through this every morning.”

“Messy hair isn’t so bad.”Harry pointed at his own head.

“Maybe for a boy…”Hermione moaned.“… what I wouldn’t give to have Lavender’s hair.Now she always looked amazing.”

“Was this before or after the werewolf ripped into her?”Harry tried to joke.

“Ha. Ha.”Hermione turned to him so she could roll her eyes.“Don’t joke about that.”

“Yeah, it was in bad taste.”Harry agreed, but had to make one last pun.

After a quick shower, Hermione attempted to fight her hair again.Being a bit more cleaner, it was more manageable, but she’d still had those curls.Giving up, she decided to get on with her day before she ended up in front of the mirror all morning.After a quick meeting with the Prefects, they journeyed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.Taking a seat in between Hermione and a Fifth Year girl named Natalie McDonald, Harry filled his plate up with some sausage and eggs.

“Has post arrived?”Hermione asked Natalie.

“Not yet.”Natalie informed her.

As if they had been following the exchange, the owl swooped into the Great Hall.Soon the sky was filled with birds carrying envelops, parchment, and parcels.In habit, Harry always looked into the air for a white snowy owl that no longer filled their ranks.It was still a pinch in the heart whenever he thought about it.However, to his surprise he saw a huge raven flying among them.Harry wasn’t the only one who noticed it.The bird was probably as big as some of the larger owls and soared in the air much like a falcon. 

Dropping down, it landed carefully in a free spot on the Gryffindor table, clutching an envelop in it’s feet.He hopped over toward Harry and gently nudged him with his thick black beak.Baffled, Harry took the envelop from it, still staring at it with the same fascination as the others around him.The raven didn’t care, as it was looking at the treats of discarded food in front of it, waiting for Harry to give the okay for it to leave.Once he did, the raven took to the air again, and flew out the castle without so much as making a noise.

“Who do you know that owns a magical raven?”Dean asked Harry curiously, looking over Natalie at the envelop he received.

“I don’t know.Other than in comic books, I didn’t even know that raven’s could be magical.”

“Me either.”Natalie informed him.

“There are quite popular up north.Norway and Sweden are quite fond of ravens, though Germany and Russia are known to use them as well.”Hermione commented.“Different countries use other intelligent magical creatures, I’ve learned.For example, did you know that--”

“Wait, wait, wait.”Dean interrupted her.“Just how the hell do you know all this?”

Harry was interested also.It wasn’t a surprise that she’d know about magical ravens, as she was a titan of knowledge, but it was amazed that something so trivial was a fact she was harboring in her mind.What prompted her to learn about that?

“I first found out about them through Viktor.”Hermione informed them.Viktor Krum was an old boyfriend of hers.“He used to send me letters, and sometimes they arrived by raven, not owls.That got me curious and I asked Hagrid about it.”

With his curiosity satisfied, Harry turned to his letter.The address was somewhere called Vaxgrund, though where that was at, he had no clue.He opened the envelop and pulled the parchment out of it.To his surprise the writer was Pansy Parkinson.Hermione was leaning over, trying to see who his mystery writer was.Repositioning himself, he arranged it so that he could read the letter without prying eyes, though this didn’t stop the stares he was getting.When it seemed as if he was unwilling to share who had written him, most went back to their own letters and breakfast, while others clung to a hope that he’d explain the contents of the letter with them. 

Putting all that aside, he read the letter:

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I’m writing you from a little shop in Vaxgrund.It’s a wizardry village about a day away from Durmstrang.During the Triwizard’s Tournament I befriended some of the students from there, and have maintained some friendships since then.I was too prideful to ask for help before, as I didn’t want them to know just how bad I had it.After learning to accept aid from you, I felt it was time for me to suck up my pride and ask them for help._

_Do you remember Yulia Katkova?Her parents own a potion shop in Vaxgrund and they agreed to take me on.I was a little scared at first but it turned out to be the best decision I ever made.Her parents treat me well, but the most important part is I’m making friends._

_It’s still early, but I’m starting to make enough gold that I can put a little extra into a savings account to repay you back.I know you’ll fight me on this, but this is something I have to do.I told you I’d pay you back for your kindness, and I meant it._

_Thank you for your friendship… and the warm bed!_

_Love Pansy._

 

Harry placed the letter down, and was about to ponder about the details from what he just read when there was a loud exclamation and clattering sound behind him.Turning around, he saw Draco Malfoy.Apparently he had been behind Harry.He had dropped his plate of food on the floor, his pale face turning red with anger. 

“Just what the hell does that mean, Potter!?”Malfoy shouted.

“Huh?”

“‘Thank you for your friendship and the warm bed!’What does that mean!?!”

“Were you reading my letter?”Harry stood up, feeling angry himself.

“Of course I was!That’s Pansy’s hand writing!Why was she writing you and why was she sharing your warm bed?”

“Why do you think, moron?”Harry shouted back carelessly.Malfoy was yelling, so it wasn’t like he could keep his association with Pansy a secret anymore.

“You liar!”Malfoy was reaching into his robes for his wand.“You filthy liar!”

“Draco!”Astoria was running up to him.“Put that down right now!”

“Tell me the truth!”Malfoy ignored her.“What was Pansy talking about?”

Harry was about to tell Malfoy to sod off, but he saw the look on Astoria’s face.Something in that look told him that he should handle this better.Raising his hands diplomatically, Harry tried to calm down.It was only outwardly though.His blood was boiling.He wanted to jinx Malfoy into next week, but was smart enough not to do so in a room full of teachers.

“Alright.I’ll tell you.”Harry gave in. 

With that, he briefly explained how he took Pansy in after discovering her sleeping in a box in Diagon Alley.Everyone who wasn’t in the know was shocked at this, but those who did know something of it, were also listening for pieces of information they didn’t know.It seemed to Harry that most people were more shocked that Pansy was in that predicament in the first place, not that he took her in.Malfoy’s pale face got even paler as he talk, making Harry get even more angry.

“You’re not telling me everything .Why wouldn’t she just come to me if she were in trouble?”Malfoy accused Harry again.

“That’s something you’ll have to take up with her.”Harry muttered.He knew the answer to this, but he didn’t want to blast Pansy’s private feelings to everyone listening.

Malfoy started to raise his wand again.“I still think you’re full of shit!”

“Enough!”Astoria stepped in.“Get back to the Slytherin table, now!”

“Don’t order me around.”Malfoy glared at Astoria.

“I’m a Prefect.”Astoria reminded him.“Now sit the hell down, or I’ll talk to Professor Drescher!” 

“Damn it.One day Potter, we’ll settle this!”Malfoy swore. 

Then, with one last glaring look at Harry, he turned around with a snap and stalked over to his table.Astoria gave Harry a knowing look, then followed her fellow Slytherin back to their house’s area.It was all Harry could do not to curse him in the back of his stupid blond head.

Wanting to punch something, Harry thought he might work out his emotions by taking a walk.Maybe he’d miss History of Magic, but he needed to get this out of his system.He couldn’t go the whole day with this simmering rage.Snatching his book bag, he stomped towards the Great Hall exit.Hermione had called after him, but he ignored her.He wasn’t in the mood.

Exiting the school, he found himself wandering the grounds with no real destination.It just so happened that he was heading for Hagrid’s Hut near the Forbidden Forest.Of course Hagrid was in the Great Hall with the other teachers, so Harry wasn’t expecting to see the ground’s keeper.What he didn’t anticipate on seeing, however, was a small blonde girl holding a huge bucket while wandering into the forest.

“What’s Luna doing?”Harry murmured to himself.

Following her, Harry took to a jog so that he could catch up.Once he reached the edge of the forest, he hesitated, but curiosity took the better of him.Entering in, he quickly found the trail Luna was taking.Soon he saw the back of the blonde’s head as she journeyed down the path.She stopped by a shed in a clearing.As Harry came close he saw where she had taken them.It was where the herd of Thestrals lived when not pulling Hogwarts carts.Luna was placing the bucket down, then started unfastening her robe when Harry walked up behind her.

“Oh!”Luna turned, slightly started at his presence.“Harry.How are you?”

“I’m fine.”Harry said automatically.He looked into the clearing and saw several Thestrals waiting eagerly for their breakfast.Looking into the bucket, Harry saw it filled with bloody chucks of raw meat.“Hagrid’s got you feeding them?”

“I volunteered.”Luna informed him.“I like doing it.It’s peaceful once you get over the blood smell.”

“You do know they hunt on their own, right?”Harry had to point out.

“Yes, but Hagrid and I agree that they’ll feel even more loyal to Hogwarts if we give them a snack every now and then.”

“I see.”Harry could see the reason in that.

“Did you want to feed them with me?”Luna asked.

“Not really.I’ll stick around and watch if that’s okay.”

Luna acted slightly shy about that.Still, she nodded her head in agreement.He thought she would bend over and pick up the bucket again, but she went back to unfastening her robes.Once she took it off, she hung it on a hook on the shed.Next Harry thought she’d roll up her sleeves and start for the bucket.However he was wrong again.She pulled off her jumper and was going for her blouse next.

“Wait, why are you undressing?”Harry stopped her as soon as he realized what was going on.

“It’s easier this way.”Luna informed him, pausing only to talk.She returned back to undressing.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a bloody task.I used to feed them with a covering over my robes, but I always got some on me.It’s very difficult washing it out of my uniform and I already get strange enough looks.So lately I’ve taken to feeding the Thestrals without any clothes.”

She was down to her underwear now, and for a fleeting moment Harry thought she’d stop there.His assumptions were wrong.After taking off her shoes and socks, she didn’t look as if she were through.Leaning against the shed for support, she pulled off her panties.She gave a quick look at Harry, then hung them on top the rest of her clothes.Then, without further delay she went for her bra.

Now she was completely naked.She still looked shy, but she made no attempt to hide herself.Harry normally would have turned away, but for some reason when those blue eyes focused on him, he couldn’t.So he took her nudity in.She was small, of course, barely having a figure.She was practically flat-chested and skinny as a rail, but it wasn’t as if she didn’t have her charm.Her long hair and small butt really made her adorable to look at. 

“I really wish you’d join me.It feels strange being the only one naked.”

“I don’t think you want that.”Harry quickly told her.“I’m a guy, after all.”

“So.”

“So…guys get excited, even when we’re trying not too?”

Luna tilted her head.“You’d get turned on from looking at me?”

“Maybe…”Harry lied.The truth was he was almost half way there from that slow strip show she unintentionally gave him.

“Join me.”Luna offered again.“I won’t mind if you get hard.”

Harry nearly laughed at how blunt she was.“You don’t like that I got a show and want some payback.”

“No.”Luna said honestly.“I undressed on my own not expecting you to, but now I think I’d feel better if I’m not the only one naked.”

He didn’t know what to do, but those blue eyes were peering deep into his soul.Reluctantly he stood up and undressed.Unlike Harry, Luna didn’t watch him undress with the same fascination he did for her.She was busy bending over and picking the bucket up once again.It was hard not to look at her butt when she did so.Once he was undressed as well, he walked beside her.It was only then did Luna look down at him.It wasn’t lost on him that her eyes lingered on his half-hard member for a good moment.

After taking him in, Luna walked further into the clearing.She warned Harry to stay back if he wasn’t going to feed the Thestrals.He did as he was ordered, as she walked among the them.The dead-looking winged horses all pranced around her, excited for Luna’s familiar company.She dipped her arms deep into the bucket and pulled out some raw chicken.Her lower arm was covered in blood, but as she raised the meat up to the nearest Thestral’s mouth, the blood dripped all the way down to her shoulder. 

Harry now realized why she chose to do this job naked.As she continued her work, getting more and more covered in red blood, Harry couldn’t help but admire the beauty of it.It was both disgusting and visually attractive at the same time.It it was just red paint in that bucket, Luna would look sexy.However the smell of it was enough to drive that fantasy away. 

As she fed the Thestals, Harry saw what Luna meant by relaxing.The animals were bonded with her, and treated her affectionately.While she fed one, some of the other Thestrals nuzzled her, while others licked lightly on Luna’s body, slurping up the blood.The look of pure innocence and joy on Luna’s face was enough to make Harry smile.He could see why she’d enjoy this, even if it was pretty gross. 

Once she ran out of food, she pet each Thestral individually until one by one they took into the air, or else wandered off into the woods.Luna watched them go, until it was just her standing in the clearing, her pale body a stark contrast to the blood on her, and the green around her.She turned around, smiled brightly, then gestured for Harry to follow her.He stood up from where he was sitting, and obeyed her summons.

She led him down another trail towards a flowing stream.Harry was surprised by it, but then again, he hadn’t studied this part of the forest in any kind of accuracy.The stream was small and trickling, but beside it there were two or three bubbling pools.He had read about those before.It seemed there was a natural hot spring on the Hogwarts grounds.Luna washed up from the flowing stream, then dipped herself inside the hot water.Once again, she gestured for him to join her inside.

“We only have a few minutes before class.”Luna spoke softly.Then all of a sudden her eyes widened.It was like she just remembered something.“Wait, you’re not in Care of Magical Creatures!You’ll be late for your class!”

“It’s okay.I’m skipping it.”Harry informed her.

“Because of me?”

“No I was planning on skipping it anyway.”

“Oh.”Luna breathed in.She tilted her head as she looked at him, considering something.Then she reached for his hand and cuddled up closer.“I’ll skip too.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.”Harry quickly said.

“I never get much time in the hot spring.Now I have an excuse.”Luna reassured him.Then, out of no where she stood up and faced her back towards him.“Do I have any blood on me?”

Her butt was almost in his face, so he had to scoot away and exam her back closer.She did have a few specks here and there.Some was in her hair.So he bent over, scooped water, and washed her back.His penis twitched from it, but he ignored it.Feeling her smooth back after he had been staring at her bare bottom for a good twenty minutes was like a reward. 

He found he was making up blood spots just so he could continue washing her.It seemed Luna was onto this, but didn’t mind.In fact she tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the massage he was giving her.All pretense was gone now.He was fully running his hands down her neck, on to her shoulders, down her back, and stopping just above her butt, in which he lightly “accidentally” brushed against.

Turning around, Luna opened her eyes, gazing up into his.Then she reached for his hands, and placed them both over her shoulders.Without words, she was giving him permission to rub her front.The massage turned more into a sensual grope now.While he did start on her neck and shoulders, her almost flat-chest got the more detailed attention.She opened her mouth and breathed out with gratifying exhales, stopping just short of moaning.There was no hiding his erection now, not that she cared.She was fully immersed in the her own pleasure to even consider being repulsed by it.

His hands worked their way downwards and paused just above her mid-section.With this, he’d need another approval.He didn’t want to just start fondling her there, only for her to feel uncomfortable.At his inaction, she opened her eyes again, looking into his green eyes.She glanced down to see why he had stopped moving and noticed his hard penis.Putting two and two together, Luna raised her head back up again.Then, with a small nod, she allowed him to continue his massage. 

As he lightly eased her into clitoral stimulation, he felt Luna’s supple fingers daintily wrap around his member.He was surprised at this, and looked to her so see if she felt obligated to do so.Her face was pinker now that he was touching her most personal spot more directly, but her eyes were focused on what she was doing.Cutely, she was rubbing his wet penis wispily with both of her small hands.

Both of them got lost with the affections the other’s hands were giving them.By now, Harry had become an expert at this, and Luna was feeling all of it.He wouldn’t enter his fingers inside of her, however, remembering that she was a virgin.Instead he focused on brushing her clitoris, stimulating her that way into an orgasm.

As she was starting to feel it, Luna stroked his penis even faster with her hands.It was slightly clumsy if Harry were to be honest, but it still felt amazing. It also didn’t hurt that his was already wet from the hot spring.The more pleasure Luna felt, the faster she got.When she came close to her orgasm she stopped all together, her mind unable to focus on anything else.So Harry concentrated and finished her off. 

When she came, she fell onto him and wobbled.He held her so she wouldn’t fall, feeling her heart beating hard as her chest was pressed onto him.She never gave a loud moan throughout the whole process, but her breathing was so erotic, it might as well have been a moan.He sat her down back into the spring, and scooped some of the hot water into his hands and bathed her top with it.She looked at him with dreamy eyes, taking in her breath.

“Oh!”Luna remembered Harry.Thrusting her hand inside the pool with a splash, she reached his penis again and started stroking.“Sorry.”

“Hold up…”Harry tried not to laugh at her enthusiasm.He sat up on a rock that formed a natural edge to the hot spring so that only his legs were in the water.“Okay… go ahead.”

He thought she was going to return to jerking him off, but instead she got on her knees in-between his legs and dipped her head into his lap.To his shock, she took in his penis into her mouth and lowered her head down as far as it would go.She couldn’t take in his full length, but that was fine.She got about halfway, and worked with that.Slowly, she bobbed her head up and down, sucking him off with some amazing skill. 

“Luna…”Harry felt his whole body tingle.“… have you done this before?”

Not diverting from her task, she let out a muffled “Hmm Mmm.” 

He couldn’t believe it.Her hand-job wasn’t the best in the world, but somehow she had a hold of this?Even if she couldn’t take his full member inside her mouth, she had the right suction, the right tongue play, the right speed to drive him wild.She even was using her fingers to stroke his exposed lower base for good measure.The only girl he had been with that was this skillful giving him blow-jobs was Cho, with Hannah coming close in second place.

“Luna… I’m going to cum!”Harry warned her.

Luna looked up at him with watery blue eyes.Either she didn’t care or she didn’t know what he meant as she just kept going.Harry’s lower body tensed up and he tried to hold it in.He wanted to warn Luna again about what was going to happen, but his body was on fire now.All it wanted to do was ejaculate.Luna was relentless, she just kept going, now looking deeply into his eyes.He couldn’t hold on anymore.

With a twitch of his hips, the first spurt of cream flew in her mouth.Luna pulled away and coughed, obviously not expecting that.Unfortunately for her, he wasn’t done cumming.Another squirt gushed out of his penis and sprayed the side of her face with milky white seed.She jumped at it, spitting out the cum already in her mouth.One last surge sent the remaining cum out, splatting on her chin and neck. 

Harry breathed in, having held his breath during the whole cumming process.Luna was wiping her face off with her hands, using the hot spring water to clean up.Harry had to admit seeing her covered in his semen was actually a bit hot, however he was sad that he couldn’t warn her about it properly.

“Luna, I’m sorry.”Harry finally got out. 

“It’s okay.”Luna finished cleaning up.“I just was surprised.”

“Me too.”Harry admitted, referring to her giving him a blow-job.

Luna pulled him back into the pool and sat close to him again.“Can you do what you did before?You know, how you touched me a little while ago.I want to do that again.”

“You’re getting bold.”Harry chuckled. 

“I didn’t think I’d like it as much as I did.”Luna told him honestly.“Now I know why the girls masturbate so much in my dorm room.”

Putting away that fantasy for later, Harry knew he had to be delicate here.Unlike Hermione, he knew for a fact Luna was a virgin.Without a doubt this was her first experience at doing anything.He even wondered if she actually kissed anyone.If he got too into it, he didn’t know how far he’d go.Luna was precious to him, and he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Are you sure you want to keep going?”Harry asked.

“I don’t think I’m ready for sex,”Luna readily admitted.“but the other stuff is okay.You’re fine with just that, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded his head.

“Then let’s continue.”Luna spoke calmly.She raised to her feet again, but this time went to the rock Harry was sitting on before and displayed herself.“You can start now.”

It was hard not to laugh at that.Again, she was so straight forward.Seeing her spread for him, Harry got another idea.

“Mind if I try something different this time?”

Luna thought about it, then agreed.

Since she had given him oral, it was only right that he’d return the favor.Confidently, Harry nuzzled his head in-between her thighs, holding her legs with his arms.Then he lightly licked her.He could taste both the mineral water and her arousal.Her area was so wet as a result of both factors.As he licked into her, he started his routine of working her slowly before going out with fast tongue lapping.To his surprise, however, her legs squeezed his head and she shook was another orgasm.

“That was quick.”Harry mumbled as he pulled himself free. 

Luna was breathing in and out, as if she had sprinted a marathon.She was cumming alright.Unlike Ginny, she wasn’t faking it.

“Why did that feel so good?”Luna asked once she got her wits about her.

“Some girls like oral sex better than other things.”Harry told her, though in this case he was taking an educated guess.

It was stand to reason if some girls had different erotic zones on their bodies, that they also had certain likes and dislikes.Perhaps Luna’s was oral sex.Also, it wasn’t like Luna was the most experienced person in the world.Her first experience with oral might have been too much for her to handle right away.

“Can you do it again?”Luna asked after a moment.“I know it's your turn, but I want to feel that again before I--”

Harry didn’t wait for her to finish.He returned back between her legs and continued his work.It took longer than the last time, but she came again almost as quickly.In a way, it was adorable.Not only that, but it saved Harry from cramping up his tongue and jaw.Still, he wished he could give her the full works one day.

“Your turn…”Luna moaned, her eyes half glazed over.

“It’s fine to take a moment, you know?”

“I want to.”Luna demanded. 

Harry stood up, and in a lustful fit, she was back to sucking his cock.Somehow, with the experience from the last time and her own turned on state, she was even better.Now there was no contest.She had surpassed Cho and Hannah with her skill.Her hands squeezed his butt as she bobbed her head back and forth.Now she was making muffled moaning sounds.It was the only time he heard her make that much noise.It added to the effect of what she was doing.Then she'd look into him again.That was it.This was officially one of the most sexiest yet cutest things he’d ever seen. 

Like before he warned her that he was going to cum, but unlike last time, Luna was quick to get out of the way.She finished him off with her small hand.With a burst of energy, the white fluid expelled out of his penis.There wasn’t as much as there was last time, but it didn’t effect his enjoyment any less.His body hummed with pleasure and he stumbled backward, tripped and fell into the pool.Luna laughed at him, but he didn’t care.He felt too good.


	25. Sue Li

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 25.Sue Li.

 

Luna’s oral affection had cured Harry of the rotten mood he was in from his confrontation with Malfoy.The two of them spent the rest of the first period relaxing in the hot spring, then they went to class.Since Harry was a good ways from the castle, he almost was late for Double Defense the Dark Arts. 

Harry had barely gotten into his seat next to Sue before Professor Drescher came stalking in.As usual, the man took roll call without even acknowledging anyone there.He simply handed a slip of parchment around having everyone sign their names.In the meantime, Drescher went over to Team Gryphon to look over her lesson plans.

Unknown to Drescher, (or perhaps he did know but didn’t care) Harry usually took over teaching class as soon as the 'professor' left.The lesson plans the Professor looked at and critiqued were just for show.Wendy McDonald created false plans for all the team captains for Drescher to examine.As payment for this, Harry never gave her any written homework. 

After the inept Professor was finished pretending to be a real teacher, he left and allowed Harry to finally get to work.It only made sense to Harry to structure the class much like his old Dumbledore’s Army lessons.Harry liked to emphasize practical magic over lecturing, and that’s what the class did. 

Being a teacher for the class was tricky when considering how much time it took to plan a lesson.Hermione was in the same boat for her own class.It didn’t take long for the two of them to get together and plan their classes together.It was time used efficiently as the two of them jelled pretty well at keeping the shared work load to a minimum.He and Hermione would pour over their Defense Against the Dark Arts books, decide which was the most important, and create lessons for their classes.

Harry first lecture was an awkward one.He wasn’t used to public speaking, but he felt that before he should go any further, he should fully explain in detail about wand ownership.Wand theory wasn’t exactly magical defense, but now that Harry understood his wand, he found he could use it better.He was surprised that no one really attempted this in other classes.Perhaps his knowledge of wands wasn’t that wide known, or was viewed as unimportant.However Harry disagreed.Knowing about how wands function was always a key in defeating Voldemort, even before he knew about the Elder's Wand.

Moving on from lecturing, Harry got back to his roots and had the class doing practical lessons.Today it waspracticing wordless shielding charms.All his lessons from now on were focused on doing magic without chanting incantations.First he’d teach them the spell using the words.Once the class had that down, then he’d move on the doing it without any verbal indication.Even for Seventh Years (or Eighth Years in some cases), casting wordless spells was difficult. 

Overall his class was coming along fine.Ginny was probably his star pupil, which wasn’t much of a surprise.She always did show a knack for defensive magic back in the DA days.The person who seemed to be struggling the most was unfortunately Sue.While she was clever and didn’t seem to have issues with casting her spells using incantations, it was the wordless part that gave her trouble.For someone who had so much going in her mind all at once, asking her to stop thinking and just do it seemed to be a real issue. 

“I don’t know how everyone else is doing this so easily.”Sue muttered as class ended and people were filing out for lunch.

“No one is really taking this easy.”Harry informed her.He wasn’t lying to make her feel better, he was telling the truth.“Even adult wizards struggle with this.It’s why most of them still use incantations.”

“How did you get so good at it?”Sue asked.

“Necessity.”Harry answered her.“During the War, I got into loads of fights.I found that Death Eaters had trouble figuring out what I was up too if I kept my mouth shut.”

“I know I can do the spells.”Sue leaned against her desk, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.“I’m getting the gestures right… I’m thinking as hard as I can.It’s just difficult for me.”

“A Ravenclaw’s strong suit are being thinkers, but performing wordless spells is more about reaction.”Harry explained again.“All those other thoughts have to be gone in order for you to act naturally.You don’t think, you do it.”

“I know!”Sue said frustratedly.“But I’ve never been able to shut my brain off.”

Harry thought he’d take a different take.“Think of it like how you summon a Patronus.It’s more about thinking of the good memory that fuels the magic, not the incantation.Using wordless spells is like that.It’s more the intent than the words.”

“I never was good at Patronus’ either.”Sue admitted.

Harry gazed at her for a moment, then asked her a personal question.“Is there something that stresses you out internally?Do you question the magic, or fear about getting it wrong?What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I’m not sure.”Sue glanced down shyly. 

“If I knew Legilimency, I might be able to help you.”Harry thought out loud.“I’ve never done it before, so I don’t think I should attempt it.”

Sue blinked a few times, then pushed herself off the desk.She walked over to him and took his hands.It was more intimate than she ever had been.“Please.I want you to try.”

“I’ve only blocked Legilimency through Occlumency, I haven’t tried it the other way around.”Harry admitted, though this wasn’t exactly true.Once he accidentally accessed Severus Snape’s memories during a brutal Occlumency lesson.

“But you know how too, right?”

“I know the theory behind it…”Harry stressed.

“Then give it a go.I trust you.” 

Sue pulled away.She stood in front of him, with her arms close to her sides and her eyes shutting softly.He could tell she was trying to clear her mind, though with the twitching of her eye movement he knew that wasn’t happening so easily.Taking a deep breath inward, Harry pulled out his wand.Perhaps what ever magic and knowledge Harry lacked in order to do this, the Younger Wand (as Hermione had come to call it) could make up the difference. 

Pointing his wand to her forehead, he created a circle with the tip and mouthed: “ _Legilimens_.”

It was nothing like entering a Pensieve, where Harry entered into her memories as unseen observer, it was more like he could hear another voice in his head, and see whatever images she was thinking about.Also, there was the unmistakable fact that she was aware of his own mind there.Since she didn’t know Occlumency, she had no way of combatting him.He thought this might frighten her, but she wasn’t scared.

At the moment Sue’s mind was a jumbled mess.She kept thinking about other lessons, homework she had to do, writing home to her father, trying to do this right so she didn’t look like a fool in front of him.How one person could think all this at once, he didn’t know. 

The more he explored her mind, and she got used to his presence, the more Harry was starting to get to the bottom of things.She seemed to be obsessed with performing well on her various obligations.Her major fear was being a disappointment.She was afraid of her father’s disapproval or looking stupid in front of others.But there was something else.Something that she was struggling to keep from him.It was the only thing she was hiding away.

“Let me see what you’re keeping in.”Harry asked her.

“It’s embarrassing.”Sue resisted. 

Unfortunately for her, she had no means of pushing him back.In normal circumstances he would have let her keep her secret, but if this was the only thing she was keeping away from him, it might be important.So he lightly pushed through the barrier.To his shock, it was numerous memories.Most, if not all of them, featured her personal interactions with himself.It was odd feeling her crush that she felt for him.It was strong.Like her admiration for her father and teachers drove her to try to be perfect, her attraction to Harry also pushed her to impress him.She wanted him to notice her more and more.

Harry pulled himself out of her mind and opened his eyes.She too awoke from their connection, her cheeks burning a pinkish color from her embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry!”Sue blustered out.“I never was going to tell you, or act on it…”

Raising his hands, he tried to calm her down.“It’s okay!It’s perfectly fine to have a secret crush.”

Sue hugged her stomach and looked mortified.“You must think I’m some stupid girl.”

“I don’t.”

“How could you not?You saw it!”Sue visibly shivered. 

Harry tried to calm her down.He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her small body.Her teeth chattered from the fear of being exposed like that.He needed to make her think of something else.“Listen, I think I know what’s going on with your spell work.”

She didn’t answer him, so he continued.

“You’re so worried about what others think about you, you’re allowing it to dominate your thoughts.”Harry explained.“It’s not just me you want to impress, but everyone.”

“My Father has so many expectations from me…”Sue whispered.“I'm the cleverest person in our family, the only witch to go to a real school.I don’t want to let him and everyone else down.”

“What do you think he’ll do if you don’t live up to his standards?”

“I… I don’t know.”Sue pulled away from his hug, looking worried.

“I didn’t get the sense that your Father was a difficult or unreasonable man.Your thoughts on him are filled with nothing but love.”Harry recalled.“If I were to guess, your Father isn’t as strict as you perceive him to be.He’s pushing you to do your best, but he’s not expecting you to be the next Minister of Magic.”

It looked as if Sue was having an epiphany.Her eyes looked off beyond Harry, taking it all in.

“It’s like that for Professors too.With so many students, they don’t have time to ponder about the fate of every single individual they teach.They want you to succeed, but in another year, you’re just another student in an ever growing list of kids they’ve taught.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”Harry said.“As far as your classmates goes, most of them are too busy with their own problems to be worried about what you are or are not doing.It’s not that they don’t care about you, it’s more that they have other things on their mind.”

“I suppose they are like me.”Sue was getting it.“Perhaps they are worried about what people think of them.”

“Exactly.It’s like giving an oral presentation.How often are you engaged in someone else’s report?Most of the time, you’re thinking about what you have to do when they are done.”

“I guess.”Sue allowed.“It’s not always like that, though.There are certain… people… who always are under the public eye.”

“I’m a special case.”Harry rubbed the back of his head.“Listen, unless you plan on defeating another Voldemort, you’ll be fine.No one is scrutinizing everything you do.If they are looking at you, it’s probably because you’re a cute girl.”

“Cute?”Sue blushed again.

“Err, well yeah.”Harry forgot for a moment that she had a crush on him.

She smiled, her bashfulness slowly slipping.“Do you think I’m cute?”

“I wouldn’t have said so if I didn’t think it.”Harry admitted.

Sue thought about his response for a moment, then she quickly snatched his hand.Going to their desk, she took her school bag, and led him out of the room.Hoisting up his own bag, he was dragged at a quick pace towards the stairs.It didn’t take too much longer for Harry to realize that she was leading him for the Prefect’s Office.It was lunch time, so it would definitely be empty.

Once they entered, she shut the door behind them, and place a locking spell on it.He noticed she did this wordlessly, as her mind was completely focused on something else.So she could do this, she just needed the confidence.As she dropped her book bag near the door, she gazed up at him.It was clear she took him here so they could be alone.Then, almost as if a bludger slammed into her, she froze in her tracks.It seemed she just realized what she was doing.

“I…uh…”Sue stammered.“I was hoping that you would like to…uh…”

She needed an ego boost.She needed to feel like she did something good.The way she locked the door without even thinking was the perfect evidence of that.While Harry was sure that part of him was excited for whatever adventure Sue was going to take him on, the other part of him wanted her to have her moment.

“Hey, don’t worry.I came along didn’t I?”

Sue blushed.“So… so you’re okay with… spending some time with me?”

“Yeah.”

Sue gave a small smirk, and she looked down.“Before we…um, you know, I just… I want to make sure we’re on the same page.I want to…uh…mess around…”She glanced back up at him, her cheeks still pink, then glanced away.“I know this makes me sound really bad, but t-that’s all I’m willing to do.”

“What do you mean?”Harry was confused on what she was actually getting at.

“Um… what I’m saying is that I don’t think I can handle being you’re girlfriend.”Sue spoke quickly.

“Oh.”

“It’s not that I don’t want too, I swear it’s not that!”Sue rapidly told him.“It’s just…well you’re extremely popular, aren’t you?I mean you’re really famous.I like you and all, but I just don’t think I could handle all those other girls scrutinizing me, getting jealous, and what not.But something little like this is fine, isn’t it?”

This was becoming a trend.It seemed every girl wanted to be with him, without actually being with him.The only girl that did want that was unable to.On thinking of Cho, he remembered her pleading with him to indulge more into these little flings.Even though he just had an experience with Luna, Harry wouldn’t be lying if he hadn’t thought some unpure thoughts about Sue.

“I sound awful, don’t I?”Sue stammered when he didn’t answer.“You wouldn’t want to do something like that.Forget it.I’m sorry for…for even--”

“Actually, I think I might like that.”

Sue’s jaw dropped.Immediately she looked relieved.“You mean it!?You’re not just saying that because you don’t want to hurt my feelings?”

“I mean it.Let’s have some fun.”

Sue squeaked a giggled, then clasped her hands to her mouth.Blushing even more she gazed at him, as if someone had given her several Galleons and released her in the shopping district in Diagon Alley.It seemed she had so many things she wanted to try, and was forced to figure out what she wanted to do first.After a moment of thought, it seemed she had something in mind.Once again she looked embarrassed as the thought popped in her head, but now she was emboldened by the craziness of the moment.

“There is something I want to try… it’s a bit weird, but I always wondered about it.”

“Okay?”Harry wondered where this was going.

“It’s… um…”Sue didn’t know where to start. 

Sighing, she just decided that going through with it instead of explaining it would be better.She pulled him towards the couch in front of the fire and sat him down.Then she started removing her clothes.It wasn’t in that slow methodic way that Luna had undressed in the morning, it was done more in a rush.Harry had to admit there was charm in that.Sue was going so fast she was actually stumbling over herself, being a bit clumsy. 

Maybe it was because he had been occupied with so many girls that he hadn’t noticed, but Sue actually had a nice body on her.Like Luna and Pansy, she was small in stature, but she unlike them, she wasn’t skinny.She had curves to her, especially around her hips and legs.While her butt might have been her best feature, there was no scoffing at her breasts either.They were probably average for her build, but slightly bigger.He was no expert on bra sizes, but he theorized she could be an the upper C cup range.Like Parvati before her, her clothing seemed to de-emphasize her bust size, as it was only now, bare in front of him, did he notice this.

Once she was down to only her socks, she got on her knees and crawled over to him.At first Harry thought the weird thing Sue wanted to do was a simple blow-job.As she unfastened his trousers and pulled them off, thats what it looked like she was going for.Once his bottoms were fully removed, she certainly started off that way.With no hesitation, she took his soft member in her mouth and stimulated him into a full erection.

Just as he was getting into it (she was no Luna, but it still felt amazing), Sue stopped and pulled away.Harry was unsure what she was doing, but with the excess of saliva in her mouth, she dribbled out drool on her chest.At first Harry thought that may have been an accident, but then he saw her lubricate her cleavage with her spit.It only dawned on him at that moment what she was gearing up for.

As he suspected, she positioned herself over him, inserted his throbbing member in-between her breasts, and pressed them together.She couldn’t completely bury it with her chest size, but she did a good enough job.Holding her breasts together in order to cause pressure and to hold him in place, she moved her body up and down causing her boobs to rub him.

There should be no rational reason why this little act should feel so good.It wasn’t like he hadn’t experience something like this before.He remembered the incident with Pansy.Regardless, this was different.Sue’s breasts were bigger, for one thing.Another was that they seemed to engulf him with their softness.She was so supple and wet, it was on a whole different level. Sue’s breast were superior in this fashion over Pansy’s tiny ones.Sure, having sex with boobs wasn’t as great as actual sex, but this had it’s merits.The added bonus of watching her perform this added to the sensual nature of the thing. 

Before he knew it, his own hips were moving on their own, thrusting into her.She remained still and watched him lunged inside her cleavage.He was sure she wasn’t experiencing any pleasure from this, but the satisfied and wild look in her eyes meant she was getting her kicks in another way.Spitting more onto her chest occasionally, she only added to the lubrication.It felt too good.Before he knew it, he gasped and came.

Seeing his own cum on her breasts was sexy enough, but watching her dip her finger in it and taste it drove him wild.He wanted her, and by the playful look in her eyes, she knew it.She wiped off Harry’s remaining seed from her chest with a jumper that was left on a nearby arm chair.Harry thought that it was probably Lesley Ross's.No doubt, later she’d discover a surprise waiting for her.However, Harry couldn’t be bothered with thinking about that.At the moment Sue was climbing over his lap, standing on her knees just above his waiting penis.

She reached down and yanked off his remaining clothes.His glasses nearly went with his shirt from the movement, but Sue caught them in time and placed them on the top of her own head.Somehow that was extremely cute.Then, with no announcement or build up, she lowered her knees slowly.His still sensitive penis entered inside of her very wet and squishy vagina.She gave a sharp inhale, taking in the enjoyment of insertion, then she started to move.It was well paced movement, at first.She worked them both into a comfortable level, then she braced herself on his shoulders and began bouncing hardcore.Her butt clapped loudly on his legs, and the wet sound of his member going in and out of her joined the symphony of slaps and moans.

There was no passion here.No emotion.It was just pure lustful satisfaction.In a way, Harry regretted that.Sex always felt better when there was at least a little something there.However, at the same time, just going at it with nothing else but achieving pleasure had it’s own benefits. 

Because he just came, Harry still had a ways to go before he was ready to go again.Add to the fact that Luna had already caused him to cum twice and Harry was sure this would be a long ride for Sue.However, Sue was almost at her limit.He could tell she was seconds from orgasming.So he held her close, waiting for her to reach her climax.When she did, she flopped on top of him, kissing him wildly for the first time. 

She only stopped kissing him once she recovered.Sitting up, she gave him a small guilty grin, took off his glasses, and placed them on his face.He still was inside of her, but she wasn’t moving.She just gazed at him as if she were taking in the moment.

Slowly, Sue climbed off him, and rose to her feet.Once again, without speaking a word, she lifted him off the couch, and laid down on it.When she opened her legs, he knew what she wanted.Following her example, he climbed on top of her, and entered inside.

Now he was in control, and judging how she rode him before, he got a good sense on what she wanted.He made sure she wasn’t feeling tender from before.Once he had established that she was ready to go, he thrust into her hard.She liked it rough, alright.She was back to moaning loudly, clawing his back as he pumped into her.He was feeling more good this time around over the last, and he felt sure that he’d actually finish.The question was, how long could he hold out?

“Are you…almost… almost there?”Sue spoke after what seemed like ages.

“Almost.”Harry acknowledged, not breaking this stride.

“Me too.”Sue informed him.“Just a bit more!”

She was trying to plan out their orgasms so that they’d happen together.For some reason that was really cute.For her sake, he hoped they achieved this goal.It would be nice to end this session being in sync.He certainly could feel that familiar tickle inside of his penis, wanting a release. 

“Urmmm..”Sue moaned.“Kiss me!Kiss me!”

That was the cue.He awkwardly kissed her as his cock pumped faster into her.She moaned inside of his mouth, and he was sure that she was starting her climax.Harry was just seconds away.Just a few more lunges and…

He came.What little semen he had left drooled inside of Sue.She was moaning too much to care.She just grabbed the back of his head and pulled on his hair while she orgasmed.Then, as suddenly as they had started this adventure, it was over.He laid on top of her for a good minute before he left her.Once he sat up, a little light headed, she did as well.Within five minutes they were getting dressed.

“Thank you, Harry.”Sue spoke.It seemed she had reverted back to her shy nature.“I… I liked it.”

“You’re so formal.”Harry laughed.

“Sorry!”Sue gave a nervous giggle.“I just don’t know what to say after you have sex.”

“I suppose a thank you is as good as anything else.”Harry considered.“Perhaps we’ll do this again.”

Sue grinned slightly at that.“So I wasn’t bad?”

“I didn’t think so.”

“Good, I was worried.”

“You were great.You didn’t let your brain get in the way and you just went for it.”Harry brought it all back together.“That’s what you have to do with wordless magic.”

Sue scrunched her nose.“Don’t talk to me like you’re a teacher after you just had your thing inside of me.”

Laughing again at that, Harry agreed he wouldn’t do that in the future.

 


	26. The Patil Twins

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 26.The Patil Twins.

 

Excitement for Hogsmeade Weekend was building up, even throughout the staff.Now that the first few weeks had gone by and the school was more or less adjusted to it’s new regime under McGonagall, everyone just wanted to take a moment to let their hair down.With many of the teachers participating in several school group get togethers, Cho jumped at the chance.She saw that as a perfect excuse as to why she could be seen openly with Harry.The only problem was that in order for it to look normal, there’d have to be more than one student.

Harry devised what he thought was a brilliant plan.He’d arrange a get-to-together of the remaining Dumbledore Army members.They’d have a drink at _Hog’s Head Tavern_ for an hour or so, then naturally break away.Should Cho end up hanging around Harry afterwards, it wouldn’t look suspicious.When he told Cho of this idea, she was onboard.The only issue now was convincing the others in the school to come.

“I don’t get it.”Ginny questioned him as he placed up the flyer for Dumbledore Army's reunion on the bulletin board.“Why do you want to see everyone again?”

“It’s not mandatory and we’re not going to start another rebellion.This is just a tribute for what we accomplished and what we lost.”

Ginny didn’t seem interested in wasting valuable date time on that.However on seeing that the meeting time was only a hour, she conceded.With her acknowledgment, that meant that he’d have her, Dean, Hermione, and Cho to show up.Even if no one else was interested, it was a good sized group and wouldn’t raise any eyebrows. 

To be on the safe side, Harry continued posting his flyers around the school so that everyone knew about it.All the students and teachers had to know about the meeting.He wanted to make absolutely sure that Cho had a great excuse to be seen wandering around with a student. 

As the weekend drew near, Harry himself was looking forward to reaping the rewards of his hard work.Not only would he have some proper time with Cho, but he could get out of the castle and forget about lesson plans for Drescher’s class and homework for the others.Hogwarts might have been Harry’s home for seven years, but he wouldn’t miss all the studying.Now that he was an adult, he could make his home wherever he wanted.

Like everyone else, Harry woke up early on Saturday morning and prepared for his day out.Hermione especially was working with her hair, determined to make it submit into it being good now that they were going out in public.To hurry her along, Harry asked her what spells she used, then used the Younger Wand to finish the job.Sometimes having a powerful wand had it’s benefits. 

“Do you think many people will show up?”Hermione asked as the two of them made their way towards the grand gates that barred unwanted visitors from entering Hogwarts. 

“I don’t know.”Harry shrugged.“I’m just happy I convinced the people that I did.Thank you for playing along.”

Unlike the others, Hermione was in on Harry’s plan.Even though she was keen on him finding a real girlfriend, she didn’t want to deny him a real chance to date Cho when he had it.Perhaps it was her sister-like instinct, but she just wanted him to be happy.

“The meeting doesn’t cut into my schedule.After our drink in Hogshead, I’m going to a book store to see if there’s anything good we can use for Drescher’s class.Then I’m planning on seeing if _Quality Quills_ has any--”

“You know, you’re supposed to take a breather on the weekend, Hermione.You know that, right?”

“I want to do these things, Harry.Not everyone likes joke shops and browsing through sweets all day.”Hermione informed him rather curtly. 

“Well, try to have fun…”Harry didn’t know what else to say to that.If she had a boyfriend, then perhaps she would be singing a different tune.

For those who didn’t want to walk or fly, Hagrid had arranged a few Thestral drawn carriages to take the students to the village.Harry travelled along with Hermione in a stroll so they could talk privately.It wasn’t that they had anything important to discuss, they just wanted to be alone.Without school work and dating advice to talk about, it felt very much like the old days. If only Ron were around to complete the trio. 

With the mass arrival of students coming into the village, Harry and Hermione could easily blend into the crowd.However once they entered the _Hog’s Head_ they both were bombarded with handshakes, hugs, and well wishes from the more sketchy looking wizards in Hogsmeade village.It took them a good few minutes to get away and find their seats.Once they did, Harry was surprised at the turn out.Not only did Dean, Ginny, and Cho turn up, but the others still in school had as well.It was a much smaller group than the original incarnation, but everyone still was there. 

Since he had arranged the meeting, Harry was expected to lead it.So he did his best.He thanked them for their efforts to de-throne a Death Eater run Hogwarts the previous year, discussed briefly some antidotes some of them wondered about during Harry and Hermione’s travels, and toasted the members that had died.It wasn’t a very uplifting meeting, but it felt right, in a way. 

As the meeting came to a close and people started going their separate ways, Cho came over to him.She was playing it coy, talking about how nice it was to feel like a student again.Once the opening presented itself, she drew Harry away so they could reminisce together.The date was on. 

“Let’s look at the Shrieking shack.It’s less intimate looking than going to _The Three Broomsticks_ or _Madame Puddifoot’s Tea Shop_ , but still relatively secluded.”Cho suggested.

Not having a better idea, they set out there.As predicted, there wasn’t a lot of students hanging around.The only ones present were Hogsmeade first-timers mainly, and the odd older student here and there.No one paid them much mind, and at first Harry thought this was brilliant.Once they leaned against the fence post and started talking, that’s when Harry saw the problem in the location.

Any passerby from the village that saw Harry would immediately break off from the path to speak to him.While he expected some of this, it was getting annoying after the sixth time Cho had to continue the same conversation they had started almost an hour ago.It was clear that if they wanted to be alone, they’d actually have to find a place to really be alone.

“I suppose we can go to my flat.”Cho looked worried.“It’s just that we won’t know when my Mum will show up.She may or may not.So we can’t really… you know, get into it.”

“Either that or we go inside the Shrieking Shack.”Harry joked.

“Wha--”Cho blinked and looked at the building.“I don’t know if I believe some of the stories about the place, but it’s still rather spooky.”

“Oh.” Harry sometimes forgot that the average person wasn’t in the know about the many Hogwarts secrets he was privy too.“About that.The Shrieking Shack is--”

“There you are Ms. Chang!” 

Both Harry and Cho jumped as a squeaky voiced Professor Flitwick interrupted Harry’s story.The small man was in a group of other Hogwarts teachers.Apparently a number of them were going to have a get together some place.Among them was Cho’s mother, as well as Professor McGonagall.

Flustered, Cho smiled and gave her mentor a nervous wave.“Professor!” 

“Have I interrupted anything?”Flitwick asked in a jokingly coy voice.If only he knew how right he was.

“No sir.”Cho lied.

“I gather your meeting is over with then?”Flitwick inquired. 

“Yes… Harry and I were just… you know, catching up.”Cho murmured, trying to look as cute and casual as she always did.

“Ah, well then we’re not too early.We were hoping to catch you about town.The staff and I would like to officially welcome you to Hogwarts.Care to join us for a few drinks?”

“Oh!Um, you really don’t have too… I’m just an apprentice after all.”

“Nonsense, you’re becoming a most welcome member of the staff, and may I say my favorite teacher’s assistant.Come join us!That is, if you’re done talking to Mr. Potter here.”

Cho gave a fake grin, and laughed a hallow laugh.“If Harry is fine with it, then I just might take you up on the offer.”

“I don’t want to hold a teacher up.”Harry really had no choice but to go along with it.Cho looked like she was screaming inside of her head.He couldn’t blame her. 

“Well then, let’s be off.”Flitwick gestured for Cho to follow him.“Sorry for stealing your date, Mr. Potter!”

Harry gave a fake laugh at that and waved goodbye to Cho.She gave him one last look and joined the others.Soon the gang of teachers were gone, leaving Harry alone with the remaining Third Years. 

“Damn it.”Harry swore. 

Now that his plans were so quickly cancelled, he didn’t now what to do.Hermione was off looking at books, and he sure as hell didn’t want to do that.He wondered what Luna was up too, but knowing her, it’d be a miracle if he could guess that correctly.He thought about returning to the castle, but that seemed depressing.With nothing else to do, he found himself wandering back into the village proper and heading for _The_ _Three Broomsticks._ He was sure to run into somebody in there.

Like before, as soon as he entered he got a round of applause, handshakes, and all the usual greetings.Over a particularly bouncy witch’s head, Harry spotted the group of teachers.Cho was placed firmly in the back of the group, and looked overwhelmed with all the attention they were giving her.Going the opposite direction, Harry took a seat at an empty booth, wondering if he looked like a complete loser or a stoic loner.Was there even that much of a difference?

“There you are.”

Sliding into the seat opposite from him were two girls he hadn’t expected on seeing.Twin sisters Padma and Parvati Patil scooped on the bench in front of him, looking rather breathless as she must have squeezed through a number of customers to get where he was sitting.Surprised to see them there, Harry gave a confused wave.

“We heard about Hogwarts having a Hogsmeade weekend today, so we thought we’d Floo over and take a chance on meeting you.”Parvati informed him.She had a bit of a shyness in her voice which Harry had guessed came from their intimate night together.

“You came all this way to see me?”Harry asked, knowing that the last time he spoke to Parvati she indicated that the Patil family were moving away from London. 

“There’s some unfinished business between us.”Parvati said, then scowled at her sister.She nudged her with her elbow and mouthed: “Go on, tell him.”

Padma groaned, pouting ever so slightly.“My sister wants me to come clean about… about that time you and her were locked in the clothing shop.”

“So it was you who arranged it.”Harry remembered his theory from back then.“I thought so.”

“He obviously doesn’t have a problem with it Parvati--”Padma was quick to pick up on his nonchalant take on the new information.

“I don’t care.Apologize anyway!”Parvati scolded her sister.

Groaning, Padma looked at Harry as if this was all some big inconvenience.“I’m sorry, Potter.I’m sorry that I got you laid in what would have been a memorable one-night-stand if it wasn’t for SOMEONE deciding to develop a guilty conscious.”

“Padma!”Parvati blushed. 

“Well it’s true.”Padma argued.“You couldn’t leave well enough alone.Tell me, Potter, did you enjoy yourself?”

“Of course I did.”Harry answered her truthfully.“I was confused, but it’s not like sleeping with a hot girl is torture.”

“See.I told you.”Padma murmured. 

“I still think it was wrong to manipulate the situation.”Parvati argued, then looked at Harry.“I really am sorry about scaring you like that.Even if everything turned out alright, it was wrong for my sister to force you into that situation.”

“Don’t worry about it.”Harry tried to put her mind at ease.“Seriously, it’s a memory that I won’t soon forget.”

“Are you just saying that?”

“No way.”

Padma looked triumphant, as if all the arguments she must have had with her sister had been justified.“There.Are you done beating yourself up over this?Can we finally move on?”

“I suppose.”Parvati sighed, her tan cheeks looking slightly redder. 

Harry had to admit he was touched by this.He was glad that Parvati wasn’t in on the plan and that their one-night stand was more organic and not the result of a scheme on her part.“You came all this way to make sure I was okay?”

“Took off work and everything.”Parvati giggled.“I didn’t even know if I’d be able to catch you, but once I heard that Hogwarts was having a Hogsmeade weekend, I had to try.”

“We got a room and everything.”Padma added on.“This little trip is costing me so much.”

“Well you deserve it.”Parvati snapped at her twin.“I didn’t ask for you to set me up like that.What if I really hurt Harry’s feelings or caused some trouble for him?Did you even think about that?”

“It’s sort of hard not to think of anything else when you keep nagging me about it.”

“Hey now.”Harry raised his hands calmly.“Don’t fight.I’m okay, everything turned out fine.I wasn’t lying when I said that being with you was a great memory.Maybe it was underhanded, but your sister is to thank for that.So just let it go.”

“You’re far too forgiving.”Parvati mumbled, but gave in.

“Since my sister won’t be satisfied until I grovel at your feet,”Padma started, poking her twin on the arm.“I actually brought a gift to make amends.”

“You did?”Parvati asked.

“Yeah.It’s a little stupid and embarrassing, but I have it upstairs if you want it.”

“You don’t have to get me a gift.”Harry quickly told her.

“I already bought it,”Padma said in an annoyed voice.“might as well deliver it.”

“Alright, fine.”Harry gave in.

“C’mon then.”Padma pushed her way out of the booth, then dragged her twin to her feet as well. 

Harry got up and followed the raven haired twins up the stairs to their rented room.As Padma fiddled with the lock, he glanced at Parvati wondering if she knew what this gift was.She too seemed just as curious as he was.As she opened the door, the three of them stepped in.Harry made sure that Padma wasn’t setting Parvati and him up again, by making sure that she was no where near the door.When Parvati was the one who shut it, Padma went to her travel bag, opened it up, and started rummaging through it.

“For a second there, I thought this was another set up.”Harry whispered to Parvati.

“I have to admit, I had my suspicions too.”Parvati agreed with him.

“Well, if she did lock us up again, it wouldn’t have been so bad.”Harry smiled at her.

Parvati blushed somewhat, enjoying the compliment. 

“Here it is.”Padma announced and pulled something cloth-like out of the bag.

She turned around and showed it to him.It took a moment for Harry to understand what he was looking at.She was holding two sets of skimpy looking lingerie teddies.One was black and the other was white.They were very sexy,something Harry thought that might appear in a Madame Mounds catalogue.They both were gartered, and was almost completely sheer.Not that coverage mattered as it seemed it would barely cover anything.They came with both thigh-high stockings and arm length gloves accessories.

“What the hell is that?”Parvati exclaimed before Harry could.

“What’s it look like?”Padma smirked, tossing Parvati the white teddy.

Catching it, Parvati looked embarrassed again.“Padma!We came here to apologize!”

“And what better way to do that than having a night with two hot twins.”Padma winked at Harry.

“I… I…”Parvati was speechless for a moment, then she turned around and looked at him.“I’m so sorry!I didn’t know she was planning this!”

“It’s okay.”Harry gave a nervous laugh.

“So… so you’re fine with this?”Parvati asked.

He must have sounded accepting of the idea when he said ‘it’s okay’.Parvati’s voice seemed to indicate that she seemed intrigued with the idea of a threesome.Now that he was in this situation, Harry had to admit that he was more than a little interested.Parvati was always a beautiful girl, but doubling her with identical twin?There were more than one night that he was sure half the boys his age had fantasized about that.Now Harry was in the position to live out that fantasy.

“I-I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable doing.”Harry found himself saying, just so he had an out.

“You shouldn’t feel pressured into playing along with my sister’s plans, but if you want too… then… then I think I’m okay with it.”Parvati was still testing the waters.

Padma groaned.“Just admit that you want to screw, and let’s go!”

“Padma!”Parvati blushed again.“Stop it!”

Harry laughed.Some of it was nerves, but the major reason was that he just found it funny.The twins took his laughter as a confirmation.Giggling, Padma took her sister by the arm and led her into the bathroom.Even though he was sure those teddies wouldn't stay on for very long, they were going to change anyway.As he heard them giggle and talk amongst themselves in the bathroom, Harry realized that he was actually doing this.It seemed crazy, but he really was going to sleep with twin sisters.

“I should have defeated Voldemort sooner.”Harry whispered to himself. 

He was not ignorant in the fact that the only reason he was in this position was because he was famous.He could belly-ache about it later and ponder the moral implications of it inside his head for a week to come.For the moment he was going to enjoy it.This would make up for him losing out on his date with Cho.She wanted him to hook up with other girls when these things happened, after all.Twins it was.

When the bathroom door opened and the sisters came out, Harry wasn’t prepared for just how sexy the two would look.He had seen what Parvati’s body looked from the light coming through the store windows and his wand the first time he was with her, but in full light of the inn’s room he could tell he only had a glimpsed a portion of her perfection.Like her sister, Padma also was a beauty.The only difference between the two was that Parvati had a beauty mark on her left thigh and was wearing white.To him, they could be a mirrored imaged of each other.

“I think he likes it.”Padma smirked, gesturing towards her sheer top.He could see her dark nipples rather clearly through the black mesh. 

Without another word he walked over to them.He wasn’t sure where to start, but it seemed the sisters had their own agendas set.While Parvati kissed him on his right side, Padma started on his neck on the other side.He placed his arms around them, his hands on their lower backs as they showered him in kisses.Soon both girls were pulling at his clothing, one working at his top, while the other his bottoms.Somehow, they had done this gracefully, and he hadn’t stumbled at all.Minutes later he was completely naked, except for one sock, which Padma left on for her own amusement.

They were back to making out with him, trading places on who would take the mouth and who would kiss his body.In the process of it all, Harry was having trouble keeping up on who he was kissing, but it didn’t matter.They consumed him equally, no one taking more than the other.How they had arranged this, he didn’t know.The only thing he could think about were those four sets of gloved hands moving up and down his body.

Then, as if they telepathically agreed to do so, they both lowered to their knees in front of his engorged member.He was so hard that it sort of hurt.Delicately one twin licked up the side of his base, while the other took the other side.The visual image of that was enough to drive him mad, but their soft licks and tender kisses kept him in check.They somehow were playing with both his savage side and his emotional one. 

Parvati raised and kissed him properly again, while Padma took on his whole member on her own.Hungrily he accepted Parvati’s kiss, reaching forward to grab her huge breasts in the process.It all felt amazing.Padma’s mouth, Parvati’s tongue, and the supple breasts in between his fingers.His head was almost spinning from the delights he was experiencing.

Padma stood up, then tugged at him to move forward.He followed her to the bed, where she lightly placed him down, and arranged it so that he was laying on his back.Then both sisters climbed on either side of him, returning back to the duel sucking dance.On the bed, they seemed even more sexy than they were when he was standing.They both were looking hungrily into his eyes, each having a slight smile to their lips as they saw his satisfaction.

This time Parvati took the led in taking him full on, while Padma climbed over to his head.Reaching her leg over, she straddled over his face so that her lower body was hovering over his mouth.Then, with two fingers, she pulled aside one of the leg holes to her sheer panties, exposing her bald vagina.She let him take in the sight of it, while Parvati continued to suck him off, before she lowered her legs and placed her womanhood over his lips. 

Compelled by her smell, the small rubbing she was doing on her own, and Parvati’s tongue, Harry happily tasted Padma.With one hand he kept her panties free, and the other he held her leg.She stopped moving and allowed him to work, happily easing into his tongue lapping.He could barely hear the breathy sounds she was making because her body was over his head, but it was loud enough he knew she was making it.

Then, all of a sudden, Harry felt the movement on his lower body change.Parvati had stopped blowing him, and for a good moment his wet penis was feeling the cool air around it.Then, all of a sudden, the stark contrast to the coolness and openness of the room got replaced with the wet closed in hotness of Parvati’s body.It seemed that, like her sister, she was tired of waiting.

Harry had to admit that it was difficult to concentrate on pleasuring Padma while at the same time Parvati was freely hopping up and down on his member.She wasn’t playing it soft and delicate anymore, she was really grinding into him.After so much affection, he felt extra sensitive.He didn’t want to orgasm this early, but he didn’t see anyway around it.Padma’s taste was driving him crazy and Parvati’s quick slamming movements were eating him up.

All at once, Padma’s legs squeezed him.He had been so focused on his own pleasure he forgot he was still licking her.She was turned on enough that even his hampered version of oral pleasure was enough to get her off, it seemed.Now she was hugging his head with her legs, killing any air that he may have had.He held his breath, waiting for her to recover, all the while Parvati bounced on top of him. 

If this brains weren’t spinning before, it was now.He gripped Padma’s legs, trying to let her know that he couldn’t breathe.Unfortunately she was still trembling and too into her own orgasm to care or notice.Meanwhile Parvati still was rocking him as fast and hard as possible.He was both going to pass out and cum at the same time. 

He tapped hard on Padma’s leg, trying to get her attention.He had reached his limit!Thankfully she responded and lifted up off the bed so that she was straddling over him again.At the same moment air reached his lungs, his hips jutted forward and he came.It wasn't just any kind of orgasm, he came really hard.He must had thrusted up so forcefully, that it knocked Parvati forward.She caught herself on Padma’s back while Harry's thick love juice pumped into her.

His own moans surprised him.Never before had he felt an orgasm that intense.It was like he couldn’t stop cumming, though he was sure that he couldn’t be still shooting liquid into her.The girls hovered over him, waiting for him to finish.When he finally did, his hips fell to the bed, and he breathed in and out heavily.One by one, the twins climbed off of him to check out the damage.They both seemed proud that they had gotten such a reaction out of him.The only thing he could do was smile at them weakly.

Wanting to drive him even more crazy, Parvati stood up on the bed, walked over to her sister and closed her eyes.Squeezing out Harry’s semen into Padma’s hands, Parvati eyed Harry with a lustful leer that only could be achieved in these circumstances.While Parvati showed off just how much cum he had poured into her, Padma grinned happily at the small pool forming in her hands.

“That’s a lot.I hope you have more.”Padma commented. 

Harry just nodded his head, still feeling the after effects of that intense orgasm.Despite everything, the twins were so hot that he hadn’t lost his erection.He didn’t know if he could.

“Good,”Padma continued.“because it’s my turn.”

She turned around and crawled down to his waist, while Parvati lowered herself so that she was laying near his side.She gave him a quick kiss, as Padma cleaned her hands off on the bottom of the sheets covering the bed.Once he felt the twin return to his penis to lather him up with her mouth, Parvati began making out with him again.The cycle had started all over.The girls were going to repeat the same process as before.Harry didn’t complain.He was in heaven.


	27. Astoria Greengrass

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 27.Astoria Greengrass

 

Pleasuring two girls was no easy task.While the opening rounds with the twins focused on them taking turns getting Harry off, later on things would switch up to where Harry had to find new and inventive ways to satisfy both sisters at once.He recalled that Romilda Vane’s Rape Gang had created phantom penises to use on themselves while Romilda herself was having her way with him.Thinking he could create a second member, he attempted conjuring it up, even though it was unknown magic.Chalking it up to his wand being more special than usual, his attempts partially worked.It didn’t exactly give him the same attached stimulating penis as the girls created, however he did create a phantom dildo. 

The real issue was Harry himself.While Padma seemed to know a spell that stimulated something inside his testicles to rapidly reproduce more sperm, that didn’t solve his physical exhaustion or even the strain his penis was taking.He was maintaining an erection for hours, never mind the pounding and rubbing he was giving it.Even with all that, Harry couldn’t stop.He went on until either his body gave out, or the twins.It wasn't like he'd ever get this chance again, and Harry was too lost in his lust to let it pass by.

He didn’t know how long they had been at it, but at some point they collectively stopped.Parvati was the first to fall asleep, but she didn’t leave them that long until Harry collapsed on top of Padma’s back and all three of them passed out into a sore, sticky mess.When Harry briefly woke up later, he discovered that he was in the middle of the bed, while each girl was clinging to him on each side.He was to tired to acknowledge anything other than that before he feel asleep again.

“Merlin’s Beard!”

The exclamation caused Harry to start.He shot up in bed, his heart pounding from the loudness of the shout.Looking around him, he saw Padma wearily open her eyes, while it was Parvati who cried out.At first he didn’t know why she had woke him up, then she saw her pointing to the clock on the wall.It read 3:45.

“What?”Harry blinked heavily.

“Harry, it’s past three!”

“So… I don’t have to return to school until five.”

“No Harry, it’s three AM!It’s night outside!”

That got his attention.He pulled off the blanket covering him and checked out the window just to be sure.It seemed Parvati’s sense of time was correct, it was indeed nearing four o’ clock in the morning.By now everyone had returned to the castle and the school was locked shut.The only way for him to get in would be to go to the gate and wait.He was sure that would get him into some trouble. 

Closing the curtains, he took a moment to think.He knew of other ways to get into Hogwarts, he could sneak back in.It might be difficult to convince Aberforth Dumbledore to allow him to use his secret entrance, though even if he could manage that Harry was unsure about the state what awaiting him on the other side.The Room of Requirements was set a blaze by unstable magic fire after his last use.There was no telling if it still was. 

There also was the path from _Honeyduke’s_.He could wait until the morning and make his attempt then.That seemed like the perfect plan until he realized something important.The problem Harry discovered was that he would have to sneak into the cellar of a busy store open for business without the aid of his invisibility cloak.That was out.

There were other paths that Harry hadn’t tried before, and since he didn’t have the Marauder’s Map, he wasn’t about to blindly go by his memory.No, he had to take a more risky approach.He had to access the school via the Shrieking Shack. 

“I better go.Hopefully no one’s reported me missing and they won’t be looking.”Harry told the girls.

“But it’s late out.How are you going to get in?”

“I’ve got my ways.”Harry smiled down at Padma. 

“At least take a shower before you go!”Parvati insisted, as Harry went searching for his clothes.

“Trust me, the way I’m going is rather filthy.I’d be better off cleaning up once I get inside.”

Padma got out of bed and hugged him from behind.“I hope our gift to you made up for the little trick I played.”

“Padma!”Parvati placed her hands on her hips.“Why do you have to be so embarrassing?”

Harry chuckled, as Padma now was buttoning up his shirt.“Hey, if tonight is the result of you getting embarrassed, I wouldn’t mind it happening all the time.”

“Don’t get cheeky.”Parvati laughed slightly at that.“It’s not like I often have threesomes with my own sister.”

“So you have regular threesomes then?”Padma was quick to spot that opening.

“No!”Parvati yelled.“Well… only once.”

“Wow.”Padma looked interested.“I had no idea my sister was such a skank.”

“Oh shut up!”

While Harry would have enjoyed being in the twins company for another few hours, he had to get moving.The girls gave him well-wishes and some goodbye kisses before he snuck out of their room.He creaked down the stairs of _The Three Broomsticks_ , then slipped out into the street when the coast seemed clear in the lobby.Dashing into an alleyway, Harry used Apparition to get inside the old rotten shack.

The place was as gloomy as ever, though Harry thought it looked a lot more clean than it did when Severus Snape’s dead body lay on the ground.Traveling down the secret passage way, Harry fought his way through dust and cobwebs as he clawed his way over obstacles and to the other side.The passage winded on until he reached the exit point where Harry knew a murderous Willow was waiting for him.Taking in a deep breath, he opened up the entrance, dived out into the grassy castle ground and rolled himself out of the way, just in case the tree would attack.It didn’t.By the time Harry got to his feet and took to a run, he was out of range.

Exhaling at his luck, a slightly more muddy Harry walked pass the main entrance.The door was sure to be locked, so he’d have to take the back way.Going through the green houses, Harry tip-toed past some mandrakes, before he was able to unlock a door leading into the castle with a well timed Alohomora charm.Now came the tricky part.Traveling through the castle at night would be task without his map or his cloak, but it was still doable.The Prefect’s Office was closer to him than the Head Student Flat, so he decided to head there. 

Wandering through passageways and up the stairs quietly was a tricky business, especially when he was trying not to wait the portraits on the walls.Once he had to duck into a broom closet as a patrolling Mrs. Norris came skittering by as she chased a spider with great enthusiasm.As soon as he was sure the cat couldn’t sense him, he was back on the path, climbing onward for the fourth floor. 

He was just about to reach the fifth floor, when suddenly, springing out of the darkness, a set of hands reached out for him.He was about to cry out, but one of the hands clasped on his mouth to keep him quiet.They pulled him into a wardrobe, and shut the door in front of them.Whoever this was, they were a friend as not only seconds had the door shut, lantern light seeped it’s way through the cracks in the door.The stumbling footsteps of Mrs. Norris’ owner soon was heard, as well as the jingling of his keys as he limped pass.The two inside the wardrobe held their breath, waiting for him to be gone.It seemed like an eternity, but after a few minutes Filch was gone.

Opening the door, Harry climbed out, then turned around to see who his savior was.Following him, he was surprised to see a fellow Prefect.As the moonlight shined through an overhead window, Harry saw that his accomplice was none other than Astoria Greengrass.She looked in the direction Filch had been traveling and made a face.Apparently she was heading downstairs and now was cut off.Gesturing for her to follow him, they traveled up the stairs and arrived at the Prefect’s Office.Once inside, they shut and locked the door, then placed the Muffliato Charm around the room. 

Leaning against one of the chairs, Astoria gave a groan.“I’m back from where I started.”

“Trying to get back into the dungeons?”Harry guessed.That’s where Slytherin dormitories were located.

Astoria nodded.“I fell asleep by the fire.When I woke up it was late.I thought maybe I’d have a shot at getting back to bed, but obviously that’s out.”

“I guess you’re stuck with me.”Harry smirked. 

“Looks like it.”Astoria commented, looking at the state of his clothes.“And just where the hell have you come from?You looked like you rolled in a mud puddle.”

“I probably did.”Harry chuckled, then explained.“I had to sneak back into the school.I sort of got locked out.”

“Just how did you get in?”Astoria was intrigued.“You didn’t travel through the Forbidden Forest, did you?”

“No, nothing that dangerous.”Harry told her.“Let’s just say that this isn’t my first time wandering in places I shouldn’t be.”

“No kidding.”Astoria smiled.“Well, since we’re here, you might as well take a bath.You smell like a menstruating Flubberworm…if it smelled bad.”

Harry thought that was a good idea, but wasn’t sure if it was polite to leave her alone.“I can stick around if you want…”

“Go.”Astoria implored him.“I don’t need to be entertained.I just want to snuggle up on the couch and go back to sleep.”

“Alright.”

As he turned to leave, he saw her flop on top of the couch and cover her face with a pillow.Her skirt had flew open in the process, and he could easily see her panties.Not wanting her to be embarrassed, he lightly flipped the skirt back down.Unfortunately she felt the movement, and peeked from behind the pillow.She saw what happened, glanced away, then covered her face again.Deciding it was best to retreat, Harry headed for the boys bathroom.

After undressing and tossing his dirty clothes into the laundry, Harry started the process of filling up the swimming pool sized bath tub with hot water and lots of bubbles.While he waited for it to fill up, he took a quick scrub from the nearby showers.After he was sure he was clean, he happily took a big leap off the diving board and splashed into the bubbly water.He swam a lap to the other side of he pool, then dunked under the surface and started for the front end. 

Emerging on the other side, Harry gasped out a breath and took a seat on the stairs near the edge.After all the activity he had recently been through, it felt nice to have his body cleaned by those magical bubbles. He felt as if he could fall asleep right then and there, feeling fully warm and content.Closing his eyes, he leaned back and let more water drift up to his chest.

“Don’t fall asleep in the water, that’s dangerous.”

His eyes snapping open, Harry realized that he wasn’t alone.Standing over him in a towel was the Slytherin girl.Glad that he had the bubbles going in full force, he sat up and placed his hands over his privates under the water.

“This is the boy’s bath.”Harry reminded her.

“Oh, is it?I thought you only used girl’s bathroom.”Astoria teased him. 

“That situation with Ginny was a one time only sort of thing.”Harry said.“I don’t normally go creeping into the girl’s room.”

Astoria yawned then unwrapped her towel.“I don’t really care.Move over.”

She did nothing to hide herself, so Harry made no attempt to stop himself from looking at her.In a lot of ways, she was similar to many girls in Slytherin.She was pale with blue eyes and dark hair.Unlike Millicent Bulstrode, she wasn’t stocky, and unlike Pansy Parkinson, she wasn’t small with a stubby nose.From the little body hair that remained on her arm, Harry could see that Astoria probably was a natural blonde like her sister Daphne.She must have taken to coloring her hair black, and keeping it in a short hair style, as that was the popular look among the Slytherins. 

She was pretty tall and well figured.It wasn’t like she was a super model like the Patil twins that Harry just came from sleeping with, but she was still attractive.Her best feature was probably her breasts.It seemed as if she knew this about herself, as she usually carried herself with her chest out high.Now unclothed for him to see, he noticed that she had long nipples and that her pink aureolas were slightly puffier and larger than what he was used to seeing.This wasn’t a detractor, though.She still was in the lower D-cup range, with breast that seemed like they defied gravity. 

“You’re drooling like a bloodhound, Potter.”Astoria pointed out as she stepped into the tub and sat down next him.The water just reached below her breasts.She dipped in further, to get herself fully wet, then sat up again, exposing her glossy chest to him.

“What do you expect?There’s a naked girl sitting next to me.”

“Can’t handle it?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good.If you try anything, I’ll kick your bloody ass.”

They sat in silence for a while.Harry tried to keep his eyes from those breast that seem to be begging for him to stare at.She wasn’t helping the situation either.She occasionally would splash soapy water over her chest and fondle her breasts in order to warm them up.It was frustrating.Despite all the sex he just had, he could feel himself getting turned on again.

“Hey, what’s Pansy Parkinson like?”Astoria asked out of the blue. 

“What?”Harry was thrown by that. 

“You’ve spent some time with her over the summer, yeah?I just want to know what she’s like.”

Apparently Malfoy must have been ranting and raving about what he read over Harry’s shoulder that day if Astoria knew that Pansy spent time in his home.No doubt he was spewing out some foul garbage if Astoria was suddenly interested in this.Since this topic was a diversion from those breast that kept staring him in the eye, he decided to answer her.

“I don’t really know, actually.Parkinson is still coming into her own.”

“What do you mean?”

“Before the war, Parkinson was a cruel person.She berated those she saw beneath her, went out of her way to hurt other girls, and she bought into the whole pure-bloodline thing.She also was pretty obsessed with Malfoy, if I’m going to be honest.She clung and fawned all over him like he was God’s gift to Wizard kind.”

“Oh.So what changed?You said that’s what she used to be like?”

“The war put some things into perspective.I don’t want to get into her personal business, but she ended up being cast aside, living alone in a wooden crate in some back alley of Diagon Alley.With nothing to do but think about the past, she realized the type of person she was and decided on her own to become better.That’s how I met her.She wanted to apologize for all the harm she might have caused me.”

“Then you took her in…”Astoria put the pieces together.

“Yes.”

“Why?If I remember correctly she hated you.Hell, I was there when she told the teachers to give you up to the Dark Lord’s army.An ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t cover that.”

“You didn’t see her like I did.”Harry said.“I don’t know how long she would have lasted out there if someone hadn’t helped her.”

“But why did it have to be you?”

“Because I was there.She needed help, and I had the ability to give it to her.She didn’t ask me.In fact I had to talk her into it.She was perfectly fine with dying alone in that alleyway.”

“So that’s why she wouldn’t ask for Draco’s help.”Astoria summed it up.She bit her bottom lip while thinking about that.

“Why did you want to know about that?Were you close to Parkinson?”

“No, but my sister was.I only knew her through association.I actually think she didn’t know I existed.”Astoria admitted.“But Draco’s really upset about that letter you got.I just.. I just wanted to know why he cared so much.”

“Malfoy might be a git, but he did care about Parkinson a little.”Harry had to give him that.“He wouldn’t have put up with her pestering if he didn’t enjoy it somewhat.”

Astoria pouted at that.Clearly she didn’t like the idea of Malfoy reviving his affections for Pansy.It was only then did Harry realize the real reason why she was here asking him these questions.She must be attracted to him, but the phantom memory of Pansy was standing in her way.

“This might be out of line, but you could do far better than Malfoy.”

“It is out of line.”Astoria told him sharply.“Besides, I don’t take advice from guys who knowingly cause girls to cheat on their boyfriends.”

She had him there.

“So you know about that…”

“You fucked Weasley so hard that it’d be impossible for me not to hear.”Astoria stated.“I think you scared Lesley Ross off of men for life... not that it would have taken much.”

“A-Anyway…”Harry felt slightly embarrassed at that.“…there are better guys to get involved with.You don’t know Malfoy like I do.”

“And you don’t know him like I do.”Astoria narrowed her eyes at him.“If you can forgive that bitch, how come you can’t find it within yourself to do the same for him?Oh, I know why.Unlike her, he’s not about to suck you off.”

“That’s not fair.I didn’t take Parkinson in for sexual favors.”

“So you admit something was going on.”Astoria was quick to jump on that.

“No, you’re saying I slept with her.”

“Then what was that all about with the ‘thanks for the warm bed’ business?She was clearly talking about sleeping with you.”

“Why do you care if she was or wasn’t?What good would it--”But he stopped.Suddenly he realized what this was all about.He was so stupid.Why didn’t he see it before?“Bloody hell, Greengrass!Malfoy’s got you playing detective, doesn’t he?”

“T-That’s… you’re avoiding the issue!”

So he was right.

“So all of this was just you trying to leech information out of me so you could run over to him and tell him about what really went on between Parkinson and myself.”

“That’s not true!”Astoria lied.

“Well played.”Harry gave her a condescending clap.“Taking off your clothes to disarm me, easing into a related topic, finally getting to the meat of the matter in a roundabout way…You really are a pro.I almost didn’t notice.”

“Sod off!”Astoria finally covered her chest.Now that she was figuratively exposed, she felt the literal exposure of her body.“So what if I was trying to find out!It’s only because you’re keeping secrets that Draco wants to know!”

“Parkinson’s personal business isn’t for me to disclose.If Malfoy wants answers, he should try writing her himself.”

“He did.She won’t answer him.”Astoria blurted out.

“Then why should I?”

Astoria stood up, placing her hands on her hips.“What harm does it do to her if Draco know whether you slept with her or not?That’s all he really wants to know.Just tell me!” 

Once again she was using her nudity to try and disarm him.It wasn’t going to work this time.Playing her game, he stood up as well.Her blue eyes drifted down and got a full view of his half erect member.Her mouth dropped and she stepped back.

“There literally is nothing Malfoy can offer me that would make me tell.”Harry said in a cool voice.

“I-If you’re protesting this much… t-then something did happen.”Astoria tried to reason, but her eyes were glued to his penis.

“Either that or I’m being difficult on purpose.”Harry took the same posture Astoria had moments ago and placed his hands on his hips.“Let Malfoy believe what he wants, I’m not telling him squat.”

Astoria looked away from his member finally, her mind evidently running laps around the problem she had landed herself in.Then after a good minute of their stare down, she raised her hands in defeat.“Okay, I give up.Put that thing away before you accidentally stab someone in the eye or something.”

Sighing, Harry stepped back and sat down in the tub.Astoria came closer then did the same.It wasn’t lost on him that she was sitting lower now, so that the bubbles covered her chest.

“You shouldn’t let him talk you into doing stuff like this…”

“He didn’t ask me to interrupt your bath.I decided that on my own.”Astoria clarified.“Besides, how could he predict that I’d run into you sneaking about the school so we’d end up alone in the Prefect’s Bathroom?”

“Even still, if you like him it should bother you that he’s obsessing over another girl.”Harry pointed out.“And even if I did have sex with Parkinson, what would it even matter?”

“I don’t know.”Astoria groaned.“I just wanted to impress him.Instead I just… I just embarrassed myself.”

“Maybe next time you should interrupt his bath.”Harry suggested.

“Yeah right… and I wouldn’t look like a complete slut if I did that.”

“So you’re fine with looking like one with me, but not with him?”

“It’s not slutty when sex was never going to happen.”Astoria started to smile a bit.“I was just manipulating you, Potter.I almost had you eating out of the palm of my hand!”

“You say that, but you’re still here.”

“You already saw me naked, so I might as well enjoy myself.”

“Or maybe you enjoyed seeing something else.”Harry smirked.

“Oh, don’t start.”Astoria laughed.

“What other reason do you have to sick around?”

“If you want me to blow you, just say so.”Astoria raised an eyebrow. 

“What, so you can just laugh in my face?No thanks.”

“You’ll never know if don’t try.”


	28. Luna Lovegood 3

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 28.Luna Lovegood 3.

 

Even though the two of them shared a sexy bath together, Harry wasn’t quite up for sex with Astoria.He just didn’t have it in him to bring himself into another orgasm after his night with the twins.However, Astoria’s playful banter only got worse the longer they were in the bath and it was obvious she was keen on something happening.Not wanting to disappoint her, Harry knew there were other ways he could satisfy her.

After fingering her and bringing her into an orgasm, Harry realized he still had enough energy to eat her out. So after she recovered, he dived in.In some strange way just doing this was satisfying enough for him.He found himself getting addicted to bringing girls into a such a exposed state.In a way, it was empowering knowing that he could move them to such measures.Bringing Astoria to another series of orgasm was just fun to watch. 

Perhaps this was what Hannah Abbott felt like whenever she sucked him off after Alchemy.Did she feel like she was empowered as well?He’d have to remember to ask her.

Afterwards, Harry and Astoria swam around for a while.Harry was really starting to feel sleepy now, but Astoria had a bit of energy left in her from her multiple orgasms.She seemed much happier and giggly after cumming, which was fun to see.However, her high was gone pretty quick and soon the exhaustion she was feeling before he ate her out came back in full force.She attempted to play some more in the water, but it was clear she lost her spirit.It was late in the morning after all. 

Climbing out of the pool, they dried each other off, went to the laundry room to redress into their Hogsmeade clothes, then went into the office area and picked a couch for a bed.After Astoria attempted some small talk, she nodded off in mid-conversation.Harry didn’t blame her, he couldn’t recall what they were talking about anyway.The two of them retired for the night without further announcement.

Since it was Sunday, there was little chance that anyone would interrupt their slumber, so the pair was able to sleep in somewhat.Harry was curled up into a ball, dead to the world, when somewhere in the waking world his ears heard the sounds of grumbling.It was only after the fifth time, did he realize what it was.Opening one of his eyes, he blearily looked at the clock on the nearby wall.It was almost breakfast, and Astoria’s stomach was growling like mad. 

Hearing it made his own stomach wake up as well.He wearily looked over to Astoria’s form, seeing her also in a small ball, but facing him.Her eyes were open, but she didn’t look alert.She just looked annoyed that her hungry belly had woken her up. 

“Breakfast?”Harry suggested since their stomach wouldn’t allow them to sleep any longer.

“Yeah…”Astoria moaned, pulled herself up, then stretched her arms.“…maybe afterwards I can crawl back into bed…”

This seemed like a good plan to Harry, so the two of them got up.After Astoria smoothed away the wrinkles in his clothes (and he did the same for her),they left the Prefect’s Office.As they walked down the stairs, she was combing her slightly messy hair with her fingers, using the glass in the portraits frames as a mirror.When they arrived at the Great Hall, she gave him a small wave, then wandered off to the Slytherin table.

Joining his own table, Harry took a seat next to Hermione.Clever enough not to make a fuss in public, he could tell that she had wondered where he had been.Without going into detail, he said he had spent the night in the Prefects Office, trapped there because of Filch.

“It’s not unusual for Harry to be wandering the school at night.”Dean joked, clearly eaves dropping.“Fighting another Basilisk, were you?”

“Something like that.”Harry smirked. 

Ginny gave him a look, but like Hermione, didn’t press him for any more information.To be sure the two of them would be questioning him whenever they felt it was safe to do so.He’d have to come up with some excuse.Perhaps Astoria’s story about falling asleep in the Prefect’s Office was good enough.

“I was thinking about practicing some Keeping.”Dean went on, obviously not caring about what Harry had been up too.“You up for helping me out?”

Harry realized he was talking to both he and Ginny.While he wanted to go back to his Flat and go back to sleep, the idea of flying around on his broom was also appealing.He glanced at Ginny, to see what her reaction was, but she was waiting for him to respond.

“Sure… but let’s do it later.I’m a bit tired.”Harry admitted.“You know… from basilisk fighting.”

“Alright, but I don’t want to practice after lunch, so make your nap quick.”Dean said. 

“Fine.”

After finishing his breakfast, Harry gave everyone a good bye and pulled out of his seat.He was just about to exit the Great Hall, when he nearly ran into Malfoy.The two stepped back from their near collision.Angrily, Malfoy scowled. 

“Watch where you’re going, Potter!”

“How about you do the same thing.You nearly walked into me too, remember?”

Malfoy fumed, then sneered at him.“If your head wasn’t in the clouds you would have saw me, you arrogant little--”

“Boys.”Astoria was quick to join them.“Let’s move along here…”

Snorting, Malfoy started to stomp away.Then, as if remembering something he turned back around.He eyed him maliciously and spoke through gritted teeth. “That crazy blonde girl you’re friends with was looking for you.”

“What?”

“I told her you were dicking around in the Forbidden Forest.I hope she won’t be too disappointed that you’re not there to meet her.”

“Why would you tell her that?”Harry angrily rounded on him.

“Because she looked so innocent and lost.It would be wrong of me not to lead her in the right direction.”

“You’re lying.”Harry accused him.“Luna wouldn’t have asked you where I was anyway.”

“Maybe she didn’t.”Malfoy turned around, snatching Astoria’s hand.“Or maybe she’s having a tea party with some lovely centaurs.Who knows?”

“Draco!”Astoria rebuked him, but he ignored her.

“You’re full of it.You just want me to wander into the forest, don’t you?!”

“Only one way to find out.See ya.” 

With that, the blond boy walked out of sight dragging a baffled Astoria with him.

Seething, Harry didn’t know what to think.To be sure, this was all just some big lie and Malfoy just was trying to get him to waste his time.However, Harry couldn’t put it past him to do such a thing to Luna.He couldn’t imagine a scenario where Luna would ask Malfoy where Harry was, but at the same time she was kind of unpredictable.It wasn’t like she thought rationally.She could have very well have asked a Slytherin where Harry was and an overhearing Malfoy told her that bull about Harry wandering around in the Forbidden Forest.

“Damn it.”Harry swore.

Turning around, he scanned the Ravenclaw table.There were plenty of blonde girls present, but none with radish earrings.Luna either had already finished breakfast, hadn’t come down to eat at all, or could very well be in the forest like Malfoy described. 

“Damn it.”Harry kicked the door jam leading into the hall, swearing again.He knew Malfoy won.Even if the possibility was remote, Malfoy knew that Harry wouldn’t let his friends wander alone in some place dangerous. “Damn it!”

Spinning back around, he darted for the exit, all sleepiness gone.He crossed the grounds and reached Hagrid’s shack.The Caretaker and his faithful dog was no where to be seen, and Harry swore again.Anger fueling him onward, Harry took out his wand and headed into the forest.

At first he thought he’d check out where Luna had been feeding the Thestrals, but not even the winged-horses were around.Then he went down the path to the stream.No Luna.Rubbing his head, he turned around and went down another path where Hagrid kept the Hippogriffs.While he saw some of Buckbeak’s old friends, there wasn’t any blonde girl hanging about.So Harry travelled around, finally ending where Hagrid had shown the class the Unicorns.When he entered the clearing, there wasn’t any animals insight, but also no Luna.Kicking a rock, Harry figured that if Luna wasn’t in these spots, it was unlikely she was in the woods.Malfoy had fooled him.

“That bastard…”Harry groaned. 

He turned around and had a mind to check the Marauder’s Map.Now that he had calmed down somewhat, he realized this was something he should have done in he first place if he had been thinking correctly.Perhaps Luna could still be in the forest, but he’d know for sure once he had the map.He raised his wand to summon it from the castle when movement in front of him caused him to start.

“Who’s there?”Harry asked, lowering his wand towards the noise.

“Harry?”

It was Luna’s voice.Moments later, the small girl stepped from behind a tree, looking puzzled.So Malfoy was telling the truth?Well there was a first time for everything.Relief flooded within him, seeing that she was okay.Dashing over to her, he wrapped his arms around her.She gave a jump and stiffened at his sudden embrace, but after a second she hugged him back. 

“How come you’re in the Forest?”Luna asked when he pulled away.

“Looking for you, actually.”

“I’m here looking for you too.”Luna smiled.“Malfoy--”

“Yeah, I know all about it.He pulled a prank on us.”

“Oh.”Luna blinked then gave a small shrug.“It’s not very clever, but I suppose it worked.”

“How long have you been looking for me?”Harry asked after he took her hand and they started out the clearing.

“I don’t know.”Luna blinked.She seemed a bit out of it.“One of those raven’s showed up in the Great Hall, but you weren’t there.I told it I was your friend and after some persuasion it left the letter with me.That’s when I went out to find you.”

“Parkinson wrote me?”Harry stopped walking and turned and faced Luna again.“I wonder what about…”

“I have the letter…”Luna let go of his hand and started searching her robes.For some reason she was wearing something that didn’t fit her all that well.“…where is it?”

He watched her fumble in her pockets for a good few minutes, then she instinctively looked around the ground where she had been walking.Obviously she must have lost it.Without saying a word, he followed her as she seemed to be retracing her steps.They went further into the woods, back towards that stream Luna liked to bathe in.Finally she threw up her hands and turned around and gave Harry an apologizing look.

“I think I lost it!”

“It’s okay.”Harry told her, though he was disappointed.“I’ll just write to her and explain what happened.”

Luna sighed, went to step forward, then slipped on a slippery rock.Before he could catch her, she fell back first into the stream.Fighting her oversized robe, she flopped in the water for a while before Harry had the chance to pull her out.Once he did, she was soaked from head to toe. 

“Fuck me that’s cold!”Luna exclaimed loudly.

Surprised at Luna’s language, Harry accidentally let out a laugh.

“Don’t laugh!I’m freezing!”Luna shouted at him.

She really was upset at this, embarrassed even.Perhaps she felt out of sorts from both losing his letter and falling into the water.No doubt wandering around in the woods didn’t help either.Seeing her lips turn blue, he could tell she wasn’t exaggerating.She started for the castle, but Harry stopped her. 

“We can use the hot spring real quick.”Harry reminded her.

“Oh.Yeah.Let’s do that.”Luna shivered.

Leading the way, he took her to the spot she had shown him before.She stood looking at it, her mind either frozen or thinking wildly.It was difficult to tell which.Reaching over, he took the collar of her robe and pulled it off of her.She started, feeling broken from her dazed out state.

“Take off your clothes.I’ll use a fire spell to dry them off.”Harry tried to get her to focus.She must be freezing.

“R-right.”Her blue lips jimmied up and down.

She undressed, and handed Harry each article of clothing one by one.She wasn’t as graceful as the first time, but then again she was freezing.Her body was visibly shaking now.Conjuring up a line to hand the clothes on, Harry created a fire.Then, drying his own clothes, he undressed and joined her in the hot spring.Sitting next to her, he saw her rubbing her arms with her hands.

“Come here.”Harry pulled her closer to him.

The frozen girl was hard to move, given her clammed up state, but he pulled her into his lap and held her.She felt like an ice cube, even in the hot water.Her skin was still shaking up and down from the coldness.

“T-Tell me about…P-Parkinson.”Luna spoke through chattering teeth.

“Huh?”

“I w-want to h-hear your v-voice… to h-help me s-stop thinking about t-the cold.” Luna shivered.

“Err, okay.”Harry shrugged, then started rubbing her front with his hands trying to warm her up some more.She juked at this, but didn’t protest.Her body must be in shock.“What should I say about Parkinson?Hmm.I guess you’re wondering if we dated before school like everyone else?”

“Y-y-y-yessss.”Luna nodded her head.

“If you were any other girl, I’d think you’re jealous.”Harry chuckled.

“W-were you and h-h-her like h-how we are?”Luna asked.

“I can’t say that she gave me blow jobs in a hot spring before.”Harry joked.“Though I won’t lie that our arrangement wasn’t strictly platonic.”

“I see.”Luna spoke, moving a bit on his lap.When she did that, it just so happened that his penis drifted in between the space separating her butt cheeks.Her motion started to rub him a little. 

“I don’t really want to talk about her.”Harry informed her, both feeling awkward talking about Pansy, as well as starting to feel excited.

“Why not?”Luna turned her head around, which caused her to move her body again.Once again, she was unintentionally rubbing him.

“I just don’t feel right about it.”Harry spoke, trying to hold her still.

“I’m y-you’re friend, you c-can tell me any--”But she stopped.She blinked then looked down.

He had gotten hard.She couldn’t see his erection, of course, it was under her body, but she still tried to see it anyway.Her cheeks went pink and she pushed herself off his lap.Spinning around, she saw his engorged member, standing proud inside the water.Her eyes narrowed at it.

“You’re… you’re--”

“Sorry.It’s just that you were naked and moving around on me a lot.”Harry apologized.“After last time, I think my body just reacted on it’s own.”

“Did you… uh… w-want to do it?”

“You’re freezing, I wouldn’t ask you to do that now.”

“B-But you w-would normally?”Luna asked in more of a statement.“O-okay.I’ll…I’ll do it if you… you keep t-talking.”

“Luna--”

But she wasn’t listening to him.As if summoning up her courage, she stood up, walked over to him, then lowered herself on his lap.She pushed his penis to her lower lips and guiding him into her.She winced at it, what little color draining from her face, but she gritted her teeth and slid all the way down to his base.She glared at Harry with pain in her eyes, and he knew that she had just used his thing to take her virginity.

“OW!”Luna complained, glaring at him.“It hurts!”

“You’re a virgin, of course it would hurt!Why did you do that?”

“I thought… you said… we do things like this?”

She wasn’t making any sense.It was like she had no clue on what she was talking about.He raised his eyebrows in a questionable look, trying to figure this out.Luna’s blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly, a small bit of panic springing up behind her irises.Then, with more gusto than he would have thought she’d show after taking in a penis for the first time, she gripped his shoulders and used it as leverage to lift her hips up.Wincing, she slid up, but didn’t allow him to leave her.She just bounced back down.

“Luna… you don’t have too--”

“Shut up!”Luna shouted, and started bouncing all the more.

It was starting to feel good.Too good in fact.Maybe she was still feeling some pain but he couldn’t.All he felt was her tight insides squeezing him as she rubbed up and down on his throbbing member.Soon her own cheeks were becoming red.Her painful grunts were sounding less painful.Now she was moving up and down with more fluidity, causing the water around them to splash with her movement.

She came.Her insides squeezed him even tighter as the walls of her vagina pulsated against his penis.She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, trying to breathe.She wasn’t cold anymore, that was for sure.As she took in air heavily, her body moved up and down a little bit, stimulating his sensitive penis.

Driven by desire, he picked her up, set her on the stone edge, then started pumping into her properly.She almost growled at that, glaring at him with both anger and lust.She felt amazing.Now that he was in control, he slammed into her fast and hard, hearing her howl with moans from the pleasure he was giving her.She gripped the stone seat beside her and looked into his eyes with that same intensity she had been gazing at him all this time.A small part of his mind was wondering why she was acting out of character, but the other part didn’t care.He was about to cum so he just kept going. 

Suddenly her insides started to shake.She gasped and her enjoyment left her .“No!No!Get out!Get out!”

“You’re having an orgasm Luna.”Harry tried to tell her.He was almost there.

“I’m not, Potter!Get the fuck out now!”Luna screamed.

Harry was shaken by this and stopped moving.As he was about to pull away, Luna cringed and her body tightened.Instinctively, as if she were in pain, her legs wrapped around his waist making it impossible for Harry to leave her.Then something freaky happened.Her skin bubbled and her body started to convulse as it literally transformed around him.As freaked out as Harry was, her moving insides continued grinding into his penis even more.With no movement of his own, he blasted into her.

The girl didn’t feel it, she was too busy changing.She got taller, a more curvy, and developed breasts.Her long blonde hair shortened, but only just a little.It became lighter, almost white, and those cool blue eyes got paler.The girl Harry was inside of had sharper features, but still was pretty. 

Harry had the sense that he had seen her before, and hadn’t at the same time.She was just as pale as Luna, but on her arm Harry could see something else that repulsed him.A Dark Mark.Once again he tried to pull out of her, but the blonde’s legs still gripped him as she continued to change.Finally, her skin slowly stopped it’s boiling; it seemed the transformation was complete. 

The beautiful girl just laid there, her breast heaving in and out, trying to breathe in fresh air.She was still quivering from the metamorphic change she had gone under.It was only now that the full realization on what just happened dawned on Harry.Who ever this person was, they were pretending to be Luna.

“W-Who are you?”Harry asked.

“Potter?”The girl squeaked, then clasped her hands to her mouth.“What happened to my voice!?”

Suddenly the naked girl was standing up, looking down in horror at the wet womanly body before her.A generous thick glob of white goo dropped out from between her legs and ran down her leg.The girl couldn’t be bothered by that, however.She looked terrified at her own features, rubbing her hands up and down her breasts, looking even paler than she already was.Finally her hands went down and touched her lower body.Her eyes widened as a creamy vagina greeted her.

“YOU!”The girl rounded on Harry.“It was you!Your bloody cock did this to me!”

“What?”Harry had no idea what she was talking about.Just how could his penis change how she looked?“Never mind that, who are you?Why were you impersonating Luna?Why did you want to have sex with me?”

“I didn’t want to fuck you, Potter!I was just trying to get information!”The blonde girl complained.

“Wait.Malfoy put you up to this, didn’t he?First Astoria, now you?”Harry couldn’t believe this.

“Astoria?”The girl jumped back into the hot spring and pointed a finger at his chest.“Don’t tell me that you fucked her too?What is it with you?Have you screwed every girl I'm interested in!?”

“Listen chick, I don’t know who the hell you are!”

“Don’t be an idiot, Potter!It’s me!Draco!”The girl exclaimed. 

“Come off it--”Harry couldn’t believe it, but then again it was starting to make sense.

“I bought a draft of Polyjuice Potion at Hogsmeade yesterday.I was planning on tricking you into telling me about Pansy.I got a hair off that idiot Ravenclaw and had everything ready to go… but things got out of hand.”

“But you’re a girl?”

“I know, and it’s your fault!”Malfoy was back to that.“You had your cock inside me when I was changing back.The magic didn’t know how to deal with that, so… so it just made me a girl!”

Harry could see Malfoy’s features on the girl now.They were softer, more pretty, but they were there.Even though his… or rather her… explanation informed him on what just happened, he still didn’t get it.Never mind that his arch enemy now had breasts, but why had Malfoy allowed it to go that far in the first place?They literally had sex.His cum was still rolling down her leg.Wasn’t Malfoy repulsed at the thought?

“You really are a sick freak.”Harry stepped back, wishing his penis would figure out that the girl in front of him was really a man.It was still humming from it’s orgasm and semi-hard.“You’d have sex with me just to figure out if I did something with Pansy?What kind of nutter comes up with that plan?”

“I told you things got out of hand!”Malfoy’s eyes went down to his penis.

“Stop looking at it.”

Shooting her gaze up, Malfoy balled up her fists.“This is all your fault!”

“I wasn’t the one who started it!This is all on you!It wasn’t my idea to start having sex!”

“I’m not gay, Potter!It’s just… my body felt weird…”Malfoy said, as if that explained everything.“…it still feels weird.I just… I just wasn’t thinking!”

“So you’re saying you got turned on…”

“Lovegood’s hormones did, not mine!”Malfoy countered.Her eyes were back to looking at Harry’s penis again.“I just… I didn’t know girls could feel that good.”

“Gross.Don’t tell me that you want to keep going?”Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Flustered, Malfoy drooled at his penis.“Well… I-It’s just us here….”

Was Malfoy being serious?This really wasn’t him. The body change and whatever quirks she picked up from Luna’s body chemistry must have messed her up good.She was still horny, even though she hated Harry.Her anger was seeping away and returning to lust.

“Are you out of your mind?”

“N-No one would have to know.We can just keep this between us.Let’s just keep going.”Malfoy spoke softer.

Not being able to take this anymore, Harry climbed out of the pool.Now he really knew something was wrong. 

“Get dressed.We’re going to the Hospital Wing.You’ve clearly lost it, and that new body of yours might be dangerous.”

Malfoy looked disappointed, then jumped out of the pool furiously.“You can’t even sleep with a girl when she’s begging for it.What kind of coward are you, Potter?You’re just an asshole!”

“Yeah, yeah.I’m an asshole.Now get dressed.”

They dried off as best they could, then put on their damp robes.It was cold, which to Harry was a good thing.For one, it cured him of his erection.It also seemed to bring Malfoy’s hormones to a stand still.Now she was mortified for begging for sex, and furious over what had become of her.More than that, the embarrassment of it all was out there in the open.This would always be hanging over her.No matter what now, Harry would always have this to fall back on.

The two arrived in the Hospital Wing after a long, cold, wet climb into the school.Some looks were exchanged here and there, as a few people were wondering who the new Ravenclaw girl was hanging around Harry.They ignored this, however, and got straight to business. 

As soon as they entered, Madam Pomfrey assumed it was Harry who was injured.When they told her that the cute girl in front of her was Draco Malfoy, that’s when she got serious.Without explaining it in detail, Malfoy said that she had taken a bad draft of Polyjuice Potion.If Pomfrey believed her or not, Harry didn’t know, but the healer was nice enough not to ask uncomfortable questions.

“I’ve never heard of something like this before.I’ll have to write some colleagues in St. Mungos.”Madam Pomfrey admitted.

“You can’t reverse this?”Malfoy asked in a worried voice.

“Not yet I can’t,”Madam Pomfrey went on.“and to be perfectly honest with you, I’m not sure if such a case is well known enough among the Healers I know.You may be stuck like this for a long time, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Are you fucking kidding me!”Malfoy exclaimed.

“Language.”Madam Pomfrey seemed unfazed by the outburst.“You can, of course, travel to St. Mungo’s yourself and ask the opinions of the healers there--”

“But that might take forever!Do you know what it took to come back to school again?”Malfoy glared at her.“I doubt Old McGonagall will let me back in to repeat my Seventh Year for a third time!”

“Then I suggest you stick around and continue your classes while I search for a cure.”

“But… but… but… I’m a girl!”Malfoy cried.

“Yes you are.”The Healer raised an eyebrow.“And that’ll teach you from drinking dangerous body altering potions.Honestly, the things you kids do to your bodies.”

“Enough.I get it!”Malfoy groaned at the lecture.

“More than half the population are naturally female, Mr. Malfoy.For the time being, you’ll just have to put up with it.Now… until I learn anything new, you are free to go.”

With that, the two were rudely issued out of her ward.Once Harry and Malfoy stepped outside, the taller girl looked down at him, both embarrassed and furious at the same time.Then, after a long moment of silence her eyebrows raised.She looked so meek and innocent now.Harry had to remind himself that under neath that pretty facade that a former Death Eater lurked. 

“Listen Potter, you better not run off and tell anyone that we had sex.”

“Why would I?”Harry shot back. "You're not exactly a great catch."

“I’m serious.”Malfoy warned.“If you do, I’ll kill you.”

“Whatever.Sod off, Malfoy.”


	29. Romilda Vane 3

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 29.Romilda Vane 3.

 

“I swear on Imhotep’s Tomb that they know!”Cho exclaimed.She was pacing around in uneven circles, talking to Harry in a rushed panicked voice.

It was Wednesday, and it was only now that Harry had the opportunity to be alone with Cho.After the disastrous ending of their date in Hogsmeade, Cho seemed to be in high demand at school.On Monday Flitwick was in her office discussing some new sort of charm he was tinkering with.His back had been facing the doorway when Harry had peaked in, and a wild eyed Cho discreetly shooed him away.The next day, Cho wasn’t in her office at all, but she left a secret message in vanishing ink on her door that read “Sorry!” 

Cho’s busy schedule actually suited Harry’s interests just fine at the moment.He still hadn’t gotten over his experience with Malfoy, and frankly was disgusted that he had sex with her. It still made his stomach sick just thinking about it.As it stood now, the blonde was still a girl with no hint on when the problem would be fixed.Everyone was curious about what had happened to her, but Malfoy wasn’t talking.She just clammed up and seemingly wanted to die from embarrassment.

Now that Harry had been removed from the Malfoy problem for a few days, he was ready to see Cho again.She finally was able to sneak in some time with him.While he cherished a second here and there in the hallways, it was nice to see her properly.Surprisingly, their first proper visit turned into an attack. 

Cho was in a right state.When he first arrived inside her office, she had immediately slashed her wand in the air and slammed her door, and with another gesture she locked it.She leaped over her desk and pressed Harry against the wall and plastered him with the most intense kiss he had felt in days. 

When she broke away, that’s when the panic-attack happened.Her eyebrows had raised, she stumbled backwards, and started a sprawling tirade about various things people had said to her, or else, knowing glances she felt the other teachers were giving her.She was freaking out, and Harry wasn’t exactly sure what he should say to calm her down.What was real and what was her mind playing tricks on her, he didn't know?

“Cho, stop.”Harry finally went over to her and physically caused her to hold by taking her arms.She looked up at him with watery eyes.“I think you’re over thinking things because of all the sneaking around we’ve been doing.”

Cho looked doubtful, but she was willing to listen to him.“Maybe I am.It’s just I feel like I’m completely exposed before them.Some of them were my teachers, after all.I keep thinking they’re reading my mind.”

“Trust me, if someone was doing that, you’d know.”Harry knew that for a fact. 

“McGonagall keeps giving me this smile.”Cho went on, wrapped her arms around is waist as she talked.“Since when does she smile?I swear there is something in her eye that’s going ‘I know what you’re up to, Chang.’”

“She might just be smiling at you because you’re her peer.”Harry tried to reason, though the idea of McGonagall smiling for no reason was troubling.

“Then their’s Flitwick.Saturday wasn’t the only time he’s made date jokes about us.Yesterday he even called you my boyfriend in a joking way.If anyone is on to us, it’s him!”

That one was more hard to explain.“Well…. if he thinks you’re doing anything wrong, he would have put a stop to it.”Harry reasoned after some consideration. 

“Then there’s Mum.”Cho pulled away from her hug and looked him in the eye.“She's always demanding where I’m going, and covertly tries to ask me what I think about being in school with students I knew… especially you.She can tell I’m hiding something, and is trying to get to the bottom of it.”

“I guess you’re mother would know if you were acting differently.”Harry had to allow that.“Do you have any idea what her reaction would be if she found out?”

“No.I assume she’d be horrified.She’s such a stickler for rules.”Cho stepped back, then wrapped her arms around her mid-section.“The worst part about all this is that I know the way to solve the problem.I have to be seen less with you.But… but looking at you now, I just want to rip off my clothes and have you eat me out right here on the floor.”

There was an appeal to what she said.After Malfoy, he needed something to get that taste out of his mouth.If he made a move towards this design, he knew she’d give in.Unfortunately there still was the matter at hand.After they had sex, he’d have to slip out without finishing this conversation, and he didn’t know when they’d get another chance to talk.

“There’s another factor to all of this we both have been avoiding talking about.”Harry was unsure if he should bring up another issue when they had to deal with the current one they were in.“Have you ever wondered if us stealing away moments here and there has become our love affair.I mean that doing this secretly turns us on?”

“The fear of getting caught?”Cho considered that.“Yes, I worry about that all the time.The sex is amazing.It’s such a rush feeling like we’re getting away with something.It give me a thrill knowing that no matter where you’re getting your rocks off at, you always come running to me.I like trying to out do myself inmaking you hooked on me like an enamored love-sick slave.”

“Wow.”Harry whispered.The way she said it was so sexy.

“I know.It scares me how much I think about it.Sex is like the driving force between us now and I’m frightened that I’m turning into some sort of addict.This is all because I can’t be with you the way I want too.I'm starting to fear that I can’t wait a full year.If we don’t start a proper relationship, then sex is all we’ll have.”Cho looked on two minds on that.“Maybe it might not seem so bad to a boy, but a girl--”

“I want a real relationship too, Cho.”Harry could see her insecurities.“You do drive me wild, but more than just the physical way.”

She smiled at that, then gave a huge exhale from the heaviness of that confession.“Well then, we finally came out and said that.The only issue now is what do we do?We want to fall in love, but if we keep going on like this we’ll just end up as sex toys for each other.”

“There’s a thought.A Cho-shaped sex-doll.”

Cho giggled at the joke.“I was being serious.”

“We don’t want to leave you out.You can get a dildo and call it ‘Little Harry.’” 

Cho laughed again, so much so that thistime she hiccuped.“Stop!”

Dropping his joking manner, he got back to the point.“I suppose we’re back to the same problem we had at the beginning of the year.Either we go out properly or break up.The sex is great, but not so good to cost you your job.I don’t want to be responsible for that.”

She sighed, then wandered to the couch and sat down.Harry joined the worried girl, taking a seat next to her.It seemed they always were coming back to this, and everything they had been doing was always a way to avoid the topic.For pure stress matters alone, this had to end.She was starting to get paranoid, and Harry was starting to feel the weight of his fooling around with multiple girls while he was in an arrangement with Cho.

“I don’t want to break up with you again.”Cho said after a long three minutes of inner deliberation.“We’re more than just a fling that’s fueled by attraction and nostalgia.I know it.”

“Right.”Harry breathed in, seeing his skin prickle with goose bumps.It was like everything they had done the last month was just fooling around.They really were going to try now.“How do you want to do this?”

“I…I’m going to talk to McGonagall and… and ask her directly on what the policy is for me seeing a special case student.”Cho said.“It’s going to be completely embarrassing, but the only way for us to come out is to do it properly.”

“What if she says it’s inappropriate?”Harry asked.

“That… that’s where we have to make a major decision.”Cho whispered.“Either we break up with the knowledge that we’ll get back together after you graduate properly, or… or one or both of us must leave Hogwarts.”

“Whoa.”That was all Harry could say.Both decisions were dangerous. 

As they had already theorized, maintaining a break-up pact with Cho could run into all sorts of problems.As she rightly pointed out, many girls were after him.He just came from a weekend where he had a threesome with twins, afterall.While he could try harder to fight advances from girls just throwing themselves at him, his will power might fade.Even if Cho allowed him to be with other girls while they were in this break-up-transition, there was the possibility that he might fall for someone else.He certainly allowed himself to feel some emotional feelings while sleeping with some of the girls he had been with.

Then there was the other option: leaving Hogwarts.If one of them left, which one?In his heart, he knew it had to be him.Cho was here for a job opportunity.Not only was she testing out to be a Professor, but during all this she was on her way to becoming a Charms Master.If teaching didn’t work out, being a master would open up many doors for her.

Harry, on the other hand, had a special diploma.He technically didn’t have to be here.After defeating Voldemort, he probably could march into the Auror’s Department and ask for a job.Even if they said no, he was a celebrity right now.Landing a job wouldn’t be that difficult.

The worst factor in this last option was that they’d leave together.While this seemed like the more romantic path, the truth was they didn’t even know the extent of their feelings.They just hadn’t had the time for exploring that.What if they eloped together then found that the only thing in common they had was Quidditch and enjoying sex.They’d run into some major issues then, and Cho wouldn’t be able to get her job back.

“Gulping gargoyles, we’re in a twist.”Cho breathed out, evidently thinking of the same things.

“We’re not breaking up,”Harry decided.“and if McGonagall disagrees, then I’ll leave.”

“Harry, no!”Cho shook her head.

“It has to be this way.”Harry explained his reasoning to her.“I have a better chance at finding a job right now than you do, and getting your Charm’s Mastery will set you up nicely for the future.”

“B-But, don’t you want to finish a normal year at Hogwarts?After everything you’ve been through, forgetting You-Know-Who, what about all the plots you had to solve?Think about it, you kept the Philosopher’s Stone safe, you discovered who really was opening the Chamber of Secrets, you were hunted by Sirius Black, you competed against your will in the Triwizard’s Tournament, rebelling against Umbridge and had a full out fight with Death Eaters, and you investigated ways to defeat You-Know-Who with Dumbledore which ultimately led to his death.Don’t you want just a normal school year for once?”

“I do, but I’m not exactly normal, now am I?”Harry pointed out.“Even now I’m having way too much sex than I should rightly be having.”

“Well, there’s that.”Cho laughed.“I would think that’d be a good thing.”

“Point is we both know it has to be me.Your education is far more important than me having a sentimental vacation.”

Cho raised her eyebrow then spoke meekly.“If you’re sure--”

“I’m sure.”

“Right, then.”Cho accepted it.“I suppose this is our plan now.”

“Are you in agreement, or just going along with my decision?”Harry wanted to make sure they were in on this together.

“I’m with you.”Cho assured him.“I just don’t like that you have to give up happiness for me.”

“I won’t be.I’ll be with you, won’t I?”

Blushing at that, Cho smiled brightly.“You know what I mean.”

“I can live with this decision.”Harry reasserted.“Plus, I’ve already had a month or so here in school anyway.If I have to go, it’s not a total loss.”

Leaning over to him, Cho gave him a soft kiss.He kissed her back, and slowly he pulled her onto his lap.Sitting on top of him, she cradled his head as she continued kissing.It wasn’t the mad-passion she had delivered before, it was more intimate and romantic.Then the clock on her wall chimed, she pulled away, glaring at it.

“We got to stop.Dinner is ready down in the Great Hall.”Cho spoke in a gloomy voice.

“Soon we won’t have to worry about that.”Harry said.

Cho smiled sweetly at him, then took a curious look on her face.After constructing the words in her mind, Cho spoke in a soft whisper.“You don’t have much more time to sow your wild oats.I suggest you get it out of your system now.”

“What?Are you sure?”

“I don’t know when I’ll be able to speak to the Headmistress alone.She’s busy, I have duties, and I don’t want to be rushed in our conversation. It might take some doing, but I’m going to aim for the end of this week.Until then, I can’t be with you.We can’t risk being caught before our plan goes into motion.So take this opportunity as a free man.”

“Cho--”

“I mean it.”Cho narrowed her eyes.“When all is said and done, you’ll belong to me.So think of it as a goodbye to the bachelor life.”

“But we’re going to get together for real.Don’t you think that--”

“Harry!”Cho lowered her eyebrows.“You might be leaving Hogwarts for me.This is the least I can do!”

“Okay, okay!”Harry gave in. 

“Great.”Cho huffed.

Now that it was all settled, she had to climb off him so they could go to the Great Hall.After a few quick kisses, and checking the Marauder's Map to check of the coast was clear, they left her office.He held back and let her get a head start, then followed her down the stairs.She coyly flipped the back of her skirt up at him, just for a laugh, then rushed forward so she had more distance between them.

Minutes later, Harry joined the Gryffindors at the house table.Somehow Hermione was sitting near Romilda Vane, and Harry ended up flopping down in between them.To say it was awkward was an understatement.Then, a fleeting thought sparked in his brain.He had promised Romilda that he’d sleep with her again if she lived up to her bargain and stopped trapping boys into her little rape scenario.If all went went well with Cho, he wouldn’t be able to fulfill that promise.

He really didn’t want to give Romilda any kind of attention, but he also didn’t want her to think he was a liar and for her to go back to capturing boys.So it was now or never.He’d just have to suck it up.Waiting until after he had something in his stomach, he nudged the raven haired girl.She had been looking at him off and on during the meal, eavesdropping on his and Hermione’s small talk.Now she was at full alert.

“I’m heading for the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.”Harry whispered to her."If you see a door there, go inside.”

“If I see it?”

“Sometimes it’s not there.”Harry explained in a low voice.“Just be sure to be thinking about meeting up with me once you get there.”

“Uh… okay?”

Taking one last drink of his pumpkin juice, Harry left.He made sure it was casual looking, though he notice Hermione eyeing him.No doubt she must have heard some of that.That didn’t matter, he’d have time enough to explain to her what was going on later.He bounded up the stairs again at a jog, returning to that familiar hidden spot on the seventh floor. 

He still was unsure if the Room of Requirements was around after what happened during the Battle of Hogwarts, but it was worth a shot.Closing his eyes, he paced in front of the area where the secret entrance would usually appear.In his mind he thought the same phrase over and over, willing his desire onto the magic room.

“I need a room to secretly have sex with Romilda Vane.I need a room to secretly have sex with Romilda Vane.”He whispered to himself.

Then, to his surprise, there it was.The door looked unremarkable.So much so that he figured that only Romilda would find it interesting.Tentatively he reached for the brass knob and twisted it open.He half expected flames to come exploding out at him, however when he opened the door all he saw was an empty looking hallway. 

Entering in, he shut the door behind him, then followed the hall back.There was a bathroom door on the left-hand side, which looked much like a Muggle hotel room.The bath was more of a hot-tub, and the standing shower was meant for two.It wasn’t lost on him that the decor was red and white themed, with hearts all over the place.

Continuing to the end of the hall was a bedroom.A large heart-shaped bed met his eye, complete with large bedpost (that hung chains and handcuffs) and a canopy.Around the room there were various sexual toys, outfits, various oils and lubrications.There even was an icebox that housed sparkling spirits, erotic fruits, and chocolates.As usual, the Room of Requirements had out did itself. 

“Blimey!” 

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Romilda’s voice coming from the hall.He had been looking at some kind of machine that had a mechanical penis on it.He didn’t want to know how that thing worked. Turning away from it, he saw the girl looking around with wide-eyed wonder at all that was around her.

“I haven’t heard any reports of you torturing boys.”Harry got straight to business.“So I figured I’d own up to my end of the deal early and trust you’ll keep your promise to me.”

Romilda’s cheeks flushed.“You really went out of your way to impress me.”

Harry was about to explain how the room worked, but then reconsidered it.It seemed more impressive if she thought he had carefully planned out this reward.Even if Romilda second guessed this fiction, she seemed uninterested in the truth anyway.She was already wandering over towards the rack of costumes, pushing the hangers to the side to view all her options.

“How did you know my size?”Romilda exclaimed.

“Magic.”Was all Harry gave her.

“Ohhh, I like this one…”Romilda pulled out a leather one-piece that would reveal far more than it covered. 

“Since you’ve been a good girl, I think it’s only right for you to be bad.”Harry said, feeling a twinge of fear in letting her have full reign on her fantasies.There was no telling how freaky this girl was. 

Romilda giggled, snatched the leather one-piece, and bounced into the bathroom.Watching her go, Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for a rough night.How he was going to get aroused while fearing for his life, he didn’t know.Then suddenly, just barely within the side of his vision, he saw something move on the lubrication table.There, sitting next to some scented oils was a new potion that wasn’t there before.Picking it up, he read the label.As soon as he touched the bottle, it began to sing.

“Apply this to your cock, and get hard as a rock!To his or her delight, you can fuck all night!Put it in their bum, let them taste your cum.You’ll make their voice ring, they’ll scream that you’re the king!”

Harry groaned at the crudeness of the jingle, but removed his clothes regardless.Once naked, he applied a generous portion of the slippery potion on his soft member.While he waited for some kind of results, he thought he looked strange with just a glossy penis, so he used some scented oil that smelt a bit like Butterbeer to lather the rest of his body.Now finished, he wondered what was taking the potion so long.He was still as soft as ever.

“You don't waste any time, do you Harry?”Romilda returned back into the bedroom.

He had to admit, even for a psychotic sadist, she looked amazing in that outfit.The leather one-piece was designed so that it looked more like a bikini, but straps connected the top and the bottoms together.There were zips over where her nipples would be, and a snap that undid the bottom of where her privates were.The back was basically a string that went up the crease of her butt, as was the back of the bikini top.Harry got the feeling that the snap on her top would remove everything rather quickly, but judging on how long it took her to put it on, the same wasn’t true for getting into the thing.On her arms and legs she had long leggings and gloves, made out the same material.She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, so he could vividly see a choker on her neck.

For some reason, giving her full reign was not very appealing.She was a cruel girl by nature and he wasn’t keen on ending up in a small ball in the corner, crying.So he thought he’d take the lead here.Let’s see if the little devil had a masochist side as well?

Walking over to her, he took her by the hand.She raised her eyes at this, but followed him when he climbed on the bed.Then he positioned her by the headboard and in between the bed-posts, and raised her left arm.She watched him, then spotted the handcuff.For a brief moment, she resisted and tried to draw back her hand, but he yanked her to place.He wasn’t sure if he was going to far when she fought back, but then he caught her smile.Her eyes were on fire.

Cuffing each wrist to a bed post, she was stuck standing there, looking throughly aroused.Her chest was moving up and down already, waiting to see what sort of punishments he’d give her.Now that she was helpless, he forcefully unzipped the coverings on her outfit, exposing her breasts and vagina into the open air.Then he hopped off the bed and grabbed the nearest oils and flung it into her body.Then slapping her hard as he rubbed it into her, he covered her up with the slippery substance. 

Throughout this prep work Romilda was play acting that she didn’t want this, but it was plain to see that she was turned on.Even before he lathered her vagina it was already wet.She played the victim, pleading for him to stop, but there was always a slight glint in her eyes.She wanted this bad.It probably was the only time someone took her like this.She liked being on the others side of things.

He felt up her body, squeezing her breasts.She made some grunting noise as she squirmed from his touch.Her mouth opened, letting out large exhales when his hand traveled down and cupped her vagina.Then he slapped it.She squeaked but jutted her hips forward so he could rub her properly.He stopped, grabbed her hair and pulled her face to the side.Then he gave her what she wanted, rubbing her aggressively. 

Somehow, with contact on her naked skin, the boner-potion was going into effect.In fact, he could have sworn that while he got hard like the jingle had said, he also felt a bit of a tingle sensation around his member.No doubt, this tingle was stimulating.If it kept going like this, he really would want to have sex all night.

He spun Romilda around as far as she could go, and smacked her butt.Instead of an outcry, she moaned.Yep, she wasn’t even bothering to pretend she was resisting anymore.She wanted him bad. 

“How do you like being treated like a slut?!”Harry ordered and smacked her again.

She moaned once more.“I hate it!”

“You’re lying!”

“I hate it!”Romilda quivered.

“This is what you do to others, you damn slut!”

“Yes.”Romilda breathed out.“I fucking love it!”

Slap!Another moan.He slapped her butt again.Her legs spread, and she pushed out her butt towards him.He hit it with rapid shots, slowly causing her rear to redden.

“You’re messed up, you know that?You like this!”

“I don’t!”

“Stop lying.You want my dick don’t you?”

“I don’t!”Romilda repeated.

He spun her forward again, then lightly choked her.“I know you’re lying, you slut.Why don’t you beg for it, like you want too.”

“No!”

Harry slapped her right breast, causing her chest to jump forward.“Beg for it.”

“I want it.”Romilda squeaked out.“I want your dick!I want you to fuck my pussy and violate me over and over!” 

He slapped her face, then gripped her breasts.Why was he getting so into this?Normally he’d find this appalling, but his penis was freaking out.He slapped her vagina again, as if it were her fault that he was feeling that way.Then he stuck his fingers inside of her.She was soaking, regardless of the oil.

Harry finger banged Romilda harshly, hearing her scream out her moans with agonizing pleasure.When she came, she orgasmed hard, literally losing her footing.She hung from the bed posts with her arms spread out like a crucifix, gagging and cumming at the same time.Harry uncuffed her, letting her drop to her knees, then without giving her a second to rest, he shoved his penis into her mouth.Once she realized what was happening, she opened wide, and allowed him to move.Like before, he didn’t hold back and thrusted wildly.

Soon he didn’t have to thrust, she was sucking on her own.That didn’t stop him from gripping her head and forcing the issue.She gagged and coughed, but kept going, as the wetness from her eyes formed a pleasurable tear to roll down her face, dripping mascara down.She came again, but so did he.He pulled out of her mouth, and blasted into her face.She opened her mouth wildly and tried to catch it all.The portions she got, she swallowed down, moaning with ecstasy. 

The boner-potion was still tingling, however.It seemed as if orgasming only drove him more wild.Not being able to take it, he pushed her to her hands and knees and slipped into her from behind.He gripped her hips and jammed himself in with all his might, giving no restraint.In someways this was payback, but in others he just wanted that tingle to stop.It was like a sexual itch that wouldn’t go away.

“OHHH!Keep fucking it!Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!AHHH!!!!Cumming!

Somehow, Romilda came again.He wanted to as well, but he wasn’t exactly there yet.Taking his penis out, he let her take a moment to breathe.Her upper half slumped over,but her hips still remained in the air with her butt posing in front of him.He looked at that little hole, watch it twitch as she breathed.Then before he knew it he was sticking his member inside of it.

“AAAGGGHHHH!”Romilda exclaimed.It was a mixture of pain and pleasure.“Fuck!Shove it in!Shove it in!Ohhhh!Fuck me!Fuck me!Keep fucking my ass!Fuck my ass!AAAGGHHHH!!!”

Over and over he thrust into her, seeing her reached blow and rubbing herself as he did so.She couldn’t stop moaning and screaming, and it was driving him into wild abandon.He could really feel it now.With a final thrust, he could feel himself about to cum. 

Impulsively, he pulled out of her butt, and inserted himself inside her vagina.Then with a jolt he creamed.It felt as if he had a full liter of liquid spray out of himself, but he pumped it all inside of her.Pulling out, he sat on his knees breathing in hard himself, watching as his own semen dribbled out of her.And yet, that tingle was still there, and his penis raised again, hard as ever.

“Bloody hell.”Harry swore, wishing now that he hadn’t put that potion on his penis.

“I want it!”Romilda screamed, spinning around when she saw him hard again.“I’m going to become addicted to this cock!Put it back inside me!”

She pushed his back to the bed and leaped on top of him.As harshly as he treated her, there was no easing back into it.She was already at full speed, jumping up and down on his penis, screaming with a red sweaty face.Harry reached up and grabbed her bouncing breasts and squeezed them, causing her to utter more dirty obscenities at him.She came again, flopping on top of him, but kept moving in somewhat of a trance, her eyes rolled back in her head.

Harry finished himself off by thrusting up himself.Romilda fell over properly now, unable to move from the strain and pleasure she was feeling.Harry’s penis still was hard, but he didn’t think he could do anything more.Then, as if by a miracle, the tingling stopped.It seemed once his limit was reached, the potions effects stopped.Once it did, he slowly started to soften.Both he and Romilda fell asleep right away, with her still laying on top of him.


	30. Sophie Chang

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 30.Sophie Chang

 

Harry woke up some time in the middle of the night to find Romilda sucking him off.Without any further word they went at it again.Once she had hers, she passed out again, leaving Harry to finish off himself.He came in her hair as punishment for being so selfish, then rolled off the bed.After taking a shower, he dried off, got dressed, then left the slutty Gryffindor to her messed up dreams. 

Had he been thinking straight, Harry might not have attempted to returned to Ravenclaw Tower in the middle of the night, however it seemed luck was on his side. He arrived in the Head Students Flat with no incident, walked into Hermione’s room, threw off his clothes once more, and climbed into bed.She barely noticed him, but automatically wrapped her arms around him and returned back to sleep.With her cuddling him so softly, he found himself back to sleep as well.

When he woke up in the morning, he saw that Hermione had already awaken. As usual, she was watching him sleep.When she saw him open his eyes she greeted him cheerfully with a good morning.He sat up in bed next to her, and yawn.She continued watching him, allowing him to get his wits about him, before she bombarded him with questions. 

It took some doing, but Harry slowly explained he and Cho’s new plan, and how he had decided to fulfill his obligation to Romilda.Hermione disapproved of furthering any kind of association with Romilda, but she didn’t voice it.Instead she just pulled the covers off, climbed off the bed, then raised her arms up and stretched.

Unlike Harry, she still had her panties and a light tank-top on.When she raised her arms up, the shirt raised up, exposing her belly button.Harry couldn’t resist looking at it, still finding it cute after having seen it so many times by now.She caught him looking, but didn’t pay it any mind.She just pulled him out of bed, then pushed him out of the room into the bathroom they shared. 

Once inside, they both bathed together.They tended to do that, these days, though nothing sexual usually went on.Harry was still in a mood however and Hermione’s wet body brushing against him wasn’t helping.Before long he was sporting that familiar erection. Perhaps the boner-potion hadn't rubbed off completely.Hermione looked down at it, once again unfazed.Then, as if it were the most natural thing to do, she started stroking it.

“You know, we can’t be like this anymore if you and Cho really do become a couple right.”Hermione spoke matter-of-factly as she ran her hand up and down his shaft. 

“No more morning hand-jobs?”Harry teased.

“No more cuddling in bed either.”Hermione stressed.Her fingers rounded out at the top of his head, then melted back down to his base.“I don’t want to be the cause of you breaking up.”

Harry nodded his head, really starting to feel it now.

“I suppose we both knew this day was coming.”Hermione continued, increasing her speed once she felt how tense his lower body got.“I must say I’m more sadder than I thought I’d be.I was getting used to having a go whenever I felt lonely.”

“Hermione--”Harry started but forgot what he was trying to say.All he could really register was the feeling of her slippery hand sliding up and down his penis.

“Don’t moan my name.It’s a bit to cute, and we don’t have time to get into it.”Hermione scowled him.

“I wasn’t… I was trying to…uhhhh…”Harry lost his train of thought again.

Hermione gave a small giggle.“Boys really lose their minds because of this thing, huh?”

“Yeah.”Harry smiled softly at her.“Sorry.”

“No, I like it.”Hermione stated, then started to focus more effort to making him feel better.“If I feel like it later, maybe we can do it again tonight.”

“Yeah.”Harry’s blurry eyes honed in on her breasts.They were jiggling as her hand pumped up and down. 

“Geez, now I’m getting turned on.”Hermione complained.“Just hurry up and cum already.”

As if her request was a command, he did as he was ordered. His thick white seed plastered on the side of her leg, to which she leaned into the shower jet and allowed the water to wash it off.Then she cleaned off her hand and Harry’s member.Harry was too dazed to say or think anything more.

“Enough of that.We got a Prefect Meeting to get too.”Hermione nudged him.When he looked dopily at her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.“Get on with it Harry!”

As she turned off the water, Harry’s eyes watched that wet behind leave the shower.The two of them prepared for the school day ahead of them.After dressing, they packed their bags, then left the flat for the Prefect’s Office.Harry was feeling really happy this morning, and he was pretty sure he knew why.Hermione was back to business as usual, however.He wondered how she managed to turn on and off those lustful feelings at will.As they entered into the office, everyone was present, except for Clint Hopkins.They waited a minute, but when he didn’t show up, Hermione started the meeting.

And so Thursday continued on like any other Thursday.History of Magic was dull enough to knock thoughts of having sex with Hermione out of his mind.Once he left for Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was ready for a change of pace.As usual Drescher came in, took attendance, then left.Once he did, Harry started his lesson. 

He took his time, feeling as if he should try to savor what moments he had left in Hogwarts before he had to potentially leave.He kept the lesson light and fun, and even let everyone go early once he was sure everyone understood the lesson he taught.He was just packing up when Ginny stayed behind a bit, issuing Dean to go on to the Great Hall without her.He reluctantly obeyed, giving Harry one last curious gaze once he left.

“Hermione told me about what’s going on.”Ginny whispered.“You know, about you and Cho.”

Harry wondered when Hermione had time for that.“What did she tell you?”

“That you and her have this arrangement going on.”Ginny said.So she didn’t know about the latest development.“I think she told me as a way to ward me off of you.She doesn’t want me tempted to cheat on Dean.”

“Too late.”Harry mouthed.

Ginny giggled.“Hush!”

“Sorry.”Harry smirked.

“Well at any rate, I don’t really think it’s right for Cho to just allow you to sleep around.Hermione told me her reasoning, but it sounds like to me that she’s pretty insecure.You don’t want a girl like that.Trust me, you can do a lot better.”

“Looking out for me?”

“I do have some invested interest in you, Harry.”Ginny raised an eyebrow.

“Well, don’t worry about it anymore.Cho and I have decided to end this madness soon.”Harry said.

“Oh?”

So he told her the plan.Since it was Ginny, he knew she wouldn’t spread it around.Hermione had already told her this much, so it would stand to reason that sooner or later she’d end up hearing the story one way or another.Once he had finished telling her the finer details of what was going on, Ginny looked slightly taken a back.Her eyes were buzzing back and forth, imitating the neurons in her brain working over time.

“What’s going on in that head of yours.”Harry poked her forehead.

“It’s just that… you might be going.I was just starting getting used to you and I reforming our friendship.I really think that sucks.”

“As you said, Cho and I couldn’t keep up this open-relationship gig much longer.This is what we have to do.”

Ginny gave a small hiss.“I get it, I really do.I’m just being a bit selfish here.”

“There’s a chance I won’t go,”Harry tried to brighten her up.“but if I do, I’ll probably be leaving sometime this weekend.That’s when Cho is going to have her talk with McGonagall.”

“So I only have the rest of the day, Friday, and possibly the weekend?”Ginny spoke mainly to herself than to him.

“Hey, don’t think of it like that.”Harry reassured her.“Your family is practically my family.I’ll be around.”

“Yeah… but it won’t be the same.”

He could tell this was really bothering her.On a whim he thought of something new.“Look, maybe we can have a small get-together in the Room of Requirements.We’ll have a small party just in case I end up going.How’s that sound?”

Ginny pouted, then as if she suddenly realized something, she perked up.“A party?”

“Right.It might be fun to get everyone together one last time.We could play some games and have one last laugh.Sound good?”

“Oh… yes.”Ginny was already planning it seemed.“Let me handle it.I just had a good idea.I definitely have until Friday, right?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Okay!”Ginny grinned.“I’m on it.I need to find Cho real quick!I can’t have her telling McGonagall too early!”

And without another word, she was gone.Harry had to admit to being rather surprised at this change of mood.Perhaps this was all she needed to get her mind off of him leaving.She just needed a task.Still, it seemed rather depressing to have a send away party.In his mind, he pictured himself sneaking out into the night without a single hug goodbye.Now it seemed he’d be the center of attention.

After lunch, Harry had a free period, but he wandered up towards his Alchemy class anyway.It wasn’t in session, so he took the opportunity to finish up some homework, and spend sometime with his own thoughts.He had a lot to think about.His mind was filled with nothing by Cho and his and her’s future together as a real couple. 

The scary part about all this was that there was no guarantee that they’d even work out.After going through all of this, they could end up not getting along at all.He recalled how awkward he used to be around her back when he was first dating her, and the awful dates he had.Sure, most of those were nerves with the combination of Cedric Diggory dying and Voldemort screaming in his head, but what if they literally had no chemistry?He didn’t think so.They seemed to be getting along fine now, but what if all of that was sensationalized emotions created because of the situation they were in?

“Mr. Potter?”A soft voice interrupted his brooding.

Looking up, he turned and saw Professor Chang standing by the door, holding on to a pile of books.At the moment she was looking extremely young, because of the way she was holding those books and the wide-eyed inquisitive look on her face.She looked way too much like her daughter.

“Professor?What are you doing here?”Harry stood up, asking politely.

“I’m substituting today.Professor Elixia came down with an odd case of Mongolian Nasal Squirts.From what I gather, it’s rather nasty.”Chang spoke as she entered the room.She went to the teacher’s desk and pushed the books onto it.Giving a sigh from being relieved of her load, she rolled her shoulders back and forth, trying to get some feeling back into them.

“Nasal Squirts?”Harry asked.

“Ah, sometimes I forget you were raised in a Muggle household.”Chang smiled kindly.In fact, her whole disposition was more casual than it usually was.“Nasal Squirts is just like it sounds.It’s a condition in which a strange form of pink mucus is discharged from the nose in frequent explosive bursts.Think of it like nose diarrhea, not allergies.Right now, I imagine your teacher is holed up in the hospital wing with her face in a bucket.”

“Gross.”Harry shivered at the thought.

“Indeed.”Chang smirked.“That’s why I’m here early, but that doesn’t explain you.You have a free-period, I assume?”

“Yes.”Harry nodded.“I wanted to finish up some work from the previous lesson.”

“Admirable.”Chang looked pleased with that answer. 

There was a break in conversation, as Professor Chang got settled in and began looking over the notes Elixia must have left her.Harry noticed she made the same concentrated faces as Cho did when she was thinking.When she reached up to brush away a strand of black hair falling into her eyes, Harry had to look away.The woman was simply too pretty for her own good, and the mother/daughter similarities were just too much.His movement must have gotten her attention, as she turned her head in his direction.When he gave a noncommittal smile, she gave him a genuine one.

What was the deal?She always seemed like a softer version of Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration, but now she was extremely warm and friendly.Did she take on her stern manner as she taught to gain the respect of the students.Perhaps this was so, but why should she drop the act now?Wasn’t he her student?Why was she treating him like one of her peers?

“Ugh, I really wish Hestia would have taken this class…How am I going to do that?”Chang mumbled to herself.

“What’s the problem?”Harry asked tentatively. 

“I’m supposed to teach you lot a new mixture.Your Professor swore it’s not that complex, but it’s been a few years since I’ve had to take Alchemy, and I’m having trouble understanding her notes.”

“Maybe I can help?”Standing up, Harry walked over to the front desk to join her.

“Are you doing well in Alchemy?”

“I’m fair.”Harry shrugged.

“Well, it can’t hurt to have a fresh pair of eyes.”Chang said.“You’re already teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class, might as well try your hand here as well.”

“You know about that?”

“You students might think you live in your own world, but us teachers live in this castle too.We know what’s going on most of the time.”Chang said. 

After she spoke, she gave him a curious glance, then went back to Elixia’s notes.That one glance gave him pause.Given the context of what she was saying combined with that look, Harry wondered if she was referring to other things besides students teaching themselves in Drescher’s classes.Certain secret relationships with her daughter sort of things.Still, she didn’t say more, and Harry wasn’t about to show his hand when he didn’t need too.

Using refreshing Chang’s memory on Alchemy as an excuse, Harry pushed through this bit of awkwardness.It seemed she did remember some of her old Alchemy lessons, but was just second guessing herself, or else mixing up her Potions recollections with Alchemy.With his help, she seemed to have a grasp on how to at least fake her knowledge once the class finally came, even if she didn’t understand all the subtleties.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter.”Chang smiled sweetly at him.“I must say, you’re a natural at teaching.”

“I don’t know about that.”Harry shrugged.“I’ve just had some experience with it, lately.”

“That’s not what I heard.Didn’t you used to teach Defensive magic about four years ago when that Umbridge woman was in the castle?”

“More or less.”Harry was surprised she knew about that too. 

Perhaps Cho told her about Dumbledore’s Army.He never knew if his previous students ever told their parents about what they had been up too in the old days.It involved breaking school rules and practicing magic without a supervising adult.Aside from that, his old DA members played a part in the Battle of Hogwarts.That might be a little something Cho might not want her mother to know.

“You also were Quidditch Captain for a time.”Chang went on, as if she memorized some kind of file that had all his history recorded in it.“Using leadership skills in a game where quick thinking is necessary for success is crucial to being a teacher.Have you ever thought about staying on at Hogwarts and taking on the Defense Against the Dark Arts post for real?”

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it.No.In fact, he hadn’t thought about that.In an odd way, it was strange that he didn’t.He was so dead set on his idea of becoming an Auror, no other job option ever occurred to him.Sure, he had the briefest of fantasies about playing Professional Quidditch, but never given it serious thought.

“Me a Professor?”Was all he could come up with saying.“I’m not sure I’m qualified.”

“Nonsense.”Chang raised her eyebrow.“You’ve constantly foiled any Death Eater plot throughout your school career, not to mention that you’re a war hero.Hell, you’ve defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, didn’t you?If you’re not qualified, then who is?”

“But it’s not like I’m a Master, or a Professional Duelist, or an ex-Auror.I’m just… just Harry.”

“Well, just Harry, can you honestly say that given your experience that you’re less qualified than the likes of Gilderoy Lockheart, Sybill Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, that Umbridge woman, or even your old Potions Master, Severus Snape?From what I gather, they weren’t the best teachers out there, yet they all seemed qualified enough for Professor Dumbledore to take them on.So why not you?”

She had a point there.In fact she was making far too much sense.Now that he thought about it, those teachers she mentioned were all awful.While Harry loved Hagrid, even his blind loyalty couldn’t protect the giant from the truth.Hell, Hagrid hadn’t even graduated Hogwarts and was banned from using magic, yet he was made a professor.If he could do it, why not Harry?

“You shouldn’t use logic on me, it’s not fair.”Harry joked.

Chang chuckled at that.“Just take that into consideration.While I have no doubt that’d you’d make an excellent Auror, I’m convinced you’d make an even greater teacher.”

“Thank you.”Harry said, and meant it. 

The encouragement and faith from her was more touching than he expected.Now that he thought about it, the whole reason he wanted to be an Auror was because a fake Mad-Eye Moody said he had a knack for defensive magic.While he was sure that Lupin might have agreed with him, this was a recommendation by a man who was secretly trying to serve him up to Voldemort.Being so blind to the suggestion of this goal seemed rather silly now.

“There’s something else to consider.”Chang ventured after a moment had passed.She gazed into Harry’s eyes and that strange knowing look returned.“If you’re here at Hogwarts, you can stay closer to the ones you love.”

“Wha--”Harry stammered.Did she know?

“It’s no secret that you see this castle as your second home.”Chang spoke carefully.“You love it here, and I assume you love the people here as well.Perhaps that also might be a good reason to have a chat with the Headmistress.”

Her sell’s pitch was getting rather elaborate now.For a casual conversation, she seemed to have put a lot of thought into this.There was no way she came up with any of this on the fly.He squinted his eyes at her, as if trying to figure her out.She just had that sweet smile on her face, using her beauty to encourage him.

Pushing all caution aside, Harry couldn’t take it anymore.He just flat out asked her what all this was about.Chang’s smile faded just slightly, then she turned away.Her eyes went to the door, as if expecting someone to walk in.When they didn’t, she returned her dark eyes back on Harry.

“If you decided to stay, then a certain young woman might be pleased.”

Somehow the woman knew.She was a mother after all, and had been working close to her daughter.Perhaps she knew about them all along, or at least figured out that Cho had feelings for Harry.Whatever the case was, it was clear that Sophie Chang had been keeping an eye on him, looking into his history, and assessing him quietly.At some point she must have determined that she approved of him, as she carefully had thought out the advantages of pressing Harry into teaching.

“So you know.”Harry whispered, he too looking at the door now.

“I suspected.”Chang corrected.“Well, more than suspected.My daughter isn’t very good at hiding her emotions, and you… well… you seemed to be missing when she is.”

“Mrs. Chang, I swear that--”

“No need.”Chang raised her hand up before he went into an elaborate explanation.“I understand why the two of you would want to keep this quiet.It’s a tricky situation.However, you should know that I’m not the only teacher who’s noticed.”

“Flitwick?”

“And McGonagall.”She added on. 

“If they knew, then why didn’t they put a stop to it?”Harry whispered. 

“You’re what?18?19?Cho is an adult as well.You’re both graduates, you to a lesser degree, granted, but graduates none the less.It’s none of our business what two consenting adults do on their spare time.Not only that, but you’re keeping your personal lives away from the students.We don’t really see the need to ‘stop you’ as you put it.In fact, I don’t believe we have the right to.”

“Then everything you just said was your way of making Cho happy?”

“I admit there is a mother’s biased here, but studying you as I have these past few weeks has made me believe that you’d be an excellent teacher.After all you’ve done for the wizardry community, it would be a shame for you to dive into an Auror’s career and returned to the life of danger and mysteries.I know teaching doesn’t sound very exciting, but haven’t you had enough excitement to last a lifetime?”

“You’re very good at this.”Harry commented on her selling abilities. 

She smiled, then looked at the door again.Satisfied that they still had more time, she leaned her arms against the desk and got closer to him.She took a serious expression, and looked slightly vulnerable.After considering her words, she whispered low so only he could hear, even if they were alone.

“Do you love my daughter?”

Harry felt strange now.How could he answer that question?She was Cho’s mother. 

“Truth is… we’ve been sneaking around for so long that it’s a bit difficult to answer.We want to have a relationship, but at the moment, we can only catch an hour or two here and there.”

Chang smiled.“Thank you for not lying.”

“Cho’s planning on talking to McGonagall soon about us.”Harry informed her.“Given what you told me, I guess she doesn’t have too.”

“No, let her.”Chang shook her head.“Minerva has been strangely quiet about all this.I believe she doesn’t want to get involved because it’s such a sensitive topic.If Cho confronts her, then she has to give her official blessing, then the two of you can stop fooling around in secret.”

“Er--”Harry felt his heart leap into his mouth on hearing that. 

“I was young too, once.”Chang laughed again at him.“Don’t think I’m so out of it that I don’t know what you’re doing with that ‘hour or two here and there’ business.Cho’s a beautiful young girl, and you’re a handsome young man.At one time I used to sneak into dark corners and empty rooms with boys.”

“R-Right.”

“Besides… I can always tell when she’s had an encounter with you.”Chang decided to rub in one last awkward statement.“She’s always glowing and cheerful after having sex.”


	31. Hogwarts Harem

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

 

Chapter 31.Hogwarts Harem.

 

While Sophie Chang’s talk had been both awkward and embarrassing, she also opened up his mind on a new career path.Maybe she had a point.He had spent seven years in the trenches, defeating Death-Eaters, and putting an end to whatever scheme Voldemort had going on that year.Should he really be going right back into the worst portions of Wizard society and search out more crimes, mysteries, and dangers?Part of him said yes, while the other part saw the appeal of being a teacher.Hogwarts had been his home, despite whatever Basilisk or Hungarian Horn-Tailed Dragon encounters he might have had in the past.It seemed only natural for him to stay.

These thoughts followed Harry into the following day, and throughout the days lessons.As he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts class for the last lesson of the day, he examined himself.Could he be happy doing this for a career?It was one thing to teach a class that were his peers.Would it be completely different to helm a room of young children who he didn’t know?Would they even listen to him?How difficult would the transition be?

As class came to an end, these questions left him.Once again Ginny was coming closer to him.Instead of shooing Dean away and talking to him in private, she simply handed him a folded bit of parchment, but did it slyly so her boyfriend couldn’t see her.The way she did it, he knew to keep it hidden.

“We’re going to have Quidditch practice Saturday morning.”Ginny spoke a bit too loudly.

“I know, you posted it on the bulletin board.”Harry spoke softer, eyeing Dean now.He seemed oblivious to all this.

“Well… just make sure you take showers alone this time.”Ginny smirked, turned around, and pulled Dean towards the door.He gave a goofy grin at Harry and ran off after her.

Once they were gone, Harry opened up the parchment. 

 

_RoR.5:30.Party tonight!_

 

He studied the hastily scratched inked letters, deciphering what she meant.So Ginny had planned the going away party like she said she was going to.Unfortunately for her, Harry hadn’t gotten around to telling anyone about his talk with Professor Chang.He wasn’t going anywhere.It seemed wrong for him to slip out on Ginny’s efforts though.If she was telling him RoR, that meant Room of Requirements.She obviously had more than just a few people coming. 

However there was the other issue that bugged Harry.Why was she acting like this was some big secret?It was true that his relationship with Cho wasn’t official yet so they had to keep it quiet, but why was she sneaking around?If she was throwing a party, wouldn’t Dean be in the loop.Then again, perhaps Dean did know what was going on, but was better at hiding it than she was.Whatever the case, Harry knew he’d show up on the seventh floor at 5:30.

After changing out of his uniform, Harry pulled the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak out of storage and packed them in a small bag.He thought that if Ginny’s party ran late, at least he’d be prepared.The last thing he wanted was for everyone to get stuck in the Room of Requirements while Mrs. Norris and Filch roamed the halls. 

He waited for Hermione to show up so that they could leave together, but when she didn’t come home, Harry figured she must already be at the party.Sighing, he picked up his bag, slung the thing over his shoulder, then set out.As he made his way through the maze of the ever changing staircases, Harry wondered just how many people Ginny had roped into this party, and how disappointed they might be when they found out he wasn’t actually leaving. 

On reaching the now familiar location, an unassuming door was already in place.Like Harry had done so before with Romilda, Ginny must have arranged it so that the guest of the party would be able to see the entrance way.Looking around him to make sure the coast was clear, Harry opened the door and slipped in quickly.After shutting the door, he turned around to get a look at what Ginny had created.It was only then did he realized this party wasn’t exactly what he expected.

The room was designed much like an Arabian palace, with elaborate white pillars and swirly reliefs playing on the walls.Large silks hung this way and that, with a number of pillowed couches and beds spread throughout the place.In the center of the room was a huge bath, with a fountain trickling pleasantly in the middle of it.The whole room seemed to be made of marble and gold, minus the highly ornamented carpets on the floor and the sofas and feathered futons spread all over the place.

If that wasn’t strange enough, the party guests themselves raised his eyebrows.They were all girls, and every single one of them was dressed to match the Arabian Night’s theme.Looking down the row, they all wore skimpy turkish belly-dancer outfits, or slightly transparent fabrics that Princess Jasmine might have worn, or even the Orion Slave girl from Star Trek.His mouth dropped open, seeing all the exposed bellies and cleavage on display. 

There were twelve girls in all, and no boys in sight.Ginny and Hermione were there, of course.Hermione looked like she was blushing at wearing such a silly outfit, but still had a small smile on her face.Luna was standing next to Sue, who both looked the shyest out of the lot.Then there was Demelza who sported a cocky expression.Next to Hannah, Cho waved at him, then pointed to the surprise visitors of the scene.Along with them was Pansy, who looked more than out of place among girls she used to bully.Beside her were Parvati and Padma Patil, and next to them were the taller Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.All five were each wearing the sexy outfits as well as the others.

“What’s going on?”Harry dropped his bag, staring at all the girls.

“Weasley approached me yesterday with a crazy idea.”Cho explained.“I have to admit, I almost punched her in the face for suggesting it.She wanted to throw a special kind of party.After she explained what she had in mind, she slowly sold me on the idea.”

“She sold us all, actually.”Hermione pointed out.

Cho continued.“She pointed out that since you might be leaving soon and this might be your last day as a single man, that perhaps we should try something rather… unconventional.”

“Unconventional?”Harry gestured around the room.“This place looks like a Sultan’s harem.”

“That’s exactly what it is!”Ginny beamed.“I figured you should go out with a bang!”

Harry had heard this before.Last time she said that, she ended up cheating on her boyfriend as he ravaged her in the girl’s bathroom.Could she really be thinking about repeating their ‘one-time only’ goodbye?It seemed likely.There they all were, dressed in clothes he’d never imagine to see them in.He gaped at all the girls there, especially his old Quidditch team mates.

“Ginny contacted some of the old DA.”Angelina informed him.“The two of us thought it might be fun to indulge ourselves just this once.”

“And we had to come back for seconds.”Padma joined in.

“Took some doing to get here, but I had to see if you had the balls to actually go along with something crazy like this..”Pansy gestured around them.“I’m actually pretty impressed.”

“S-So I’m the Sultan?”Harry was still wrestling with the idea.He turned to Cho, wondering why she was fine with this.“Is this really okay?”

“Here we go…”Pansy and Demelza both sarcastically said together.Cho ignored them.

“We all agreed.”Cho looked around at the group.“One last adventure before we all go our separate ways.Besides, it’s not like you’ve been holding back.At one time or another, you’ve been with all these girls, right?”

“Except for us.”Katie pointed out."The Potter Angelina and I knew was a bit more chaste."

“Something like this is a fitting way to end it, don’t you agree?”Ginny added.

“Well--”Harry was about to argue, but saw Luna give him the thumbs up.As if that was a sign of permission, he gave in.Well, why the hell not?Once more into the breach.“So, where do we start?”

The girls didn’t wait for him to second guess himself.They all surrounded him.With so many, he was having trouble seeing who was doing what, and just what was going on, but sets of hands were undressing him, while others started feeling him up.Cho came in for a kiss, but she was giggling to much for it to be super effective.Apparently, even though she went along with Ginny’s scheme, she too thought this was crazy.Within moments he was naked.Ordinarily he wouldn’t have been so self conscious, but with so many girls around, and he being the only one nude, it did cause him to flush.

But not for long. 

The room had supplied these girls with the same set of oils that Harry had conjured up with Romilda.All of them were scented with jasmine, which fit the Arabian theme they were going for.Numerous soft hands and fingers set to work rubbing it all over his body, as well as his ever growing member.When he felt that tingling sensation again, he knew that the oil shared the same properties as that boner-potion.Well good.With this many girls around, he was going to need it.

They laid him out on one of the silks, then circled all around him.Cho was back to kissing him, while most of the girls continued to rub his body.Someone started sucking him off, and without having to look he knew who it was.Only Luna could get that much suction. 

Slowly, the sexy outfits started to be removed.He watched hungrily as the girls seemed to pair off and undress their partners.While Luna bobbed her head up and down, Hannah undressed her.Ginny, reached over and undid Hermione’s bra, while Padma tugged at Cho’s bottoms.Demelza and Parvati seemed to be already naked, and were applying generous amounts of oil on their skins, while Angelina and Katie seemed to be making out.Sue and Pansy had finished undressing, and now were pulling Harry’s hands underneath their legs so they too could feel good.With so much stimulus going on, Harry couldn’t hold back.Without even giving her a warning, Harry came.Luna jerked back in shock as the remaining of his semen flew up and landed on Hannah’s thigh.

There was a round of laughter from the shock of it all, but soon everyone was back to work.Angelina pushed Luna out of the way then stood over his still twitching penis.Giving him a wink, she lowered to her knees and invited him inside of her.Cho sat back and watched as the ebony skinned goddess took him all the way inside with a wide open mouth.Then turning back to Harry, Cho climbed on top of his head.It seemed she wasn’t going to be ignored.

What the other girls were doing while this was going on, he didn’t know.All he could feel was Angelina squeezing him, while Cho’s lower body gyrated over his face.He could hear kissing sounds, the contact of skin touching skin, and a few heavily breaths here and there, but overall his senses were blocked.His nose smelled both the jasmine oil that caused Cho’s golden skin to glow, and her inner most womanly scents.He found that she tasted amazing, but then again, he was highly turned on. 

Moans were starting to echo around the harem walls, and once Cho had came and climbed off of him, he could finally hear them properly.The girls indeed were pairing off, though a number of them were on the look out for their turn.Once Cho had left, Padma immediately scrambled in her place.Shortly after, he felt Angelina climb off of him, then someone else slide on.He didn’t know who. 

As he ate Padma out, whoever he was having sex with got a load-full.He came inside of her without so much of a warning.They stopped only for a moment, pushing off of him.Something was cleaning him off, then he felt either the same girl or someone else climb back on him.It was hard to tell with his penis being so sensitive.The tingle of the special oil was doing it’s job, and soon he was feeling it again. 

The girl on top of his lower half was slamming hard on him fast.Harry couldn’t help but lick Padma to her rhythm.Loud moans from various girls were easily heard now, but Harry could make out Padma’s voice among the choir.Like before, when she came, she tried to suffocate him again with her legs.Unlike last time he wasn’t about to cum, so he was more quick to tap on her leg to get her attention.When she rolled off of him, he saw the back of a wild Demelza jumping up and down, while Hannah cupped her breasts, rubbing her own vagina on Harry’s leg.

“Is it alright if I take a turn?”Sue suddenly popped into view.

“Huh?”Harry's mind had long been buried in a sea of pleasure.

Taking that as a yes, like Cho and Padma before her, Sue climbed over his face.And the process started again. 

The night went on like this in a blur.When they finally let Harry up, he was allowed to pick which girl he wanted to do next.As he and Katie went doggy-style, he watched the others find ways to satisfy themselves in lesbionic passions.Luna was using her oral skills to good use on Ginny, who apparently was discovering that the small loony girl had a talent for this. 

Hannah had moved on to Hermione.She had conjured up one of those phantom penises that Romilda’s friends liked using.Somehow it must have gave Hannah pleasure as well as Hermione, as her face was contorted in a blissful strain as she thrust into her.He watched as both of their big breasts bounced from the action.

Next to them, Cho and Parvati seemed to have paired up.If anything could take Harry’s eyes off of Hermione’s breasts, it was the combination of the two hottest girls in the room going at it.He got a little harder on seeing his girlfriend’s butt in the air as she rapidly licked Parvati’s womanhood.Occasionally Cho’s eyes would look up from her work and spy Harry looking at her.She looked so hot that he thrust into Katie faster.

Demelza and Angelina teamed up together to take on the other super-model, Padma.Angelina was sucking on her neck, while Demelza aggressively fingered Padma.Just beyond them Sue was moaning loudly as she and Pansy were 69ing each other. 

Katie came just seconds before Harry was ready.She turned around and watched him with sex-drugged eyes, waiting for him to finish.Her legs were quivering from her own orgasm, but she allowed him to keep going.When he came, he could have sworn she also orgasmed again.It might have been his ego telling him this, he didn’t know.

After both of them took a moment, Katie clawed on her hands and knees towards Angelina’s group.Harry watched as his own sperm oozed out of her as she went.With Harry free, a number of the girls looked up waiting to see who would take Katie’s place.Then Pansy climbed off Sue, jumped over Hermione and Hannah, then flopped on front of Harry.As she did this, Demelza wandered over to Sue, and everyone was paired off again.

“Back again, Potter.”Pansy smirked at him.

“Yeah.”

“How many times have you came?”Pansy asked.

“I have no clue.”Harry told her honestly.All he knew was this his penis was still tingling from the oil and he was back to being as hard as ever. 

“Think you can go?”Pansy spread her legs out.“Do you have any energy left.”

“Just watch.”

He was back inside of her.For some reason, this felt fitting.She was the one who took his virginity.If he had anything left within him, she should be the last.He leaned over her body, ignoring the orgy of writhing and moaning girls in front of him.He just wanted to see Pansy.Like the others, her near white skin was oiled up and shiny.She had gain some weight since the last time he had seen her, which was good.He barely could see her rib-cage now.As he thrust into her, it was slow at first.He wanted to feel every part of her before he got busy. 

“I’m not your girlfriend, Potter.”Pansy whispered, lowering her eyebrows.“Don’t make love to me; fuck me.”

He saw her point.Sitting up, he grabbed her legs, raised them up so he could hold both ankles high, then pumped into her.Watching Pansy squeal and moan for a while, he looked back up and found Cho.She had moved on to Ginny, this time she had stolen Hannah’s phantom penis idea.As the two of them thrust into their various holes, they locked eyes.Red faced and breathing heavy from her work out, Cho gave that sweet smile Harry had come to love.Then, just to be playful, she smacked Ginny’s butt as she lunged forward.

Suddenly the competitive side to both of their natures kicked in.Without saying a word, both of them had decided to see which one of them could get heir partner’s to cum first.With that on, Harry dropped Pansy’s legs, repositioned her on her side, then raised up her left leg.Like this, she’d get most of his member.Making a fake pout, Cho duplicated the gesture. 

As they went on, it seemed others were catching on to the small contest going on.Angelina and Katie started egging them on, like cheerleaders.Padma, Sue, and Luna proved to be team Ravenclaw and backed Cho up.Meanwhile Hermione, Demelza, and Parvati went behind Harry, slapping his butt to encourage him on.Hannah, the lone Hufflepuff, didn’t take sides.Instead she got in-between the two girls being screwed, playing referee.

“Do her from behind, Harry.”Hermione suggested.Somehow even she had gotten involved in this game.

Taking her suggestion, he pulled out.Rolling a panting Pansy to her front, he raised up her hips and started to insert himself back into her.Cho was doing the same, and was just repositioning her phantom penis when Hannah raised her hand.

“The last round should be anal.”

“What!”Ginny exclaimed.

Pansy laughed a familiar wicked giggle.“Don’t think you can take it, Weasley?”

“Like you can.You’re almost spent anyway!”Ginny called back, her face also red from all the activity she had been receiving. 

“I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave.”Pansy taunted. 

“We are!”Demelza called from behind Harry.“C’mon Captain, show her what you got!”

“Yeah, do it!”Angelina joined in.

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re not taking a dick up the ass!”Ginny complained. 

Hermione tried to be the voice of reason.“You don’t have too, Ginny.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to win, Granger.”Padma backed up her team.“Come on Weasley!Don’t make us look bad!”

“How the hell did I get sucked into this?”Ginny mumbled, but at the same time was reaching for a bottle of oil.“Cho, lube me up.”

“Whoooooo!”Everyone chanted and giggled. 

Pansy looked behind her to one of the Gryffindor girls.“Me too… I’m not taking that thing raw.”

Hermione reached over and picked up a bottle of jasmine oil.She was just about to drip it over her butt when she hesitated.It only dawned on her at that moment that she would be fingering her mortal enemy.Even in this circumstance, that give her cause to stop.

“What’s up?”Katie asked.

“Someone else do it.”Hermione’s eyes narrowed in on Pansy’s butt.

“You’re closest and have the bottle.”Parvati, said, placing an arm around Harry’s shoulder.“Hurry up already before Harry loses his boner.”

“Like that’s going to happen.”Harry indicated to at the scene around him.

“Fine!”Hermione groaned and poured a good amount of oil over Pansy’s skinny butt.Then taking in her breath, she started to lubricate the split in between her legs, then lastly inserted her finger inside Pansy’s butt, massaging in and out in order to get it good and ready.Harry’s penis stiffened on seeing that.

Pansy was breathing in heavily, gripping the bed.“Damn it Granger… you didn’t have to fuck me.”

“Shut up.”Hermione blushed and removed her finger.“Get on with it, Harry!”

Hannah looked from group to group.“Is everyone ready.”

Everyone nodded.

“On your marks… get set….GO!”

Harry pulled Pansy’s cheeks a part and positioned the head of his penis to her small hole.Then with some effort he slowly entered inside.Even with oil, it was slow going.Pansy kicked her feet behind her, and clawed at the bed, grunting.Before them, Ginny was doing the same.She was slapping the front of her bed over and over, as if that would help. 

Once Harry got in as much has he thought Pansy could take, he stopped and let her recover.Cho was in the same mindset.One of her eyes were squinted shut, as apparently she was able to feel Ginny’s tightness on her phantom penis.He was unsure, given the two girl’s reluctance, if he should continue.He had taken Pansy from behind before, but this time she was more clinched than she had been previously.Perhaps it was because everyone was watching.

Cho, on the other hand, had no such compulsions.Once everyone was settled, she was starting to move.Ginny was grunting from it, but slowly those grunts were becoming softer.Turning her head around, Pansy glared at Harry.He forgot he was supposed to be moving as well.So he did.Like Ginny before her, Pansy gasped from the pressure of it, but unlike the red-head, Harry knew she liked it.

Now Cho and Harry were really in a race.Pansy seemed to be getting more into it than Ginny, so everyone was feeling that Harry had the advantage.Indeed, Pansy wasn’t groaning anymore, but was moaning and talking dirty.She no where was near as filthy mouthed as Demelza, but she held her own.Pansy was so hot and and tight that Harry wondered if he was going to come before she would.That would really ruin the game.

Soon, the contest wasn’t looking so one-sided.Cho apparently had flipped Ginny’s switch.Something she was doing was rubbing Ginny the right way.Now, like Pansy, she was moaning.It really was on.Cho looked to be having some troubles herself.Like Harry, Cho was feeling it.He recognized that she too was feeling an orgasm coming on.Which one of them had the willpower to hold out?

Cho was moaning now.Harry couldn’t blame her, he probably was making some noise himself.It was hard to hear either of them with the combined cries of Ginny and Pansy, among the cheers and jeers from the onlookers.His mind was going blank.Pansy’s butt was squeezing him in just the right way, he didn’t think he’d last.He was almost there.

“C’mon Pansy!”Harry lashed out in frustration.He could literally feel the liquid building up at the tip of his penis. 

Something in him made him slap her butt.He needed to do something to hold out.However the slap was the extra push Pansy needed.As if she suddenly got shocked with an electrifying jinx, Pansy collapsed.She pulled away from his penis and curled in a ball, screaming. 

Then all at once she shook violently and opened her legs.A small bit of clear liquid squirted out from her vagina.Hannah was so nearby that Pansy sprayed on her.The referee squeaked, but didn’t move. 

Not that Harry cared.As soon as his penis hit open air, he came.His cum flew in the air, and landing on the convulsing Pansy.After he jerked out several more smaller squirts, he fell back.Parvati and Hermione caught him.Four set so hands wrapped around him, holding him still against their hot, sticky bodies.

Blearily looking up, He saw that Ginny was laid out on her stomach, panting heavily with Cho laying on top of her.So they had came as well.Looking for a ruling everyone turned to Hannah.At the moment, she was wiping her stomach off with a towel.When she noticed everyone looking at her, the referee gave a small grin.

“It was a tie.”

“Are you fucking kidding me!”Pansy uttered weakly.

“Hey, at least you had fun, right?”Hannah looked guilty.

Harry laughed, and leaned his head back into Parvati’s chest.Yeah, it was pretty fun.He wearily looked at Cho, and saw her eyeing him happily as well. 

Looking at all the naked girls around him, Harry gave them a silent thank you.This time in his life was over, and they had all given him something he’d cherish for a life time.Pansy would always be his first sexual experience, one who transformed him into a man.Parvati showed him what it was like to not just have sex with a girl, but to make love to her.Hermione, his best friend, was someone he connected with on an emotional level.While the sex was great, their friendship would always be number one.Demelza and Padma were there to show him what the wild side of sex was like.They made it okay for him to go all out and not feel like a fool.Luna was there when he needed her the most.Like Hannah, she was a master of oral sexual stimulation.He doubted that anyone could surpassed her natural ability.

Lastly there was Ginny, his first love.She’d always have a place in his heart, though now he saw they never would have worked.They way she had twice now cheated on her boyfriend without even batting an eye was telling.It was just better if they remained friends. 

As for the others, they all were great in their own way.He wasn’t sure if he was happy that it was over, or sad.Never again would he be in a room like this and have his pick of twelve girls.But then again, was that something he wanted now that he had Cho?The one thing missing in this whole sexual adventure was love.Now he was allowed to feel that. 

This was the moment.Somehow, in some strange way, this was the moment where Harry and Cho officially became a couple.As he looked at his future girlfriend, panting on top of the back of his previous one, he knew.From this moment onward there would be love in his life.

“Whoa.”Angelina gestured and pointed down.

Everyone turned their gaze to where she had gestured and saw that Harry had gotten hard again.Thinking about finally being with Cho had aroused him somehow.Everyone couldn’t believe it, especially Harry.Cho gave him a weary look, then glanced around to those around him.

“Who wants to fuck my boyfriend next?”She breathed in.

Hannah lunged forward, and the dance began again.It would be a long night.As he placed his aching cock into Hannah, Harry gazed down at Cho.She was smiling happily at him, not showing an ounce of jealousy.When Hannah’s insides wrapped around him, Harry knew that he could fall in love with Cho.The others got back into the rhythm as well, with Luna taking that moment to positioned herself in-between Cho’s legs. As the blonde started licking, the newly formed couple’s eyes never left each other.All was well.

 

 

The End.


End file.
